


Stability is Relative

by Eiris



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: A surprising amount of fluff, Adult!Dipper, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, Eventually More Angst I Swear, F/F, F/M, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magic, Masochism, Master/Slave, Mutual Masturbation, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Over Protective!Bill Cipher, Painplay, Panic Attacks, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Starvation, Past Torture, Past Underage, Possessive Behavior, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Trauma, Rimming, Sadism, Spanking, eventual rape recovery, human!bill cipher
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 04:30:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 42
Words: 139,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4905511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eiris/pseuds/Eiris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nearly every noble had a slave, if their household wasn't over flowing with them, save for one. Bill Cipher was an anomaly, one that was a cause for headaches to the rest of nobility. From his eccentric nature to rumors of strange experiments, most wanted nothing to do with him and likewise he felt similarly. Unfortunately for them, and himself, that was going to change soon enough after coming into possession of a captivating and nearly broken brunet. What he'd choose to do was anyone's guess, but it was sure to make even more of a mess of what was to come.</p><p>This story is now being read over <a href="https://soundcloud.com/nightchillreads">here on soundcloud</a>!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this idea won't leave me alone and I've written out quite a bit for it. I'm kind of hesitant to post it, but I figure that someone might enjoy it. Just to clarify a few things though: Dipper is an adult (even by modern standards) in this, but he's extremely undernourished and therefore pretty small and very young looking compared to how he should be. There will not be any full on violent noncon between Bill and Dipper, though it is extremely dubious/actually noncon especially at first considering their positions and mindsets. Most of the tags for bad things won't be between our dear Bill and Dipping Sauce. Besides that, this is set in an alternate universe that is somewhere between a mix of Medieval Europe and Steampunk Victorian England. Why? I dunno.

Bill Cipher was not someone that anyone wanted to mess with. The Kingdom of Gravitatium knew him as the heir to a long line of nobility and magic, the combined houses of Cipher and Somnia. Magic wasn’t exactly uncommon in the kingdom, but the power that Bill had been born with was phenomenal. He was well known as the greatest living mage of the age, hence why no one wanted to go stepping on his toes. Known for being unpredictable, all who knew him by glance were quick to move out of the way as he walked through the town’s market district.

Mendias wasn’t the largest town in the kingdom, no the largest was the Royal Capital of Mystra, but Mendias was still rather large. The Cipher family owned most of the town, save for a few plots of land belonging to other nobility. Which was why those who didn’t move out of fear of the Lord Cipher, moved out of respect for the one that practically owned (and ruled) the town. Bill rather enjoyed the ones that cowered, watching their eyes carefully turn away from him.

It was convenient, having the townspeople bow before him in a sense. They kept out of his way and he made sure that they weren’t over-taxed and their lives weren’t utterly miserable. If everyone in Mendias was being truthful, there were far worse nobles to be under the rule of. Still, it was clear that he was doing much for himself, keeping the possibility of rebellion low while not really doing anything to improve the town. Other than creating a sort of court to help rule on important matters, and owning much of the land, Bill Cipher kept to himself.

It was only every now and then the Lord made his way to town, guards and carriage in tow to pick up a variety of things. From exotic foods to potion ingredients to books to strange trinkets, it wasn’t all that uncommon to see Bill Cipher wandering the marketplace every few months buying whatever caught his eye. Nobody knew what he did otherwise, but then no one really wanted to know and test the rumours (mostly about torture or strange experiments that he had going on behind closed doors) by trying to find out.

Stepping through the parting crowd he grinned almost manically, cackling as a man nearly fell into a child as he quickly tried to move. Really, the meatsacks inhabiting the town were hilarious. He let out a breath, quieting his laughter down as he walked, taking the time to look around at all the wares. While he was there for more spell and potion ingredients that day, he loved to get a few extra things. Every now and then he’d come across a cursed object he felt the need to examine or a book in an exotic language, small things like that.

That day, however, it seemed like the market was much more crowded than normal, he noted with displeasure. There wasn’t any holiday, or festival, or anything he could think of to explain why it would be so busy on a Wednesday afternoon. It wasn’t until he heard a loud obnoxious voice shouting about the qualities of the stock they had for that day that he realized why it was so busy.

The auction house took in stock every day of the week of course, but they only had two days they sold anything. He frowned in displeasure, noting that they must’ve changed their schedule. He’d have to either have a word with the house or merely avoid Wednesday market trips. Being jostled in a crowd of smelly townspeople was not something he wanted to experience again.

He scowled as a woman bumped into him, sending him further into the crowd. It was clear they were so busy listening to the auctioneer that they weren’t paying attention to who they were bumping about. Clenching his fist he was about ready to just explode, consequences be damned, when his eyes fell on the stage.

Bill found himself stopping and just staring at the next item an auction house guard led out and displayed before the crowd. There wasn’t anything special about the boy; he was scrawny with pale skin littered with cuts and bruises typical of his station, and common brown hair and eyes to boot. In fact, there was nothing extraordinary about the boy at all that Bill could immediately discern and so he watched, wondering why he was so interested. It took another few moments before he realized exactly what drew his attention to the boy.

The auctioneer began the sale with the drivel that was practically the same for each item, trying to upsell them in an attempt to make more money than they otherwise would, so Bill paid the loud man no mind, only idly listening to the skills listed for a moment as he watched the boy intensely. Despite being pushed forward roughly on stage, the boy held himself upright, looking down to a point in front of him. Bill watched as the boy’s pale limbs trembled, fear and exhaustion probably being the cause, but he didn’t hunch into himself and continued holding himself up straight somehow.

Bill moved forward, weaving through the crowd of contemptible bodies until he could see the boy’s eyes clearly. The mage’s breath hitched as he saw the maelstrom of emotions swirling in those brown orbs. He didn’t even need to peer into the child’s mind to know that the boy felt a mix of hope and hopelessness, anxiousness and resigned calm. It was strange, the juxtaposition of those emotions, yet beautiful. The boy was teetering on the edge of a blade, about to be sliced in half if he stood there any longer. Bill didn’t know if he wanted to watch the boy sliced or to pull him from the danger.

Raising his arm, Bill joined the rest of the bidders. It had been a long time since something interested him, and this boy had captivated him. He felt like the boy was a puzzle created just for him, to solve or destroy at his leisure. He smirked as he bid again, more than a few bidders dropping out as they noticed him- they knew how wealthy he must be, maybe even wealthier than the crown. A few bids later and the boy was his, and he shivered in delight as the boy lifted his head, their eyes meeting for a moment. He could tell the boy was going to be fun.

He left the crowd, moving towards one of his guards, waving the nervous man over. “My Lord, is there something wrong?” The man asked, his voice betraying how nervous he was about interacting with Bill.

“You can relax… hmm, what’s your name again? Well, whatever- Question Mark, I bought one of the slaves, go and get him will you? Deliver him back to the manor and make sure Red cleans him and takes him to my room,” he commanded flippantly. “I’ve got some things to pick up. Well, what are you waiting for? Go!”

Bill chuckled as the man stuttered before stumbling to quickly obey and avoid his wrath. Sure he’d killed a few of his servants (for good reasons, he assured the staff), but he wasn’t all that cruel compared to some of the other nobility, though he was a bit more unpredictable than them, he supposed. They called him unhinged, eccentric, crazy. It didn’t particularly matter to him what they called him, just that they listened, for now at least. He did change his mind and reactions quite often he realized, so their fears of not knowing how he’d act weren’t totally unfounded.

He turned and started towards his other destinations, intending to pick up some spell ingredients to replace what he’d used recently at the very least, he liked to keep well stocked just in case. One never knew when they might need to raise the dead after all. Maybe he’d pick up some books too… and that strange star shaped fruit, oh, and maybe there were more cursed objects to be found too. Despite his thoughts, he knew he’d not spend too much time at the market. Not when he had a new toy to try out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Chapter two will most likely be up sometime tonight. Please feel free to comment if you liked it or had any questions.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for :: references to past rape/noncon and torture

Pain, hunger, and pure exhaustion were commonly shared feelings by most slaves being held at the auction house. They were merchandise and the auction house itself didn’t care about them, considering that they’d already been paid their portion of the sales and they only made a little more when the slaves actually were sold. If you were unlucky enough to be delivered to the house without being fed, well then you would suffer a bit more than the others.

A small male brunet who’d stuffed himself in a corner of the room was suffering quite a bit more than the others, his stomach constantly reminding him of its empty state almost as much as his head. He stared at nothing in a daze, feeling more than a bit light headed. His thoughts were slow and sluggish, idly turning to food more and more. When was the last time he ate anything? It had to be more than a few days before. He’d given his last portion of food away to a pair of children the day before too. How long had it been since he’d had anything in his stomach at all?

In a way he was thankful for the overwhelming pangs of hunger, keeping his thoughts from spiraling downward into panic and sorrow. Neither feeling would help him now and probably would, in fact, lead to even worse feelings. No- he refused to think about why he was at the auction house, otherwise the tears would start up again which would only lead to the guards violating him again if it was a good day or another beating if it was a bad one. They always enjoyed watching him break down.

Dipper had never been to the auction house before, a fact that the guards for the slaves had noticed immediately. He was a new toy for them, one that was highly responsive to their terrible words and actions and had such pretty tears. They enjoyed brutalizing him in more than one way, but they managed not to create too many new marks on his body. As it was, he was still covered in cuts, bruises, and burns from the farewell beating his previous Master had given him, purposefully lowering his value. The man wanted him to suffer, that fact hadn’t been a secret as he had told the slave what kind of Master would pick up such damaged goods. Dipper hadn’t slept for more than an hour or two at a time ever since, nightmares rolling through his head. He was scared.

His life up until that point hadn’t been great. He was beaten, starved, and violated on a daily basis after all. Still, he had his twin sister then, before he gotten them in so much trouble that their Lord and Master sold them. Mabel had been sold first, through a private seller rather than the auction house. He could only hope she would be bought by someone good, though the others had assured him that private sellers were expensive and therefore it was unlikely someone too bad would buy her. But he still worried, about her and about himself. He expected poor treatment, but it was the unknown factor that made it even more worrying.

The morning passed quickly; blissfully uneventful as everyone was too busy setting up for the afternoon auction. The calm only lasted for a short time before slaves were pulled to their feet, chains removed from their shackles, and marched out of the crowded room. Eventually, it was his turn, the feelings he’d been pushing away bubbling under his skin.

“Get up boy,” one of the guards commanded, roughly pulling him up by his collar when he couldn’t immediately comply. He struggled a bit as his feet were held above the ground, choking as he was pulled higher in the air. The guard laughed a bit before finally setting him down on his toes, watching with a leer as a tear trailed down the brunet’s reddened face as he struggled to breathe. Finally, he released the boy entirely, grinning as the boy stumbled into him.

“Ahh I hope you don’t get bought for too much, maybe I can place a bid on you myself,” he mused, his hand wiping away the tear in a mocking gesture of tenderness that made Dipper flinch away faster than if he’d been hit instead.

He hoped, desperately _hoped_ that the man was not the one to buy him. He was Dipper’s biggest tormentor there, someone he’d learned to hate within minutes of meeting him. His actions weren’t foreign, so similar to his old master, he didn’t- sure the unknown was scary, but he wanted to hope, wanted _so_ badly to hope for a master who wouldn’t be so bad.

Stumbling to keep up, he was led out on stage where he forced himself upright, refusing to give into exhaustion and crumble to the floor right then and there. He remained strong enough to keep himself upright with a minimal amount of swaying, but his limbs trembled. He tried to still them to no avail, focusing on the attempt rather than the voice of the auctioneer and the crowd watching him.

The bidding started and voices yelled out their bids, slowly climbing upward. He kept his face blank, though he was confused as to why they were still bidding on him. He wasn’t worth the final price, and he found himself unable to resist looking up to try and catch a glimpse of his future master. He caught a glimpse of golden orbs before he was dragged off the stage roughly.

He was shuffled along to a line of slaves waiting for their new Masters to pick them up after they’d paid. It wasn’t long before a bigger uncertain looking man was lead to the area and given the leash attached to his collar. Even in his dazed state he realized that this was not the man who’d bought him.

The man took a moment to look Dipper over, his face showing… concern. The brunet was sure he was misinterpreting the emotion, but the man confirmed his thought with the next words.

“Hey, you alright?” The large armored man asked gently.

Dipper nodded, “Yes sir. I’m fine.” He replied quickly, it wouldn’t do to show how out of it he was, nor the injuries he sustained; lest that be a reason to be put back onto the auction block again and sold for a lower price and most likely to a crueler master. He couldn’t lower his guard even when his new Master wasn’t around; he would not make the same mistake again, wouldn't risk trusting someone who would only report back to his Master.

The man gave him a skeptical look but didn’t push the issue further. He looked at the leash for a moment before making exaggerated movements to indicate what direction they’d be walking in. Dipper furrowed his brow, confused as to why the man was doing so, but followed none the less.

“So uh, what’s your name kid?” The man asked as they walked towards a line of carriages.

“Whatever my master wishes it to be,” Dipper responded dutifully. He wasn’t supposed to have a name at all, but the other slaves at his previous Master’s house had given both him and Mabel names and had their own. They had been allowed that there, but it was frowned upon by others he knew. He wouldn’t have a name at all if it wasn’t for them, he and his sister had been found abandoned and sold as children.

“Uhhh… but you had a name before, right kid? Lord Cipher’s a little… strange, but he’ll let you keep whatever name you have. I mean, he’ll probably give you a nickname though. He does it for everyone on his staff, new and old. He knows our real names too though. I think,” the man rambled on awkwardly as he opened one of the carriages.

“Who’s that?” A voice questioned from behind the armored man.

Dipper shrunk into himself a little as black rimmed eyes scrutinized him. A dark haired man, probably a few years older than Dipper himself, in dark semi-formal clothes, stared him down with a look of confusion on his face. After a few moments, he scowled and turned to the armored man again. “Well?”

“Oh uh hey Robbie, Lord Cipher bought him. He said he wants me to take him back to the manor and have Wendy clean him up,” he replied, rubbing at his cheek absentmindedly.

“What? He really bought this kid? He’s never been interested before… well whatever,” the younger man said with a sigh and shake of his head. “Just get in, Soos. I’ll have to be back in time to pick Cipher up, or else he’ll dock my pay again and give me another creepy lecture.”

“You heard the man, in we go kid.” The armored man, ‘Soos’ was his name Dipper supposed, said as he opened the carriage door.

Hesitantly Dipper moved in front of the man, getting into the carriage and moving to sit on the floor. He couldn’t imagine spreading his filth on the golden cushioned seats. The man got in next, closing the door behind him and then sitting down before the carriage started moving. Dipper kept his eyes down, but he felt the other looking at him regardless.

“You probably shouldn’t be sitting on the floor. It gets real bumpy going towards Lord Cipher’s manor, since it’s located on the edge of town,” the man mentioned with a nod at his own words.

Dipper hesitated to respond, unsure how to tell the man that he didn’t want to get in trouble for dirtying the seats without sounding argumentative. He didn’t think he could deal with being hit, it would probably knock him out. People tended to get angry with slaves who didn’t obey, regardless if they were the slave’s Master or not.

“I mean no dis-disrespect sir, b-but I’ll get the seat dirty,” he managed to get out with minimal stuttering. He couldn’t help but cringe when the man shifted in his seat suddenly, though surprisingly there wasn’t any movement to grab or hit him made.

“Oh- that makes sense I guess,” ‘Soos’ said with a little sigh. “So uh, it shouldn’t be long before we get to the manor. Oh! My name’s Jesus by the way, but everyone calls me Soos, so you should too. What was your name again?”

“I- wh-whatever my Master wishes it to be,” Dipper stated again, feeling awkward around the increasingly talkative man. He was nice, the brunet supposed, but strange as well. He braced himself against the carriage seat, stopping himself from moving too much as they hit a bumpier patch of the road.

“Oh yeah, you said that earlier didn’t you? Huh. Well again, I don’t think Lord Cipher will rename you if you have a name. You do have a name right? I mean, I’m sorry if I keep bringing it up and you don’t!” Soos exclaimed; it was pretty clear that he was horrified he was being insensitive even to the dazed slave.

Dipper debated for a moment whether or not to tell the man his name. On one hand the man seemed strange, but also kind. On the other hand, it could end up getting him punished at a later date. Still, the man hadn’t tried anything yet, hadn’t even hit him or made a move to. Heck, he was even talking to him like he mattered.

“My name is Dipper,” he replied quietly after a few moments of silence, the only noises having been the creaking of the carriage itself.

“Like the constellation? That’s cool,” Soos replied with a smile. “Well Dipper, it’s nice to meet you!”

“… It’s nice to meet you too sir,” Dipper replied after another few moments of silence. He shrunk in on himself a little as the other man’s smile receded and turned into a frown.

“Just call me Soos, like I said everybody does, even I do in my head,” he mused before turning his head to the carriage window. “Oh hey! We’re almost there, umm you can’t see from there, but just a minute now and we’ll be home.”

Home? Dipper thought to himself with a sigh. He’d never felt like he had ever had a home, just a place he lived. Wait, that was wrong, home was being with Mabel. Home was more than a place to live, and he’d ruined his chance at such an idea. Idly, he thought it strange that Soos thought of the Lord’s Manor as his home.

The carriage came to a stop a few moments later and Soos opened the door, offering a hand to help the brunet down that was hesitantly taken. Dipper barely managed to keep his balance, only just keeping his legs from collapsing underneath him as exhaustion took root in him again.

“So do I have to wait around for you Soos?” Robbie asked with an exaggerated sigh.

Soos shot him a sheepish smile. “If you could, that would be good. Lord Cipher asked me to take him to Wendy, but I think he wanted me to come back to town too.”

“Alright, fine. Just hurry up. And tell Wendy I said hi,” The dark haired man said, shooing Soos off with his hands.

Dipper followed Soos into the Manor, absentmindedly looking around while the man rambled on about Robbie and someone named Wendy. The brunet wasn’t exactly listening well, instead he was looking around the place that he’d be staying in, slightly in awe at how extravagantly the place was decorated, gold and black being the primary colors. Along the baseboards, he could see delicate detailed golden flowers even.

Distracted as he was, he ran into the back of the man as he came to a stop, only just catching himself. He made to apologize, but the man was already opening a door and going through it.

“Hey Wendy! You around here?” Soos yelled down a hallway. Dipper watched as a red haired woman’s head peeked out from one of the open doors.

“Yeah Soos! You back already?” She questioned, moving out into the hallway fully.

Dipper noticed that she was in a black suit, strangely enough, her red hair long and sweeping into a low ponytail. Despite the peculiar choice of more masculine clothes she wore, Dipper couldn’t help but note that she was very pretty.

“Oh hey, who’s the little man?” She asked, making Dipper’s cheeks quickly redden.

“This is Dipper, Lord Cipher bought him at the auction house,” Soos replied simply.

“Woah! What? Seriously?” The redhead sounded beyond shocked, her face falling at the news. Dipper kept his head down, but he could tell that she was appraising him in the momentary silence.

“Lord Cipher wanted you to clean him up and deliver him to his room before he got home from the Market,” Soos continued, biting his lip at the tense atmosphere that was quickly forming.

“Alright,” Wendy said simply, a frown adorning her face when Dipper glanced at her before returning his gaze downward. “Follow me then, Dipper.”

“I’ll see you guys later!” Soos said before departing himself, going back down the hallway the way they had come from. Dipper moved to follow Wendy, pushing all thoughts to the back of his mind as he felt a slight panic begin to claw at him. Instead, he tried to focus on little things, the detailing on the baseboards again, the sway of red hair in front of him, anything that didn’t involve giving himself more of a headache and possibly a panic attack.

In was a few minutes later that the young woman opened a door and led him into a bathroom. It wasn’t as extravagant as the rest of the house, a simple porcelain clawfoot tub sat on one side of the room while a sink and another porcelain fixture of some sort stood on the other. Wendy headed over to the tub, twisting copper colored knobs and releasing water into the tub to Dipper’s amazement.

It wasn’t that he never saw running water, no he had, but it was never ran for him. Baths were quick affairs from a cold metal tub in the yard or kitchen. The room didn’t look extravagant, but it was clear to him now that it was for the staff of Cipher Manor. He was at a loss of thought.

“Alright kid, I’m going to need you to get undressed. Don’t worry, I’ve seen plenty of boys naked. I’ve got three brothers that I helped raise so it’s not a big deal,” the redhead said with a smile at Dipper’s rosy face.

Despite her words he was less than enthused about taking off the meagre rags he wore, knowing that they were covering up his more hideous wounds and scars. Still, he didn’t want to anger her and so he complied quickly, folding the ragged clothing and putting it on the floor. He made the mistake of glancing upward, seeing the shock in her eyes as she took in his slight and damaged form.

Quickly he looked back down, cheeks burning with shame rather than mere embarrassment before he heard her clear her throat. “Well, get in kid. The water’s hot for now, but it doesn’t stay that way for long.”

Maneuvering himself into the tub, he felt his arm shake until Wendy steadied him with a frown. She muttered under her breath unhappily, “I can’t believe he actually bought a kid.” Her eyes were troubled and her hands gentle as she helped him lower himself into the tub before unclasping the leash from his collar, throwing it over her shoulder with another sad shake of her head.

“I’m not a kid,” Dipper replied quickly before ducking his head down, moving as if he thought she would hit him.

“Huh? Well, you look like one, kid. How old are you then?” She asked, grabbing a bottle of something and pouring it out on her hands and rubbing it into a soapy lather.

“I-I’m eighteen ma’am,” he said sheepishly, watching her as he sunk into the water a little more. The water was a little on the hot side, stinging his cuts, but also relieving some of the tension in his muscles. It was nice though, not being roughly scrubbed down in cold water.

“Tip your head back for me, alright that’s good. But what? Really? You’ve got to be pulling my leg, you look way younger,” she replied with a whistle, ignoring how tense he got when she started to massage the lather into his tangled locks. “Oh and you can call me Wendy, Dipper. No need to be so formal.”

Dipper sat there quietly, following her directions when she told him to dunk himself under the water a few times as she worked all the dirt from his hair. He listened as she talked about Robbie, the carriage driver she had apparently been engaged to for a time before breaking it off, and how they didn’t get along much anymore despite what the black haired man thought. All in all, he nodded his head and gave a shaky smile to her words until she handed him a cloth to rub himself down with, back turned as he stood in the tub doing so, but still talking.

“So yeah, Cipher’s never had a slave ever before. So it’s kind of shocking that he bought you. He’s… weird… and kind of insane, but he’s not that bad a guy I guess. I mean, he’s never been as bad as the other nobles,” she said with a shrug. “You done yet Dipper?”

“Y-Yeah,” the brunet replied shakily, lowering himself back into the tub to rinse off the soap suds. He gave a little hiss as the water stung a few of the cuts he’d accidentally reopened.

“You okay?” Wendy asked, a frown marring her face. Dipper nodded silently, feeling his exhaustion hit him full force once more.

“Alright, let’s… get you to Cipher’s room,” she said. Despite what she said, she still sounded concerned about the situation, Dipper thought silently. “Oh man! I’m sorry, you’ll have to wear these rags at least until tomorrow I guess. There aren’t any spare clothes hiding anywhere that I know of.”

“That’s fine,” Dipper murmured, he hadn’t expected new clothing at all. Besides, he was certain they’d be shed for the night anyway, or at least until he’d be allowed to rest. Maybe if he performed well enough, his new Master would allow him use of a blanket.

He pushed all thoughts from his head, keeping his mind blank as the redhead led him upstairs and down another few hallways before stopping at a door, opening it to reveal an extravagant room. The floor was a golden marble, covered by a rich red patterned carpet under the large canopy bed. The bed itself was draped in golden blankets as well. Curtains draped around it in black, red, and gold. They matched the curtains draped around windowed doors to a nearby balcony.

“Well, I’ll see you around Dipper,” Wendy said, her voice breaking the silence and bringing Dipper back to himself.

He turned and nodded, watching as she closed the door and stared until he heard the click of the lock. Hesitantly he walked over to the windows, looking out at the red sky and setting sun with a sigh. Pushing thoughts of hope and despair from himself he heard his stomach growl and shrunk in on himself in an effort to quell the noise. It wouldn’t do to have his Master hear that when he returned, which Dipper was sure to be sooner than later.

Resigned, he pulled the dirty rags off of his now clean body and folded them, sliding them under the bed. Hesitantly he got up onto the bed and onto his hands and knees, his back arched and butt up in the air as he was taught to do when waiting for his master to come and make use of him. After a while his arms began to shake, so he folded them and lowered his upper body to rest on the bed for the moment.

The room was lit dimly by the final moments of the setting sun when the lock on the door rattled and finally opened, revealing his golden eyed Master. The man walked forward and waved his hand, candles coming to life and bathing the room in soft light before Dipper’s eyes. Despite how nervous and unsettled he was, Dipper couldn’t help the spark of excitement that ran through him at the small display of magic, though he pushed it down quickly.

The brunet watched the man as well as he could without being disrespectful, eyes lowering as the man came to stand in front of the bed. He flinched as a gloved hand reached out to caress down his naked form from his neck to the curve of his back. Dipper couldn’t help but tense up even more as the man let out a chuckle.

“Well, well aren’t you just a treat waiting to be devoured, hmmm?” The man questioned with a hum and a grin unseen by the brunet.

Dipper couldn’t help but feel a shiver go through his whole body at the man’s next words.

“We’re going to have great fun together aren’t we?” The blond asked, pausing his touches for a moment, clearly waiting for a verbal response.

“Y-Yes Master.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for the comments and kudos! The next part should be out sometime tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning(s) for this chapter : spanking, dub/non consent to a hand job, panic attacks  
> Bill's a jerk... but not totally... maybe...

Bill felt a shiver run through him at those unsteady words. Yes, he was going to have so much fun with the boy, without a doubt. He was wound up, excited for a taste of his new possession. He'd barely been able to shop for what he'd gone to the market for in the first place, having been unable to think about anything but the little slave he'd bought. Still, it wouldn't do to break him just yet.

“Don’t worry kid, I’ll be gentle for our first time,” Bill continued on, smirking before running his gloved hand over the slave’s rump and felt him flinch and tense under his touch. The kid was so jumpy and nervous despite his show of being prepared for him, it was adorable.

“Y-You don’t have to be gentle. I’m used to-“ the kid began before being cut off.

“Kid, I know I don’t have to be,” Bill said as he leaned forward on the bed, running his fingers down the kid’s side, watching in amusement as the boy shivered yet again. “Just relax, it won’t be so bad. I guarantee you’ll enjoy it.”

“That’s what I’m afraid of,” the brunet whispered under his breath, tensing as the hand stopped its ministrations and its owner barked out a loud laugh.

“Wow kid, you’ve got more guts left in you then I thought,” Bill said with another chuckle before he pulled his hand back and brought it down fast and hard onto the kid’s butt, making him cry out from the sudden strike. The man watched the boy still himself, waiting obviously for more punishment for speaking out of turn for a moment before speaking himself.

“I’m sorry for speaking out of turn Master, please punish me,” the slave said, as if he had a million times before. Or at least that’s what it sounded like to Bill, the kid had to have gotten into a fair amount of trouble to actually have been taught to ask for punishment. The man smirked, he didn’t want to disappoint.

“Come here kid, over my lap,” Bill said as he moved to sit on the edge of the bed. He bit his lip as the kid crawled over his lap, a glimpse into those brown eyes betrayed the fear felt by their owner, it was just too cute.

He rubbed the kid’s back gently, slipping his gloves off his hands before running them over the pale bruised skin, tracing old scars and scabbed over cuts with care. Then suddenly he brought his hand down hard on the kid’s ass, the kid letting out a little breath at the contact that made Bill want to bend him over and take him right then and there. He continued gently running his hands across skin, touching the boy everywhere gently before slapping his butt again. He continued that pattern, caressing the slave's thighs or back before delivering another slap moments later. His slaps were hard, but not as hard as the first one, each one slowly brought white cheeks to a cherry red.

The boy trembled in his lap as the punishment continued, though he didn’t beg for the punishment to end nor let out any noises other than breathy gasps and sighs that sent heat right to Bill’s groin. Despite the kid’s fright and pain Bill could feel a hardened member poking at his leg insistently that made him smirk as he delivered another smack. After another few Bill rubbed at the kid’s ass, enjoying the way the kid squirmed just the tiniest bit as he scraped his nails lightly across the heated red skin.

“Alright, you can get up kid,” he said with a bit of amusement coloring his tone.

The boy responded quickly, though after getting up he dropped to his knees in front of Bill heavily. His body swayed a little, but he kept himself upright. His eyes were downcast in an almost sultry manner, but his face was red and tears were still running silently down his cheeks. Bill watched the boy in surprise as the boy leaned forward, nuzzling into his crotch despite his tears.

“Thank you Master,” he said, his voice trembling despite how he managed not to stutter.

Bill, despite his arousal, reached out and stopped the boy, hand landing on a bony shoulder that flinched violently upon the sudden contact. Looking down at the boy he could see that he wasn’t just balancing on a blade, but rather stuck there, it was already cutting through him. He wasn’t broken yet, but he was shattered, pieces of him being destroyed bit by bit. The blond liked destroying people, but this was- it was surprisingly different. He wasn’t enjoying the broken look on the boy.

Despite his often sadistic tendencies, he didn’t want to really hurt the boy in front of him any more than he had been for some reason, and he didn’t even know what the kid had been through. All that Bill knew was that for some reason the mess of a boy in front of him was interesting enough that he’d bought him and that was a pretty big deal. He was one of the few members of nobility that didn’t have slaves, though his reasoning was more selfish than others. He simply didn’t like dealing with them, there was just so much involved, and if he wanted a bed warmer than he could just hire a whore or find a willing body just about anywhere. Slaves were worthless to him, burdens in his eyes even, but he bought this boy.

The mage was renowned for his sadism, but never had anyone ever accused him of being a rapist. He was good looking and rich enough that no matter the rumours of insanity he’d never be bereft of a willing partner should he wish it. He was the self-proclaimed master of the mind and rape was just far too easy a way to break someone. In his musing he wondered how many times the boy in front of him had been taken against his will, probably his only experience with sex was forced. The thought brought a spark of anger to his mind, startling him out of his thoughts.

“Get up kid,” he commanded before letting out a quiet sigh. He was a little disappointed by the turn of events, but it was for the best in the long run. No, he wasn’t going to have sex with the kid that night, no matter how much he wanted to now, having gotten worked up. The kid was strong, that much was certain, but again he was shattering. Bill was intrigued by the boy, he didn’t want to break him, at least not until he grew bored with him.

“I said get up kid,” he repeated himself, watching as the boy quickly scrambled to obey, launching himself off the floor as quickly as he could and nearly falling back down again due to his unsteady feet.

“I’m sorry-“

“Kid, it’s fine,” Bill said before pulling him forward into his lap, smirking at the small squeak of surprise that escaped the boy. The man nuzzled into the boy’s hair with a sigh, he really was getting attached to the boy quicker than he ever thought possible. “You did so well with your punishment kid, I was expecting a lot more of a struggle.”

“I-I’m sorry for needing punishment Master,” the boy responded quickly, making the man chuckle.

“Come on kid, don’t be sorry for that. I liked punishing you and I think you liked it at least a little, huh?” Bill questioned, lightly running his hand over the boy’s wilting erection. Not having expected the touch the boy shuddered in his arms and let out a breathy moan that just sent blood rushing down to Bill’s own forgotten erection.

“Ma-Master-“ the boy stuttered out, face endearingly red, voice cut off by another moan escaping his lips as the action was repeated.

Bill wasn’t going to have sex with the boy, but he couldn’t very well leave the boy in this state could he? No, no he couldn’t, he thought with a smirk. No, that would be entirely too cruel. First he'd help the kid out a little, then they could sleep. “Shhh kid, for doing so well I think you deserve a reward, so just enjoy yourself.”

Keeping his hold on the boy, he scooted them both back until he could lean on the headboard of the bed. He kept the boy between his legs, letting the kid's back rest on his chest as he reached down between milky thighs, lightly stroking the boy. His eyes caught sight of a multitude of purple and yellow finger shaped bruises on the kid’s hips and he forced his eyes off of them before he could get angry about someone else touching what was now his. It wasn’t like he could change the past after all, but even so the old marks irritated him. Instead he let his eyes wander to the kid’s face, his lips pursing as the brunet’s hair concealed his eyes.

Using his other hand he grabbed the boy’s hair, gently pulling it back, forcing the kid to look at him as well as making his bangs fall back to reveal brown orbs. The kid averted his eyes, but he couldn’t hide the redness of his face, the way his pupils dilated, the mark on- what was that? Bill stopped his ministrations for the moment, enjoying the frustrated look that the kid unconsciously took on.

“Hey kid, what’s with the mark on your forehead there?” He asked, staring at it in interest.

“Bi-Birthmark it-uh-it gave me my name,” the kid responded after a few moments. It was clear that he wasn’t able to think very clearly, especially as Bill stroked his member again after he answered.

“Oh yeah, what is your name anyway?” Bill asked, smirking as he ran his hand up the kid’s cock again before he could answer, shuddering himself at the choking noise the boy let out as he tried to answer.

“D-D-Dip-Dipper,” he managed to stutter out a short while later as Bill continued stroking him slowly, almost torturously so.

“Huh,” Bill responded simply, pausing his hand again and waiting to see what the kid would do. Oh how he wanted to hear the kid beg in that breathless voice.

“M-Master?” Dipper stuttered out after about a minute of Bill just holding his head back and his hand still on his cock, unmoving.

“What is it?” Bill asked cheerily, he was enjoying the look of frustration on his boy’s face.

“You-you aren’t-“ Dipper started before biting his lip, face red.

“I’m not what?” Bill asked, only just able to keep laughter from bubbling up and out of his throat, not succeeding as a bit escaped him. The boy’s face fell into a blank look, his hands which had previously been grasping at the bed sheets fell limp, his entire body going boneless. Bill was more than a bit alarmed as silent tears started falling down the boy’s face and the hard erection in his hand began softening at an alarming rate.

Bill let Dipper’s hair go, watching as he turned his gaze downward, tears falling silently still from his eyes. He was stumped for a moment, wondering what exactly he’d done wrong for the boy to react like this, shutting down so quickly too. He let go of the now soft cock and grabbed the boy’s chin, forcing him to look up, though even then the boy frustratingly averted his eyes.

“Kid,” he said, trying to get the boy to focus on him again. “Come on kid, tell me what’s wrong.”

“I’m sorry Master, please punish me,” the boy responded after a full tense minute of silence. The phrase earlier had aroused Bill like nothing else, but hearing it in the dead tone now… it only made his skin crawl.

“Kid, what’s wrong?” He tried again, receiving a blank stare. He felt a bit scared that he’d broken the kid somehow already. He let his hand drop from the kid’s face before pulling his hand back and letting it swing through the air to meet the boy’s cheek with a resounding slap. Despite the crack of sound Bill hadn't put much force into it, just enough to be noticed and maybe bring the kid out of his head. It took a moment before Dipper had realized what had happened and small gasps started to escaped him. It took another moment before Bill realized the kid was having a panic attack and not just quieting sobs.

“Come on kid, you can cry as loud as you want if you need to, just breathe,” Bill said frantically, pulling the boy closer to him and rubbing his back. “Come on Dipper, breathe in and then out slowly.”

Little strangled sobs met Bill’s ears at first before they grew a bit louder between airy breaths. “That’s it kid, in then out,” he found himself reciting over and over again, rocking the child to his chest. Finally after what seemed like hours the kid calmed down enough to just hiccup every now and then through a few sobs.

“You alright now kid?” Bill asked, feeling relieved the episode was over and more than a little bothered by it. Dipper nodded, rubbing at his eyes and holding back more sobs.

“Ye-yes Master, I’m-“

“It’s fine kid,” Bill said tiredly, never having felt so emotionally exhausted in his life more than that moment. “Just what was that all about?”

“Pa-panic attack,” Dipper replied evasively, flinching as Bill let out a loud and long sigh.

“Kid, I’m not an idiot. I know what it was, I asked what it was about. What caused it?” He asked, eyes narrowing dangerously. He frowned as he felt the kid start trembling again, he hadn’t intended to scare the boy again.

“I-I’m not sure, Master. A memory I guess?” The kid tried with a shrug. He flinched again as Bill let out another sigh.

“Don’t be so jumpy kid, you’re alright. Do you get these attacks often?” He asked instead, refraining from pushing the boy too hard. He frowned again as Dipper flinched but quickly shook his head in answer, clearly lying. “Don’t ever lie to me. The punishment for lying isn’t something you want to experience,” He said seriously, his voice going much deeper and sounding almost booming to Dipper whose trembling increased.

“I-I Some-sometimes. Please-please-please,” Dipper tried to get the words he wanted to out, but found himself unable as his breaths started coming out in pants again, working himself up into another attack until he felt a hand on his face, a thumb running over his cheek calmingly. He unconsciously pressed his cheek more into that hand, soaking up the gentle contact.

“Kid, calm down. I’m not taking you back and we can work something out about your attacks, okay?” Bill said with another sigh. He was pleased at how easily the boy was coming to depend on him and his touch judging by how quickly he calmed down this time, but he wasn’t pleased at how easily he had become concerned about the boy. He went from contemplating breaking him only about an hour ago to becoming scared he actually had for a moment.

Still- Dipper was proving to be entertaining at the very least, though more than a bit draining as well. It was no matter, whatever would happen would happen, until then he’d do what he always do, whatever he wanted. Bill wasn’t one for regret, so he would continue forward.

With his own erection long gone along with the brunet's, he sighed, a little disappointed by the turn of events even more than he’d been earlier. While he wished he found release, he supposed there was always tomorrow. It was probably best not to push the kid into another panic attack if he didn’t want to break him anyway. There’d be more than enough time for him to play with his little Dipper in the coming days anyway, he was sure.

“Well it’s getting pretty late kid, let’s just turn in for the night,” Bill said with a sigh and with a wave of his hand all the candles in the room went out, save for the one on the bedside table. He noticed Dipper’s eyes lighting up at the small display of magic, but the boy kept quiet as he went to go to the floor only to find that Bill wouldn’t let him go.

“Where do you think you’re going, little Dipper?” Bill asked with a chuckle.

“I-I’m not- the floor?” Dipper said, though it came out more like a question.

“I’m not what?” Bill questioned, wanting to know what the boy was going to say. “What were you going to say? Remember, no lies kid.”

“I’m not little or allowed on the bed other than when I’m doing my duty Master,” the kid muttered out quietly. Bill ruffled his hair, smiling with amusement.

“Those aren’t my rules you’re following kid,” Bill said, pulling the kid closer. “My rule is that you, little Dipper, are most certainly allowed to be on the bed at any time.”

“I-“ Dipper cut himself off again, biting his lip and only just managing not to squirm in his master’s hold.

“What, kid? Didn’t hear you, what were you going to say this time?” Bill asked, eyes lighting up at the little defiance.

“I’m not a little kid,” Dipper started, biting his lip before continuing. “Please pun-“

“Stop right there kid, you’re not a kid? How old are you? You look like fourteen, and that’s being generous, though you have to be sixteen to be sold with those skills technically,” Bill muttered to himself. “Not that I’m complaining kid, but boy oh boy do you look like a kid.”

“I’m eighteen, Master,” Dipper replied his face flushed red. Bill smirked at him and pinched his cheek lightly.

“Eh, you’re pretty much still a kid. You’re so short and look at these noddle arms,” Bill said grabbing one of Dippers arms and waving it around. Dipper winced at the feeling, making Bill frown again and make a mental note to get his pet looked at by a physician. It was pretty clear now that he was actually looking at him that he wasn't in the best shape, physically or mentally actually.

Bill enjoyed the flustered look playing out on Dipper’s face for another moment before he moved to flip the covers back and get undressed himself. Getting to his feet, he shrugged off his clothing, discarding them on the floor. Normally he’d be more caring towards his clothes, but they weren’t an expensive set and he wanted to cuddle with his new acquisition right then. Naked and ready for bed, he bounced onto the bed beside the boy with a little laugh before turning to the kid and smiling a bit in the dim light.

“By the way kid, I’d rather you not get sick, so you’re not sleeping on the floor here, alright?” Bill said as he slipped down between the covers, motioning for Dipper to do the same. The kid followed his example but remained far enough away from the blond he was almost off of the bed. Making a tutting noise, Bill pulled Dipper into his arms, nuzzling the top of his head.

“Don’t worry kid, we’re just sleeping tonight, so stop being so tense,” Bill complained while he tried to get more comfortable, cuddling the brunet much like a stuffed animal.

Looking down at the kid he could see how Dipper’s face was still red, flustered apparently by the close contact this time (though it could be also because they were both naked, but that’s how he always slept and that wasn't going to change), it was too cute. Unable to help himself, he pressed his lips to the kid’s head as he finally settled himself. With a thought, the last candle flickered out.

“Sweet dreams little Dipper.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading everyone. Note to those who wanted no smut at all, sorry but that's what Dipper was intended to be bought for and what Bill bought him for. Bill's still gonna be a mega jerk sometimes, but hey he stopped, so that's good news. Well bad news for those who wanted full on smut. Still he's not a total butt I guess. He needs to feed his pet soon though otherwise it'll die. Been there done that myself. (Those poor fish. I can't have fish anymore.) At least Dipper gets some sleep, I mean hopefully. Maybe when he's rested and gets food he'll stop crying so much. No promises. I kinda like crybaby Cinnamonbun Dipper. I like making him suffer.
> 
> I'm already going to hell for other (read shipping) atrocities. I think I probably opened the gate to some lower levels with this chapter and some of the other stuff I have written for later chapters. Opps.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In celebration of my constant insomnia the past few nights, enjoy a new chapter.
> 
> Warnings for this chapter :: allusions to previous noncon situations, general dub/noncon in a sexual situation

In the morning, Dipper woke warm, comfortable and very, very confused. It had been such a long time since he’d slept in a bed, let alone woke up without his body aching terribly… or from a nightmare. Sleep without nightmares waking him throughout the night was just as rare. It took him a moment before the events of the day before came back to him, being bought, cleaned, and then waiting for his new Master to come and make use of him. Except that his master hadn’t for some reason.

Dipper knew he’d been difficult the night before, he had needed punishment, but he’d gotten off so lightly. A spanking hurt and was scary, but it wasn’t all that bad compared to many of the other punishments he’d endured. In the end his master hadn’t even used his mouth, even though he knew the man had been hard after administering the spanking. It was strange, alarming even.

He was surprised he wasn’t woken during the night to take care of the man either… or just taken while he slept. Despite the man’s words before they slept, Dipper hadn’t expected to truly just sleep through the night. It was strange, how the man seemed to want him but then didn’t just take what he wanted. It was both relieving and unsettling beyond belief. At the very least though he felt more energized than he had in weeks, even with his hunger eating at him.

Perhaps it was because for the first time in what felt like forever he felt alright, he felt like he owed the man, even if the kindness he’d been shown wasn’t going to last. It sounded like he’d even get to sleep on the bed, even after servicing his master and that had been a rare reward in his previous master’s home. While he realized the man could be tricking him, lulling him into a false sense of security before breaking him, he felt indebted and he didn’t like that. Owing someone something had never gone over well for him, but he had nothing to give. There was one thing he could do considering the night before, he realized suddenly, biting his lip before turning his head towards the blond.

The young man looked at his sleeping Master’s face, noticing how calm and almost childish the other looked with his mouth open just the smallest bit. Dipper only realized the man’s arms were still wrapped around him when they tightened, hips moving just the smallest bit but enough that the brunet could feel the blond’s stiff member against his thigh. Carefully he unwrapped himself from the man’s arms, making sure not to wake him yet as he moved the covers aside and went to settle between the man’s legs.

Biting his lip, he looked back up at the man’s face, making sure he was still truly asleep, eyelids still closed. He’d never done anything like this without being forced to before, normally masters took charge shoving their cocks down his throat rough and fast or directing his movements with words and fingers entwined in his hair, pulling it harshly. He stared for a moment, face flushing before he leaned forward, tentatively licking the tip of the man’s cock.

Dipper shuddered as he heard the man’s breath hitch, his eyes flying back up to the man’s face to see his eyes still closed. The boy licked the cock up and down a few times before taking it into his mouth gently, bobbing his head slowly. His face burned red as he heard the man moan, but he didn’t stop even as hands moved to his hair, running through it comfortingly. He flinched at the initial contact, but otherwise didn't react, continuing what he was doing while waiting for the man to take control of his head and start fucking his mouth.

His experience with giving blow jobs was extensive, but lacking at the same time, but that was again because of how the others took control, violently fucking his face rather than teaching him to give head with any finesse. It was surprising that his new master hadn’t started doing so yet, but he couldn’t help but enjoy the gentle fingers running through his hair still, scratching gently at his scalp and hoping that it never stopped. He let out a little moan, feeling his own member stiffen, and his face only got warmer, especially as his master started to moan along with him.

It took a moment before Dipper got enough nerve to look up at the man again now that he knew he was awake, but he was strangely glad he did. From there he could see his Master’s half lidded eyes, noticing in that moment they weren’t both fully golden when he began staring at them, one being strangely bright gold compared to the dark amber of the other. The rings of color became smaller, black pupils blocking the color from view.

Dipper couldn’t help but feel excited and aroused by how blown those pupils were getting, how the man’s golden skin was flushed pink and little breaths left his mouth in pants. Dipper hadn’t ever wanted to see someone else’s pleasure as he did right at that moment, the visage strangely entrancing. He bobbed his head up and down a little faster, taking more in and choking himself a bit as he did so while watching the change in his master’s face with each movement.

“Kid-kid I’m going to-“ The man managed to choke out a warning, though Dipper instead ploughed on, sealing his mouth around the hardened flesh and drinking down every drop until the cock was soft in his mouth. He slowly pulled off, cleaning the member with a few licks before sitting up tentatively. He averted his gaze, his face red. He’d never- he’d never done anything like that willingly before.

Bill stared at the kid in slight astonishment, surprised by him again. Very, very pleasantly surprised by him indeed. He moved forward quickly, grabbing the boy’s chin and pulling him into a heated kiss, using the kid’s surprise to slip his tongue into the other’s mouth. It was clear the kid was unused to it, but he kissed back as best he could, sighing happy little breaths into Bill’s mouth. He could taste himself on the kid and if he hadn’t just come, well he’d be rock hard again.

Finally after a few more lazy kisses Bill drew back, a sincere smile on his face instead of a smirk or a grin. He stroked the boy’s cheek with one hand before pulling him into his lap like he had the night before, scooting back in the bed and leaning back. He didn’t speak for a moment, running his fingertips down Dipper’s arms down to his hips, one hand staying and rubbing circles on his hip bone while running the other up the boy’s stomach, circling around his chest teasingly.

“That was a very lovely way to wake up,” Bill said with a smirk in his voice, letting his fingers run lightly over Dipper’s nipples then, drawing a moan from the boy that sent a wave of pleasure down his own spine. “But what was the occasion little Dipper?”

“I-I hnnnn y-you,” Dipper was trying to form a sentence, but the light touches combined with his own earlier arousal was rendering him rather incapable of forming coherent thought.

Bill watched, feeling rather pleased as Dipper’s back arched, leaning further into his teasing touch as he could in the position he was pulled into without leaving Bill’s hold. His head had been hesitantly leaning on his shoulder at first, but each second that past led to him leaning more and more into Bill’s body seeking the warm contact the other man was giving to him. He kept down a shudder of arousal as Dipper’s head turned and he felt a soft breath caress his neck.

With a little smirk on his face, the lord pinched one of Dipper’s nipples lightly, rolling it in his fingers. The brunet responded quickly with little breathy gasps of pleasure, unable to stop the little moan from escaping again. Eyes half-lidded and pupils blown with his own pleasure this time he nuzzled further into his Master’s neck.

The golden blond felt his own arousal twitching back to life with each passing second, possibly being the quickest refractory period he’d ever experienced. Oh yes, he knew there was a reason he liked this boy despite all of the possible and present problems, not to mention how careful he had to be with him. Dipper was a surprise, something new and interesting, someone above all those other meatsacks he had to interact with daily. The thought gave him pause, his arousal going to the back of his mind as he instead focused on observing his new charge.

The boy was clearly enjoying himself, his body nearly trembling with pleasure, the pre-come gathered on the tip of his member all dead giveaways of that fact. Still, surprisingly Bill was vested in his new little charge and after the night before he didn’t want to see him break. No, he wanted to rebuild his little asterism and though he was enjoying watching him come apart right now he didn’t want a repeat of the night before.

“Are you alright with this Dipper?” He asked seriously and straight out, however he didn’t stop his ministrations, just slowed them down a little.

“H-huh?” Dipper asked, his eyes half lidded as he looked up at his master. His face was flushed as he processed the words a few seconds later and nodded quickly.

“Dipper, you had a panic attack last night. I want you to tell me what you want me to do, alright?” Bill demanded, slowing his hands down more. He fought and barely managed to keep a smirk off his lips as the boy whined and squirmed a bit in his lap in response.

“Pl-please do-don’t st-stop Master, please keep t-touching me,” Dipper managed to stutter out after a few breaths, his face even more flushed than it had been. He ducked his head, biting his lip, wondering if he’d said the wrong thing immediately after the words left his mouth. He was so wrapped up in his own pleasure for once that he didn’t think about his words and now he was going to be-

His thoughts were cut off by a hand finally moving to touch his member, sliding up and down slowly and extracting a moan from him and the other hand moved across his chest, rolling another pink nub and making him shudder as another wave of pleasure hit him. Dipper bit his lip to keep himself quiet, little sounds still escaping.

“Kid, I want you to look at me while I touch you,” the blond demanded, his own breaths coming out in light pants.

Dipper kept down some of his moans again, keeping himself quiet as he listened to his Master quickly, leaning his head back to look up at his master, but averted them from looking directly into the golden heterochromatic orbs.

Bill let out a little growl, “I want you look into my eyes. Also kid, I want to hear those sweet little sounds you’re keeping to yourself.”

Dipper followed the directions, feeling his whole body flush with a bit of embarrassment as he let out a gasp and a loud moan as Bill started stroking him faster. He panted and moaned more and more each moment he drew closer to his climax. He could feel the heat burning beneath his stomach, the pool of pleasure in him nearly overflowing. He knew he was reaching his limit.

“M-M-Ma-Master, pl-please may I co-come?” He managed to choke out in a stutter, his voice soft and sounding oh so deliciously desperate to Bill’s ears.

The blond’s eyes widened a fraction, smirking down at his little brunet. He hadn’t been expecting the question, but it sent another hot wave of pleasure through him. He couldn’t stop himself from nuzzling into the boy’s hair with a little moan of pleasure of his own.

“Do you think you can hold off for a little while longer kid? I’ll let you know when you can come for me,” Bill replied, smirking at the strangled moan Dipper released next. Unable to gather his voice again Dipper nodded, making Bill’s eyes soften as he took in the sight of the kid again.

Bill ran his eyes all over Dipper, from the flushed skin to his almost painful looking erection, the member swollen nearly purple. Taking his other hand he started stroking his own member along with the kid’s, moaning as the brunet leaned further into him, his breaths fast little pants caressing the skin of his neck again. When little tears of frustrated pleasure started running from Dipper’s eyes, Bill felt that last push he needed to take himself over the edge.

“Come for me Dipper,” he whispered softly into the boy’s ear, smiling as the boy erupted immediately at the command, a strangled little cry coming from him as he curled into Bill’s neck more with a sob of pleasure. Bill came himself at the same time, riding out both of their orgasms with fast little strokes that made the kid sob again.

Dipper couldn’t help the sudden sobs that erupted from him after he came. He’d never felt such absolute pleasure before without feeling humiliated and in pain. It had, for the first time ever felt wonderful, exhilarating even, and the thought scared him. He’d been brought to orgasm enough times in the past, but he’d never felt like he did now. It was frightening. Did he even deserve such a good feeling?

“Thank you Master,” he managed to say between sobs. Despite his other feelings, he really was grateful. Maybe he didn’t deserve the pleasure he received, but it had felt far too good, especially after becoming so hard from giving his master that blow job and the kisses afterwards, those wonderful kisses.

His Master let out a little chuckle, drawing Dipper’s attention to his face again. The slave couldn’t help but admire the light flush to his Master’s golden skin again, the way the sun streaming into the room made him look like he was glowing. He leaned into his master’s touch as a hand ran through brown hair gently.

“You earned it little Dipper, you were amazing,” the blond praised, his hand cupping the brunet’s cheek and his thumb caressing flushing skin. Dipper teared up a little more at the praise before sobbing and nuzzling the hand against his own will. He wasn’t used to kind touches or praise or pleasure given for merely a good job, or sleeping in a bed or a Master as wonderful as the one that had bought him.

Dipper knew he shouldn’t trust this man, but he found himself placing what little was left of himself in those golden hands. He’d never had a master like this, never had anyone praise him without tearing him down at the same time, never had anyone use his name rather than give him a derogatory one to use instead, never had anyone touch him so gently. The blond was so warm, even when he was scary during punishment, or when he told him not to lie.

So the brunet found himself sobbing earnestly into his Master’s shoulder, the man himself rubbing circles into his back and softly murmuring words to calm him down. After a while, when it seemed like Dipper’s tears wouldn’t lessen or let up, the blond asked a quiet question. “What’s wrong little Dipper?”

Dipper found himself crying harder at the question, sobs coming out loudly along with his tears and a bit of snot. It took another few minutes before he realized what he was doing and pulled back from the man abruptly, his whole body still shaking and tears still running down his face.

“I-I’m so-sorry Ma-Master! Please-please pu-“

“Kid, it’s alright, everything is just fine Dipper. Just tell me what’s wrong. Did I do something to make you upset?” Bill asked, pulling the brunet forward into his arms again, chest to chest this time and letting him bury his face into his shoulder despite the mess of tears and mucus. Again, Dipper only found himself crying even harder than before if that was possible, shaking his head and trying to catch his breath.

They stayed like that for a while, Bill whispering words of comfort and rubbing his back while Dipper tried to bring himself back under control. Finally after about a half-hour, Dipper’s cries settled into miserable little hiccups and sniffs. Finally after a while of silence, Dipper pulled away from his master and spoke.

“W-Why have you been so nice to me?” He asked, looking down at the small space he’d made between them. “Please-please drop the act. Aren’t I already broken enough? Please Master, please just- please just ki-kill me if that’s the case.”

Dipper felt the flood gate on his tears open again, leaking down his face silently before he moved quickly off of the bed and prostrated himself on the floor, his body trembling so much that he was surprised he couldn’t hear his own bones clinking together under his skin.

“I’m sorry! I didn’t mean-“ he cut himself off, remember the rule of not lying. “I-I did mean it Master. I-I know I’m not even worth the air I breathe let alone your kindness, so please don’t-please don’t pretend. I-I-“

Bill couldn’t believe how broken down his little asterism was, and it scared him a bit. In under a day he was very much enamoured with his new pet, enough so that he would miss him if Dipper was gone. Still, if anything, the display before him told him that the boy wasn’t broken yet, just very close. He’d have to be very careful if he didn’t want to disrupt the balancing act between repairable and broken beyond belief Dipper was performing.

It wasn’t often that Lord Cipher didn’t know what to do, or how to fix a situation to his advantage. He’d never not been amused by someone trembling in fear of him, and it was even stranger that he found himself actually disturbed by Dipper’s prostrated form on the floor. He shook his head, it simply wouldn’t do at all.

“Dipper, I want you to look at me,” he said seriously, moving to the edge of the bed and waiting for his slave to finally gain the confidence to look up. After a few moments of waiting, teary brown eyes met his, a resigned and empty quality that made his stomach churn. He ignored his discomfort and reached down, cradling that cheek like he had earlier, caressing it softly and letting a rare genuine smile over take his face.

He could see Dipper only tensed up more, but he persevered, moving so he was on the floor between the kid and his bed. He moved his hand up to the boy’s hair, running fingers through it and smiling a bit more as it made some of the tension leave. Taking another moment, he figured out that he should probably, for once, just tell the kid the truth.

“Look kid, it’s not a secret, but I’m not a nice person,” he began with a shrug. “I’m certainly not a good person either, but you little Dipper, you’re different from all the other meatsacks out there. I actually like you. I can’t say why or what drew me to you, but there is most definitely something about you. You don’t have to believe every word I say, but I’ll tell you this much little Dipper, I will never lie to you. I might twist words, omit information, but I will never outright lie to you and I expect you to never lie to me.”

He took a moment to watch the kid, watching those wide teary eyes. The kid was guarded, clearly trying to keep his emotions from playing out on his face. Bill didn’t blame him, assumedly his past Master probably took any opening he could to break the kid down. Still, he wanted Dipper to rely on him, let him in so that he could rebuild those crumbling walls. So, despite the bit of weakness in what he was going to say next, he continued on.

“My kindness, as you called it, is purely self-motivated I assure you. I like you, so I don’t want to see you break, simple as that. Plus seeing you come undone was quite the sight little Dipper, your face flushed and desperate as you waited for me to give you permission to come for me, the wild look in your eye as I gave it. Purely self-motivated,” Bill repeated with a smirk, forcing Dipper’s face up a little so he could gauge the arousal and truth from his eyes. His grin only widened as Dipper’s face flushed a deeper red.

“Now, up we go Dip-dop, back into bed. You’re going to get some more rest while I go and run some errands,” the blond said simply as he leaned down and pulled Dipper up and off the floor and softly tossed him into the bed. He frowned when he heard the boy hiss in pain. “What hurts?”

“J-Just sore,” was the reply, gritted out. Bill narrowed his eyes, lips pursed in disbelief. Really, his new acquisition had a habit of not lying to him, but rather subverting the question with statements that didn’t answer what had been asked. It wasn’t unlike what he did to others, but being on the receiving end now was less than pleasing.

“Didn’t ask you what was wrong, just what exactly hurts there Kid,” the blond said with a sigh before leaning over and poking the boy’s nose lightly. “Cause whether you like it or not you’re going to be checked out by a healer in the next few days.”

After a few minutes of deliberation the brunet finally answered with a sigh. “My right shoulder kind of hurts Master, that’s all besides general soreness.”

Bill nodded at the last statement, looking at all the bruises, healing cuts and burns, and scars his little Dipper had accumulated. His shoulder looked fine to Bill though, but it was possible it was dislocated or set wrong. The look of pain was still on Dipper’s face, but he didn’t push for more answers. It was obvious the kid wasn’t just in physical pain.

“Well as much as I hate to kid, I can’t hang about in here all day. Stuff to do, people to torment, spells to cast, and all that,” the lord said with a yawn as he moved across the room from where he stood. With a tut, he opened his wardrobe and pulled out some clothes before turning around addressing the kid as he ran his hand through his messy blond hair. “For now I think it’s best if you stay here, rest a bit, alright kid?”

“Yes Master,” Dipper agreed, mostly because it was expected of him. It didn’t show in his tone, but he was actually saddened that he’d be locked up in the room instead of exploring his master’s home. He did suppose it would be good for his injuries, though he wasn’t sure what the real reason his master wanted him to stay in the room was, if there even was one or if it would be a regular occurrence.

Bill went through a door, clothes in hand, leaving Dipper in silence. The brunet grimaced at the cold come that covered his stomach, wondering if he could clean himself off but not daring to move. He didn’t want to wipe himself on the sheets nor move in case the blond would get angry at him. Supposedly there was only the one rule in place, but he didn’t want to push his luck. It would be just like a master to punish him for breaking a rule not yet put in place.

Thankfully it wasn’t long until Bill emerged from the bathroom, hair wet but otherwise impeccably clothed. A whispered spell had his hair flying up for a moment before fluffing into a dry mess he smoothed down easily with his hand.

“Here kid,” he said, tossing something over to the brunet that landed on his face with a wet slap that made him sputter. Bill let out a small laugh. “Clean yourself up, you can go ahead and take a bath while I’m gone.”

“Th-Thank you Master,” he stuttered out, face red as he started wiping himself off with the wet cloth. He didn’t notice the grin gracing Bills face as he took quiet steps towards his new acquisition. Long and graceful fingers pushed Dipper’s chin up, startled brown eyes opened wide as lips moved downward onto his own in one quick movement. The much smaller man stiffed for a moment before melting into the kiss.

The kiss lasted for several moments, being both gentle but domineering at the same time as sharp teeth bit lightly at his lower lip and drew a moan from the slave. Cheeks red and eyes still open in wonder, Bill pulled back to show his own little smirk before it settled into a fond smile. It wasn’t any wonder he was so entranced by the kid, when he had reactions like that to a mere kiss.

Dipper was unused to kisses, in fact the ones he received that morning had been his first, but he quickly took to the action. The new interaction was pleasurable and it made him… it made him feel almost safe and wanted. He wanted more and unthinkingly he leaned forward to catch retreating lips in a quick chaste kiss that made heterochromatic eyes widen.

For a moment he felt panic claw at his throat, watching the smile fall from his Master’s lips and his eyes widen before the smile returned tenfold and a hand reached up to pet his head, fingers scraping at his scalp in a way that made him melt under the gentle ministrations yet again, letting his momentary panic fall to the wayside. In the back of his mind he could practically hear his internal alarms going off, warning him that he was getting in too deep, but he couldn’t help it. Despite the wariness he still held, he couldn’t help but feel it melt away layer by layer.

“I’ll see you in a bit, kid. I have some idiots to meet with and then I’ll be back,” Bill said after a few moments of silence, still petting Dipper until he had to pull away to leave. Reluctantly he left the room, locking it behind him so only those permitted would enter and Dipper couldn’t leave, just in case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annnnnd yup. This happened. Bye.  
> Dipper will get food eventually I promise. He won't die of starvation. Bill's just dumb.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings :: references to past underage noncon and torture

Dipper sighed as he was left all alone; face still flushed red from the earlier interaction. He still had a phantom feeling of lips pressed against his own, the pressure of teeth on his bottom lip, and it made him shiver at the thought. He liked it, more than he wanted to admit. In the day he’d known his master, the few hours spent with him, he found himself more content than he’d felt in… for a very long time.

The thought sent a pang of pain through his heart, he felt like he shouldn’t be feeling that way at all. With his previous Master there had always been Mabel there, to put a smile on his face, until he’d pushed too far. It was his fault she was sold months ago, he didn’t deserve peace, let alone the small bit of happiness that he felt the beginnings of.

He was sure it wasn’t going to last though. Maybe his new Master wouldn’t be cruel about it, but he was unlikely to be so kind when he figured out how useless his new acquisition was. Dipper was sure it was only a matter of time before he was either sent back to the market or maybe even shut away, only brought out to be used just like in the past. How long would it be before he was back to being a party favour to be passed about?

With a grimace he finally pulled himself out of his thoughts and set about to getting in the bath, maneuvering over dried come stained sheets. He moved to retrieve his clothes from where he folded them under the bed. Sure they were a bit ratty, but they weren’t too dirty at least. Though he wasn’t sure he was allowed clothing, he’d rather be covered for a short time, even risking a punishment. Hopefully if he was wrong in donning the garment the consequence would be a spanking like the night before. That had hurt, but it hadn’t been so bad. He moved across the carpeted floor, shivering as his feet hit cold yellow marble.

Going into the bathroom he couldn’t help but marvel at the golden room. The floor there was the same marble as the bedroom and the tub was built into the ground, a small pool would be a more accurate description. Runes were carved on the gold faucet and Dipper could recognize them as one to bring the water up from the ground, one for pressure, and another for heat. Very few sorcerers could put permanent power into an object, so it was only the richest people that had such amenities. If it wasn’t for the fact that his Master had told him to take a bath, he wouldn’t have been able to bring himself to use such a luxurious bath, considering his past bathing options.

Come to think of it though, the other bath he’d been in the day before had been enchanted too. It was strange, how the servants seemed to like their Master, or at least get along with him. More than once they’d called him strange, which Dipper could see, but it was even stranger to him that they felt so comfortable saying such out loud.

Hesitantly, still feeling as if the golden man would burst into the room to punish him for even daring to touch the enchanted faucet, he turned the knob and watched as steaming water poured out quickly. He watched it go down the drain a moment before quickly plugging it, hissing as the scalding water touched his hand. It wasn’t long before the tub was filled and he hesitantly touched the surface, surprised to find it a warm, but tolerable temperature.

Cautiously now, he slid his feet into the pool, lowering his body into the water with a content sigh as hot water soothed his aching body. He was so used to the constant pain that the relief he felt was surprising and odd feeling. He took the opportunity to look at the tub then, surprised to find another rune etched into the bottom that he didn’t recognize. His eyebrow furrowed as he thought, wondering if it was the reason the temperature seemed perfect rather than too hot like he’d thought it would be.

Dipper sat on the stone bench, leaning against the wall of the tub with a sigh, sinking a bit so that only his eyes and nose sat above the water as he thought about his Master again. The golden man was strange, but he- even though he said he wasn’t a nice person… he sure was nice to Dipper. It was suspicious, but the brunet felt hope pounding at his barriers, wanting to be let in and believed for once.

He couldn’t trust the man fully, he knew that, but he wanted to so badly. He wanted to feel that hand cradling his cheek, those fingers running through his hair, those lips pressed against his own. Never before had he wanted to see someone smirk, smile, or just look at him with such desire and intrigue like he wanted the golden man to continue doing. But his master was nobility and nobles were fickle. It was only a matter of time before he got bored, before Dipper ended up more broken than ever before because his hopes were raised.

No, he needed to remain distant, to pull away from that warmth instead of soaking it up. With that thought in mind he leaned back and stared at the ceiling, unware that he was drifting off until he was asleep.

Thankfully he woke sputtering a short while later, frowning when he noticed how pruned his fingers were despite the still warm tub. He wondered how long he’d been out for a moment, but figuring it wasn’t all that bad since his Master hadn’t come in to find him asleep. He moved for the soap sitting on the side of the tub rather than the bottles. He didn’t know what was in them, let alone if he was allowed to touch them at all.

He stood up, scrubbing at his skin harshly as he always did. No matter how much he scrubbed he always felt filthy, even when a few lacerations reopened to mix blood into the water. He lathered a bit of the soap into his hair, roughly scrubbing through it until he accidently pressed too hard on a healing bruise on his temple. He hissed at the pain, tearing up a bit before letting out a sob.

Dipper had always been known as a crybaby, by his sister, by other slaves, and most of all by his previous Masters. The first had always called his tears precious, enjoying how they ran down his cheeks while he pounded into the far too young body. His son had enjoyed the same thing as he tormented the brunet, smashing his hope with every cruel action and word.

Still, he tried not to cry, tried to hold it in even if he didn’t succeed most of the time. He dropped the soap, uncaring at the moment as he grasped his own arms, letting his nails pierce into them. He let out a harsh breath, feeling the burning of tears behind his eyes before the new pain distracted him from his thoughts and the tears receded.

He breathed deeply, not wanting to think about his previous Master. He dunked himself into the water, feeling blindly until he found the soap again and put it back onto the dish he retrieved it from. With a sigh he dunked his head back in the water again, running hands through his hair until soap suds were gone. Finally he pulled the plug and watched the water recede down the drain for a moment.

With a breath he finally pulled himself out of the tub. He wasn’t sure where the towels were, and didn’t want to get any blood on them anyway, so he just shrugged on the long brown tunic, shivering as it clung to his skin and water ran down his back. Moving back into the room he went to the bed, noticing that it had been stripped of the dirty sheets and made. He froze where he stood, the smell of fresh bread drifting to his nose. His stomach growled and his eyes grew wide as he noticed the platter sitting on the nightstand.

The platter had fruit, bread, and cheeses arranged upon it. A pitcher of something and glass sat nearby as well, providing the perfect picture of a meal. Dipper’s stomach growled and his mouth watered, but he forced himself to kneel on the carpet, facing the door. His eyes watered a bit, feeling conflicted and anxious, but otherwise tried to keep his mind blank. He’d not been given permission to eat let alone even touch the food.

He felt his stomach clench, the pang of hunger running through him. Biting his lip harshly, he tried not to let tears run down his cheeks. It was unfair, to be tested like he was, he hadn’t eaten in… how many days had it been? He couldn’t recall. The day before he’d felt so hungry and tired that he’d barely had control of himself. Today was a bit better, the sleep he’d gotten had done him good, but he needed to eat.

Still, he knew better than to take what wasn’t his. He’d been punished so severely once for taking from the kitchen that he didn’t dare take food that wasn’t given to him. He could practically feel the heated metal buried inside of him still, the hooks in his skin, the ripping of his throat as he screamed. No, he wouldn’t dare. The flashes of memories back to that punishment made his stomach turn, at least pushing hunger to the back of his mind as he tried to focus on just breathing.

Finally, after what had to be at least an hour, the door opened to reveal his golden Master. He watched the other man enter the room, looking at the empty bed in confusion before his eyes fell onto the brunet’s kneeling figure.

“Hello Master. I hope your day has gone well,” Dipper said the statement was well rehearsed enough that it sounded almost genuine.

“Eh, as well as expected when dealing with those brain rotted fleshbags kid,” the man replied, shoving off his shoes haphazardly as he moved to sit on the bed. He pulled Dipper up to sit on him by the armpits, earning a squeak that made him chuckle.

“You been kneeling there all day kid?” He asked, a little frown on his face. His eyebrows furrowed upon noticing the clothes Dipper had donned again, but he didn’t say anything about them to the brunet’s relief.

“I took a bath like you asked me to as well Master,” Dipper replied in kind, trying to keep himself from leaning into the other’s warmth. _Distance, remember_ , he thought to himself, _you can’t afford hope. Besides, he’s playing, he has to be_.

Bill frowned again upon noticing the untouched food sitting on the nightstand. “Are you feeling alright kid?” He asked, putting his hand over Dipper’s birthmark like he was checking his temperature.

“I’m feeling fine Master,” Dipper replied, and it wasn’t exactly a lie. He was hungry, so hungry, but he couldn’t say that. There was too much of a possibility that he’d be denied food for even longer if he complained. He was used to this pain, the feeling of numbness setting in, he could get through it until he was finally fed. He was fine. (Or at least that’s what he tried to convince himself.)

“You didn’t eat though,” Bill pointed out with a frown.

“Are-are you gi-giving me permission to eat, Master?” Dipper stuttered out nervously. He wanted to, wanted to eat something so badly, his stomach felt like it was eating itself, but he wouldn’t risk that punishment. No-no-no anything but that, anything.

The perpetual frown only deepened on Bill’s face, having no knowledge on why Dipper didn’t think the food was his to consume. Bill was out of the room, and even if Red hadn’t told him he wasn’t stupid, he could glean that the food was for him, Bill was sure. So why was it he didn’t eat?

“Any food that appears in this room is for you kid, so yeah, eat it,” Bill said with a sigh. “Why’d you think otherwise kid?”

Dipper paused before answering, still a bit in awe that all that food had been for him. He bit his cheek, hoping that his answer wouldn’t offend his kind Master.

“I-I thought it was a test,” Dipper replied, his voice small. “I didn’t want to anger you Master.”

“Kid, what’d I say yesterday? One rule here, no lies. That’s it,” Bill replied with a sigh. “I guess rules can be added, but I won’t punish you unless you knowingly break a rule, deal?”

“I- deal. Thank you Master,” the slave felt tears well up in his eyes again. It just seemed too good to be true.

“Good, now let’s get you fed kid. Let’s move you like this and…” Bill trailed off as he stood, maneuvering Dipper into a bridal-style carry. Sitting and scooting on the bed so he could lean back, he kept the kid in his lap, reaching over to the tray and setting it on the bed so he could reach it easier.

“There we are,” Bill said with a certain amount of satisfaction as he plucked up a strawberry. The stem had been cut and the berry was a ripe red and sinfully juicy looking in Dipper’s eyes. The slave couldn’t remember how long it’d been since he’d tasted something sweet as the man brought it to his lips.

The brunet flushed red, hesitantly opening his mouth and grabbing the berry with his teeth. He chewed and let out a small moan at the long forgotten sweet taste.

Bill chuckled, “Good, huh kid?”

“Ye-yes Master, thank you,” he replied, his face radiating heat.

Another strawberry was lifted to his mouth, this time the fingers didn’t let him take it from them, instead waiting until Dipper hesitantly closed his lips around them to retrieve the fruit. The fingers pulled back again, retrieving another.

Bill hand fed him strawberry after strawberry along with a few pieces of the bread and cheese. It didn’t take long before Dipper felt overstuffed and his stomach began aching, but the man kept bringing food to his mouth. He couldn’t tell his Master to stop- that wasn’t something any slave could do, but it wasn’t long before he started feeling sick.

After another few strawberries, he could feel bile burn at the back of his throat. There wasn’t much food left on the platter, two more berries was all. He kept it down, not wanting to disappoint or anger his Master. It was the last strawberry that did it, forcing him to quickly leave his Master’s hold as he tried to get to the marbled floor.

He gagged once as he stumbled off the bed to hit the floor with a thump before he vomited, his sick spreading out onto the carpet. His body trembled, tears running down his face as he gagged again, more sick rearing up from his throat to decorate the carpet. He didn’t notice a warm hand on his back as he sobbed and vomited for the third time.

“I-I-I’m so-so-so-sorry. I-I,” he tried to get out his words between sobs. Disgusting, he was disgusting and worthless and-

“Kid,” Bill began, waiting until brown teary orbs met his. “It’s alright.”

He had a frown on his face, but he didn’t seem angry to Dipper. He felt a hand rub circles on his back before stopping as the owner got up from the floor. He held out a hand to the brunet who hesitantly took it and pulled himself up, allowing himself to be led into the bathroom by the hand.

He looked at his Master through wide eyes as the man took a washcloth and gently ran it over his mouth. More tears blurred his vision before he found himself leaning forward and wrapping his arms around the taller man, crying apologies into expensive clothing. He’d be horrified at his actions later, for now he sought comfort desperately.

Though Bill was unfamiliar with such actions and more than a little put off by what to do, he continued to go with what felt right, letting the kid cry into him and rubbing his back. Unconsciously he murmured little nonsense words of comfort until the crying died down again.

The man knew that it was his fault the kid had gotten sick, vaguely feeling guilty about it. He hadn’t meant to, but he’d been enjoying how those pink lips wrapped themselves around his fingers as they took each berry. It was strange, feeling guilty, he didn’t like it.

“I-I’m sorry for-for making a mess Master,” the kid sniffled out after his cries had settled down again. He didn’t bury his head into the blond man, but didn’t unwrap his arms even as the next words exited his mouth. “Please pun-“

Bill stopped Dipper there, his finger planted on those soft pink lips. “Kid, I don’t want to hear those words from you again, alright?”

“… Why?” Dipper questioned quickly, the word escaping him before he could stop it.

“I’m the one to decide if you get punishment or not, right?” Bill asked before the kid could say anything else or apologize again.

“Y-Yes Master,” Dipper replied nervously, a little confused.

“So I’ll let you know if you’ve done anything to warrant punishment, alright? Getting sick after I overfed you is not something that warrants punishment, it wasn’t your fault after all kid,” Bill admitted with a sigh. “Though next time let me know if something is wrong. Alright?”

“T-Thank you Master,” the brunet stuttered out, his arms tightening around Bill reflexively.

The blond shook his head as a smile slowly worked its way on his face as the kid buried his face into his chest like he was hiding. The kid seeking comfort from him was unusual but it felt strangely good. He’d never been one for cuddling outside of bed, never had anyone he wanted to be so affectionate with, but that seemed to be one of the many things he wanted to do with the brunet. There were others he wasn’t ready yet for, but it was only a matter of time now.

He allowed his fingers to bury themselves in dishevelled brown hair, petting the boy. The kid was ruining him, this was something he fully realized. Yet he made no move to alter his course, because he wasn’t someone who turned from their own desires and fears. Not that he was frightened.

He pulled himself from his thoughts and focused again on the brunet. Bill Cipher normally wasn’t one to be unobservant, but it was clear now that he had been blinded by his excitement. While he knew his asterism was breaking, he’d not really realized the extent of damage done. The little breakdown Dipper had earlier had been a prime indicator that he hadn’t even really thought about.

Heck, it was a wonder the kid hadn’t drowned himself in the bath all things considered. The thought brought a grimace to his face, his arms tightening around the brunet a bit before he realized what he was doing and pulled back. With a sigh he let his hands fall from those brown locks and brought them to rest on bony shoulders.

“When’s the last time you ate kid?” He asked seriously, his voice low and contemplative.

“I… don’t remember Master. I’m sorry,” Dipper replied, worrying his lip. “A few days ago maybe?”

Bill stood still for a moment, frown deep set on his lips. Hadn’t Dipper said he was fine? Had he lied? It wasn’t that big a deal, but that was going against the one rule he’d actually set up. But then, the kid hadn’t eaten in who knew how long if even he couldn’t remember.

“…Did you lie to me when you said you were fine little Dipper?” The blond asked, displeasure displayed on his face.

Dipper’s eyes widened a small panicked gasp escaping him before he shook his head frantically, only stopping when he felt dizziness overcome his vision. “N-No sir. I am fine sir. I swear I’m fine,” he stuttered out.

“You’re lying. Why are you lying Dipper?” Bill asked, he kept anger out of his voice. Truthfully he wasn’t angry, he was confused.

“I-I’m not! I swear I’m fine. I can do whatever you’d like master,” Dipper said, a little louder than he meant to. Frantically he dropped down to his knees, wincing when the cracked on the floor. Reaching up he shakily brought his hands to rest on Bill’s hips before nuzzling his face into the other man’s crotch.

“Stop that,” Bill barked out. He frowned as Dipper flinched harshly, ducking down like he expected a hit. The blond didn’t understand what was going through the kid’s mind, but it was clear to him that he wasn’t fine by a long shot. He reached down and gently forced Dipper to look up at him, frowning at the teary eyes that met his.

“Kid, what’s your definition of fine?” He asked with pursed lips, not sure if he wanted the answer.

“Able and ready to perform my duties Master. I’m fine, really,” Dipper repeated, as if he was trying to convince himself of that fact too.

“Oh little Dipper,” Bill sighed out before pulling the brunet up from the floor. “When I asked if you’re alright I wanted to know how you’re actually feeling.”

“W-What do you mean?” Dipper questioned after a few moments of silence, gathering his courage to look into his Master’s eyes.

“I want to know if you’re hungry, in pain, feeling sick, that kind of thing,” Bill elaborated, watching as confusion played across the other’s face. “Look kid, I’m barely able to take care of myself. If you need something I want you to tell me.”

“B-But-“ Dipper cut himself off, biting into his lower lip and worrying it. It was clear to the mage that he didn’t understand fully what was expected of him.

“Kid I’m not going to hurt you if you tell me you need something. I want you to tell me if you’re hungry, or tired, or if you’re hurt. Odds are I’m not going to be able to tell. I mean, I let you go another day without eating and apparently even you can’t remember the last time you ate,” He said with a sigh and shake of his head. He felt guilt burn at his stomach again.

“I’ve been longer without food Master. I would’ve been fine,” Dipper tried. It was clear he was attempting to make the blond feel better about the mistake, but it just made him shake his head.

“That doesn’t make me feel better kid. I told you, I like you, and it displeases me to hear you were so poorly taken care of,” Bill said with pursed lips and a shake of his head. “Anyway kid, I want to hear it from your mouth that you’ll tell me if you need anything.”

“I promise to tell you if I need anything. Thank you Master,” Dipper said looking at Bill with such admiration that it actually made him uncomfortable. Still, he pulled on a small smile and ruffled the brunet’s hair fondly.

“Alright, now that all that’s settled, how about we go to the kitchen and get you something light to eat? I’ll have Red clean up the mess on the carpet before we get back,” He mentioned with a shrug.

“I-I can clean up the mess I made Master,” Dipper offered, squeaking as he was lifted from the floor and carried from the bathroom.

“Nah, that’s what Red’s here for kid. It’s her job to clean up my messes,” he said with a little laugh as he walked out of the door. He frowned when Dipper squirmed in his arms. “Kid, stop squirming or I’ll drop you.”

“I can walk Master,” was the quick reply.

Bill let out another laugh at those words, shaking his head. “Nope! You haven’t eaten in who knows how long, you might collapse on the way to the kitchen. This is easier anyway. So stop squirming princess,” he commanded.

He giggled a little as Dipper grumbled under his breath as he settled into Bill’s arms. His little Dipper was just too adorable, he really did have to take better care of him.

“Hey Red! You around here someplace?” Bill yelled loudly down one of the nearby corridors. He snickered at the slight jolt that ran through the brunet, but didn’t say anything about it.

“What do you want Cipher?” A voice came from right behind him. It had been a surprise, but not one that he reacted to. Dipper on the other hand let out a yelp and almost tumbled from his grasp.

“Oh, hey Red,” he said turning around, meeting the redhead’s frown with a grin. “I just wanted to tell you to clean up the carpet in my room.”

“… he ate too much didn’t he?” She asked, sighing and nodding towards the brunet who in turn flushed a deep red in shame.

“Yup! I overfed him a little,” Bill replied, a sheepish look on his face.

Wendy did a double take at his expression, clearly surprised by the confession. He watched as she frowned, coming to realise quickly that Dipper hadn’t touched the food until he’d gotten back to his room. It was clear she was concerned by it, which was good, the kid needed more people other than himself to look out for him but he also felt a spark of… something, flare up inside him.

“Alright, I’ll get it cleaned up. By the way Boss, vegetable soup for a few days might be good to give him,” she mentioned before looking at Dipper and shooting him a smile. “I hope you feel better Dipper.”

Bill’s eyes narrowed a small bit as Dipper smiled back at the redhead, but he otherwise didn’t react as she walked away. He forced the brunet’s attention back to himself with a little shift and smiled brightly at him.

“You heard the lady, let’s go get you some vegetable soup.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look Dipper got food for a second! Bill is slowly becoming a model pet owner. (I'm kidding. He's still terrible.) Thanks so much for your continued support! I'm really glad you guys are enjoying this because I actually wasn't going to post any of this originally, so it's really nice to have your positive feedback.
> 
> All I know is sin.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning :: For Bill's cooking and later sex related thoughts.  
> There are basically none for this chapter. Sad I know.

“Do you think I can turn up the flame?”

“If you do that you’ll burn the soup,” a calm voice responded with a sigh.

Dipper sat on a stool nearby the kitchen counters, quietly watching the exchange. In a way he was glad for the respite from his Master’s constant questions, especially after the events that had preceded that moment.

 

_Do you think we should put bones in the soup Dipper?_

_Hmmm how about this spice… and oh this one smells nice! How about this one kid?_

_How many other slaves can say their Master made them soup? Huh Dipper?_

 

The man had gone on and on, barely letting Dipper get in word edgewise to answer his questions, all while pouring all sorts of things into a pot. Then he proceeded to light the stove… with mage fire of all things. Mage fire burned hotter than other fires, immediately ruining the pot and everything in it. It was a wonder that the man hadn’t started an uncontrollable fire.

Despite his respect for his Master, or at least his fear of him, he couldn’t help but feel the stirrings of irritation brewing beneath his skin. He shoved it down as far as he could, instead shakily smiling at the man. Thankfully that was when an older woman showed up, scolding the lord lightly and showing him how to go about making a vegetable soup properly.

“But this is boring and taking so long. Isn’t there anyway to speed this up? I mean, we have places to be Granny,” the blond complained dramatically. Dipper couldn’t help but let out a little giggle at the man’s theatrics, they weren’t as irritating when they weren’t directed at him, he found.

The grey haired woman scrunched her nose at the way the lord addressed her, but just shook her head, like she was used to such antics. “No my lord, you have to let it cook slowly otherwise it will burn. It’s like your potions.”

“Oh Dipper, do you find something funny? Huh? Am I hilarious kid?” Bill started at the brunet again, ignoring the woman. He poked at thin cheeks, earning an flinch and a flush as he started to pinch them lightly. “Huh kid?”

“N-no Master?” Dipper replied shakily. “… Unless you want to be?”

“Tch, that hurts kid. That hurts,” the blond responded with a pout before running his fingers up Dipper’s side and pressing lightly into it. Dipper let out a loud squeak at the action, squirming and laughing as the blond continued to tickle him. He flailed a little, tipping out of the chair for a moment until the blond steadied him and brought his arms around him with a little hum on his breath.

“Careful there kid! I know those body spasms get to everyone, but don’t fall out of your chair. I’m not that funny,” he said as he nosed at the kid’s hair.

Dipper leaned into those arms against his better judgement, his heart pounding loud and strong in his chest from the near fall. He took a few deep breaths, calming himself after laughing so hard. When was the last time he’d even done that? It had been… a while, a long while.

He was lifted from the chair again, finding himself sitting on his Master’s lap again a few moments later before fingers started to massage his scalp. Again he found himself leaning into the gentle and calming touch, even as he tried his hardest not to. He found himself lulled into a comfortable state for a while until the soup finally was finished.

“There we are,” the woman said with a certain amount of satisfaction and smile in her voice.

“Oh! Soup’s done now?” Bill questioned excitedly.

“Yes, that’s what I said my lord.” The woman replied, a smile in her voice even if it wasn’t on her face. “Before you serve yourselves though, don’t you want to introduce me to our new guest?”

Bill frowned at the woman before responding, “This is Dipper, and he’s not a guest. He’s a resident, Granny. So take good care of him.”

“Ah, yes my Lord, of course,” she replied with a solemn nod. It was easy for her to discern that he was being very serious about that statement. She seemed tentative before turning to the brunet and shooting him a small smile. “It’s nice to meet you young man. I’m Abuelita, please feel free to find me if you need me to cook you anything.”

“Thank you ma’am, it’s nice to meet you too,” Dipper replied shyly, unconsciously leaning more into the warmth the other man radiated. He was unused to others being so kind towards him. Even the other slaves often would ignore him if not outright ridicule him. He was the master’s favourite, at least that’s how it appeared to them, they didn’t know what he’d give to be like the rest of them and go unnoticed.

The woman left them alone to eat their soup, exiting the room silently. After the soup was poured into bowls, Bill got up and reluctantly sat beside Dipper at the counter rather than having him in his lap. Dipper found out that it was a good thing he did so too, glad not to have soup all over himself after the fact.

Bill talked between spoonfuls of soup, laughing as it sometimes leaked out of his mouth and back into the bowl to Dipper’s disgust. Still, he found himself snickering at the man’s childish mannerisms and strange way of eating. Eventually they both finished their respective bowls and Bill was quick to pull Dipper into his arms from where he sat.

“So, on the agenda for the rest of the day kid… is nothing. I was going to have someone come and take a look at your health and all that, but it turns out they were killed last night,” the blond said, tutting softly with a roll of his eyes, like it was just an annoyance that they’d died.

“W-what?” Dipper stuttered out in response, his eyes growing wide and frightened.

“Yeah, apparently there’s a killer that needs caught. But don’t you worry your pretty little head kid. I’ll deal with whoever it is soon enough, but until then you’re safe with me,” Bill said with a confident grin.

Despite the words Dipper was unsettled, it wasn’t every day that you heard about a killer after all. He was also concerned about his Master’s nonchalant attitude towards the death of another. Still, he couldn’t help but feel reassured as the warm arms wound around him got a bit tighter and he was lifted easily into the air once again.

“So seeing a physician is on the agenda for tomorrow. Apparently Question Mark is dating one, isn’t that just adorable? Never thought that would happen,” he muttered under his breath. “But anyway! How about going outside kid?”

“Outside? R-Really?” Dipper questioned, his voice small and hopeful.

Warm golden and amber eyes looked down at him cheerfully and nodded, though he looked a tad perplexed. Dipper hadn’t been outside other than moving from his old Master’s house to the auction house and then to Cipher Manor, but Bill couldn’t know that. Still, he didn’t ask and Dipper felt his body buzz with a tad of excitement as he was carried through the manor, not even asking to walk.

When they exited the house the brunet found himself staring at an overgrown garden. Bill let him down, and his bare feet came into contact with the green grass, instinctively curling up. The air was sweet, scented by the plethora of flowers growing almost randomly throughout the garden. It was clear that the garden once was loved and cared for, but not for years.

Dipper looked back at the blond shyly, eyes downcast and hands coming to fiddle with one another nervously. He wasn’t sure he what he was allowed to do, seeking direction of some sort.

“Go ahead and look around kid,” Bill said with a small fond smile on his face, his hand brushing through brown hair for a moment. “Well first I guess I should show you where I’ll be, huh? Don’t want my little Dipper to get lost. Follow me kid.”

The brunet followed the blond quietly through garden rows, stepping over stray flowers and plants as they made their way to a stone bench in the middle of the garden, set in front of a disabled fountain. Despite how vines wrapped around the fountain, spilling into it, the bench was clear of the wild plants.

“I’ll be reading over there, so you can explore the rest of the garden. Don’t go over the walls though kid, otherwise I will punish you,” Bill warned seriously, his face grim.

Dipper couldn’t help but flinch at the look, breath hitching and panic crawling under his skin even knowing that he hadn’t done anything yet. He only relaxed when Bill reached out, a hand cupping his cheek gently. His breath came out a little shaky before evening out as he struggled to keep himself from leaning into his Master’s touch again.

“There there little Dipper, you’re a good boy aren’t you?” Bill questioned, secretly enjoying how easily he got the kid to calm himself. While he was slightly concerned by how easily the boy scared, he really was enjoying the dependence Dipper had on him. He watched the boy quickly nod, a smile forming on his face as he withdrew his hand. “Then you’ll be fine. Now go ahead, go explore. Just come back here when you want to go back in. Oh and watch out for poison ivy, it’s a shiny green leaf with uneven sides. It’s not fun to touch, so try not to come into contact with it.”

He watched fondly as Dipper wandered away, looking at anything and everything that caught his eye, from the bugs to the flowers until he was out of sight. He really was going soft, he realized with a frown, normally he let people go romping through the poison ivy and laughed when they got a rash. Shaking his head he pulled a book seemingly from the air after muttering a few words, sitting on the bench and opening the book while he let his Dipper explore.

He’d love to just take the kid back to his room and have his wicked way with him, but he couldn’t. Well, it wasn’t like he couldn’t, more like he wouldn’t. That would just destroy the bond he was forming with the kid, if not outright break him. No, he was going to give his asterism room to breathe, room to grow and shine eventually. And the kid would be grateful and then Bill would get to fuck that cute little body into the mattress.

He licked his lips, thinking on all the delicious things he would eventually do. Images of that morning came back to him, the look on his Dipper’s face, the desperation, the adoration forming. Oh yes, he’d have such a cute little pet when everything was over and done. But first he had to somehow fix the kid and he had a feeling that his work was cut out for him.

If there was anything Bill Cipher knew how to do, it was scheming and waiting the ensuing that everything went down as planned until the end. Everything he wanted would land in his lap soon enough, it was an eventuality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So short chapter this time. Sorry everyone, but I've gotten so little sleep the past few days that most of what I've written is absolute shite. Still, I wanted to get something out for everyone! Thank you so much for the kudos and comments, they really make me happy and keep me going! Because I'm crazy and have no social life (read friends) the next chapter will most likely be out later today when it's not crazy early hours in the morning. I'm going to go pass out now. G'night lovelies.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings :: Very small references to past torture/noncon, extremely possessive thoughts, a squirrel falling out of a tree

Dipper couldn’t believe he was outside, unsupervised. Or well, mostly unsupervised, his Master wasn’t too far away. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d been outside just for the sake of being outside. Had he ever just wandered around outside? If he had, he didn’t remember it.

He followed the moss covered stone pathway, weaving around overgrown plants, careful not to step on any of them. The brunet couldn’t help a smile from slowly appearing as he watched squirrels play nearby, one pushing another out of the way to get up into a nearby tree first. Mabel would have chased them in an attempt to get a pet, she’d always wanted one.

The thought made his smile fall far quicker than it had formed. He stopped moving, standing still and clenching his fist as negative emotions washed over his happier thoughts. Guilt stabbed at his heart, making his throat feel tight and his eyes burn. Shakily he moved towards the tree, practically collapsing underneath it.

He pulled his legs up to his chest, clutching them tightly as he let out a quiet sob. How could he possibly be happy when he didn’t even know if his other half was alright? Mabel could be dead for all he knew, and here he was frolicking about.

The only good memories he had were of her, her smile, her optimism, even her teasing. If he hadn’t had Mabel, then he would have killed himself long ago. He was supposed to protect her, even if she claimed to be the elder sister, he was supposed to keep her safe and he’d failed. It was all his fault they were separated, but the alternative wasn’t much better. He wished things hadn’t changed, even if he’d be chained in that room again and used over and over. He didn’t matter, he would gladly go through all the pain again if only Mabel was safe. All that had ever matter to him was Mabel’s safety.

Even knowing that he had done the only thing he could’ve given their situation, he couldn’t help the guilt that burned inside him. Even more so because his new Master wasn’t that bad, wasn’t bad at all really. He was a little weird, scary, and sometimes even irritating… but he was also for whatever reason caring, even kind towards him. What kind of Master did Mabel have? He’d never know what kind of life he condemned her to.

He sobbed again, lost in his miserable thoughts until something fell onto his head with a thump and then slipped down his back, making him scream at the sudden feeling. It had only hurt a little, but he hadn’t know what it was, hadn’t expected it and therefore reacted badly.

“Kid? Kid! Are you alright?“ The blond burst through a nearby bush, concern etched on his face.

Dipper shook a bit until he saw the squirrel scurry away out of the corner of his eye. Feeling stupid and embarrassed he sniffed and felt more tears well up behind his eyes before burying his head into his hands.

There was silence for a moment before the brunet jumped again as he felt something warm on his head again, only relaxing when he felt fingers run through his hair and he heard the rustling of clothing. Looking up he saw that Bill sat in front of him, appearing concerned.

“Hey kid, what’s wrong? Why’d you scream?” He asked, a bit of amusement coloring his voice despite the ever present concern.

“S-Something landed on my head, one of the squirrels fell I guess,” Dipper replied, face flushed. “I’m sorry for worrying you.”

“You’ve got tear trails the size of rivers there Pine Tree,” the man replied, his hand slipping down so that he could swipe his thumb across red cheeks.

“Pine Tree?” The brunet questioned, brows furrowed in confusion.

“Yeah, Pine Tree. That’s you by the way kid,” he replied, tapping Dipper’s nose lightly before ruffling his hand through brown hair, pine needles falling every which way as he did so. “But seriously kid, what’s wrong?”

Dipper shook his head as he bit his lip, warring with himself. He didn’t want to talk about it, but how could he possibly not when he was directly asked?

“I-I really don’t want to talk about it. I-Is that okay?” He slowly admitted, stuttering nervously and biting his lip before pleading. “I-I mean, I-I-I- p-please don’t make me.”

Golden eyes widened a bit, perhaps shocked at the words that spoke of disobedience of that direct question. Dipper found himself tensing up and holding his breath as he waited, eyes lowered. He flinched as Bill removed his hand from his head, trembling in the next moments. He expected a slap, almost wanted the other shoe to drop so he could stop feeling those stirrings of happiness and guilt. He was pushing too much, becoming too comfortable, he needed this wake up call.

“Alright kid, you don’t have to tell me,” Bill finally replied after a few moments. Brown eyes snapped up to meet those heterochromatic ones in shock and surprise. He found himself even more shocked as a hand cupped his cheek, instead of hitting it, leading him forward into a kiss.

He felt tears burn at his eyes anew as those lips moved gently against his. He let out a whimper and shuddered as he felt those lips move, a smile forming on them even as they continued to move on his own. His cheeks burned red as the kiss ended and the other man’s nose nuzzled his own. He shut his eyes, a few tears slipping from them as his head was tilted downward and lips gently kissed at his eye lids.

He sniffled again as two hands cupped his face and those lips planted another kiss on his nose and then peppered more across his cheeks. Finally, shyly, he opened his eyes to look into his Master’s, surprised by the amount of tenderness he could see.

“You don’t have to tell me what’s going on in that brain of yours Dipper, but I do want you to know if you ever want to talk to me, about anything, that you can. I won’t ever punish you for telling me how you feel,” Bill said seriously, not an ounce of his normal silliness in his voice. “I’m proud that you told me that you didn’t want to talk instead of lying though.”

“I- thank you so much Master,” the brunet whispered quietly. Still, despite the quietness, it held all the wonder that the brunet so clearly felt.

“It’s no problem my darling boy,” Bill whispered back, smiling as Dipper formed a small smile on his lips despite the darkening of his cheeks.

“Now how about we go back inside? It’s gotten pretty late,” Bill mentioned. Dipper furrowed his brow as he looked at the sky, noting how low the sun had gotten. How long had he been crying? He didn’t think it had been that long, but it had to have at least been an hour or two. The thought brought that guilt back into his head, his stomach sinking as it stirred in his guts again, smile falling from his face.

He tried not to let it show, knowing that Bill was looking for an answer from him, nodding silently in answer. It was clear to him that faked concern or not, his Master was always watching with that emotion lingering in his eyes since that afternoon. He felt both pleasure and guilt at inspiring that concern, pleasure that someone else seemed to care about him and guilt that he was causing the other to worry.

He watched the man grunt as he pulled himself to his feet, offering a hand to the brunet once he was up. Tentatively Dipper took his Master’s hand and found himself easily pulled up and then gathered back into those warm arms again. Then they were moving before Dipper could protest the position again.

“Now, do you think you’re up for eating with some of the others? We can eat with the others tonight or take everything back to my room if you want,” Bill offered, fine with either for now.

Dipper took a moment to consider the options before deciding, for once, maybe he should get out of his own comfort zone at least a little, especially since the people he’d met so far had been so kind towards him. He didn’t want them to think he was avoiding them. Besides, what could go wrong?

“Ca-can we eat with the others Master?” He asked, giggling at the end when fingers poked at his side.

“Of course Sapling,” the golden man replied with a grin.

“Sapling?” Dipper questioned again, a small but visible bit of pouting going across his face.

“That’s you again, silly Pine Tree,” was the quick reply. Bill laughed at the slight huff Dipper let out showing his displeasure.

Bill enjoyed the new emotions playing across Dipper’s face, enjoying how they looked immensely. He was going to make sure his little Sapling started growing again; he was going to make sure that no storm would uproot his little tree. Dipper was his and only if he wished it would he let his Pine Tree burn.

Bringing them to the dining room he sat Dipper down to the right of him before taking his seat at the head of the table. He watched as Dipper shifted, looking a tad uncomfortable. Bill gave him a small smile when the brunet looked towards him, smile growing when the smaller form relaxed a bit. He really enjoyed the fact that his approval calmed the kid.

“Hello Dipper. Hello Cipher,” a voice rang out from behind him, much like it had earlier that day. He frowned and his eyes narrowed a bit, but he pulled on his signature grin still.

“Oh, hello Red. Hey, have we ever talked about you doing that before? I’m pretty sure that we have,” he said in a playful tone, but his eyes glinted dangerously when they met green eyes.

“Ah sorry,” she apologized, looking bored as she did so. He seethed a little internally; he was letting her get away with far too much cheekiness. A little spunk was fine, but too much… he’d have to nip that in the bud soon.

“Anyway can I talk to you a second sir, in private?” Wendy asked, emphasizing the word private with a little look towards Dipper.

Bill frowned but nodded. “Sure Red, lead the way. I’ll be right back Pine Tree,” he said with a smile towards the boy as he got up. He followed Wendy into the hallway, raising a brow as she shut the door behind them, presumably so Dipper didn’t hear what she had to say.

“I just wanted to let you know that there might’ve been some blood in his vomit earlier. The carpet’s red, but when I was getting it up with the rag it came back a ruddy color and I know that carpet colors don’t bleed when it’s cleaned,” she said, wringing her hands anxiously.

“… what?” Bill asked, a frown deep set on his face.

“He might have internal bleeding, Cipher! That’s some serious shit. My dad almost died from internal bleeding once, back when he used to frequent taverns too often,” she barked out.

“… why are you so concerned?” Bill asked coldly, not liking how concerned the redhead was for what was his.

“Look I know you’re ‘all powerful’ and crazier than a fruit bat, but he’s just a kid, despite his age, and not a bad one at that. Anyone can tell he’s been through the ringer, so why don’t you be human for once and help him instead of getting possessive!” She kept her voice quiet enough, but it was clear she wanted to yell at him.

He blinked once slowly, then again, surprised by the outburst. He stared at her, watching her shift under his gaze uncomfortably. Slowly a manic grin spread out on his face, making her flinch when he finally spoke again.

“Fine. Go talk to Soos, see if he can get the woman he’s apparently dating here tonight,” he said, eyes glinting a bit as he looked at her from under his lashes. She nodded nervously and moved to leave. He stopped her with a thought, magic wrapping around her body and forcing her still mid-step. “Oh and Red, I’d watch how you talk to me in the future. Now go.”

He watched with satisfaction how she quickly left down the corridor before he turned and opened the doors to the dining room again. Stepping inside, he walked back over to his seat, sitting down and turning towards Dipper.

“Is everything alright Master?” The kid asked uncertainly, a little worry in his eyes.

Bill brought his hand down on brown hair, ruffling it lightly with a smile and a nod. Closing his eyes for a moment he enjoyed the feeling of the soft locks running through his fingers and the way that head ever so slightly moved towards the contact.

“Everything will be just fine Pine Tree,” he said simply, not wanting to worry the kid unnecessarily. “Just a few change of plans is all. Soos’ girlfriend might be joining us for dinner and then check up on you afterwards.”

“Oh,” the kid said quietly before nodding his head cutely. “Okay.”

Leaning on the table he let his fingers trail across the brunet’s face, watching with interest as the other blushed under the attention. Everything would be fine, Bill wasn’t worried. He may not know all that much about the human body, but if the worst came about… well he was more than powerful enough to deal with it. Dipper was his, for now and forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright hereeee you go. You know, for as much angst I have written and planned for later, there is a shit ton of fluff I keep writing. Anyway, again thanks so much for the comments and kudos! I know I said it last time, but it really does make me super happy to hear you guys enjoying the story thus far. Also, feel free to make suggestions, there are a few I read that I end up liking quite a bit, enough to mayyyybe include in later chapters.
> 
> Also, please note that if I reply to your comment there is a high possibility I am A. Drunk (I'm legal guys, it's okay. Also Irish (lolican'thelpit.) or B. Severely sleep deprived, so please don't take it seriously if type idiotic things. Or the very rare C. You've got a question that I can answer without future spoilers. Otherwise yeh, take me as seriously as one of Dipper's kitten sneezes.
> 
> One more thing. I forgot to mention I do not have a beta and therefore all mistakes are my own and there are many. Anybody interested in helping me look more like an edumacated idiot?


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning(s): graphic description of wounds sustained from rape and torture

Throughout dinner Dipper couldn’t help but notice how tense the air felt. It was clear to him that his Master did not eat with them often based upon the surprise the others displayed upon entering the room. The gathering was small, though there were the few faces that he knew. Abuelita and Soos set the table before she brought in a few pots of different food and a rice soup specifically for Dipper himself. The both of them sat down nearby, quietly conversing before picking up their utensils.

He couldn’t help but nervously notice the group of formally dressed people sitting at the end of the table who ate quietly, not talking to one another at all and decidedly looking away from his Master. He didn’t think they looked fearful exactly, but it was clear they were apprehensive about their lord sitting in on their meal.

Otherwise there were few others that weren’t as silent, three guys were talking where they sat close by, and a girl was writing something on parchment and ignoring them except for a few noises of affirmation every now and then when addressed. Wendy sat there too, returning from where ever she’d gone just before dinner was served. She wasn’t talking though, merely grimacing as she pushed food around on her plate.

Dipper furrowed his brow in concern as he watched the redhead, hoping that she was alright. He jumped when he felt something poking at his cheek, turning to see his Master looking at him with… was that a pout?

“You’re not eating, Sapling,” the blond whined before swiping the spoon from the younger man’s hand. He made a show of dipping it into the soup and brought it up to the brunet’s lip with a little mischief sparkling in his eyes. “Come on, open up Pine Tree. If you won’t feed yourself, then I’ll be happy to do it.”

The brunet felt his face heat up, flushing bright red as he felt most of the eyes in the room turn to look at him. Reluctantly he opened his mouth and quietly slurped down the soup. He turned to his master biting his lip as the man made to get another spoonful.

“Can I feed myself Master?” He asked nervously, his face flushing an even brighter red as he slowly found himself slinking down into his seat at the ensuing silence in the room. Even the group near Wendy grew silent. He felt panic clawing at him again, as it often did, feeling slightly dizzy as he held his breath. Had he overstepped his bounds by asking something in front of others?

“Fine, just make sure you eat, Sapling,” the blond commanded as he put the spoon back into the soup and turned to his own food, ignoring the looks of the rest of his staff.

Dipper took up his spoon again, quick to follow the order given. From the corner of his eye he could see the incredulous looks the others shot at them, though no one said anything. He felt his stomach twist in knots. Why was it that his Master seemed to instill such… tension amongst his staff? Wendy seemed to be friendly with him, and Soos had seemed to like him well enough, but there were so many more who seemed to tread on eggshells when he was just in the room.

His thoughts circled back through the last twenty-four hours, from the spanking the night before to the tender kisses that morning. Honestly he could say that the past day was one of the best in his life, even with the misunderstanding and getting sick. Any misery he felt was all brought on by his memories and assumptions rather than his new Master. He didn’t know why most of the staff seemed to be so careful, but it didn’t matter. Every time he feared his Master it had been alleviated by the man himself, fingers running through his hair instead of a slap, soft kisses instead of violation.

Sure he still feared the golden man, he held his life in his hands after all, could decide to get rid or hurt him at any time… but beside that he hadn’t given the brunet a reason to truly fear him. He wasn’t like the guard at the auction house, or like either of his previous Masters. He didn’t trust him, couldn’t trust him that fast, but at the same time he didn’t mistrust him. He was far more afraid of the man getting bored with him, returning him to the auction house or locking him away.

Dipper brought another spoonful of soup to his mouth when his Master shot him a look, shyly he smiled at the man and felt himself relax with the other man grinned. No, whatever problems the others had, they weren’t his. He wouldn’t change his opinion of the man unless the man himself made him.

With that thought decided he felt a tension leave his shoulders, even if it remained heavy set in the air. He continued eating until the bowl was empty and he felt a hand ruffle his hair fondly. He shot the blond a little smile, happy to see those golden eyes looking at him with visible tenderness still. He wanted them to keep looking at him that way, even with the guilt still brewing in the back of his mind.

He blushed as his Master excused them with a flourish, making it a point to lift him out of the chair and carry him out of the room again to the shock of the room. He made a noise of protest only to feel his face heat up even more upon the chuckle the blond let out, vibrating though his chest.

“Shhh Pine Tree. You’re alright, right?” Bill tutted, it was clear he was not really asking despite the inflection of his voice.

“I-I have legs Master! I can walk if you put me down,” Dipper stuttered, his nose wrinkling up in slight displeasure. He’d never admit it, but being treated so carefully was nice, even if it was also embarrassing.

“You have twigs for legs Pine Tree! I don’t want to see them snap under you,” Bill teased as he rounded another corner, continuing through the maze of corridors with ease. Dipper grumbled under his breath, but otherwise remained still. It was clear to the both of them that he wasn’t nearly as displeased as he was pretending.

\-----------

After setting the brunet onto the bed carefully, the blond took a step back and just barely stopped himself from sighing. Bill would never admit it out loud, but he was really worried for his little Dipper after what Red had told him. He may not know the human body well, but he did know that it wasn’t nearly as tough as people tended to believe. Sickness, disease, infection; the amount of things that could be wrong was staggering and despite his earlier confident thoughts, he didn’t know if he could possibly fix the kid if something was seriously wrong.

Bill would be the first to admit that he cared very little about others. He was selfish, he liked to get what he wanted, but he also rarely wanted to work for it. When it came to the brunet though, he was quickly finding he would go the lengths required, even if it took effort. The first sign was when he decided he wanted to rebuild the kid rather than see him crumble. Each and every second after that moment led to where he was now, actually worried about someone other than himself.

A knock on his door brought him out of his musings quickly enough. Striding over, he opened the door quickly surprised to find himself face to face with a pretty young woman he didn’t recognize. Soos stood behind her, probably having been the one to lead her to his room.

“You’re his girlfriend?” Bill couldn’t help but ask eyebrows raised high on his forehead.

The woman before him was tan with light brown hair and full pink lips. She wasn’t tall, being probably around average height and a little heavyset, and Bill couldn’t help but stare at her for a few seconds. He was having a hard time wrapping his head around why a pretty girl like her would ever date the man baby he knew. (Albeit he didn’t know Soos all that well, and in fact forgot he knew him at times. Still, the point stood.)

“Yes, I’m Melody Bell. I’m glad to be of assistance to you Lord Cipher,” she said with a little bow. “Now where’s my patient?”

Bill couldn’t help but the little smile that overtook his face as she got straight to business while still being respectful towards him. He could tell he was going to like her, even if she had weird taste in men.

“He’s on the bed, Song Bird,” he said, motioning toward the brunet who sat on the edge of the bed.

“Song Bird?” She questioned as she moved towards the bed, setting the bag she’d brought with her down in front of it.

“He gives almost everyone nicknames Mel-“ Soos began before being cut off by the door shutting in his face.

Bill let out a snicker before he opened it again. “You can go do whatever Question Mark. I’m sure that Dipper doesn’t want an audience for his check up,” he said before closing it again and walking over to the bed again, plopping down next to his Sapling.

“Now, I’d prefer it if you left too milord…”

“No! I mean, I’d prefer it if Master was here,” Dipper cut her off, blushing and lowering his eyes. “I mean, if you want to be Master.”

Bill put his hand on the brunet’s shoulder, letting his thumb run across the bony thing a few times before answering. “Of course Pine Tree, I’m here when you need me.”

He felt a little tension leave the brunet before he dropped his hand, instead sliding a bit down the bed to give Dipper a bit of room while still being within reach.

“Alright, I’m going to need you to get undressed then Dipper,” she said, bringing out a notebook as he took off his ragged tunic and folded it, placing it on the ground. Bill watched with disinterest as she circled the brunet, writing down a few things as she poked and prodded him with her fingers. She asked a few questions about his wounds, what gave each one, how long since he got them.

Bill tried not to get angry about some of the comments the brunet made so casually. He easily talked about how one burn came from another slave who accidentally shoved a still hot pot into his hands, or how he was whipped for waking up a few minutes late.

Each little occurrence of punishment he heard about made him think back to Dipper ‘s words. I’m sorry Master, please punish me. How often was it that his Pine Tree was punished for such little offenses? He found himself clenching his fists even more as Dipper went on to say how much guards and other slaves hurt him, all while sounding like he didn’t blame them one bit.

The kid told Melody about each injury without much elaboration, but it was clear to Bill that he’d been tortured rather than punished. Punishment was about correcting a behaviour, not inflicting pain and suffering for fun. Even Bill knew the difference and wouldn't pretend one was the other, but it seemed that Dipper was lead to believe otherwise. The thought of the kid thinking he deserved any of what he got actually made his stomach churn.

“Dipper how are you feeling down there?” Melody asked next, sounding a small bit awkward while remaining professional.

“O-Oh um… I’m always a bit sore I guess,” he admitted. Bill couldn’t help but notice how the other refused to look at him, his face betraying a bit of shame. “B-But I’m fine, really!”

Fine. That word again. Bill could feel his normally stone cold heart throb painfully at that exclamation. Did the kid really think he’d throw him out if he wasn’t fine?

“How long has it been since you’ve had a bowel movement?” She asked next, her voice betraying some of the nervousness she felt.

“I… don’t know,” Dipper answered brow furrowed in thought. It wasn’t any wonder, considering the fact he hadn’t even remembered the last time he ate even.

“I-I’m going to have to give you an internal examination Dipper,” she replied seriously, only stuttering a small bit as she pulled out an anoscope from her bag.

Dipper’s face paled considerably and he shook his head nervously. “Th-That’s okay. It doesn’t hurt too bad and I’m sure I’m fine-“

“Dipper, I want you to be examined properly. If Melody says you need an internal examination, then you have to get one kid,” Bill said, his voice serious and carrying none of its typical playfulness.

Dipper’s eyes started to tear up a little as he bent over the bed with a quiet ‘yes Master’ coming from him. The blond sighed when he noticed how the brunet’s body trembled a bit. He reached out to rub the younger man’s back softly.

“Dipper, do you want me to put you to sleep with magic for this part? I promise you that all she’ll do is take a look and then I’ll wake you up,” he said quietly. He wasn’t sure if the brunet would rather be awake or asleep, but it was clear that the examination scared him more than the possibility of sex for whatever reason.

The brunet sat up enough to nod visibly before sink down back onto the mattress. “Yes Master, I’m sorry I-“

“No need to be sorry Pine Tree. I know this has been difficult for you, so for now just sleep,” Bill replied quickly, sweeping his hand over brown eyes and watching the body go lax just as quickly.

“He shouldn’t wake up until I want him to, so do what you need to,” he said to the woman with a wave of his hand.

She pulled out a bottle of oil and poured it over the small scope before slowly easing it into Dipper’s body. It was clear she was nervous, her hands shaking as she tried to ease it in the slowest she could having noticed how irritated and red the hole looked. Upon getting it in she activated the runes on it to light it up and looked though it in into the anal canal.

Bill flinched at her sudden gasp, watching in shock as she turned and promptly threw up onto his carpet. His mouth formed a tight line as she gagged again, keeping it down this time before kneeling down where she stood.

“What’s wrong?” He barked out harshly.

“He’s just a kid isn’t he? This is- whoever did this-“ The woman babbled, hyperventilating a bit until Bill pushed himself off the bed and went to grasp her by the shoulders, shaking her slightly.

“What is wrong with my Pine Tree?” He demanded to know, his stomach churning as he noticed the tears that ran down Melody’s face.

“He should be dead right now! There are so many tears and the scar tissue…” she rasped out, her eyes betraying her horror. “Did you- did you add to that?!”

“What?” Bill’s voice came out as a quiet hiss, but it boomed at the same time making Melody flinch.

“Did you have sex with him? The tears aren’t open but it was clear they had been not too long ago,” she said, her face pale and looking at him with horror then.

“I didn’t," he hissed out again, before continuing. "…How bad is the damage? Is he going to die?” Bill pushed down his anger enough to respond to the woman. She studied him for a moment before shaking her head.

“No, if he’s alive now… then he should be alright. The worst damage isn’t exactly old, but it’s mostly healed enough not to endanger his life as long as he doesn’t get an infection,” she said, running her hand through her hair shakily.

“Tell me everything that’s wrong with him,” Bill demanded, eyes narrow and clearly full of anger.

“I’m pretty sure that, at the very least, he doesn’t have any current internal bleeding. The blood in his vomit was probably from some minor bleeding the last time he was hit in the stomach, which was a few days ago at least from the color of the bruise there. It’s possible though that going so long without food could have caused some bleeding due to the irritation of the stomach lining,” she explained, swallowing before she continued.

“He said that his stomach didn’t pain him too much, but an ulcer could form later so I’d ask him how he feels often. Most of the cuts, bruises, and burns are healing up nicely without any signs of infection. He said his shoulder is giving him a bit of pain and it’s been hurt multiple times… so it’s likely he might have chronic shoulder instability. If his shoulder gets popped out of place, just pop it back in, there isn’t much that can be done for it. A few of his ribs are cracked on his right side as well, so not straining that side would be for the best. Otherwise the worse of the damage is down there. There is so much scar tissue and tearing… I woudn’t- if you want him to live then I wouldn’t use him if I were you,” she finished, her voice going quiet. “He said he was a little sore, but I’m pretty sure he’s partially numb to the pain. He won’t be able to take any more.”

The silence pervaded the room, settling in as Bill seethed. He was angry, at himself for not knowing how bad off physically his Dipper was, at her for insinuating he didn’t take care of what was his, and at the unknown Master that hurt his Pine Tree in the first place. He shot a glare at her, his magic reacting to his emotions and pulling her up to him, not allowing her to move otherwise.

“What do suggest in order to help him heal,” he hissed out. His body shook, his anger barely contained.

“T-time and be-bed rest,” she stuttered out. “There isn’t anything else that can be done that I know of. Doing anything to upset those wounds could kill him and magic can’t heal internal wounds.”

He let her drop to the ground, ignoring the thump her body made as she fell. He pulled the covers of his bed back and placed the brunet under them, his hand’s shaking a bit.

“Thank you,” he gritted out. “For your help, if you would please leave now, that would be great.”

He felt a little tension leave his shoulders as the door shut with a click. With a mutter the vomit on the carpet disappeared, he didn’t even want to bother having Red come back up to clean it up like he normally would. Slipping off his clothes he crawled under the covers as well, pulling Dipper into his arms.

He shut his eyes, pushing more magic into Dipper to keep him asleep. The brunet wouldn’t wake until morning for sure and Bill would make sure his dreams were peaceful. Melody had made a good point, healing magic had a penchant for healing only surface wounds, but it wasn’t totally unheard of it doing more. Bill would make sure his Pine Tree would be healthy and happy, and then together they’d find who had hurt him in the first place and make sure they could never do so again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the chapter started out so nice.  
> So we see the results of what's been done to Dipper thus far, but that's it for now.  
> I'm not really sure what to say about this chapter since I actually looked up a whole bunch of things about the subject and I'm kind of emotionally drained. I'm not the happiest with this chapter, but I rewrote a bunch of it a few times and this was the best one.  
> I apologise for getting this to you guys so late! I know I promised it earlier. u.u;;  
> I might take a bit longer to get you the next chapter, but probably not too much later.  
> Once again thank you so much for your comments and kudos! Please feel free to leave me suggestions as they might at a later date be used. (I'll credit you don't worry! <3)


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So guess who got a beta. This werido right here.  
> Many thanks to the lovely Angel_of_Mysteries for fixing my fuck ups!  
> Errors across past chapters have been fixed thanks to her. <3

Dipper woke up the next morning feeling groggy and cold. It wasn’t exactly uncommon feelings for him in the morning, but strangely enough he also felt like he was missing something. He lay there a moment before the memories of the night before slowly started to come back to him. He remembered dinner, being carried, the doctor asking him so many questions… and then feeling so scared.

He could remember the fright starting in his head, making him light headed before it settled in his stomach. Somehow he’d managed not to launch himself into another panic attack, but he had been close. His thoughts were wrapped up in the exam itself, what the results would tell his Master. What if he decided that Dipper was too damaged? His Master would come to know how broken and worthless he truly was and the thought had terrified him more than anything else.

Still, his protests died in his throat when his Master used that voice. So he did as he was told and presented himself for the examination. When the offer to be put to sleep was made he took it, no matter how terrified he was of the exam itself… he’d rather be asleep for when his Master would make the realization that he should just get rid of him, the probable cursing. He’d thought for a moment that maybe he’d be lucky and the man would be so mad that he’d just kill him.

Sitting up quickly, he looked around the room, not seeing the man anywhere. The door to the bathing chambers remained open and there was no one in sight in the room. He felt tears well in his eyes. He felt lost, confused, and he hated it. The blond hadn’t woken him up after the examination and now he was nowhere to be found and it scared him. Pulling his legs up to his chest he fell back onto his side, curling in a ball as soft sobs escaped him.

So caught up in his misery he didn’t even hear the door click open quietly, nor shoes stepping across the marble floor, nor even the clank as a tray was placed on the nightstand. He only noticed that someone was there when the bed sank down beside him and arms encircled themselves around him. He let out a whimper between his sobs, not knowing why he was still in the bed if his Master knew how ruined he was.

“I’m sorry I didn’t wake you up like I said I would Pine Tree,” the man said. He sounded tired and it was strange for the brunet to hear. The blond had always been energetic and lively, to hear him sounding so exhausted was strange.

“I- it’s alright Master,” he responded quietly after silence settled between them, only broken by his occasional sniffle.

“Kid, Melody said-“ Bill choked up, whatever he was going to say was actually upsetting him to the brunet’s disbelief. “She said that with all the damage you’ve sustained… that you should be dead.”

Dipper didn’t know what to say to that. He’d known that much, he had rather have been dead most of the time. He hung on only because of Mabel and then in the end because his Master wouldn’t have let him die. It would’ve been far too merciful he’d say with a laugh.

“Dipper? I want to know how you lived through all that, because it’s clear that even if that… torture didn’t break your mind, it should’ve physically have killed you,” Bill said, anger brewing in his voice that made Dipper flinch.

“Magic,” he whispered, his voice weak. He bit his lip, his hands flying up to clutch at the arms around him in an attempt to ground himself and not give in to his mounting panic. He took in a deep breath as one hand enveloped his, squeezing gently.

As if Bill could tell how close he was to falling apart again, the blond man didn’t say anything and just held him for the moment, not asking any questions. A quick glance backwards would tell Dipper how curious and angry the man felt, but he could barely keep himself from trembling uncontrollably.

“I brought you breakfast by the way Sapling,” he said softly as Dipper’s breathing evened out. The brunet shifted in his grasp, moving so that he was facing him. Hesitantly he moved forward to tuck his head under the blond’s chin, pressing himself up against the other man.

“Is-is it okay if we just… stay like this for a few minutes?” He asked, his voice a little hoarse and fragile sounding.

“Of course little Dipper.”

Dipper managed to just bask in the warmth his Master radiated for a few minutes until his thoughts decided to ruin the peace that had settled. Was the golden man mad at him for keeping silent about his injuries? The man hadn’t known fully what he’d paid for and he hadn’t been exactly honest himself. Did keeping information to himself count as lying?

“Master.. are you mad at me?” He asked tentatively, his body tensing. “Are you- are you going to sell me back to the auction house?”

For a moment Dipper felt like he couldn’t breathe. Silence settled in the room for another moment before he heard a snarl from behind him and felt himself being tugged flush to the other man’s body, his face against the man’s chest. He froze for a moment, fear and anxiety taking root at the lack of an immediate verbal response. He wasn’t sure how to interpret the tug on his body or the animalistic noise the man had made.

“You are mine, Dipper,” Bill whispered fiercely into his ear. “I will never sell you, Pine Tree. I’m afraid you’ll be stuck with me. And I am angry, not at you though. I’m angry at whoever hurt you.”

His first words made Dipper shiver in slight arousal, surprised by how the dark and possessive words made him feel. He felt light and strangely happy as the man continued. His Master wasn’t angry at him, he was angry that he’d been hurt. Never in his life could he remember a time that anyone other than Mabel cared about what happened to him.

“I understand why you didn’t say anything,” the man admitted, whispering words into brunet locks.

Timidly Dipper wrapped his arms around the blond and pressed his face into his clothed chest, hiding the fact that his eyes had started to water. He couldn’t hide the slight tremble to his shoulders or the sniffles, but the other man didn’t say anything as the brunet cried quietly. He wasn’t crying because he was sad or hurt… but because he was happy.

He was happy that he was wanted and it didn’t appear like he was only wanted for sex either. The blond had every opportunity to use him, hurt him, and punish him even. Dipper knew how much he screwed up, it was what he was best at, but yet his Master hadn’t punished him. In fact the other had told him over and over that everything was fine and that he’d say when he deserved punishment and it hadn’t been in those moments. He felt almost like he was being coddled, but the tenderness was so nice and he couldn’t help but welcome it.

Shyly, Dipper shifted his head back and leaned upward. His teary brown eyes met his Master’s golden ones and then he moved forward, pressing his lips to the other’s while his eyelids slipped closed. For a heartstopping moment there wasn’t a response and then the other man’s lips moved against his slowly. Neither made a move to deepen the kiss, but neither did either of them pull back, instead pushing into one another more. Dipper’s hand shakily went into blond locks, fingers weaving through lightly. Bill’s free hand went to the brunet’s cheek, caressing it softly.

As he needed air Dipper pulled back, breathing before lunging forward again, this time opening his mouth against the other man’s. He let out a whimper as a tongue slid against his gently. The brunet didn’t know what he was doing, but he tried to keep up to the best of his ability, his face flushing as the blond let out a moan as he copied the action. For that moment the world disappeared, there wasn’t anything but warmth and the stirrings of happiness he felt.

As with anything though, the kiss didn’t last forever. Bill drew back with a little smile as Dipper’s stomach made itself heard, grumbling loudly. The golden man leaned in again and nuzzled the younger man’s nose with his own, placing a quick kiss atop the red little thing.

“Good thing I brought the monster a sacrifice, huh Pine Tree?” He asked with a chuckle as the brunet’s face redded even more. The blond sat up with a little groan as he stretched, cracking his neck and back loudly in a way that made Dipper wince.

The brunet slowly sat up as well, a loud yawn escaping him as he stretched himself out. He rubbed at his eyes with another yawn before he looked to his Master, wondering how he was supposed to eat whatever he brought. They were in private so previously that meant he’d sit on the floor and eat with his hands if he was lucky. Bill had fed him by hand the other day, which had been surprisingly nice when compared to his only other experiences with hand feeding, but that didn’t exactly work with porridge.

“Well scoot back Pine Tree, if you try to eat sitting upright like that you’ll end up hurting your back,” Bill commanded with a movement of his hands. He frowned when Dipper still looked at a loss, “Oh, just let me set you up then.”

He moved a few of the pillows so they sat against the headboard then dragged the brunet by the armpits so he sat up against them. Grabbing the tray he pulled on the bottom of it, little pieces of wood attached to it came down and onto the bed, effectively holding the tray up over Dipper’s legs like a table. The blond then grabbed a bottle that had been set on the tray, opened it, and strangely enough poured it into his mouth.

Sitting on the bed again he smiled mischievously before leaning over into the smaller man’s face and bringing their lips together again. He forced the other’s mouth open quickly with his tongue and maneuvering it skillfully all around. A little shocked by the kiss Dipper’s eyes opened wide until he tasted something sweet being swept around in his mouth. Finally the man pulled back again a little out of breath and a small sticky golden string connected them still for a moment before breaking.

Cheeks flushed red once again Dipper looked away, his tongue sweeping across his lips. He could still taste a sweetness on his tongue, though he didn’t know what the flavour was. He felt almost like he’d tasted it before, maybe a long time ago.

“W-What was that?” He asked when the settled silence became too much.

“Honey,” Bill answered simply with a little smug smile on his face. “It was good, right kid?”

For a moment Dipper didn’t know how to answer, because honey was expensive. It was _not_ something you wasted on a slave. Now he was sure he’d never tried it, at least. Still, he nodded meekly, not really sure how to respond to the gesture otherwise.

“It’s for the porridge kid, cause it’s bland. But I talked to Melody this morning again and she said that you shouldn’t have foods that are too solid just yet,” he said with a nod before handing the bottle to Dipper.

Dipper stared at the glass bottle for a moment, then two, then three before finally just setting it down on the tray. Bill frowned as he watched Dipper take a bite, shaking his head with a huff before he grabbed up the bottle again.

“Why aren’t you using any?” He questioned with a little pout.

“I don’t need it, plain porridge is fine, I’ve had worse.” Dipper answered quietly as he brought another spoonful to his mouth. “Besides, its way too expensive to waste on someone like me.”

And though he wasn’t looking up, the brunet could see the frown on Bill’s face. The look was replaced with one of exasperation as the man let out a dramatic sigh.

“Did you like the honey Pine Tree?” He asked, getting into Dipper’s face a little as he leaned over the tray.

“I- well, yes,” Dipper admitted not wanting to lie.

“Then I want you to use it, alright Sapling? Besides it’s not nearly that expensive anymore. There are a few more people who’ve started bee farms to gather more honey,” The blond reassured him. With that he moved to pour some of it in, grabbing the spoon from the brunet to mix it before giving it back. “You can add more if you want to kid.”

Dipper ate quickly after that, savouring the sweetness while simultaneously feeling guilt bubble inside him again. Mabel would’ve enjoyed that, he couldn’t help but think. She’d always loved sweet things, even going so far as to steal sugar from the kitchen every now and then. With Mabel on his mind, Dipper couldn’t help withdrawing into himself a bit after he finished eating.

“Alright then! We’re going to get you some new clothes today Sapling, and I think I know a guy!” Bill exclaimed with a manic laugh. Dipper tried to smile at the man, but only managed for a second before it fell off his face. The blond frowned, but didn’t acknowledge the sudden change in the brunet’s mood, instead just ushering him back into his rags and getting them out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo next chapter will be clothing time. I kind of wasn't feeling the greatest the other day, so you guys gets some 'trying to feel better' fluff. Sorry for the delays! I'm still going to try and keep up the fast updates because I'm insane like that. But hey, its good for you guys. Anyone want to guess whooo Bill knows? 'Cause I'm still laughing at my choice. ahahahaha.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No warnings for this chapter.

Bill had them stop in the kitchen on the way out, grabbing a little satchel before bounding out the door and into the carriage. He waved cheerily at the dower young man he had employed at his driver, happy to see an irritated look cross the pale face. It gave him a certain satisfaction to know how much he bothered some members of his staff, and he barely had to do a thing either!

When his little sapling went to sit on the floor of carriage, he stopped him, pulling the brunet up into his lap with a certain amount of satisfaction as the other quickly settled against him. The kid had a knack for surprising him and it seemed it would be a constant as those brown eyes met his own.

“What town are we in?” Dipper asked abruptly, perhaps overwhelmed by the silence. “I-I mean, I travelled a bit before getting to the auction house…”

Bill wasn’t quite sure what made the little slave so inquisitive, but he wasn’t opposed. He prided himself on knowing lots of things after all, far more than most at least. Besides, he knew all about his city, even if he didn’t care for it all that much. Politics were fun for a quick moment before it turned sour. 

“We’re in Mendias Pine Tree. The golden city ruled over by yours truly,” Bill said theatrically.

“Why do you live so far away from the city if you’re in charge?” The brunet asked next, head tilting adorably in the blond’s opinion.

“I have other houses, but they’re all in the city itself and that’s just bothersome. Besides, I might be in charge Pine Tree, but I don’t like taking care of everything. That’s what the council is for, they do the work and I make the decisions in the end. I try not to go into the city when I can avoid it,” Bill said truthfully, he didn’t mind telling Dipper exactly what he did. He probably would answer most of Dipper’s questions if he asked them.

Bill had come to accept the fact that he liked this kid, wanted to keep him around and keep him happy even. It was weird, he wasn’t used to caring about anyone but himself. Still, in just a short amount of time the brunet had weaved around all his defenses. He wasn’t unhappy about the fact, though he was still surprised because he had yet to figure out how the kid had done it. What was it that made him so different than the rest?

Whatever it was didn’t particularly matter when the kid looked at him with those innocent eyes. So many emotions flitted through those eyes, and most of the time they contradicted one another. Apprehension and determination had flitted through them this time as he asked his questions. Something about Dipper just drew him in like a moth to a flame.

He answered a few more questions for the kid about the town and area before they arrived to their destination. Stepping out of the carriage with Dipper in his arms, he ignored any looks from the townspeople loitering nearby and instead walked up to the door of their destination and kicked it open. He started laughing quietly at the yell that came from the back before getting quite loud as he heard a heavy thump, as if someone tripped and fell.

“No! No, no, no! Absolutely not!” The average looking man was quick to yell, his face red as he picked himself up off of the floor. “I told you last time Cipher! You are no longer welcome here!”

Bill wasn’t paying attention to the man, instead looking at Dipper who looked at him with a shocked expression on his face. “What did you do?” He asked with a hushed voice. The blond couldn’t help but let out a slightly maniacal laugh.

“It was an accident, I didn’t mean to set those curtains on fire!” He exclaimed, snickering still.

“You did! You mentioned how much you hated the curtains six times and then they just magically caught fire? Fire that couldn’t be extinguished by normal means?” The man asked in disbelief and exasperation.

“Okay. so I caught them on fire, I wasn’t going to burn down your shop,” he tried, unable to stop himself from laughing again.

“Those were my grandmother’s and-” the man cut himself off, sighing deeply and slumping where he stood. He stood back up and glared at the blond for a moment before frowning and shooting a confused glance at the brunet in his arms.

“Come now Strange, we’re both gentlemen, let’s let bygones be bygones. I even brought you a peace offering,” Bill began, setting Dipper on his feet before offering up the brown satchel. Hesitantly, the dark haired man took it from him, opening it up cautiously before burying his face into the bag and sniffing loudly.

“See that Pine Tree? That right there is a normal looking man who is actually a huge freak, don’t let appearances fool you,” Bill whispered to him, smiling when the kid gave him a shaky smile and laughed a little. He probably didn’t know what was going on, but the scene in front of him was funny regardless.

After another moment the man pulled his face from the bag a bit of a dreamy look on his face. Reaching into it, he brought out a piece of bread, moaning as he bit into it. He totally ignored both men in the room until he finished the slice and reached in for another.

“So- who’s the kid?” He asked through a full mouth. 

“This is Dipper, he’s in need of some clothes Tad and despite how much of a square you are… you do have a good selection. I must grudgingly admit,” Bill said with a dramatic sigh and shake of his head. “I want you to fix him up with all the necessities, including two sets of formal wear of course.”

“Alright, but if you set anything on fire this time not even Abuelita’s bread will redeem you next time and you’ll have to find a new tailor,” the man said seriously, waving his piece of bread around for emphasis before nodding towards the backroom. “Come on then kid, I gotta do your fitting and… what the heck are you wearing?! Cipher how could you let him walk around in this?”

“I didn’t let him walk around it it, I carried him around in it,” Bill corrected him with a shrug. “Go ahead with him then Pine Tree, I’ll be here for when you’re done.”

He chuckled a small bit as he heard the man ramble on about nothing of importance. More importantly, he noticed how it made Dipper relax a bit more. Bill didn’t imagine that many people talked normally to a slave like Tad did. Strange and him had business relations for years, a bit of tit for tat kind of thing. He both disliked and liked the man, but despite his feelings he knew that Tad wouldn’t hurt his Pine Tree. 

Bill looked around the front of the shop, running his hand over a gold material that drew his eye as the bell jingled, signalling that someone else had stepped into the shop.

“Strange is in the middle of a fitting, so you might want to come back later,” he said, not turning around.

“I’m just here to pick up something,” a familiar female voice sounded. “I didn’t think you’d be allowed back in here, Lord Cipher.”

“Oh Lady Northwest, you should know by now that I always get what I want,” he replied, shooting the woman a vicious little grin. He wondered if her family was still sore about all the land they’d been driven out of generations before, but he knew the answer to that. (It was yes.)

The blonde huffed and flipped her blonde hair over one shoulder. He watched as she looked around the room before turning back to him with a haughty expression on her face.

“If Mr. Strange is busy, then why are you still here?” She asked, glaring a little at him. Inwardly he couldn’t help but enjoy the dislike and fight the young woman showed him. It was fun when others cowered, but sometimes he needed a challenge, and nothing beat wiping a smirk off a Northwest’s face.

“Strange is busy working with something of mine,” he answered with a too wide smile. “So you’ll just have to wait Lady Northwest.”

“Something of yours? What does that even mean?” Pacifica demanded, she got so easily frustrated.

“Well thats none of your-”

“Master?” Dipper hesitantly called out for him, his head peering out from the back room before he inched out, face red and looking down.

“What’s wrong Pine Tree?” Bill questioned, a frown on his face as he looked the kid over. He was dressed simply in a white shirt, black vest, and black pants presumably from Strange’s premade clothing. They were a little baggy on him, but otherwise looked good. Obviously Tad would be making more for the kid after having taken his measurements, but he needed to be fitted for more than one outfit, so why was the brunet out from the back so early?

“The kid isn’t sure why he needs other clothing,” Tad said with a tut and a look of disapproval towards the blond man. “Oh! Lady Northwest! I have your order right here, are you going to try your hand at tailoring?”

Bill turned his attention to the Northwest heiress and scoffed at the notion of the woman doing anything on her own. Heck, she probably had a servant to wipe her ass. The thought made him chuckle and in return receive a heated glare.

“It’s not for me, so shut up!” She yelled in frustration, hands closed into fists before she let out a deep breath and rubbed at her sinuses. “Thank you Mr. Strange, I’ll be going now.”

“It was nice see you as always my Lady!” Bill yelled after her, giggling as she turned around to glare at him and ran into the door. She let out a frustrated grunt and opened the door with a little fumbling, her face bright red as she stomped out of the shop.

“Stop agitating my customers Cipher! Now then, I got most of the preliminary measurements down, but Dipper here expressed some concern about what he needed and wanted to ask you,” Tad explained, still glaring a little bit at Bill.

“He needs the works Strange, I thought I said that. Didn’t I? Well I was thinking it,” he replied with a shrug of his shoulders before he looked over to Dipper who was worrying his lip. “Pine Tree, is there something wrong?”

“I… I really don’t need more than one set of clothing Master,” he mumbled, fiddling with his hands nervously.

“Dipper, does it bother you that I’m getting you more than one set?” Bill tried next, he knew something was wrong with the kid’s thought process, but he wasn’t sure what yet.

“I’m not worth spending all that money on. Really, just one set would be alright,” the kid’s voice was quiet, his eyes downcast and sad looking. It took everything the blond had not to just pull the kid into his arms. Instead he closed the distance between them with a few steps and gently moved the kid’s chin up so that their eyes were meeting.

“Kid, my time is far more valuable than my monetary wealth and guess what! I’m spending an awful lot of it with you, so what does that tell you?” He asked gently.

“I-I don’t know,” Dipper stuttered out. If it wasn’t for how sad his little Pine Tree was he would have found it far more adorable.

“It means that you’re worth far more to me than the entirety of my wealth kid,” Bill replied simply, his thumb caressing the brunet’s jawline gently before he let go and ruffled his hair. “So buck up. And yes, you are getting a full wardrobe. Want me to help you pick everything out?”

Dipper nodded a small smile forming on his face as his Master talked about different materials and colours that would look good on him. Neither of them could see the gobsmacked look on Tad’s face. It was fairly obvious to anyone looking at the man that he was shocked by how Bill was acting around the boy. When Bill turned around to ask the man a question he was met with this look, and it was obvious to him that Strange clearly was flabbergasted by his behaviour. 

It bothered him a little, to know that Tad was seeing his soft side. Seeing the side to himself that he hadn’t even known existed until his little asterism came into his life. Still, he tried not to let his discomfort show and instead gave the man a too wide smile and proceeded to talk about what exactly his little Dipper needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo another short chapter this time. Sorry everyone! I worked the past few days and it kinda kicked my butt since y'know these stupid 'holiday' sales. Columbus day sales should not exist, they're dumb and they don't mark things down any more than normal weekend days and just prey upon consumer ignorance. Okay enough complaining from me. u.u
> 
> Soooo those who guessed Tad got it. Get my hint now... think outside the box, because he's figuratively a square. Ahahaha I'm terrible and you're terrible if you laughed at my terribleness. Pffff. Anyways next chapter should be up soon! Maybe later today/tonight. No guarantees. My nerdy DnD group meets up this afternoon and we might be at it until midnight again. Ahahahaha. We'll see. 83
> 
> Reposted because something weird was happening with the format for a sec. u.u So sorry if you got two update emails!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings :: references to past rape/non-con and physical abuse

Dipper was nervous, he was almost always nervous, but being alone with a stranger set him even more on edge. Being alone with a strange had never spelled out anything good for him, all too often it ended with him on his knees with his mouth being used or being shoved against the nearest surface and fucked raw. Still, the black haired man named Tad actually seemed nice. It was a trait that wasn’t normally shown towards him, or any slave for that matter.

The strangest thing about the man though was the fact that he expressed concern for him, a mere possession. It was something that Dipper could barely wrap his mind around, confused as to why someone would risk their reputation in the eyes of a lord to berate them for how their slave was dressed no less. So he followed the man to the backroom with only a cautionary glance towards his blond Master, a little bit in a daze.

“Kid?” The man questioned, pulling the brunet from his clouded thoughts.

“Y-Yes sir?” He replied with a slight stutter. He ducked his head as the other shot him a frown, folding slightly into himself as he often did when on edge. It was better to present a smaller target to be hit, after all. No matter how seemingly nice his Master or this man was, there was certain etiquette that was expected to be followed, etiquette that had been beaten into him at an early age. However, Dipper had always resisted a little; fought against his previous Master and even though he tried his hardest, he couldn’t always bring himself to follow what he’d been taught. He knew it was only a matter of time before someone lashed out at him and chose to reiterate the lessons forgotten.

“Are you… alright?” The man asked uncertainly, looking him over with displeasure in his eyes though he didn’t make a move to touch the slave.

“I-I’m fine Sir,” Dipper responded, only stumbling a little over his words again. The gaze made him uncomfortable, but he tried not fidget beneath it. He cringed a little as the man took as step towards him. It was all he had to keep himself from moving; he didn’t know what the black haired man wanted and he found himself wishing that his Master was there with him.

“Sorry- I don’t mean to frighten you. I won’t hurt you. Did Cipher give you all those marks?” Tad asked, concern and disapproval lacing his voice. Dipper’s eyes widened at the insinuation and he shook his head quickly.

“No! Master has only been kind to me,” he stated clearly, a little louder than he had been speaking. He saw the look of disbelief on the other man’s face and found himself frowning in return.

“Really?” Tad grunted out in disbelief as he turned to rummage through a rack of clothing, an unseen frown on his face. Even though Dipper couldn’t see his expression, the brunet couldn’t help but notice that the man’s posture screamed of his disbelief.

“Yes, really,” he bit out through gritted teeth. He understood that something had happened between his Master and the tailor. (Something about fire and a curtain? He hadn’t fully been listening, it wasn’t his place to listen at all really.) Still though, the man clearly thought badly of the golden blond. It was a wrong assumption, one he wanted to correct, because his Master really hadn’t been anything but good to him and he didn’t like the fact that the tailor thought otherwise, especially if it was because of him.

Tad shot him a startled look that brought a flush to his face immediately. He let out a little cough and looked down. “I mean yes, really sir.”

He flinched when he heard the other begin to laugh before he felt a hand on his hair, ruffling it in the way that his Master often did. He ducked out of the gesture, disliking it from someone else. Dipper expected to be hit for being so impudent, with his words and action, but the man just quieted down to a chuckle and shook his head.

“Alright, I’ll believe you. You seem to be a bit more spirited than you look,” he mentioned as he stretched out a hand. Dipper took it and was lead to a small stool to stand on. The man took a measuring tape and started to take down the measurements of the brunet with a little hum. “That’s a good thing by the way, I didn’t think Cipher would be so… lenient, but I’m glad he’s not a monster. You look pretty beat up kid.”

“I was beaten by my previous Master,” Dipper offered simply. It was a little easier talking to the man now, but still strange feeling. He kept quiet as the man got a few more measurements, managing to keep himself still as the tape wrapped around him despite how uncomfortable the closeness made him.

“Alright… so that’s the basics down. I might have something for you to wear until everything is done if I recall correctly, let me check,” Tad trailed off tapping at his lip as he moved to one of the full racks, shuffling through it. It took a few moments before he let out a positive hum and brought out a set of simple clothes. “Here! Now go ahead try them on and then we can finish up.”

Dipper took the clothes into his hands, brow furrowed as the man turned around and grabbed a clipboard, writing something down. Hesitantly Dipper undressed and pulled on the clothes all while watching the man. He didn’t turn or glance back once until the brunet announced quietly he was done. It surprised him that nothing bad had happened even though he’d been undressed with someone other than his Master.

“Good, good! You’re so small, but with a little feeding it’ll fit you perfectly. Cipher has been feeding you, yes?” His nose scrunched up as he questioned the brunet. His face only relaxed when the boy nodded. “You’re so scrawny still. Oh here! You can have a piece of my bread. Abuelita makes some of the best bread, I swear.”

“That’s alright sir,” Dipper declined with a sheepish smile. There were two reasons he didn’t take the food, even if he was starting to get a little hungry. The first was he didn’t feel comfortable taking something without his Master around to give him permission and the second was because his Master had said he shouldn’t eat solid food just that morning.

The man frowned at his refusal, but shrugged and proceed to eat the slice a little obnoxiously. Dipper managed to keep the little disgust he felt from creeping onto his face, barely. The man was nice, but far stranger than he appeared even at first.

“So, do you have a preference for what kind of style of clothing you want since Cipher didn’t specify?” The man asked after swallowing.

“O-Oh, umm… just this is fine sir. It fits and I don’t really need anything else,” He nervously stated. He didn’t want his Master to spend even more money on him. First there was the doctor’s visit, then the honey this morning, not to mention what he’d cost in the first place, it was far too much to waste on him. With each gesture he could feel a little fear slipping into the back of his mind, telling him that kindness would come back to harm him ten times more. He tried not to focus on any of the feelings poking at his mind, ignoring the fear and guilt for the moment, he had plenty to worry about presently.

“Huh? I’m pretty sure he said he wanted you to have a full wardrobe though... “ the man trailed off before he looked at the nervous look that crossed the brunet’s face. His eyes softened a bit at that look and he started towards the door leading to the front of the store. “Let’s just go ask him then.”

“W-Wait!” Dipper called out softly, his voice cracking a little much to his embarrassment. He didn’t want to bother his Master about it at all, but he also didn’t want to hide. The blond hadn’t punished him for his questions earlier, so maybe he wouldn’t do so now either? The brunet didn’t understand the man or how he worked, so he needed to feel it out. If he pushed too far then he’d be punished for sure, but at least he would know the boundaries.

So with a little bit more confidence, he moved past the dark haired man and peeked out into the front room. Sticking his head out, he gathered himself. “Master?” He questioned, his face flushing red as he looked down, quickly losing his courage when he noticed there was a young woman there as well.

Carefully he glanced at her, wondering who she was but knowing quite quickly that she was a noble. It wasn’t even the way she dressed that gave away her status, the purple gown was extravagant enough to do so, but rather it was the way she held herself. She exuded a certain aura of confidence and superiority of sorts, though it was damped by a slight flush of red on her cheeks and the clear tension in her body.

“What’s wrong Pine Tree?” Bill asked, bringing him out of his thoughts about the woman quickly. His tongue dried in his mouth and he felt at a loss for words. His master didn’t sound angry, but the thought of talking to him in front of another noble about clothing he didn’t even deserve was enough to make him sick. Surely he’d be punished for that, because no matter how kind his Master was in getting him clothing in the first place surely he didn’t want a slave questioning him in front of another noble. So he kept quiet until Tad spoke up.

His head lowered even more, feeling mortified even as the noblewoman and his Master interacted. Finally the woman left and he felt himself shrink under the full gaze of his Master, biting his lip nervously until he was addressed.

“Pine Tree, is there something wrong?” He asked, his voice sounding concerned. Dipper still couldn’t believe that it truly was concern in that voice, it was just so strange, he had to be mistaken.

“I… I really don’t need more than one set of clothing Master,” he couldn’t help but mumble, fiddling with his hands nervously beneath him. It felt wrong to question the blond, but wrong to leave things as they were. He didn’t deserve more clothing, did nothing to earn it, or would he have to earn them later? In which case, what if it wasn’t worth it?

“Dipper, does it bother you that I’m getting you more than one set?” His Master asked next, and the puzzled tone only confused him more.

“I’m not worth spending all that money on. Really, just one set would be alright,” Dipper answered, his voice quiet in the shop but still too loud to his ears. He kept his eyes downward and tried not to move even as he heard black dress shoes click against the wooden floor. He suppressed a flinch as curled fingers gently moved his head upwards by the chin, forcing his brown eyes to meet the gold amber ones of his Master.

“Kid, my time is far more valuable than my monetary wealth and guess what! I’m spending an awful lot of it with you, so what does that tell you?” He asked gently and honestly Dipper didn’t know how to answer that question, couldn’t understand what it could possibly mean even when it was obvious.

“I-I don’t know,” Dipper stuttered out feeling more than a little foolish. He wanted to shut his eyes and just melt into the floor, he didn’t understand why his Master was so patient with him.

“It means that you’re worth far more to me than the entirety of my wealth kid,” The blond replied matter of factly, his thumb caressing the brunet’s jawline gently before he letting go again. Dipper felt his cheeks warm up at the statement, even despite the fact he was sure that it was untrue and merely said to placate him for the time being. He leaned into the hand that ruffled his hair a little before the touch was gone. “So buck up. And yes, you are getting a full wardrobe. Want me to help you pick everything out?”

The brunet nodded quickly, feeling a little dazed by the turn of events, but smiling none the less. His Master talked animatedly about the different fabrics and colors, making suggestions about what would be good. Truthfully he had no preference himself, but it was nice to be told the options, even if his opinion wouldn’t matter in the end.

“Dipper, do you want Cipher to come into the back for the last measurements and help you decide on everything?” Tad spoke up from behind the counter, a strange smile on his face directed at the two of them. Dipper frowned and looked to his Master questionably.

“It’s up to you if you want me there Sapling,” Bill said with a fond smile on his face that only became wider when the brunet nodded quickly.

Maybe there would be a consequence to getting the clothing, but he found himself worrying less the more that he was around his strange and impossible Master. He was still scared, still terrified that everything would turn out to be an elaborate game created to see him fall from a higher height, to break him in the end. Even so, he couldn’t help but like the gentle attention. The way his Master smiled at him put him at ease enough to forget all his fears and worries, at least for a short time. He wasn’t used to anyone but Mabel smiling at him and even though thinking of her brought a pang of pain to his heart and mind… even that feeling was dulled when those bright golden eyes looked to him.

He blinked twice before realizing his Master had outstretched a gloved hand to him, flushing red as he took it quickly. The larger hand curled around his, squeezing just a tiny bit. The small gesture made him smile, and though it was small it was probably the most genuine smile he’d shown anyone in a long time. He let himself be led to the back room and back up onto the stool while Tad flitted about the room through rack upon rack of partially sewn items. He felt almost sad when his Master let go of his hand to go and join the other man.

It wasn’t long after that Dipper found himself shoved into outfit after outfit, some fitting pretty well that would need minor alterations actually. Things had been going pretty well, even on Dipper’s end. The changing out and into clothing was a little awkward, but it wasn’t too bad considering both men actually gave him privacy as they went through the racks. Well, things had been going well until his Master brought out a green gown with a too wide grin on his face.

“Pine Tree, next is this!” He exclaimed, sounding far too happy about shoving his very _male_ slave into a dress.

“Master… you know I’m not a girl, right?” Dipper asked with a little attitude before actually slamming his hands to his mouth and whimpering a little. He panicked and quickly fell to the floor, his knees thumping loudly on the wood. His face turned an ashen pallor and he suddenly felt sick, his throat closing up and breaths coming out unsteady. He managed to hold his tears though they threatened to fall any moment. “I-I’m sorry! I’m sorry! I-I didn’t -mean to say that. I-I’m sorry. Pl-Please-”

“Oh little Dipper,” Bill sighed out, sinking to his knees and pulling the brunet into his arms. Dipper clutched at the other man, heaving in breaths as a gloved hand pet his head slowly.

“I-I-” Dipper tried to speak, frustrated tears pooling in his eyes. He couldn’t stop himself from trembling a little, even though he felt safe in the golden arms encasing him. He felt like he was drowning, unable to get enough air into his lungs. His head felt light and he let out another sob against his will before burying his face in his Master’s chest.

“Shhhh. Everything is fine Sapling. You’ve nothing to be sorry for. You didn’t do anything wrong,” the blond whispered to him.

Finally after what seemed like forever, but was really just minutes, Dipper pulled back from Bill and sniffled. He rubbed his face and then let his hands fall to his lap looking away from his Master with red rimmed eyes. He flinched as a hand caressed his cheek before cupping it gently, unable to help himself he leaned into it still. The brunet felt despondent and found himself wondering why that hand was being so gentle instead of delivering a slap that he rightly deserved this time.

“You alright now Pine Tree?” Bill asked gently. Dipper nodded, his eyes lowered and face expressionless. “You know I’m not mad, right?”

“Y-You aren’t?” Dipper stuttered out after a moment, eyes flickering up to look at his Master’s face briefly.

“Nope,” the man replied simply before shaking his head. “Though you should’ve known the answer to your question kid.”

Dipper furrowed his brows at the jab, it was true considering the fact, but still he’d talked back to his Master. He’d talked back to his Master and all because of a stupid dress. That was unacceptable, except his Master was making a joke about it instead of beating him like he should.

“Now, are you really that against wearing a dress Pine Tree?” Bill asked lightly. “‘Cause you would look gorgeous in it. I’d really like you to try it on if you aren’t that much against it.”

“B-But I’m a boy,” Dipper finally squeaked out after a moment of silence. He was confused and surprised that he just contradicted his master twice. The second time he was asked though.

“Well I told you that I knew that kid! Being a boy isn’t an excuse not to wear a dress though, I mean I would wear dresses if it weren’t for the fact that I’m nobility. You’ve seen my waistline, I would look fabulous,” the man replied smartly with a wink. Dipper let out a loud laugh before slapping his hands over his mouth, he hadn’t expected his own response. The blond poked at his cheek and smiled. “So, will you try it on or what, Pine Tree?”

Dipper gulped a little as the other man stood up, offering his hand to help the brunet up. He took it and found himself flushing red as he looked down on the dropped and forgotten gown. After a moment he nodded, leaning down to pick up the dress. It was a nice colour and material… but he wouldn’t have chosen to try it if it wasn’t for the excitement in the blond’s voice.

The blond ruffled his hair before turning around and pausing a moment before walking towards the racks. Dipper felt his face flush an even brighter red as he noticed Tad’s face peeking out through a nearby rack. Had the man seen all that? He felt mortification grow in his chest and bit his lip as he forced himself to move and pull on the dress with a little difficulty.

He bit his lip as he heard hushed voices speaking, unable to hear what was being said. Finally he managed to smooth the dress down, though there was the matter of the ties in the back that he couldn’t reach Finally he heard the voices quiet and after a few moments of deliberation he called out.

“Master?” His voice was hesitant, but echoed in his ears. He felt uneasy being alone like he was, unable to see either of the men in the cluttered room. Tension left his shoulder as the blond came into view, a smile on the other’s face putting him at ease.

“Wow! I was right, you look great in that kid,” the man said with a wink. Dipper felt his face heat up as he looked away in embarrassment. “Alright let’s get this tied up a bit… and there!”

The man made quick work of the ties at the back of the dress, tying loosely them before lightly steering Dipper by the shoulders over to the large folded mirror. Bill moved around the brunet, smoothing out the dress, but Dipper barely noticed. It wasn’t that the dress felt particularly uncomfortable, in fact the material was probably the finest he’d ever felt let alone worn. No, it was seeing himself in the mirror that made him freeze.

He looked… just like her, just like Mabel. They were twins, so of course they was a certain amount of resemblance but being in a dress and looking at himself now he couldn’t help but see more of her than himself looking back at him. He didn’t realise silent tears were slipping down his face until gloved hands wiped them away and the mismatched golden eyes met his.

“Pine Tree?” His Master questioned, his voice quiet.

“S-Sorry it’s nothing,” Dipper replied before pulling on a shaky smile. He didn’t want to talk about Mabel, if he did he was sure he’d fall apart. His Master wouldn’t want to deal with that he was sure, he was patient but breaking down again might finally break that patience.

“I like the dress, it is pretty and feels nice on,” he said after a few moments of silence, looking away from his Master with flushed cheeks. In truth he didn’t mind the dress, but his Master seemed to really like it so there wasn’t any harm in going along with it. Besides, he owed his Master far more than just wearing a dress at his behest.

The man hummed before nodding. “Alright, that’ll be all for today then. Everything else Tad’ll make. How about we go home and get something to eat?” He asked, the brunet nodding quickly in response as his stomach growled. His cheeks flushed again, getting even redder as the blond chuckled at him. The man handed him the first set of clothes he tried on and went to speak with Tad in hushed tones again.

Dressing himself again, he waited for a moment before the blond returned with simple black shoes in hand. They were held out to him and he took them with a question in his eyes.

“Tad is no cobbler, but he has some shoes for other purposes. We’ll have to get you a good set, but these’ll do for now. I don’t want you cutting your feet outside,” he said as he patted the brunet’s head. “To tell you the truth though I think Strange over there has some.. strange tastes.”

Dipper tilted his head in confusion as his Master cackled at his apparent joke, not really understanding what was funny.

“Cipher! Don’t go telling the kid that!” The bread loving man exclaimed heatedly, mumbling something about stupid blond lords that didn’t know when to quit before sighing in defeat. “Alright, let me get everything wrapped up and then I’ll meet you out front in a moment.”

Tad turned away from the two with a huff after that. Dipper looked at the dark haired man with a shake of his head, he really was strange. He jumped when he heard his Master snicker, watching him with mirth in his eyes before he settled his hands on the brunet’s shoulders again and guided him back out into the front room.

“So it shouldn’t take long for Strange to fix everything up for you, maybe a few days. Then maybe you can come with me into town every now and then,” his Master said as leaned forward to rest his chin on the shorter man’s head.

“I would like that a lot Master,” Dipper responded with a bit of awe in his voice. He’d never imagined actually being taken anywhere outside of the house really. Being able to be outside in that overgrown garden had been wonderful and a first for him, but being in a town? That seemed like an impossibility for someone like him who belonged chained to a bed somewhere if he was lucky.

The blond pulled back and withdrew from him as the bell sounded, another customer for the tailor coming through the door. Both men turned to see a large well dressed man in a baby blue suit, his pale hair impeccably styled in a pompadour.

“Why if it isn’t Lord Cipher! How wonderful it is to see you,” the man said in saccharine tone. He spoke in such an over friendly manner that even Dipper could pick up on how strange it sounded. “Oh, who’s this you have with you?”

Dipper found himself immediately looking downward as the man’s attention turned to him, just barely managing to keep his body from trembling under the gaze. He didn’t understand his own reaction to the man, but he knew that there was something inherently wrong about him. The brunet hoped his Master didn’t converse with the man too long, he just wanted to go back home. Still, he knew to behave under scrutiny and forced himself to remain calm, no matter how much he wanted to hide behind the blond rather than have those sharp blue eyes on him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longer chapter for you guys this time! Also thank you to the anon Tacky who suggested putting Dipper into a dress. I really loved that idea. <3 Thanks so much again for the comments and kudos, I know I keep saying it but they really do keep me going and make me so happy to know that you are continuing to like the story and the direction I'm steering it in. I might not respond to all comments, but it's not cause I don't read or appreciate them! It's because I'm a lazy piece of shit. I'm sorry.  
> But also don't worry about anything guys, all will be revealed... evennnntuallllyyyy. Mabel might be alright, Gideon might not be evil, who knows? Not you yet! Ahahahaa. I'm not taunting you I swear.
> 
> Also this chapter hasn't been fully edited yet, so excuse my stupid mistakes! Edits will be going up soon via thanks to my lovely Beta who puts up with my shit.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings :: present time oral rape/noncon, references to past rape/noncon
> 
> I'm sorry. You might hate me for this one.

Everything had been going swimmingly. Between getting Dipper to agree to try the dress and the way those brown eyes looked at him so adoringly he had considered the trip to be a major success, even with the brunet’s panic attack. Really how could the boy think that he could possibly be mad at him for such a small thing? It had just been a question, not even an unreasonable one all things considered. But then there was quite a lot that seemed to put his boy on edge.

Each and every flinch was bringing into perspective how the kid thought he’d be treated. If there was anything that Bill was angry about, it was that Dipper expected to be treated badly, was prepared for it. Maybe there had been a time that he thought of all the pain he could bring to that small body, maybe he still thought of it a little in passing, but the idea of anyone else hurting his asterism just made his blood boil.

He had considered the day a success until Gideon showed up. The little shit of a lord had backed out of a deal with him in the past and he hated deal breakers with a passion. Besides that though the brat smelled like talc and was just a generally unpleasant person to be around. He was always surprised by how many people bought the ‘lil ol’ me’ shit the light haired kid spouted. Then there was the matter of his hair, which was offensive just in style but also it was a white colour, what was he, albino?

“Why if it isn’t Lord Cipher! How wonderful it is to see you,” the man greeted, his voice grating on Bill’s ears already.

Whatever the case was, Bill ever so slightly narrowed his eyes while pulling on a sharp too wide smile. ”Hello Gideon,” he replied in response to the over enthusiastic greeting. His smile widened as the other lord’s smile twitched ever so slightly at being addressed without his title.

Bill felt his smile slipping, almost forming a scowl before he pulled it back on as the other looked over his asterism. “Oh, who’s this you have with you?” He asked, his eyes remaining sharply focused on the brunet rather than the blond he was addressing.

“No one shortstack, no one of importance anyway,” he replied flippantly. “What are you doing here anyway? Doesn’t your mother still make your clothes?”

It was a low blow he knew, and not very good, but it was enough to make the man turn to him with a little anger in his eyes despite his smile. The kid always had a temper that Bill liked to exploit on the few occasions he had to suffer his presence. A little degrading nickname and a jab at his childishness always got to him. It wasn’t enough to make him storm out though, unfortunately. Bill could see how nervous and uncomfortable Dipper was around Gideon and he didn’t blame the kid. Gideon was a creep.

“Oh I was just looking for Lady Northwest, I was told that she’d be here, you haven’t happened to have seen her stop in, have you?” He asked, his eyes remaining glued to the brunet intently despite addressing Bill.

“Maybe I have, maybe I haven’t Gideon. But you know I don’t do favors for deal breakers,” Bill replied before grabbing Dipper’s arm and pulling him closer to his side as Gideon seemed to be stepping towards him.

“Oh, is this your new slave then, Lord Cipher? I had heard that you reversed your stance and bought one.. but you seem awfully attached,” Gideon pointed out with a sharp grin. “I mean, coming out to get clothes from your personal tailor, that’s awfully nice of you.”

“Attached? Please, I’m merely making sure that my investment doesn’t go to waste. Letting _it_ get clothes here insures that it doesn’t make me look bad. I mean, could you imagine it walking around in rags to the council meetings or a ball? It’s only practical to make sure it’s well dressed,” Bill replied with a sharp grin of his own. “Besides, don’t you see how much prettier it looks well dressed?”

“Hmmm, I can see your point. I was wondering why the Cipher I know would be so… kind to something so worthless,” Gideon replied, a little more relaxed than before shaking his head. “I won’t keep you from your fun longer then. It was positively delightful to see you again, Lord Cipher.”

“I’ll see you around shortstack,” the blond replied before dragging Dipper from the shop without a glance back. He couldn’t help but curse the kid under his breath, that one always had a way of ruining his day.

He got them into the carriage and sighed, pulling the brunette on top of himself before he noticed how distant the brunet’s eyes seemed, how sad they looked. Gently he took the kid’s chin into his hand, fingers brushing up that pale cheek.

“You alright there Pine Tree?” He asked as tried to get those brown eyes to meet his. It was to no avail, the kid seemed like he was miles away even as he nodded. It worried him, to see the boy so far gone. Despite that fact though he couldn’t help but feel a sliver of irritation form in his mind at the avoicence. “Kid, I need you to talk to me, tell me what’s wrong.”

“I’m fine Master,” Dipper replied, his voice quiet and nearly emotionless. “There’s… nothing to talk about.”

Bill sat there for a second, silent and still holding Dippers chin. He’d been so patient, so kind towards his Pine Tree and this is how the kid chose to respond to him now? The stirrings of anger rose in his gut, his hand clenching that chin and forcing it up to meet his eyes roughly.

“We’ve talked about this, haven’t we kid? I’m getting pretty sick of you misinterpreting my rule,” he gritted out, enjoying the way the brunet started shaking in his grasp. He watched with sick satisfaction as tears welled up in those brown orbs, spilling forth as he jerked in the blond’s grasp.

“Looking off into space like you are with that look? You are clearly lying to me kid and I’m getting pretty fed up with your evasiveness. I’ve been so patient with you. Haven’t I Pine Tree?” Bill mockingly cooed, his grip harsh, fingernails driving into the brunet’s skin.

“I-I,” Dipper couldn’t speak, his voice coming out in a stutter, fear growing in his eyes. Fear that he was causing, fear that the kid deserved to feel. In all the time that he’d been with Bill, the blond had taken such good care of him and instead of trusting him, instead of talking when he was asked, he said _he was fine and there was nothing to talk about?_ The stirrings of anger grew stronger every second until he couldn’t hold it back.

“You belong to me don’t you Dipper? I bought you, so you belong to me mind, body, and soul. So if I ask you something and you lie or keep those little thoughts to yourself? Doesn’t that defy the fact that you’re fully mine? Maybe I should use you like that old master of yours, huh? Maybe then you’ll realise how kind and lenient I’ve been with you!” Bill didn’t yell, but he hissed out his words.

Grabbing the brunet roughy by the hair he threw him down onto the floor of the carriage. He watched as the kid struggled to sit himself upright from where he was thrown. With a vicious little grin adorning his face, the blond grabbed brown hair again, forcing the boy upright and into a kneeling position in front of him.

He watched as shaky hands undid the zipper on his pants and pulled his half hard cock out from the confines. Hands smaller than his own gripped the base of his member before a tongue licked the tip hesitantly. But Bill wasn’t having any of that, he was angry and unthinking as he used his grip on the brunet’s hair to shove his cock down that unprepared throat. He moaned as he shoved himself further into Dipper's mouth, not getting enough of the tight and moist feeling.

He choked Dipper with his cock, moaning out a little more as the kid’s throat convulsed around his member, only giving him more pleasure. He was lost for a moment, lost in blissful ecstasy as he jerked that head forward on his cock, ignoring how the brunet tried to pull away at first. Finally after a minute the brunet gathered enough strength to rip himself from Bill’s steely grip. He collapsed to the floor, trembling as Bill snarled in displeasure.

“I-I’m sorry! I co-cou-couldn’t br-breathe,” the brunet choked out, trying his hardest to get his breath back while pulling himself off the floor. His arms shook beneath him as moved back to sitting on his knees, tears pouring from his eyes as his chest heaved with sobs. Still he forced himself upright to take his Master’s cock in his throat again.

Bill watched that head bobbed up and down on his member, those brown eyes shut tight as he choked himself, his pace punishing like the one that Bill had forced on him. It was so unlike the previous morning, when the brunet looked up at him with dusty pink cheeks and nearly worshipful eyes from a similar position. It was at that thought that he realised what he was doing, that he let his anger get the better of himself and that it was going to destroy his Pine Tree if he hadn’t already. He gripped those boney shoulders and forced the kid back, ignoring his own need to finish.

“I-” He began to speak, his cheeks flushing red with sudden shame, all anger leaving him cold. He felt regret and guilt sit heavily in his stomach and against his chest. To his surprise the feelings hurt, they hurt so much unlike physical hurt. It was a kind of pain that was in no way fun or hilarious, instead it was horrible and nauseating. He didn’t like it at all.

“I-I-I’m so-sor-sorry Ma-master!” The brunet sobbed out, barely managing to form words between his gasps for breath.

“What are you sorry for Dipper?” Bill asked quietly, his own breaths uneven. He was afraid that he just broke his Pine Tree in a fit of anger, the fear stabbing at him even more as he waited for Dipper to pull in enough oxygen to answer him.

In the end the brunet tried to speak, but it all came out breathless and so broken that Bill had to try and pull meaning from fragmented words. What he could gather wasn’t good. In the end all the words amounted to something along the lines of ‘I’m sorry I’m so worthless and stupid. I’m sorry I can’t do anything right. Please don’t sell me back.’ It didn’t paint a pretty picture.

Though he knew he shouldn’t, especially after forcing himself down the brunet’s throat and violating him the same way his previous master did, he pulled the crying brunet up to his chest after tucking his still hard member back into his pants. He grimaced as the kid weakly tried to slip his hands into his pants in an attempt to finish the job, but he lightly swatted them away.

“Pine Tree, you- you aren’t worthless and I would never sell you back. If this is about what I said to Gideon, it was all just to get him off my back,” Bill said as pulled the boy to his chest, letting him bury his teary face into his shoulder. “I swear kid, I- I was wrong to hurt you like that. I let my anger get the better of me, I didn’t think- I didn’t think you’d take my words to heart.”

Bill felt his heart clench as Dipper sobbed into him, clinging to him despite how roughly he’d treated him. Despite how much he just hurt him. He grimaced a little as the boy rotated his hips, purposefully grinding himself against Bill. He felt sick as the brunet pulled back and looked at him with wide red rim eyes.

“Pl-please Master, ma-may I make you co-come?” Dipper asked, his voice hoarse and cracking. “Ple-please make use of me Ma-master.”

Every stuttered word pierced through the blonde, even more so as more came tumbling out. The brunet kept saying his little pleas, each one more explicit and sicker than the last. Dipper didn’t respond at all to the blond, no matter how he tried to get his attention, just mumbling broken pleas while trying to grind himself down onto Bill despite the fact he was easily kept still by hands on his hip.

It was only a matter of minutes later that the brunet collapsed against him, passed out much to the blond’s immediate concern. While Bill was grateful for the respite, the pleas all floating around in his head now giving him an idea of some the things that had been done to him, he worried as to why the brunet had passed out. The kid cried so much though, so hopefully it was just exhaustion.

It wasn’t too long after Dipper passed out that they arrived home, the door being open by his driver, now pale and horror stricken. Bill thought it unlikely he knew exactly went on inside the carriage, but he had a semblance that something bad had happened between his Lord and the new slave. He felt guilt and shame weigh heavily against him again as he got out of the carriage, his Pine Tree heavy in his arms despite how little he actually weighed.

“Pine Tree here is fine. He passed out from exhaustion,” he stated curtly to the other man. “If I hear of you gossiping or trying to put a tale on this, I’ll make sure that you will regret it.”

“Y-Yes Lord Cipher,” Robbie stuttered out, his face betraying his growing fear for the lord.

With a sigh Bill walked the familiar route through the corridors and towards his chamber. He stopped at one room before it, opening it and entering. It was similar to his room, the same colours and everything thought it was a bit less extravagant. Still, it was a large room and not one that would be for a servant, let alone a slave. Yet Bill needed to keep his Pine Tree somewhere close, wanted to keep the kid in his own chambers, but he couldn’t do that.

What he had done was unforgivable. He’d never stooped so low in his life, normally he killed or imprisoned whoever got him angry. What he did to his little Dipper scared him, that he was capable of doing to his darling boy made him sick. If he hadn’t broken him… then surely the kid would want to be nowhere near him anyway. He might’ve just ruined any chance to rebuild his asterism, or at least to gain the boy’s trust.

Setting the boy down onto the bed, he carefully pulled back the covers, moving him underneath them and tucking him in. He went to place a kiss on the brunet’s forehead before stopping. He shook his head, sighing deeply before leaving the room. He’d have Red take care of the kid for a while, maybe with time Dipper could begin to forgive him. For now though, some distance would do them both good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear to whatever celestial being(s) out there that this wrote itself. I never intended for this to happen at all. I'm simultaneously disgusted and happy with the angst factor here. You guys are right about one thing, Dipdops is going to dehydrate with all the crying he's been doing. Poor baby. I'm sorry.
> 
> Also not fully betaed this time either. Cause I didn't have it all written until now. Edits will be going up soon!


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings :: Past description of rape/noncon and torture

The next morning was hell for Dipper. He woke cold and alone despite the fact he was underneath covers and fully clothed. His head and throat ached, throbbing in a terrible rhythm and it took him a while to figure out why he felt so terrible. His memories came to him in little snippets. First was the memory of getting clothes, trying on so many and being measured, explaining why he was clothed in bed. He even smiled a moment before he remembered the pale haired lord and how his Master spoke of him and what happened after.

He lay there, thoughts of self loathing consuming him as he tried to hold back tears. He finally screwed up so badly that his Master had lashed out at him. He’d been expecting it, he was surprised it had taken so long. His Master was finally realizing how worthless he truly was. He didn’t even make the man come. He bit his lip harshly, trying to keep himself from sobbing.

Bringing his arm up, he cried into it, attempting to keep himself quiet. He really was worthless. His Master even said he wasn’t of importance and less than human, an it. In a twisted way, he was relieved the man had finally come to that realization, for he was always able to handle pain better than hope. Still, he found himself sobbing, curling up on his side and hiding his face in his hands.

It didn’t take long before he was all cried out, his head pounding and the room spinning. In his blurred vision, he finally took notice of the difference in his surroundings. He wasn’t in his Master’s bed. The thought made him sob again, curling up into an even smaller ball. He found himself falling back into unconsciousness. And then he dreamed.

_Dipper had always had a target on his back. For whatever reason everyone in the household was bound to either ignore him or go after him. Only Mabel was truly kind to him, looking out for him even, but even she could only stand up to a few of those who made it their goal to hurt him. She didn’t know about a lot of what happened to him, and he didn’t want her to. If she knew about what the guards did to him then she might get herself killed by going after them. He made sure that she didn’t know what the Master expected of him at night, making sure she went to bed early and even risked punishment to make sure she never suspected a thing._

_Mabel loved him he knew, they were twins after all, and he loved her back just as much. She claimed to be older, wanted to protect him, but she was unrealistic. She was so naive and innocent, but she didn’t think about the consequences of her actions. More than once Dipper took a beating for her, but he didn’t mind. She was the only one that cared about him and truthfully she was the only reason he had to keep going every day. Family wasn’t something that many slaves had and he was determined to keep his safe and as happy as possible for those in their position._

_Still it was hard to remember much of anything when his body was being pounded into. All he could feel was the familiar burning as a too dry cock ripped at his already irritated hole and the burn of pain from his hair being held in a vice grip. Each thrust, most harder than the last, made him gasp out and jerk his head forward as much as that grip would allow._

_“You’re lucky that this is what you’re good for,” the man behind him said with a laugh, punctuating every other word with another hard thrust into his used body. “Otherwise, I might’ve had you killed long ago. Father wouldn’t have complained, you’re just a used up whore now.”_

_“Why didn’t you?” Dipper couldn’t stop himself from asking. It hurt, it hurt so badly. Each stab of the other man’s cock inside him only hurt more and more. The only relief was that it was no longer just spit that lubricated it, but rather his blood. His blood made the passage a bit easier, so even though his insides were already torn, they weren’t being torn open even more.Still, the pain made him wish he was dead._

_“Hmmm? Well, I’ll be, you are just a cheeky little thing aren’t you? Even after everything you still talk back now and then, huh?” The other man’s voice was dangerous but playful as he pulled out of the brunet. It wasn’t hard for him to push the small male over, making him crack his shoulder on the stone floor with a cry of pain. It was easy for him to grab those legs and wrap them around himself, forcing himself into the slave in the new position, leaning down over Dipper and breathing onto his cheek heavily._

_“It’s like you love this, huh whore? Always talking back or not complying,” he whispered near the brunet’s ear. He shivered as he felt the feeling of a tongue licking his cheek, removing one of the many tear trails that had run down his face despite the blindfold he was forced to wear. “I think you deserve to have a little time with the guards tonight, don’t you think that’s a perfect idea?”_

_“Please no, please don’t Master- please,” Dipper pleaded, he wasn’t sure he could get through another night of being used over and over, trying to pleasure all the guards that showed up. He had chores in the morning and he couldn’t let Mabel catch on to what was happening._

_“Oh you beg so prettily, don’t you boy? But I’m afraid I have to teach you a lesson. You don’t get to say no,” the man whispered in a pleased tone, licking away a falling tear from the side of the brunet’s cheek. “Now, shut up and let me come and then your punishment can begin. Better to get it started sooner than later.”_

_The man grunted as he thrust into the brunet harshly, each movement making a slapping sound as their bodies collided violently until the man spilt his seed into him with a loud cry. Finally, after a moment, his Master pulled out and sat up. Yanking on a chain attached to a wide collar he forced Dipper up and to his knees, before shoving the brunet’s head down on his now soft cock._

_“Clean me up whore and be quick about it!” The man snapped, letting out a little moan at the feeling on his oversensitive member. Finally, he let the other up and shakily clothed himself._

_“The others will be here soon, until then I want you to get into position,” his Master demanded._

_With a sob Dipper complied, getting on his hands and knees with his ass up in the air. He flinched as the man inserted a wooden plug roughly into his ass and shivered as the man walked out of the cell like room with an echoing laugh. His breaths came out shakily, his whole body trembling from cold and dreaded anticipation for what was to come._

_It wasn’t all that often he was handed over to the guards for a night. His Master’s son, or rather his new Master, he knew that too many nights with the guards would kill Dipper. He found himself being used by them more often than not during the day, but during the day they couldn’t truly do more than just come in his ass or use his mouth. It was at night that they let loose, hitting him more heavily, shoving random things into his ass to see if they would fit, and generally brutalising him far more violently than they would otherwise._

_He only hoped that none of them would bring a knife this time, the last time they’d been drunk and the bladed side had come close to being shoved up inside of him. While he was sure that would kill him, and he would welcome death, he was sure it would be the most painful and humiliating way to die. He didn’t want Mabel to be told that’s how he died, especially considering that she didn’t even know about any of this. As it was they shoved the handle into his hole and then proceeded to make him get it out without using his hands. He’d done it after a while, but only after being humiliated and beaten over and over, forced to get the men off between hits. He ended up cutting his thigh during his attempts, but the cuts were only a minor pain compared to everything else._

_His breath picked up as the door opened-_

And he woke up, breathing heavily, fear settling in his stomach. As everything came back to him he couldn’t help but wonder if that was to be his fate again. It was clear to him now that his Master no longer wanted him. Dipper hadn’t gotten him off and then he passed out and was put into another room. The man had been kind enough to put him in a proper room though, and for that he was thankful. He was still kind to his useless slave and for some reason, the consideration only made Dipper’s heart and head hurt more.

He felt his heart stop as he heard a creak of floorboards outside his room, his body freezing as the door opened. He shut his eyes tightly, not wanting to know who it was. If it was his Master would the man tell him how disappointed he was? Would he punish him like he deserved to be? Dipper couldn’t help but feel bitter for a moment, wasn’t the man’s anger enough of a punishment? While he had been waiting for the other man to hurt him when he deserved it, craved it even, he still couldn’t help the feelings of betrayal washing over him.

“Hey Dipper,” a quiet voice sounded followed by a clattering of a tray being placed on the bedside table. “It’s lunch time!” She tried to get the words out cheerfully, but they sounded so strained.

Dipper opened his eyes wearily to be met with a concerned look. Those green eyes looked at him so sadly, with so much pity that it made him sick. He didn’t want her pity. Still he didn’t say anything and instead turned his gaze to the tray. It held a bowl, tea pot and cup, and another bottle of honey. The honey was only a reminder of the happiness he felt that previous morning, that he’d never feel it again. He felt like it was mocking him, as silly as that was.

“Are you- are you alright?” Wendy asked, her voice so quiet and gentle. “You’ve slept all day…”

“I’m fine,” Dipper replied blankly, his voice emotionless.

“Oh, well that’s good. Umm, well the food’s for you, so yeah. I’ll be back in a little to clean up,” she replied, clearly on edge. He watched her retreat from the room, closing the door softly behind her.

He looked at the food before turning away. Feeling hot he pulled off the clothing, shoving it onto the floor from under the covers. They were crumpled already and he didn’t think that it mattered. Did anything matter anymore? He doubted he would leave the room any time soon.

Dipper curled up again, hugging his knees to his chest and letting out a sigh. He felt sick, so sick with himself. Why couldn’t he be more? He was sure that Mabel wouldn’t have screwed up so badly. He was sure that his Master would have continued being so loving and kind to her. Not for the first time in his life he wondered why he couldn’t be more like her, likable and carefree. Instead, he wrapped himself up too much in his mind, too sure that everything would go wrong in the end.

Well, he’d been right, but he was more than certain that it was his fault. He got too comfortable maybe, didn’t fear enough. Whatever the case was, his Master was done with him now and though that would’ve been a relief had he been like his old Master… it only hurt. It hurt so much. This Master had been… different, so very different.

He deserved this though, didn’t he? Mabel could’ve been free and he ruined that. He didn’t want her to possibly be hurt, but what if it was just his paranoia? What if she would’ve been better off? He couldn’t be sure, but there was no changing anything now. No, he’d already made a choice for her and he didn’t even know if it had hurt her more in the end or not.

He lost himself in his thoughts for hours, staring off into space, wallowing in his own misery until Wendy came into the room again. The orange rays of sunset radiated off her red hair, it drew his eyes giving something else other than her saddened eyes to look at.

“Dipper, you didn’t eat,” she said, sounding saddened. “And you slept through breakfast…”

“I’m not hungry ma’am,” he replied, his tone till blank. She gave him another look of pity, holding her hand out like she wanted to comfort him before pulling it back, thinking better of it. She shook her head sadly. “Alright, I’ll be back with something for you in the morning then, until then try and get some sleep.”

He turned away from her, staring off at the wall all. He heard the telltale clink of ceramic against the metal tray and click of the door finally closing before he shut his eyes, hoping for dreamless sleep and for his heart to stop hurting.

\-----------

“He’s catatonic Cipher,” Wendy bit out angrily. “You broke him! You- you’re a monster! If it wasn’t for the contract-”

“I’m well aware of what I am Red,” Bill cut her off quietly, his voice tired. He was well aware of what he was, always had been really. There was a time that he would’ve killed her for being so impudent, but as it was he didn’t feel like doing much of anything. “As it is, you are bound by contract to my service, so I suggest you learn to learn when to speak up and when to remain quiet.”

His magic was reacting chaotically to his emotions, items in the room floating up before he put a stop to it. He sighed angrily, a gloved hand rubbing at his face before he shook his head.

“Look Red, I like you. You’ve got a fire inside you, and normally I can appreciate that. But right now? Right now I’m seconds from losing control again,” he growled out. “So I suggest you leave. To go home now and then come back in the morning and make sure Dipper is taken care of.”

“I don’t understand you at all,” she replied, her shoulders slumped. She stood there a moment longer before leaving his room shutting the door quietly behind her.

Bill ran his hands through his hair with an angry sigh. No one would understand, they just couldn’t. It wasn’t their faults though, it was him that had issues. He dug his nails into his scalp before moving from the window. The candles lit with a thought, lighting up the darkening room as he sat on his bed, covers made. It was like Dipper and himself hadn’t been entwined the sheets just the other morning.

It took everything he had not to go to the boy, but he couldn’t. He couldn’t bear to see the brunet’s broken expression, especially now after what Wendy had told him. He truly broke the kid, after being so careful. In the end, it didn’t matter how careful he’d been, because it took one violent act of violation to kill what was left of the kid. At first, he felt anger towards the boy himself, wondering why the brunet could take so much from his previous master and yet one cruel act from him was what broke him. Then he realised how wrong he was.

All he’d done all day was think about what he’d done. The feeling of that mouth had been good, but it hadn’t been worth killing what was left of the brunet. It wasn’t the kid’s fault that he’d been the one to make him feel safe and then worthless seconds later. It wasn’t any wonder he snapped. Still, despite his musing of it, Bill hadn’t wanted to see his Pine Tree broken and now that he was.. he didn’t even want to think about those often teary brown eyes being empty let alone see them.

He was being selfish, this was something Bill knew well enough, but he didn’t know what else to do. He’d never felt so bad about anything in his life, had never felt any regret let alone the amount he felt now. Pine Tree was burnt down to ashes and he had started the fire. It wasn’t possible to regrow something that was killed.

He felt something running down his face and reached up startled to find tears running from his eyes. He wiped them away hurriedly. He rubbed at his eyes harshly, unused to his own tears and not knowing how to stop them from falling. He’d never cried before, not even as a baby. It was startling how much his own mistake was hurting him, how much he had felt for his slave. It was frightening. He didn’t know what to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crap. I said there would be more angst, but even I didn't anticipate this much. I swear guys. I didn't. It'll get better eventually!
> 
> Sorry for this one being a bit late by the way! DnD didn't allow me much ~~smut~~ fanfic writing time yesterday since my character was the only one doing damage for a while. And of course someone else killed the big boss after my character did all the damages and wanted a title from it. (Bastards the lot of them. This is the second time this has happened. u.u Sure my Elf is a crazy chaotic neutral bitch that makes friends with abyssal speaking fiends, but she wants some credit! Also more corpses for her fiend friend! Ahahahaha.) Enough complaining.
> 
> Oh and this is unbetaed again because I wrote most of it just now ahahaha. So edits will be incoming soon.
> 
> Edit:: Also! I just wanted to let you guys know that you are all amazing! Thank you so much for your kudos and comments. And you know, generally putting up with the heartbreak I'm putting you through. It'll get better I swear! Thanks so much again. You guys are to me like bread is to Tad. <3


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings :: References to past rape/noncon

Wendy was beyond concerned, for both Cipher and Dipper. For one, neither of them was eating very much, just a few bites here and there. Bill was out of the house more and more, taking to his “secret” lab that was underground somewhere in the woods. What he was doing there she didn’t know, no one really knew what he got up to, but regardless that was where most of his time was spent.

Dipper on the other had barely left his bed. The room wasn’t furnished much, just containing standard things like a bed, nightstand, and dresser. When he wasn’t in bed he sat on the window seat, staring out the room’s triangular window at the woods blankly. It was only marginally better than if he stayed in bed every day, considering that he barely blinked. He didn’t talk to her though. He didn’t talk to anyone who visited him. Soos had come by with his girlfriend a few days after Cipher’s screw up. Melody took a look at the boy, making sure he was getting better, though she was disturbed by his lack of response, even as she administered some kind of medicine to his anus, unable to get anything out of him either.

There were a few days that Wendy had been needed at home, her youngest brother sick, so Tambry took her place in caring for Dipper for those few days and neither could she get him to respond to her other than in monotone answers. It had been a week and a few days when she realised that Dipper hadn’t been sleeping. Despite lying in bed his eyes were wide open when she stepped into his room. The next few days she was met with the same sight, the brunet’s eyes wide open blankly staring at her, the difference was the large deep purple bags settled beneath them.

“Dipper, when’s the last time you slept?” She asked him gently, frowning as he sighed.

He didn’t answer her, turning over on his side and ignoring her again. She frowned, walking over to him in concern, placing a hand on his back and not drawing back even when he flinched. “Dipper, you need to sleep, alright? You’re going to seriously hurt yourself if you don’t.”

“What does it matter?” He finally asked, his voice small and weary. She held her breath for a few moments, surprised when she heard him sniffle a little. It was the most emotion she’d gotten out of him for that terrible week and a half.

“What’s wrong Dipper? Is there anything I can do to make things better?” She asked after a moment. The redhead has assumed the brunet’s spirit had been totally broken. Despite a warning not to, Robbie had told her everything that he’d heard and while it wasn’t the full account it was a majority of it. Her concern for the kid had overridden her anger towards him as she had listened with growing horror to what he knew. Besides that though, Cipher hadn’t exactly hid the fact he hurt the slave badly though he didn’t outright say how.

“No, you can’t. Only-” Dipper cut himself off, sniffling again before letting out a strangled sob.

“Dipper? Are you-are you alright?” She didn’t know what else to ask. From all she knew when someone shut down like that, especially in the case of slaves, there was no coming back from it. He had been catatonic, unresponsive, he’d shown no signs of life since that day. Now though, sleep deprived and probably starving as he was, he was showing signs of sorrow and sadness. She wasn’t a healer of the mind, but even negative emotions from seemingly none seemed like a good thing.

“N-no! Why hasn’t- why am I just allowed to lay here all day? Why-Why hasn’t he pu-punished me?” Dipper wailed, finally turning back to Wendy and looking at her with tears in his eyes.

Her mouth formed an ‘o’ as she looked at the brunet in shock. Had he been- he hadn’t been- her line of thought fluctuated as she frantically tried to figure out what she could say without angering the lord if her words got back to him or upset the slave. 

“Dipper… he’s not… angry at you, if that’s what you’re worried about,” she said hesitantly.

“Th-then why has he sent me away? Why-why hasn’t he-he come to see me?” He asked, his voice fragile and so quiet that Wendy had to strain to hear him.

“He didn’t think you wanted to see him Dipper, after what he did,” she said, her voice speaking gently to try and calm him down.

“Wha-what do you mean?” Dipper asked, staring at her with wide eyes that simply broke her heart.

“L- look, kid… do you remember what he did?” She asked, not wanting to even bring it up if he didn’t.

“He was angry, but he finally used me like I should be used. Why would he think I didn’t want to see him?” He asked, his brows furrowed and face contorted with his confusion.

“He-he raped you Dipper!” She exclaimed quietly, her face showing both shock and anger, though her eyes were averted from him. 

“He couldn’t have though,” Dipper replied, looking at her with confusion.

“Did you want his dick down your throat?” She asked, eyebrows raised and clear disbelief in her tone.

“It doesn’t matter what I want,” he stated, sounding more than a little bit lost by the turn in conversation.

“What? Of course it does!” She shot back at him, her eyes wide with concern. She was having a hard time comprehending his thoughts, unable to understand why he seemed to think what he did and only knowing that he believed every word with utter certainty.

“I’m not a person. You can’t rape an object,” Dipper pointed out quietly, averting his eyes from her. She stared at him a second, unable to conceal the pity she felt. There was absolutely no doubt in her mind that the boy in front of her felt like he was nothing more than an object, something to be used and tossed aside and it was sad. Wendy would be the first to admit that her life wasn’t great, but even then nothing in her past could compare to what the kid in front of her had gone through to actually think that way.

“You aren’t an object Dipper. You’re a person, just like me, just like Cipher,” she said softly, her voice contained a certain pleading quality to it. She wanted him to understand so badly. “Our station doesn’t define us, we’re all just people.”

“People aren’t bought and sold,” Dipper argued, his face remaining as it was, confused and conflicted.

“Yes they are, it’s wrong, but they are. You’re human Dipper, a person, and you do matter,” she said, her voice still strained. To her sadness, Dipper just shook his head at her reassurances.

“No, I don’t. I really don’t matter all, I’m worthless,” he said, his breath hitching in his throat as his eyes watered. “I couldn’t even- he didn’t even come Wendy. I don’t understand why he’s kept me.”

“...” Wendy remained silent for a minute, unsure of what she should say. On one hand she could tell him how Cipher was truly; beating himself up (and rightfully so) after the incident or if she should try and keep them apart. From how it sounded though Dipper was thoroughly confused as to why he hadn’t seen his Master, felt abandoned even.

“Cipher… hasn’t been well Dipper. He’s mad at himself for losing control of himself and hurting you,” she said, suppressing a sigh. Wendy wasn’t sure it was a good idea for Dipper to latch onto Bill like he’d been doing. The lord wasn’t the worst person in the kingdom, but he certainly wasn’t the greatest either. She didn’t want to see the kid hurt more, but in the end she didn’t see another way. He was already attached to the golden man, since the man was his Master and he’d only hurt him truly that one time too, perhaps they were both attached.

“Please! Please don’t lie to me,” Dipper sobbed out, it was obvious to her that something about her words were bothering him deeply. “Please stop playing this game with me!”

Wendy didn’t know what he was talking about, but it was clear to her now that in the past he was lied to often. She wondered if he’d ever accept anything said at face value. The thought made her heart throb painfully, she couldn’t help but feel pity towards him.

“Kid, I wouldn’t lie to you about this. I… I can try to get him to come visit you, I mean if you want,” she finally relented after a moment, she didn’t think another reassurance would do anything for him. He clearly didn’t believe anything she said, probably with good reason.

He didn’t answer her, turning away once again. She heard him let out little choked sobs before she left the room, unable to take much more of the saddening scene. Shutting the door she leaned against it with a heavy sigh leaving her. The situation was bad. On one hand Cipher violated the kid, both in body and trust. He shouldn’t ever get near him again, Master or no. On the other hand though, it was clear that without Cipher’s reassurance he believed he did something wrong, wasn’t good enough. Heck he thought he warranted punishment for not getting the man fully off. That was another matter, why hadn’t Cipher come? 

Whatever the case was, the whole situation turned Wendy’s stomach. She was giving in, for what she believed to be the best interest of Dipper at least. Gathering herself she marched to Cipher’s chamber’s and knocked on the door, hoping that he was there so she didn’t have to go searching too much.

“Come in,” a weary voice sounded, muffled by the door.

Wendy took a moment to gather herself, making sure that this was really what she wanted to do before opening the door and entering the darkened room. Cipher sat at his desk in the corner of the room surrounded by books and scattered papers, the curtains were drawn tightly, only a few rays of the morning sun snuck through. A singular candle lit up his workspace dim and flickering, casting his face in shadows.

“You need to go and see him,” she said quietly with a sigh.

“You don’t tell me what I need to do,” Cipher replied, though his voice lacked any bite or real anger. She took a few steps towards him, surprised by how pale he looked even in the orange light of flame. Wendy had been trying not to notice how affected he was by what he did, how much he seemed to regret hurting the boy, because he still did it. 

The lord may not have been the worst person in the land, but he was selfish and amoral, the fact that he hurt Dipper so much scared her more than anything because he didn’t seem to have a concious of any sort. It was strange to find herself seemingly wrong and she couldn’t help but feel weirded out by the man’s display of emotion other than anger and mischievousness.

“...Why do I need to see him?” He asked as silence settled between them for a few minutes, looking up from his work. The candle lit his face, his cheekbones more sunken than normal and purple bags were underneath his eyes much like Dippers. She’d never seen him look so… human.

“He’s- he feels abandoned, like he’s worthless, and even though you didn’t sell him… he doesn’t understand why,” she started, her words coming out uncertain. “This is so screwed up.”

She sighed, her hand rubbing at her own face as she tried to gather her thoughts. Bill remained quiet, watching her intently but not pushing her for answers. In a way his silence unnerved her more than if he snapped.

“I- you know, he doesn’t see anything wrong with what you did to him. He barely eats and the past few days he hasn’t slept at all. He said- he said that you didn’t come, that he couldn’t even make you come. He thinks he’s just an object that doesn’t matter, something to be used and thrown away. I told him that you weren’t angry at him and he broke down telling me to stop lying and playing games with him. What you did-” Wendy was getting worked up, her voice coming out with a slightly manic edge to it. 

“What you did was wrong and I hate you for it. I may not know Dipper very well, but he didn’t deserve that, especially with whatever happened in his past. He needs you though, what you did hurt him, but he didn’t break. You have to fix this, fix him,” she finally finished, her voice cracking slightly as she finished speaking. She felt her eyes burn a little before she rubbed at them quickly, before she could get more worked up over the situation.

Wendy fully realised that she was overstepping her boundaries. She had a contract with him, he practically owned her as much as Dipper, even so she couldn’t let things lie as they were. Some would consider her brave, considering Lord Cipher’s temper and tendency to imprison or off those who seriously annoyed him, but it wasn’t bravery that spurred her on. She was afraid, for Dipper… and maybe even a little for the lord too.

Lord Cipher was strange, eccentric, and mean spirited… but he wasn’t all that cruel compared to other nobles. He wasn’t kind, he was most certainly selfish, and maybe he seemed almost… inhuman at times, but she hadn’t considered him to be a monster before. What he had done to Dipper was monstrous, but at the same time she felt like he was more human than he’d ever been since.

“I’ll… go see him then,” was all he said to her, getting up from his desk. His voice sounded pained, his eyes concerned. It surprised her that he held no amount of anger or upset towards her for her outburst, made no move to threaten or sting her with magic as he tended to do when suddenly upset with his staff. “Just… go home Red, I’ll take care of him for the rest of the day.”

She felt shock run through her at his words. He was more human than ever, showing more emotions that she thought him capable of. It was both comforting and alarming. Leaving his room and heading out of the manor all together she could only pray to the gods that everything would work itself out in the end. It seemed like the two needed each other, but she knew more than most that dependence was never a good thing. Still, she couldn’t help but feel the two completed one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhh it's been a crazy couple of days. I apologise for the lateness on this one. I just kinda have been down in the dumps lately and sick with myself after some revelations. Combine that with work (weekend last day of a coupon sale too) and boom, barely any writing gets done unfortunately. I'm going to spend all tomorrow/today writing so hopefully I'll get something else up soon since this chapter follows the view of my favourite red head. 
> 
> annnd once again I wrote most of this on the fly, so edits will be incoming.
> 
> Thanks so much again for all the comments and kudos! Every comment has me smiling, even the ones that tell me to update. ^^ Thank you all so much for your continued support of this story, you guys are the best.  
> Okay, some self promotion time. I want friends. Maybe. I'm over on tumblr at discordiainthegarden. Feel free to ask me stuff and junk. I started being more active after another half a year hiatus off of that site. I don't know if it's a good thing or not yet.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings :: references to past rape/noncon, unhealthy thought processes

Dipper felt numb, for days on end he felt absolutely nothing. Even seeing the sun rise and fall from the triangular window in his room, he didn’t know how many days passed. He was lost, his mind wandering into dark recesses of his memories. He tried not to cry, though underneath the covers in the dead of night he sometimes found himself unable to stop.

The only thing that broke through his numbness was the panic when he woke up from another nightmare. Some nights there were memories, plaguing his mind and body with phantom pains from the past. Other nights he dreamt of being taken back to the auction house, that one guard buying him and tormenting him in terrible ways until he died. It wasn’t until he had the nightmare where his current Master tormented and tortured him that he stopped sleeping.

It was hard at first, he wanted so badly to close his eyes, but the fear of that nightmare repeating stopped him from even trying to sleep. The others he could deal with, even if the thought of being sold hurt his chest so much, at least at the end he died. Thinking of his Master hurting him in the same way his old one did… that wasn’t something his mind could stand. Even when angry the man hadn’t slapped him, didn’t kick his bruised ribs, or otherwise truly hurt him. The man had tossed him around a bit, pulled his hair, but compared to everything else that wasn’t so bad. It had been a mere fraction of pain compared to what others would have done to him had he shown such impudence.

Still, not sleeping wasn’t helping him either. On one hand he didn’t have the nightmares, but after the third day he started hallucinating. As the fifth day rolled around he couldn’t help but break down as the redhead showed him kindness again. Wendy had always been kind to him, even when he couldn’t bring himself to react to her, but he couldn’t tell if he was actually talking to her or hallucinating again. 

As she left he felt sickened with himself again. If she really had been there, if he hadn’t been just talking to himself, then he’d pretty much yelled at her before ignoring her. He wouldn’t have held it against her should she come back to have him punished for being so rude. She wasn’t a slave, she was free… it was a wonder that she even took care of him. Not for the first time, he couldn’t help but wonder as to why he’d not been killed or resold.

Lying there with silent tears running from his eyes he tensed as he heard the door creak open again. Holding his breath he felt his heart beat erratically in his chest, wondering if his earlier thought was correct and that Wendy was going to have him punished for what he said and did.

“Pine Tree… Red told me that you’ve not been sleeping,” a familiar voice sounded from the doorway. Dipper heard the click of the door closing, but not footsteps on the ground, his Master staying where he was instead of further entering the room.

Dizzy and slightly confused Dipper weakly turned over in the bed, eyes locking onto his Master’s form even though his sight was blurry from all his tears. He felt sick for a moment, unsure if he was hallucinating or not, it had happened the day before. He day dreamt of his Master coming back for him, forgiving him with open arms and soft kisses. It was a stupid wish.

“Ma-Master,” he tried, his voice sounding more like a raspy croak. He shakily pulled himself up and untangled himself from the sheets. Throwing his bare legs off of the bed he stood up, legs trembling weakly beneath him as he tried to walk to his Master. He was sure he looked a mess, naked with still healing bruises and cuts, unwashed and disgusting. Still he had to try and please his Master, he had to, it was the first time the man had come to see him since he’d disappointed him. 

A few steps later he found himself crumbling to the marble floor, repressing a cry as his caught himself with his arms before they gave out as well. He felt his whole face burn with shame, feeling humiliated by his own weakness.

“Dipper!” The blond yelled, his voice sounding concerned. The thought made Dipper want to laugh, why would the golden be concerned for someone like him? Someone who couldn’t even please him.

Still, he found himself reveling in the gentle touch on his shoulder that came next even as he flinched. When had his Master moved? He winced as the man helped him in a kneeling position, crouched down before standing back up and extending a hand to help the brunet up. Dipper ignored the hand, instead, he kneeled up and mouthed the man’s clothed cock.

“Please Ma-Master, I need yo-your cock in my mouth,” he begged, his face flushed red with embarrassment. He’d thought long and hard about what he’d do if he saw his Master again between his bouts of numbness and sorrow. One of his nightmares reminded him of a time when his previous master had wanted him to beg and pretend that he liked what was done to him. He’d always hated it, hated being forced to pretend he liked such things or even being actually forced to like it, but this Master… he didn’t want to be thrown away by him. If there was one thing being away from the man taught him is that he would do anything to stay with him, even if that meant hurting again.

“Di-Dipper,” the man stuttered out, his hand moving to push the brunet back.

“Master, please! Please give me wh-what I-I ne-need! I’ll do any-anything, just pl-please don’t- please don’t throw me a-away again,” the brunet begged unable to keep from stuttering, his breath hitching as he spoke. He nuzzled into the man’s crotch again, ignoring the hand on his shoulder for the moment, pleased to find the hidden member hardening as he mouthed at it again. “I”ll be s-so very go-good to you Ma-Master. Pl-please sir, please give me one more chance to be a good boy.”

“Oh-Oh Pine Tree- what have I done?” He heard the man whisper as he felt the other man pull away. Desperately he reached out grabbing at his Master and holding onto the man’s black trousers.

“Master, pl-please!” He begged, not even sure what he was truly begging for any longer, just not wanting the man to leave him again. Dipper knew he’d do anything, even ride the man unprepared if that’s what it took. If that’s what it took to continue to hear the stupid nicknames and maybe sometimes feel those golden hands in his hair… then he was okay with that. It was more affection than he’d ever had shown to him before from anyone but Mabel, it wasn’t something he wanted to lose because he was so useless he couldn’t even get the man off.

His Master didn’t say anything, prying small pale fingers from his pants and taking a step away from the brunet. Dipper felt his heart stop and crawl up into his throat, choking him as he screwed his eyes shut. The man was leaving, was done with him, he realised how worthless Dipper truly was… how pathetic he was. He felt his shoulders slump and he heavily leaned back onto his ankles, remaining kneeling though no longer trying to cling to his Master’s pant leg like the pathetic thing that he was.

He flinched as a hand touched his cheek, expecting to be smacked and told what a disgrace he was. It was true, he was so utterly disgusting and disgraceful and it wasn’t any wonder why- his thoughts were interrupted as warm arms embraced him. His eyes widened and were met with the teary gold amber ones of his Master.

“Dipper, you are already a very good boy,” the blond began, his fingers carding through the brunet’s hair gently. He shushed the brunet’s protests with a shake of his head. “This wasn’t a punishment for you Pine Tree.”

“Then… why did you leave me?” Dipper asked, his voice fragile and betraying his disbelief and confusion.

“I-I raped you Dipper, I violated your trust as much as your body. I didn’t think you wanted to see me,” the man replied, making the brunet blanch at his explanation. 

“Y-you didn’t rape me. I-I’m an object for your pleasure Master. I am yours whenever, wherever, and however you want me. I am yours to command,” the slave recited. It was something he had learned long ago. Still, he thought as he leaned into the hand so gently running through his hair, he didn’t mind being at the command of his golden Master. Sure he’d been scary when he forced the blow job in the carriage, and it had hurt a little, and sure Dipper had felt betrayed afterwards… but it was he, the slave that been in the wrong and he realised that fully. He knew that he had no reason to feel betrayed just because the man had used him like he was intended to be used, he should’ve been grateful that he hadn’t hurt him like his old master would have, and he was now even if he hadn’t been then.

“My strong darling boy, you aren’t an object. What I said to Gideon, about you being unimportant, using the word 'it' to define you… I didn’t mean any of it. He’s a little shit who even now-” The man took a breath, stopping himself from getting angry. “Just the mention of his name let alone seeing his fat little face makes me angry. I don’t like him, I didn’t want him looking at you and scheming anything. And because of him I got angry- what I did to you, hurting you like that, I did out of anger. It wasn’t because I wanted you or you did something wrong, it was because I was just angry.”

The blond took a breath, collecting himself. He looked away from Dipper’s eyes, the shame he felt clear in his face even to the brunet. “Whether you believe it or not, I raped you… and you in no way deserved that. I’m- I’m sorry that I hurt you in that way and continued hurting you by staying away.”

Dipper felt himself freeze up for a moment, not fully comprehending what his Master had said. He- he didn’t think the brunet pathetic and worthless? He was sorry? It seemed surreal for a master to ever admit he was wrong, to even tell a slave they weren’t objects. He called him strong, his strong darling boy… the terms of endearment brought a flush to his face, even if he didn’t believe their sincerity. They were still nice words, but for all that his Master said… that’s all they were, words that held little truth.

“Ma-Master,” Dipper stuttered out, before slumping forward against his Master almost against his wishes. He let out a happy sigh as he felt a hand rubbing a pattern out on his back, the contact light, warm, and pleasant against his now cold skin. He felt tears burn at his eyes again, this time born of happiness. “I’m not- I’m not hallucinating am I? You’re really here, right?”

“Oh, my poor strong little Sapling. When’s the last time you slept?” The man asked, nuzzling into brown hair before pulling back with a grimace. “Or bathed, you kind of reek kid.”

The light jab made the brunet laugh loudly before he pulled away from his Master, his cheeks a bright red. He sniffled a little before rubbing at his eyes and letting out a yawn. He flinched as his Master’s hand patted his cheek, he was surprised to see a sad look pass over his Master’s face quickly before it was gone.

“Alright, here’s what we are going to do. You and I are going to go to my room and bathe, then we’ll get a little sleep before dinner, alright?” He asked rubbing his thumb across Dipper’s cheek bone tenderly.

“Okay,” Dipper replied quietly, leaning into the physical contact again. Despite his previous best efforts he really had taken to his Master and those soft touches. Maybe the man would get bored, but for now… for now, he was so kind and warm and wonderful. After being alone he was even less reserved about needing and taking comfort. Even if his Master sold him… at least he’d have the memories that someone had been so kind to him. He wasn’t certain, not by a long shot, but it felt like the blond at least cared for him a little. It was nice.

He didn’t protest as the man lifted him from the floor, cradling his smaller body in warm arms. Dipper pressed his cheek up against the man’s chest, listening to his heartbeat for a moment and finding his eyes close even as the other man walked, jostling him a little to open his bedroom door.

“Don’t fall asleep yet dear boy,” his Master said with a soft chuckle as the brunet let out another yawn, sounding much like a kitten. Cracking open his eyes he saw a small smile on his Master’s face.

The blond lowered him to his feet, turning faucets and stripping down himself. Dipper averted his eyes, bringing his hands in front of him to fiddle with them. He felt uncomfortable, seeing how golden, muscular, and just generally perfect his Master was. Compared to his last master.. the man was godlike. Compared to him the other man was indescribably gorgeous Dipper knew what he looked like, scrawny and covered in bruises, cuts, and scars, he was average… he was nothing.

He was brought out of his thoughts by a hand grabbing his own, twining them together. He felt too warm despite being cold moments ago, his face flushing red quickly as his Master shot him a small smile.

“Water’s ready, so in we go my dear strong Pine Tree,” the man said with a wink, stepping to the tub and gently pulling Dipper in to do the same.

Dipper let out a little sigh as warmth enveloped him, squeaking a little as arms did the same, pulling him back into the blond’s well toned chest. They stayed like that a moment, long enough for Dipper’s eyes to droop shut, before the blond gently turned him so they were facing one another. He sunk down to the brunet’s eye level, both his hands on boney shoulders.

“Dipper,” the man began, his voice serious. Dipper couldn’t stop himself from tensing, his eyes holding a little bit of the sudden fear he felt. He may not have been with his Master long, but the man being so serious and using his name didn’t spell anything good. He calmed a little when a hand cupped his cheek gently. “Hush now, everything is alright darling boy. I’m not going to hurt you. In fact, I want you to tell me whenever something makes you uncomfortable. I want you to say no, or to stop if you need to. Alright? Can you do that for me, my dear Sapling?”

“B-But,” Dipper didn’t understand, stuttering out one word before a finger on his lips silenced him.

“No buts. Dipper, will you please try?” He implored, clearly a little confused by Dipper’s own lack of comprehension.

“I- I can’t just say ‘no’ or ‘stop’ though. A slave can’t sa-say no to their Master, can’t tell them to stop, that’s- please I want to be a go-good boy Master,” his voice came out scared and broken despite his best efforts to keep himself under control. He was losing the ability to keep his mood steady, it was fluctuating at the slightest stimulus. He wasn’t wrong though, he couldn’t say no. He’d said no so many times only to be punished, he didn’t want to go through it again. He tried his best to keep his forming tears from falling. He felt like all he did was cry, surely his Master was sick of his crying, but he couldn’t help it no matter how much he wanted to, he wasn’t strong.

“Oh, but you are already my good boy Pine Tree, you’ve been so good for me,” his Master comforted him. The fact the man was expending the effort made a sob escaped him, the man was too good for him. “Shhhh, how about we think of a different word then? How about just using the word uncomfortable. That’s not stop or no. If you just say you’re uncomfortable then we can talk about it. Can you do that for me Dipper?”

“I- I can try,” the brunette stuttered out, looking away. He’d never use it, he was certain he’d throw up before trying to get him to stop doing what he wanted or not answering him.

“I mean it Dipper, if I’m doing something and you want to ask questions or stop, I want you to say something. If I’m angry and hurting you, I need you to tell me. I don’t want to hurt you like I did,” the blond said, rubbing his cheek so gently. “I don’t want you to break.”

Dipper nodded, still unsure as to if he would ever use this new system they’d set up. Still, it was nice, feeling like his Master truly cared. He found himself embracing the other man of his own volition, resting his head on the other’s chest. 

“Now, let’s get you cleaned up then,” Bill finally said quietly after a few moments, gently pushing the slave back so he could use his arms. He grabbed a bottle, opening it and smelling it for a moment before nodding to himself. He turned his gaze to the brunet and smiled a bit. “Get your hair wet kid.”

Dipper complied, dunking himself. He went to hold his hand out for the bottle but was surprised to feel hands working their way through his hair upon coming back up. He let out a moan, reddening as the man chuckled but continued rubbing the shampoo through his hair. It smelled good, though a little strange.

“W-What scent is this?” He asked curiously.

“Lemongrass, it smells good, huh Pine Tree? Though maybe we’ll have to get you pine scented soaps next time we go out into town. Make you smell the part,” his Master said with a little chuckle. He laughed even more when he caught the brunet giving him a strange look.

“Alright, that’s good. You can rinse that out now Sapling,” the man said before grabbing another bottle.

Dipper took a moment to rub all the suds out of his hair before surfacing again. He watched his master rub a strange white gel between his hands before it wound up in his hair. He scrunched up his nose and looked at the man inquisitively.

“What was that stuff?” He asked, never having seen anything like it before.

“I don’t know if has an official name somewhere yet, it’s pretty new. One of the Merchants had this stuff from the last kingdom they visited. It makes hair incredibly soft, plus its lemongrass scented again,” the blond replied with a shrug. “You just have to leave it in for a few minutes. But while we’re waiting you can wash the rest of your body.”

The man moved around the tub, pulling some weird tan coloured thing out from behind the bottles and soaping it up before handing it to the brunet. Dipper stared at a moment before scrubbing at his skin. He rubbed harshly as he always did, hoping in the back of his mind to scrub away all of the filth that covered him and made him who he was. He blinked as a hand stopped him, furrowing his brows as the thing was taken from him. 

“Don’t scrub yourself so hard Pine Tree,” the blond said, a frown set on his lips. His eyes narrowed as he looked at a sluggishly bleeding cut, it had been deep so it was taking longer to heal. “Oh Pine Tree, what am I going to do with you?”

The older man let out a sigh before grabbing the brunet’s arm and gently rubbing it with the thing rather than scrubbing. He did the same to Dipper’s other arms and lifted him out of the tub to repeat the process to his legs. The brunet watched with detachment and slight disbelief, allowing himself to be maneuvered freely. His Master took such care in cleaning him before lowering him back into the tub, it was strange but comforting.

“There we go, now then you just need to rinse your hair again,” the man said, “then it's bedtime for little Dippers.”

Dipper quickly rinsed his hair out, ducking under the water and coming back up sputtering having gotten water up his nose. He whined a little, rubbing at it before sneezing.

“You’re just adorable Pine Tree, you sound like a kitten!” His Master exclaimed with a laugh that made his face flush red again. He pouted even as he leaned into the hand that pet him. “Yup, just like a kitten, now let’s get you into bed.”

The blond lifted him from the tub easily after having climbed out himself, setting him on his feet before going over to a corner of the room and sliding back what appeared to be part of the wall. He pulled out a fluffy white towel and walked back, proceeding to dry the brunet off. Dipper watched as his blood stained the towel, his Master surely noticing as well, but the man didn’t say anything about it. The brunet was too tired to get more worked up when it seemed his Master didn’t care about the stain at the moment either. 

“Want me to dry your hair?” He asked, receiving a quick nod in reply. With a little exaggerated wave of his hand, Dipper felt a sudden hot gust flow through his hair before his Master’s hand settled in his locks again. He smiled sleepily at the man before he was picked up again, cradled once more in those arms and carried out into the bedroom. He was gently placed on the bed under the covers.

He couldn’t help but take a deep breath, so happy in that moment to smell his Master on the sheets and fully reading to fall asleep surrounded by the scent. Still, when he heard the tell tale patting of feet on the floor, moving away from the bed he shot back up, eyes wide.

“You’re-you’re leaving?” He asked, his voice betraying the sudden hurt he felt. Was it all a trap? Was his Master just going to leave him after giving him so much hope?

“Do you want me to stay little Dipper?” The man asked, shifting uncomfortably under the gaze of brown eyes.

“Pl-please,” Dipper began, nodding first before stopping. He was getting dizzy again, but he wanted his Master by his side again, would do anything to keep the man from leaving him alone once more.

The blond took a moment before he walked towards the bed, lifting the covers and getting in. Dipper laid back down, shifting so he was flush against his Master. Hesitantly an arm wrapped around him.

“Is this alright?” His Master asked, his voice sounding unusually quiet.

“Yes Master, thank you,” he replied quickly, snuggling into the other.

“Alright, get some sleep then Pine Tree,” the man said quietly, nuzzling into his now clean dry hair. Dipper smiled as he fell off into slumber feeling warm and happy for the first time in days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I didn't wake up until three this afternoon. Man, I'm a turd. Annnyways new chapter! Look at me updating quickly again and this one is pretty long! Poor dipdop though.
> 
> Thanks so much again for your comments and kudos. Thanks for being so understanding about everything and just generally wonderful! I love you guyyyss. <3
> 
> Edits will be incoming because I wrote this pretty dang fast and at unreasonable hours cause I'm a butt.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings :: Unintentional and Intentional Self Harm, References to past rape/noncon

Bill was woken up once around dinner time by Wendy, but one look at how peaceful Dipper was had him sending her away. He had no problem sleeping till morning with his Pine Tree, after all he hadn’t gotten much sleep either after staying away from him. They’d need to eat in the morning, but for now they could sleep, catch up on how much they missed. Besides that though, he so selfishly didn’t want the boy to leave his embrace just yet.

The blond was well aware of how much he’d screwed up, how his temper went off and blinded him to what he was doing. It was no excuse, but it hadn’t been intentional on his part. He was well aware of how much of a monster he could be, but he didn’t lack the ability to feel, he just often didn’t feel badly about his own actions. He hated the feeling of what he presumed was guilt brewing in his heart. It was a new feeling for him, actually he was feeling a lot of emotions he hadn’t felt before, or at least hadn’t felt often.

Dipper was special to him, that much he’d determined. The kid amplified his emotions, made him feel things he didn’t think himself able to feel. He was conflicted though. Was it truly a good thing? These emotions were weakness itching under his skin. They were weakness that could be exploited. He knew that he should get rid of his Pine Tree, rid himself of weakness… but he couldn’t bring himself to, especially after hurting him so badly. Having witnessed Dipper’s break down and seeing what the boy was willing to do to stay with him also had him shoving the thought away.

So he threw his better judgement to the wind and insead curled himself around the brunet, enjoying how the slave smelled like him now. Oh there were so many things he still wanted to do with the boy. So many things that ran through his head with the smaller body pressed against his own. The thoughts were torturous, especially now that the brunet was more fragile than ever. Darkly, he wished he’d taken the kid up on the earlier blow job, but he knew it was for the best he didn’t.

The kid was still his and he remained unbroken. For now that was enough, even as thoughts of seeing that adorable face burning red with pleasure ran through his mind. He couldn’t help but smile as the other’s body curled against him moved ever so slightly, snuggling into the warmth he radiated. Bill was patient, being able to be this close would be enough for the time being. He still wanted more, wanted to make the brunet sing with pleasure… but he didn’t want to risk breaking him for good. Bill like the brunet, really liked him, and though he enjoyed pain, both taking it and causing it, he didn’t want to force anything on his Pine Tree again.

Dipper may be his in body, but his mind was his own whether he realised it or not. No matter what Bill did short of messing with the kid’s head via some serious dark magic, he couldn’t control his thoughts and feelings. Not that he wanted to, he’d much rather have the boy come to him in his own time. Somehow hurting Dipper the way he did hadn’t caused him to hate him, but Bill had a feeling it was because he’d never been fully trusted in the first place. No, the kid had been waiting for something to happen and Bill couldn’t blame him. In a way, it had been a good thing, because it could’ve been what saved him from truly breaking. Sure the kid was even more of a mess, but he was still fixable, his spirit wasn’t shattered and thank the gods for that. Now though, now Bill wanted his trust and one way or another he’d get it. He wouldn’t break it this time either. Dipper would be his entirely with a bit of work and then he’d stop feeling guilty and instead could focus on the fluttery warm feeling in his chest. Maybe he could figure out what it was.

With those thoughts in mind the blond closed his eyes and fell back into slumber, snuggling against the brunet so that there was little space between them.

\-----------

It was in the middle of the night when something woke the lord again. With bleary eyes and general confusion plaguing his mind he took a moment to gather himself, blinking in total blackness of the room. With a flick of his hand the curtains flew open, letting moonlight bathe the room. Another flick and a thought had every candle in the room lighting up, casting an eerie glow in the darkened corners.

It was only when the room was fully lit that he realised that something was wrong. Dipper wasn’t anywhere to be found. Throwing off his covers he went to get up and go searching when he heard a whimper from underneath the bed. Crawling the the edge of the bed the blonde leaned over and hung his head from the bed, lifting the bed’s underskirt to get a look.

Dipper was curled up in fetal position and had his eyes screwed shut tight, tears tracks visible shining off his cheeks even in the dark. His breaths were coming out harsh and fast. His hands were tangled in his hair and Bill could see them clench and pull at it. The worst part though was the blood Bill could see slowly dripping from his shoulders, both of them.

“Pl-please Mast-ster, plea-please don’t hur-hurt Mabel. I prom-promise to be good. I di-didn’t mea-mean to be on the be-bed,” his boy stuttered out. His word were broken and interrupted by sobs as he stumbled to even get them out. It took Bill a moment to figure out what he said, but it left him with more questions than answers.

“Dipper, I’m not your previous master remember? I want you to sleep in a bed,” Bill spoke softly as he clambered out of the bed, indifferent about his naked state as he knelt on the rug and half crawled under the bed himself. He didn’t get too close to his Pine Tree, he didn’t want to crowd him when he was panicking so badly and had no idea where he was.

“W-Who are you?” Dipper stuttered out a bit more clearly, his eyes open and teary.

“Your Master Pine Tree, you just woke up from a nightmare I suspect. You’re bleeding kid, will you come out from under here so we can clean you up?” Bill spoke calmly, keeping his voice quiet and not bothering to conceal his concern. He held a hand out with his palm up, he didn’t want the boy to be afraid of him and think it was for anything other than helping him up and out of the cramped space.

Slowly Dipper hesitantly moved a little, uncurling at least a little. He sniffled and stared at Bill for a few moments, recognition flashing in his eyes. He took a moment before moving slowly again, placing a small unsteady hand in the lord’s larger one. Carefully Bill moved from underneath the bed, leading the brunet out and into his arms.

“I’m- I’m sorry Master,” Dipper muttered out quietly as he hid his face into Bill’s shoulder.

Bill remained quiet for a moment, his fingers tracing random patterns on the boy’s back. He could feel tears drip on his shoulder, running down his own naked body. A little wetness smeared against his chest too, Bill was concerned about the cuts but calming down the boy came first. There was so much he wanted to ask, he didn’t know all that much about his little Dipper’s past after all, but he also didn’t want to break the tremulous peace as Dipper’s silent tears came to a stall.

“Master?” Dipper questioned as he leaned back in Bill’s embrace. Hesitantly he moved his hands to cradle the blond’s face between them. Slowly a quivering smile took a place on his face and he let out a shaky laugh. “You’re here, you’re really here.”

Bill felt another stab of guilt run through him at those words. Even so he tightened his hold on Dipper, using one hand to weave through brown hair. Finding purchase he lightly pulled, forcing the brunet’s head down enough to bring their lips together. It took a moment for the kid to respond, but he did so quickly, moving his lips in time with his Master’s, his hands going to clutch at blond locks. Bill smiled into the kiss before moving to make it more passionate. Another pull of hair made the brunet gasp, his mouth wide open for Bill to make a home in.

After a few more moments Bill pulled back, letting their foreheads touch for a moment before angling himself to rub their noses together softly.

“Of course I’m here Pine Tree. I promise to never leave you for so long again. You’re mine Dipper, forever. No matter what,” Bill said after a moment, hoping the vow would be enough to settle Dipper’s fears. It was truth after all, though he’d entertained thoughts of ridding himself of weakness and therefore the boy he wouldn’t do it. Dipper was too special, meant too much. Just the thought of anyone else even touching his Pine Tree made him burn with anger.

Silence took over the moment after her spoke before the brunet tilted his head back with a gentle hand. Brown eyes met surprised heterochromatic ones as his lips descended upon the other’s again. The kiss didn’t last as long as the first, but it was just as sweet, if not sweeter to Bill, since Dipper had initiated it.

“Thank you,” Dipper whispered out as his forehead rested against his Master’s once more. “Thank you, Master.”

Bill wondered, not for the first time, how he’d even been able to hurt his boy. Dipper was too adorable, endearing, and innocent for his own good. The lord was sure there were plenty of people who would want to break someone like the brunet, had tried to break him. Bill had never met someone like Dipper before and despite his initial thoughts upon meeting him… he didn’t want to break him. The lord regretted hurting him _so much_ that it concerned him. He’d never felt the way he did about Dipper about anyone before, he’d never felt such tender emotions towards even his parents. It was frightening, though he’d never admit it.

“Now, I’m sorry to ask this Pine Tree… but what was that all about?” Bill finally asked, keeping his voice soft and inquisitive rather than demanding. He wanted to know, but he didn’t want the kid to feel obligated to tell him. He was sure he’d find out… one way or another. One way just happened to have permission involved. He did need to know what had happened to his Pine Tree and who had hurt him so badly. He’d thought about it previously, finding those that hurt his Dipper and making sure they’d never do so again, but then he’d screwed up.

“I- it was a memory, but not at the same time. A mix of events all into one and…” Dipper was speaking clearly again, but averted his eyes at the end, away from the blond. He bit his lip and Bill could feel his hand shake as it slipped down from his face.

“I was there, wasn’t I?” Bill asked, another stupid stab of guilt piercing through him like an arrow. Dipper didn’t nod or say anything, but the silence confirmed his thought. Still, he couldn’t blame the kid for having nightmares involving him now, not after he was so cruel. He sighed as he started to detach himself from the brunet. “Come on kid, let’s get those cuts cleaned up.”

He stood and reached out a hand to help his Pine Tree up, pleased when it was taken with no hesitation. Perhaps the kid’s sleeping mind was still afraid of him, but awake he still easily took comfort in the blond. Slowly he led the kid into the bathroom and ran a cloth under the sink. Carefully he dabbed the damp cloth against Dipper’s cuts, wincing at how deep they were.

“So, you tore yourself up pretty bad Pine Tree,” Bill commented with a grimace. Dipper winced a little, either from pain or the mention of how he hurt himself.

“I’m sorry-”

“It’s alright,” Bill said quickly, but he was still frowning. Going over to the sliding door he dug through a few towels before finding a roll of bandages in the back. Returning to the brunet he held the boy’s arm tenderly as he wrapped it in the white fabric, frowning at how quickly blood was seeping through, turning the white to red. The cuts were deep, but not deep enough to warrant stitches. Looking the brunet over again he could see all the healing scabs and bruises, but for the first time he wondered how many of those cuts were self inflicted mid nightmare or otherwise.

He let silence settle between them again as he gently ran his fingers down the newly wrapped fabric. Dipper for his part remained quiet as well, eyes averted from the blond. Finally after another few moments Bill swept the boy up in his arms, carrying him bridal style back into his room. He didn’t let the brunet go even as he sat on his bed, a sigh leaving his lips.

“So, want to talk about anything Pine Tree?” He tried, lips pursing as the boy shook his head quickly. Bill let out a long suffering sigh at that answer. He really wanted to know more about the kid, but pushing him wouldn’t be good. Not with how fragile he was now.

“I-I wouldn’t know where to begin, Master,” Dipper said after a while, unconsciously snuggling against his chest.

“When you were a little out of it… you mentioned someone named Mabel? Who’s she?” BIll managed to keep any traces of jealousy from his voice, but he felt the monster it was scratching at his mind. Who was this Mabel that Dipper wanted so badly to protect? Who was it his Pine Tree cared about so much?

“Ma-Mabel…” Dipper trailed off, sniffling and shutting his eyes tight. His hand strayed to the bandages, clutching at his arm tightly in a way that alarmed Bill and erased the traces of jealousy for the moment.

“Woah! Pine Tree, don’t do that. You’re hurting yourself,” Bill commanded, his voice a little frantic as he pried the small fingers off the wound. He grimaced as Dipper looked up at him with teary eyes, his body vibrating in his arms. He quickly started rubbing the hand in his lightly with his thumb. “Shhh, Pine Tree you’re alright, everything’s going to be alright my strong little Sapling.”

“Ma-Mabel was… is my twin sister. I- We were separated because I was so stupid. I thought- I didn’t want her to be- It’s my fault she was sold and I- I des-deserved all the pain my previous master put me through. I deserve so-so much more too,” Dipper choked out the words like they were painful to say. His breath hitched and more tears sprung to his eyes.

“Dipper…” Bill wasn’t sure how to respond to that. He knew the kid wasn’t in the best place mentally, but he didn’t think that he was so broken down to think so poorly of himself too. He knew the brunet was afraid of displeasing him, of being sent away, and he knew he didn’t have the best opinion of himself… but Bill didn’t think it was so bad that he thought he deserved all the pain he’d been put through and then some.

“I don’t blame you for using me as I should be used Master,” Dipper spoke after a few moments, his voice steady but lacking any emotional depth, his eyes were still teary, but they hadn’t fallen yet. “I know that you would like hurting me. You were so aroused when you gave me that spanking that first night. You can.. if you want to Master. Won’t you please hurt me Master?”

“No, I won’t hurt you kid,” Bill said, though his voice came out a little strained to his own dismay. The thought of truly hurting Dipper no longer appealed to him, but hurting him a little bit? Well Bill was only aroused by that thought as his mind thought back to the little gasps Dipper made with each smack, the way he trembled in his lap, aroused himself despite the fact that it had been a punishment. That did appeal greatly to the lord, but he knew it wasn’t what Dipper needed.

“You want to though,” Dipper said, his eyes solemnly meeting Bills.

“Yes,” Bill admitted, his own face flushing red for once. “Not in the way you’re thinking though Pine Tree. A little pain in bed can be pleasurable if both parties are inclined. Kid, the way you reacted to that spanking told me that you’d like what I’d do at least a little. But that’s not what you want, is it? You want to feel like you’re being punished for whatever you did, don’t you?”

“I-I y-yes, n-no, I don-don’t-”

“Kid, you protected your sister, didn’t you?”

“Of course! I made sure they never touched her, made sure she was safe,” Dipper’s voice was still unsteady, but he managed to talk clearly, looking almost like he wasn’t all there.

“Then why do you deserve more pain? Sounds to me like you did the best that you could,” Bill said, his voice gaining a little anger as he continued speaking. “It sounds to me like she didn’t even try to do the same for you.”

“Mabel was the only one who cared about me. She tried her best, but I didn’t want her to know how disgusting I am, how soiled. You shouldn’t touch me Master- if you knew how many-” Dipper’s hands slammed to his mouth, a loud sob coming out as he looked at the blond with wide horrified teary eyes, like the little admission would change the blond’s mind about keeping him.

“Is that what you think Pine Tree?” Bill asked, his voice hushed but seething with anger. Whoever had put that in Dipper’s head had better watch out, he thought heatedly, because he wanted nothing more than to rip them apart piece by piece and then resurrect them to do it again.

Dipper was close to bolting, his eyes wide and fearful as Bill spoke. He quickly calmed himself and shook his head before speaking softly. “Dipper, you aren’t disgusting or soiled. They were wrong to be so cruel to you, just like I was. You’re special Dipper, whether you realise it or not.”

“Ma-Master,” the brunet choked out before moving himself so that he could place his arms around his Master’s neck, forcefully bringing their lips together.

Bill was surprised, but hummed into the kiss regardless. It only lasted a moment as the kid pulled back, his face flushed and eyes down cast. He cupped the brunet’s face between his hands gently before tilting it downward so he could place kisses on wet eyelids.

“I’m sorry I’m so-so broken,” Dipper sobbed out as Bill wiped away some of his tears.

“You’re not broken Pine Tree, you’ve been so strong,” the lord whispered to him, caressing his cheek with one hand until the boy collapsed against him. The kid snuggled into his chest still sniffling a little, but no longer sobbing at least. He moved one hand to hold Dipper in a one armed embrace while the other carded through his hair gently.

They stayed like that a while as Dipper slowly came back into himself, no longer crying but merely enjoying how he was being petted and the warmth radiating from his Master.

“Do you want to go back to sleep Pine Tree? It’s still too early to get up,” Bill mentioned as he peered out the window. It wasn’t even dawn yet, no sign of the sun’s rays peeking from the horizon. He wasn’t surprised when the brunet shook his head, no one tended to want to go back to sleep after a nightmare. A slow smile took its place on his face as an idea formed as to what they could do.

“Dipper, I want to trust me right now, alright? I want you to lie back on the pillows and close your eyes,” he said, smiling as the brunet looked at him with confusion but complied, climbing out of his grasp and laying against the pillows, eyes closed. He looked a little ill at ease, but his reaction was much better than Bill expected.

If the kid thought he was so worthless… well Bill would just have to prove that wasn’t the case. And he had an idea how on how to start out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More fluff. All the terrible mixed ansty fluff. So who knows what's going to happen next? Cause I totally don't. Nope. Nothing planned here. Nothing at all. Ahahaha. But hey look! Mabel's mentioned aloud! That's a step in the right direction, right guys? Ahahaha. ha. ha. Is my pacing to slow guys? 
> 
> Thanks so much again for all your comments and kudos! Seriously you guys make me cry cause you're all so nice and wonderful. I mean, I don't understand why you like my shit, but I'm so very grateful that you do. (I'm sorry I'm just really critical of my work.) Annnways. Reading your comments really inspire me to keep going even when doubts plague my mind. So really, thank you everyone! You're all wonderful cinnamon buns that are just too good for this world.
> 
> Edit :: And holy crap I just noticed it's been a month since I published this. I think I've spent more time on this fic than sleeping this past month. x'D No worries there, I'd probably be playing league if I hadn't been writing. Ahahaha... insomnia sucks, but I do exacerbate it a bit. woopsies.


	17. Chapter 17

Dipper was confused by the request to lay down on the pillows and close his eyes, but he obeyed regardless. He couldn’t help but tense a little as the bed dipped a bit, his Master moving somewhere close to him, but not touching. What was he going to do? The brunet had come to the decision to trust in his Master, if not outright trust the man himself. He was so patient with him, so gentle even when Dipper asked for harsh treatment. The slave was aware how many times he’d gone over the line, messed up, how many punishments the man forewent giving him. There was little he could do to stop himself from trusting the blond.

Finally after a moment he jolted back, a touch on his cheek surprising him. Still, he kept his eyes closed even as the touch persisted, fingers lightly running across his cheekbones and the bags still below his eyes. The touch was so light and gentle it sent shivers down his spine.

“You know what drew me to you that day in the market Pine Tree?” His Master asked, his voice was soft and comforting as he spoke. 

“No Master,” He replied quickly, managing to keep himself still as fingers danced across his face, lightly caressing every feature.

“Your eyes,” the blond answered simply, lips replacing his fingers as they kissed the brunet’s still closed eyelids. 

“W-Why?” Dipper stuttered out as the lips retreated. He couldn’t help but frown and clutch the bed sheets at his side. “They’re just… brown.”

“I’m not talking about the color Pine Tree. Though I think they are far lovelier a shade of brown than any other I’ve seen. But no, it wasn’t the color. It was how expressive they were. I could see your emotions play out behind them, windows to your thoughts and through them I could see how very strong you were,” the lord said, his hand cupping Dipper’s cheek so gently, thumb running across one eye tenderly. “I thought to look because of how you stood upright despite how clearly exhausted and frightened you were, but it was your eyes that made me think you might be special.”

Dipper didn’t know what to say to that and remained silent. He didn’t understand, he would have accused the other man of outright lying if it wasn’t for the fact that he hadn’t lied to him once yet, that he knew of. He couldn’t help the flush that formed on his cheeks though as the man continued his caresses. It felt good, to be told such words and being treated so tenderly… but so strange as well.

“And this,” the lord traced over his birthmark next. Dipper felt embarrassment flood through him, he hated the stupid thing. It was the cause of so much of his misery, what made others notice him when he was a child, what made them choose him as a target.

“I hate it,” he whispered, clenching his eyes shut harder as he tried not to open them. His Master had only seen it once and he hadn’t been coherent enough to see the expression, but he was sure it was one of impending laughter. Everyone laughed at the stupid mark. 

“Why’s that Pine Tree?” The question sounded serious, the voice lacking amusement… but Dipper still didn’t trust his Master enough not for it to be turned around and laughed about.

“It’s- it’s weird. Freakish even. I- they all laugh. You’re laughing about it too, aren’t you Master?” Dipper choked out after a few minutes, tensing as silence enveloped them and fingers paused in their tracks.

“It’s not freakish or something laughable Pine Tree. Your birthmark is unique, special, just like you,” the blond said next, his fingers resuming their tracing of the mark ever so softly until they brushed through his hair and moved down his face, caressing his neck and going down to his chest.

Dipper couldn’t help but sniffle a little at his words, still not fully believing them but liking them so much none the less. He stayed still as nails scraped lightly across his skin, circling across his chest. He shivered at the sensation, gooseflesh forming as those fingers paused to caress his scars every so gently. He could feel arousal pooling in his stomach at the touch, stirring at the kind words and touch.

“And do you hate these too Pine Tree?” He asked in a whisper.

“Th-They’re ugly reminders,” Dipper responded quietly. He gasped as his Master pressed kisses against the larger ones, moving across his chest and doing the same to each one he passed.

“I think they’re beautiful. They show how strong you’ve been kid, how much you’ve survived through. Lesser men wouldn’t have been able to keep their spirit alive. I know this and I don’t even know half of what you’ve been through my darling boy. I know that it was a lot, and I wish that you hadn’t gone through it, but you’re mine now,” he proclaimed, his face still against Dipper’s chest, his breaths hot against it. “You’re mine now and I can’t lament the fact you were sold to me.”

Dipper choked back a sob, his body vibrating with emotion at those words. He did regret getting himself and Mabel sold, he regretted it so much, but at the same time he didn’t at all. The golden man was so kind, so wonderful, so different from his previous owners. How could he regret what brought him to such a man? The thought stabbed him with guilt, but he pushed it away, trying to enjoy the man’s touch instead of thinking for once. 

“I-I’m happy to be yours Master, so happy,” Dipper sniffled out.

“Oh my darling boy,” the blond whispered out against his chest, the warm breath hitting a pink nub and making Dipper gasp again. His breath caught in his throat as a mouth connected with his nipple kissing it lightly before pulling back. A tongue circled the nub, nudging it a slight bit until it was erect and Dipper was gasping from the pleasurable feeling. The action was repeated with the other neglected nipple, the feeling making the brunet arch his back off the bed and moan. He could feel his body reacting, unable to stop it, not wanting to stop it.

“Ma-Master,” he stuttered out, his face burning red. He still had his eyes shut tight, he was afraid if he opened them he’d find that he was dreaming. His hands clutched at the sheets beneath him as the man continued to tease his dusty pink nipples, switching between them until he took one in his mouth again, teeth biting down against the sensitive nub. Dipper couldn’t help the scream that came from his mouth, his eyes shooting open against his will.

Teeth retracted themselves quickly as the brunet breathed heavily. His Master’s worried eyes met his and he couldn’t help but averting them especially as the man questioned him. “Was that too much?”

Shakily Dipper brought his trembling hands up to his face, hiding behind them as he panted. He took a moment before he shook his head, opening his eyes to see his Master’s face through his fingers. He felt another shiver run through him as a smirk formed on the other man’s face.

“Oh, so you liked that, did you Pine Tree?” The lord asked as he hovered over the other nub, repeating the action. It was all Dipper could do to let out a whine instead of another scream, the action quickly sending more blood rushing to his lower half, his length hardening quickly.

Those elegant fingers trailed down his abdomen, a blond head following and pressing kisses on his stomach, peppering them everywhere as fingers took hold of his hips, caressing them so gently. Dipper couldn’t help the noises he was making, though he choked back as many as he could. He knew he was being too needy, he didn’t understand what his Master was doing indulging him like this. The man was giving him pleasure he hadn’t earned and he wasn’t sure as to why.

“Darling boy, do you remember what I told you about those sounds you make?” The man hummed against his skin, golden eyes looking up at him tenderly.

“To-to let you h-hear them,” Dipper panted out, a little whine escaping him as the man’s hands moved lower, kneading his thighs.

“That’s my good Pine Tree, yes don’t hold back those noises. I want to know how much you’re enjoying this,” he said ever so calmly as he moved past Dipper’s erection in favor of peppering kisses on his inner thighs and over more scars there.

“Ah-ah,” Dipper couldn’t get out the words he wanted to as his Master bit down on the soft flesh of his inner thigh. He let out a long moan as those teeth tightened, the pain laced pleasure was set right up his spine. He could feel the lips against his skin smile and the reaction set another shiver up his body. With another soft nip to the bite mark his Master pulled back, shooting him a wide smile.

“You’re so gorgeous, my darling Pine Tree. Your reactions are beautiful,” his Master said, his voice sounding like honey to Dipper’s ears. He couldn’t help the sob that came out of his mouth at those words of praise. “Shhh, you’re alright Pine Tree, you’re just fine.”

“I-I, oh Ma-Master,” he managed to get out, his hands flying up to his eyes to stop the tears. His arousal didn’t wane, his cock still hard and standing up proud even as he sobbed again. He felt himself trembling as fingers caressed his hips again, so soft and gentle as they stroked his skin. They let go after a while, moving to stroke his inner thighs before moving to take the brunet’s testicles in hand, cupping them and rolling them around gently. 

Dipper blushed as he let out a loud squeal at the action, turning an even darker red as his Master chuckled. Each movement was making him unravel more and more, unable to stop himself from making noise even if he wanted to. Unconsciously he opened his legs more, squirming, trying to rub himself against whatever he could, his neglected cock begging for attention.

“Ma-Master ple-please,” Dipper couldn’t stop himself from begging. It felt so good, but at the same time he needed more, needed his Master to touch him. 

“You’re so beautiful, especially like this my special little Sapling. Please what though, Pine Tree?” The lord asked, a smirk in his voice. He chuckled again at the whine that escaped Dipper after he spoke, the way his hips moved as he squirmed.

“Pl-Please touch me Ma-Master. Please, please, please!” Dipper yelled out breathlessly, tears pooling in his eyes. He moaned as his Master let out a loud pleased groan at his words, apparently satisfied by them.

“I’m going to do you one better my darling Dipper,” the man said with a smirk, moving down so that he was breathing over the brunet’s cock. Dipper’s eyes widened as those lips kissed the tip of his length, golden eyes meeting brown half lidded as he repeated the action making the brunet choke a little.

“Ma-Master you-you shoul-shouldn’t-” his voice came out breathless, cutting off as a tongue licked up and down the length, one hand still cupping his testicles and rolling them still while the other was placed on his hip, thumb caressing the bone. The man pulled back a small bit, ceasing his actions as he shot the brunet a smile.

“Oh, I shouldn’t then Pine Tree? Do you want me to stop?” He asked, a bemused look on his face as Dipper quickly shook his head before the words even left his lips.

“I-I di-didn’t ea-earn this, b-but ple-please, pl-please don’t stop Master,” he sobbed out.

“Oh Sapling, you’ve been such a good boy. You definitely deserve this,” the lord said as he kissed the brunet’s thigh again. He took a moment to pry Dipper’s fingers from the sheets kissing each fingertip before bringing them up to his scalp, putting those hands on his head. “I want you to direct me, alright Pine Tree?”

“I- what?” Dipper squeaked out, surprised by the request.

“I want you to do what you want to do. Fuck my face if you want to Pine Tree,” the blond said, a too wide smile on his face. “Either way I’m going to enjoy myself Sapling, but I want you to get the most out of this.”

“... Ma-Master,” Dipper hesitantly dug his fingers into the golden locks, unsure about the situation but more than aroused by it.

Hesitantly he pulled on blond hair, directing the other to his cock, lips opening wide to take the length into it. His eyes widened, surprised by the alien feeling of the tight moistness around his member. He let out a loud moan as he pulled on the hair a bit more, forcing the other man to take a bit more of him. He was hesitant to do more but gold amber eyes spurred him on, looking at him with reassurance.

He brought the other’s head on his cock up and down a few more times, each time making him shudder and cry out louder and louder. It wasn’t long before he was earnestly fucking his Master’s face, lost to the feeling. His Master hummed, the action sending more pleasure up his spine. Eventually the hand on his testicles moved to grasp his other hip, nails digging into him and lacing his pleasure with a bit of pain. He couldn’t help but lose himself in the moment, forgetting about any consequences as he forced the man to deepthroat him over and over again.

It wasn’t until he felt the man start to choke around him that he realised how rough he was being with his Master and his hands flew from that head. His face betrayed his horror even though his cock twitched. He panted, his hands flying up to hide his face as tears escaped his eyes. He’d been given such a gift and then he ruined-

“Shhhh Pine Tree,” his Master rasped out, his voice rough sounding. He hadn’t moved from where he was between the brunet’s legs, his hot breath caressing the still hard member. He looked up at the slave, his eyes half lidded as he kissed the base of the other’s cock, smiling at the moan the action coaxed out. He put his mouth back around the member, humming around the tip before pulling back again. “Come on kid, I would’ve stopped you if I didn’t like this.”

The words had Dipper curling his fingers back into blond locks as the other man took his length into his mouth again slowly. Hesitantly he pulled on the locks surprised when his Master moaned around his length, a blush visible on his face now that the brunet was paying attention. He couldn’t help the keening noise that came from his mouth as he resumed pushing and pulling that hair faster and faster setting a near brutal pace that had the blond moaning too.

“Fu-fuck, Ma-Master. I-I-” Dipper could barely form words at all. He held back his impending orgasm as he tried to gather himself enough to ask permission. “Ple-Please Ma-Master, I ne-need to come. Ple-Please ma-may I come?”

He let go of blond hair, the other man pulling back just enough to speak. “Fuck yes Dipper, come in my mouth kid,” he managed to get out, his own breath shaky as he took the brunet’s cock in his mouth quickly again, deepthroating him so fast that it had Dipper seeing stars.

One hand left its perch on the brunet’s hip, reaching between his legs and stroking his own erect member quickly. It only took a few moments more before Dipper was crying out loudly as he felt his orgasm ripped from him, those lips sucking eagerly around his cock and swallowing every drop all while humming. He let out another cry as he finished, the other’s mouth still sucking on his sensitive member until its owner pulled off with a cry of his own, his dick spilling its seed on his stomach and chest, some of it dripping down between them.

Mindless of the mess the blond crawled over Dipper, holding himself above him before crushing their lips together roughly. The brunet moaned into the kiss, tasting himself on his Master’s lips. Finally his Master pulled back, resting their foreheads together as their breaths mixed.

“You’re so perfect Pine Tree, my darling boy you were so good,” he whispered out, his voice sounding wrecked. The words brought a flush to Dipper’s cheeks, making him go boneless. Hesitantly he raised a hand, cupping the blond’s cheek before bringing those lips back to his to meet for a more tender kiss. They parted only to kiss again a few more times before Dipper finally let out a happy giggle.

“Master,” he choked out, his voice full of emotion as he nuzzled the other’s cheek with his nose. “Thank you Master, thank you. I- that was amazing.”

“Of course it was Pine Tree, this is me we’re talking about,” the man replied with a cheeky wink before collapsing next to the brunet with a sigh.

“Oh, of course Master,” Dipper replied cheekily, laughing as the man pinched his cheek.

“I didn’t know you could be so cheeky my little Sapling, maybe you need another spanking, huh?” The blond said, raising his brows with a mischievous smile on his face. “But maybe another time, how about we go back to sleep for a bit?”

Dipper was surprised as the threat sent a wave of heat through him, his face flushing. He was surprised by his excitement at the prospect of another spanking. Perhaps it was because it was this man, he’d never experienced pleasure as a good thing before this man, perhaps pain was the same. Regardless he filed the information away and yawned, nodding at the suggestion of sleep.

“Alright, first thing is…” the man got quiet, whispering out a spell. Dipper watched in interest as a wet cloth appeared in his hand and he wiped the both of them down before tossing it. “There we go, now sleep Pine Tree.”

Dipper’s eyes were closed before his Master even finished speaking, snuggling into the other man as he covered them both. He was in dreamland within moments, thoughts of his wonderful Master floating through his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was 3000 words of almost purely smut. Enjoy it guys. Enjoy it while it lasts. Ahahahahah. I'm sorry I left you guys hanging for so long actually. Bad Story Time! I um... got a bit sloshed on Halloween and wasn't in any state to write even though I'd planned to. Like I couldn't even drunkenly respond to comments, it was that bad. I made the mistake of drinking some hard liquor that was apple flavoured at the end of the night and it kind of fucked me up. It tasted like cannnnddddyyy. Ugh. Regrets. I drank 7 Mike's Hard Lemonades and then I probably had about three or four shots worth of that liquor and I weigh about ninety pounds so... you'd think I'd be smart, but nope. Ahahahaha. I'm not drinking again for a long while. Nope Nope Nope.
> 
> Annnnyways you guys are the best. Thank you so much for all your support again. The kudos and comments always make my day. Thanks for your concern as well! I've been doing alright with taking care of myself lately, you know except for Halloween. I only pulled one all nighter in the past week, so that's good news! Really though, thanks so much for letting me know what you think! Your suggestions and comments keep me going. I seriously love you guys. <333


	18. Chapter 18

Bill awoke the next morning with his throat feeling sore, but he didn’t mind it at all. He tried not to let his mind linger on thoughts of their early morning activities, the way Pine Tree had lost himself, the almost feral look in his eyes as he reached completion. Oh yes, his little Dipper was coming along great. It was a matter of letting him heal and then the blond was certain that everything he wanted to do the brunet would be well accepted. He already seemed to trust him at least a little. It was a step in the right direction even with the wrinkle his actions caused.

Still, not everything he said was a manipulation. The little slave was his and therefore he was indeed special by that quality alone. The birthmark and expressive eyes were a bonus. Bill had never been so intrigued and interested by anyone, so of course Dipper was special, so special and _his_. He also hadn’t been lying when he said the kid was strong, that his scars were beautiful. He only wished that he’d inflicted them. The kid reacted so well to pain mixed with pleasure, the lord was more than certain he could have mixed both in such a way that the kid never would have even gotten close to breaking. Though those marks were more than likely from punishment or the fun of one party, which both pleased and angered him at the same time. At least there was no one but his sister for Dipper to grasp onto, otherwise he might not have become attached to Bill so quickly.

Still, his little asterism was so torn up about his sister. He was more than certain that was why the boy seemed so far away sometimes, guilt brewing in his heart. Bill probably could find her easily, location spells weren’t hard especially if you had a link to the person you wanted to find, say hair from a relative. Still, he already didn’t like his Pine Tree’s sister. She apparently hadn’t even noticed how much pain and suffering her twin had gone through. Besides that, she was someone that could take Dipper’s attention away.

He wanted Dipper to himself, he’d never been the type to share easily. Still, it seemed that whether she was around or not the little brunet’s thoughts would always turn to her. Perhaps finding out where she was, making sure that she was safe would help. It might actually end up helping Dipper trust him in the end. It was a thought at least.

He sighed, nuzzling into fluffy brown hair. If he could keep his Pine Tree far away from everyone else in the world he would, but that would only serve to hurt the boy more he was sure. He had already been so isolated previously, with others going after him too. Keeping him isolated would only fuel paranoia and fear Bill was sure. It was a dilemma, but he did already tell the kid he’d take him into town sometimes too.

His hand lazily upon a thin shoulder, fingers tracing random patterns as he snuggled as close as he could to the brunet, breathing on the other’s neck. He smiled as he heard a little giggle as a limp hand swatted at his own. Unperturbed by the interruption he trailed his hand down the slave’s naked side, so lightly trailing his fingertips until he reached below the other’s rib cage. With a little smile on his face he pressed down teasingly, fingers squirming into the skin. The blond laughed as his little asterism curled up, laughter pealing out of him uncontrollably.

“Ma-Mabel, stop that!” The boy squealed out to Bill’s immediate displeasure.

He frowned, his fingers pausing against the pale skin. The boy looked confused for a moment, eyes blinking open rapidly before he rubbed them a bit. He slowly sat up, facing his Master with a little confusion and lack of recognition before it flashed brightly in his eyes and a little smile formed on his lips. Even with his mounting irritation with being apparently confused for Pine Tree’s sister he couldn’t help but let it drop when the boy actually smiled at him.

“Sorry Master, Mabel- she used to wake me up like that some days,” he said, his smile shrinking. “Sometimes it was hard to wake me up.”

Bill poked at his cheek, not wanting that smile to dim down just yet. “It’s fine Pine Tree! Just no getting mopey on me, it’s a brand new day, no time to linger in the past.”

“Yes Master,” the boy said, his smile returning a little. Bill could see he was conflicted about something, though he wasn’t left wondering for long as the brunet leaned down and placed a chaste kiss on his mouth. It would never cease to amaze him how easily the brunet surprised him with those little instances of affection so willingly given. He let all of his irritation fall away, smiling genuinely at his asterism.

Lazily he reached up and ruffled the brunet’s hair smiling as the boy pouted at the action before he too sat up. He copied the boy’s earlier action of rubbing sleep from his eyes before letting out a yawn as he stretched a little. He smirked a little when Dipper let one out a few moments later.

“No time to fall back in bed kid, we have stuff to do today,” He said, his smirk remaining as he got out of bed, standing and stretching.

“... What are we doing?” Dipper asked hesitantly, his head tilted to the side as he untangled himself from the sheets.

“You’ll find out soon enough Pine Tree, no need to be impatient,” he said, fluffing brown hair with one hand before walking over to his wardrobe and changing. Bill was rather quick about getting dressed, it only took about a minute before he was standing there fully dressed while the brunet watched unsure of what to do.

Bill turned around and quickly noticed that look before remembering that all of the clothes they’d gotten should have been delivered to the room Dipper had occupied during their time apart, not that the boy had gotten dressed. The few times he’d gained the courage to look in on the boy he was in bed or staring blankly from the window seat wrapped in the comforter.

“I’ll go and get you something to wear Pine Tree, be back in a minute,” he said as he turned with a flair and walked out of the room, not bothering to close the door behind him since he’d just be a minute.

Dipper stared after him, a little smile on his face. Pulling himself up he sat on the edge of the bed, swinging his legs over while he waited for his Master. Compared to just the other day he felt so much more alive… happy even. He still didn’t think he deserved the amount of kindness his Master was giving him, didn’t deserve the happiness, but for now he was content with taking it gladly. Guilt was still rooted in his heart, but it was easy to ignore when he was around the blond.

He pressed his fingertips to the new teeth shaped bruise on his inner thigh, a reminder of just a few hours before. Dipper couldn’t help but smile when he saw it. It had been so strange, his Master doing something like that. He’d never thought he’d be on that end of things, but it had been… good, beyond good.

“... Dipper?” A voice sounded from the doorway, familiar green eyes meeting his own.

He felt his face heat up as the redhead ran her eyes over his form, her sharp eyes taking in his state. She moved quickly, grabbing the sheet from the bed and tossing it over him, moving it so fell around his shoulders before kneeling before him, taking one of his hands into hers.

“Do you trust me Dipper?” She asked, her face serious.

“W-What?” He stuttered out, beyond confused at her quick movements.

“I’m going to get you out of here before he can hurt you again-”

“Master didn’t hurt me,” he said, tilting his head and frowning at her. How had she come to that conclusion? He felt a little lost as she shot him a pitying look. His frown deepened, pinpricks of irritation flaring up. He didn’t understand why she could think that, his Master was wonderful, beyond wonderful.

“No? He hurt you so much that you shut down and then he- he obviously hurt you again-”

“No he didn’t!” It took everything Dipper had to say his words rather than yell them vehemently.

“He did! He had to of, you have new bruises! I don’t understand how you’re so calm right now! You shut down last time,” she said, her eyes betraying the fright she felt. It was strange, having someone so concerned for him, frightened for him, but she didn’t understand. He shook his head, looking at her with understanding now.

“He-”

“Oh, Red. I didn’t think you’d be back so early,” his Master stepped into the room, carefully closing the door behind him. The blond carried a set of clothing over to the brunet handing them to him before setting the shoes on the ground. Ruffling the brown hair the man smiled at him. “How about you go change in the bathroom, alright Sapling?”

Dipper frowned, but nodded, going into the bathroom and shutting the door behind him. He dressed quickly, hearing a whispered argument on the other side of the door. He took a moment before leaving, his heart leaping up into his throat as he stepped out to see his Master radiating anger, his eyes practically glowing as they glowered at the redhead who looked similarly angry.

His eyes widened as the blond took a threatening step towards the redhead, Dipper could practically feel the waves of magic rippling from his Master, ready to tear Wendy apart for whatever she said. Gathering all his courage he took a few steps forward.

“Pl-Please don’t hurt her Master!” He managed to get out with minimal stuttering, though he was still shaking where he stood.

He couldn’t stop shaking, especially when angry eyes turned towards him. Unable to stop himself he slammed his eyes shut, squaring his shoulders and preparing to be hit as he heard footsteps approach him. He couldn’t help jerking back as a hand touched his cheek, not expecting the gentle contact. Hesitantly he opened his eyes a small bit before they widened even more as lips descended on his own, only a little rough at first before turning gentle.

Despite his earlier fright he couldn’t help but melt into the kiss, moving his lips against the other’s inexpertly but enthusiastically until they parted. His face heated, flushing bright red as he saw the redhead’s wide mouth stare at them. His Master stepped around him, pulling Dipper’s smaller body against his chest and resting his head on the brunet’s.

“You’re lucky that Pine Tree here is a distracting little Sapling, Red. I suggest you stop questioning me and jumping to conclusions when you have no clue what the case may be,” he said almost flippantly, though Dipper was sure that his eyes were conveying a threat by the way that Wendy was tensing up. “Now then, I suggest that you leave. Oh and I want you to stay away from me and Pine Tree for a while. Tell Gloomy you’re switching duties for a while.”

“... You mean Tambry?” Wendy asked after a second of appearing confused.

“Yes, your Gloomy friend. Now go,” he demanded.

“I- fine. Take care of yourself Dipper,” she said, her eyes betraying her concern before she left the room.

The blond collapsed against him with a sigh, his arms loosening their possessive hold on him before the other man finally pulled back. He ran a hand down Dipper’s arm before grabbing the smaller pale hand and twirling around him with a quick laugh. He pulled the slave to him, collapsing onto the bed with a sigh, content to lay there a moment with the brunet on his chest.

“Master? Were you going to hurt her?” Dipper asked tentatively. He couldn’t help his body from tensing up a little as his Master shifted beneath him. The blond sat up, keeping the brunet in his lap with a frown on his face.

“No. Maybe. I don’t know Pine Tree,” the man admitted with a sigh, petting through brown hair gently despite his suddenly rigid posture.

“She was only worried I think, about me. I- I didn’t mean to cause problems,” Dipper offered, he wasn’t sure how else to address the issue. The brunet knew that he was at the centre of it though, he was able to tell that much easily. Each interaction between the redhead and his Master seemed to get more and more tense, to the point that even he noticed.

“Pine Tree, you’re not the problem. The problem is that Red keeps pushing her luck lately,” the blond grumbled out. “It’s good that she wants to protect you, but you’re mine. What I choose to do with you is my business, not hers.”

Dipper remained silent at that. It was truth, and the truth of the matter didn’t bother the slave at all. But still, Wendy was nice to him, had cared for him more than anyone but Mabel and his Master actually. He was torn, not wanting to see the redhead hurt but also knowing that his Master had every right to hurt her if she interfered like she had.

“Don’t worry Sapling, she shouldn’t do anything drastic. Still, just to be sure I want you to stay away from her for a few days, alright?” The blond asked, Dipper nodding quickly. “Good. In a few days we can all have a conversation like civilised people. I’m sure she’d love to hear all the details of last night.”

“Master!” Dipper squeaked out, looking a little scandalized by the suggestion.

“You’re just adorable Pine Tree,” his Master cooed laughing as the brunet pouted. He ran his hands down the slave’s side, lightly pressing into them and making him laugh loudly and pull out of the blond’s grasp to stand and cover his sides in defense. He pouted a little more as the blond laughed at the action before standing himself. “Alright then kid, let’s get going then. Food then like I said, we have stuff to do today.”

“...You aren’t going to tell me what we're doing or where we’re going are you?” Dipper asked with a sigh before suddenly going stiff. “Master,” he added quickly, biting his lip and hoping the other didn’t notice the lack of title. He bit down harder when he realised how his question sounded too. When had he gotten so out of line?

“Nope! Though you’re free to guess Pine Tree, but I can guarantee you’re not going to get it right,” his Master said with a shrug, walking over to his wardrobe to pull his own shoes out.

Dipper turned and slipped on the pair his Master had brought for him, still surprised by the lack of reprimand. His words had been so careless lately, he almost always talked his way into trouble, and yet his Master hadn’t even reprimanded him once except for the first night and then the night before he threatened a spanking, though it had sounded playful rather than truly scolding.

The taller man turned around with a flourish, holding out a now gloved hand to him. Without hesitance the brunet took it, a small smile on his face. Wendy didn’t understand, his Master was so lenient and wonderful. If he ever did truly hurt him… then Dipper was sure that he would deserve it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bill is a possessive thing. Wendy wants to protect her friend. And Dipper is a precious cinnamon bun who doesn't know his view is skewed. Nothing new there. This chapter killed me. Like it was so hard to write even though I knew what I wanted to write I am so angry that it wouldn't come out right. u.u Alas I will just keep writing. For those who don't know I am writing two more projects for this month. One is an original work and the other is *dundundundun!* another Billdip fic. I am total trash. Updates for this story are going to try and remain at the same pace though. BECAUSE I'M INSANE. Ahahaha.
> 
> Oh yes! Soooo you guys know my beta Angel_of_Mysteries, yes? Do you know about her wonderful fic Entropy? No? Then you should go an check it out! Cause she is bae and also her fic is really wonderful! <333


	19. Chapter 19

Getting breakfast could have gone better, Bill supposed, considering the way his staff acted. Dipper seemed oblivious to their stares as they went through the halls, not realising how shocked they were seeing him well and with his Master again. Abuelita was much more subtle, but it wasn’t hard to see the lines of concern on her face, nor the way she was constantly watching him for any sudden movements against the kid. Despite having threatened Stitches word still got around about how he hurt his slave, though it seemed that only Wendy knew the truth of it all.

As it was Bill couldn’t exactly blame them for being wary, though he was thankful that Dipper was so clueless when it came to it. A little glare from him had them all scampering to their duties. It was a good thing, that they’d all accepted the kid as part of the household, but it was strange as well. They were all so interested in his Pine Tree, and he couldn’t help but dislike their sudden attention. Most of them didn’t even know Dipper yet and they appeared worried for him, it did alarm him a bit. Still, despite their concern none of them had stepped out of line save Wendy, so he’d let it go for now.

He fed the brunet oatmeal with bananas and honey, happy when the boy didn’t protest the spoon feeding. Bill would admit quite readily that he wanted to hand feed the boy again, maybe make a game of it and instead feed him through the kisses the other seemed to enjoy. The blond was certain it would fluster his Sapling even more than simply feeding him by hand did previously. 

As it was he probably wouldn’t be able to do that until Pine Tree was ready for other activities, the mere thought sent more heat than he was expecting through him. He distracted himself by pulling the brunet along, moving outside and into the garden after they finished eating.

“Are we gardening then?” Dipper asked as they stepped out of the house, the familiar sight of the overgrown flower beds greeting them.

“I suppose that’s a close guess,” Bill replied with a wink, pulling the boy along. He stopped at the wall of the garden, pushing aside vines to reveal an outline of a door. It wasn’t a true door, no handle and neither was there any junctions to discern it from the wall, only black lines and a keyhole. He couldn't help but chuckle as Dipper ran his hand over the ‘door’ and tilted his head in confusion.

Reaching out he touched the markings, his fingers running down the black lines, embedding a small amount of his power into them, the lines cutting through the wall and looking more like a door now. He watched the brunet’s face with a little smile of his own, the wonderment he saw was simply too adorable. Finally he muttered a few words under his breath, the cracks of the door shone gold as did the keyhole. A mere touch of his gloved hand turned the keyhole into a knob under his hand. Turning it, his smiled widened as Dipper turned to him, eyes wide and a smile of his own on his face.

“How? There were no runes there! Just those black lines and the painted keyhole. How’d you do that?” He asked excitedly. There was no doubt in Bill’s mind that theories of what he’d done ran through the brunet’s mind as the smaller hand slipped out of his to allow him to walk around the door, searching for a clue.

“Oh, you know a lot about magic then Pine Tree?” Bill asked as he walked through the door, glancing back at the brunet who still was still studying the door even as he followed, shutting it behind them.

“N-No, not really Master, but I-” Dipper cut himself off, appearing a little nervous as he caught up to the blond.

“But you what kid?” Bill prompted, stopping to turn back and look at the brunet. He frowned a little as the boy withdrew into himself, his shoulders hunching a little.

“I know it’s not proper, but I watched the practitioner who would come nearly every month. It was just really interesting,” he admitted, wincing as a hand landed on his head. He looked up at his Master as the blond ruffled his hair a bit. It was cute how nervous the boy was. Most practitioners hated being watched when they were enchanting things or even just using magic for minor things, but that was because their methods were so crude and took so much out of them. Bill was looking forward to show the kid true elegant magic.

“Hey, who cares Pine Tree. So what, you watched an enchanter do their work. Yeah it’s not proper, but I think you deserved to see something that interested you for what you went through in that place. Though you’ll notice that a true mage such as myself is much more adapt at the art of magic,” he bragged, unable to help himself really. “Channeling magic through runes and objects is so elementary and crude. You’ll find that my magic is leagues above that.”

There were very few mages such as himself left in the world. So many replied on channeling magic through objects or runes because their mind and body just weren’t attuned to using magic, their own or the natural magic around them. Then again, many weren’t so full of natural magics as he was. One had to have the right mindset to use magic, the ability to see the big picture while still focusing on what they wanted to do without killing themselves. It was a balancing act, natural magic was as much a part of a mage as their blood and if they used too much, well then they died. Which was another reason so many took to channeling through runes or objects, there was far less chance of over extending oneself, but that wasn’t any fun in Bill’s opinion.

Besides that, runes and objects were easily broken. An object could be snapped in two, and if there was magic left in it then it could potentially backlash and hurt those nearby. With runes there was less of a chance of backlash, but it wasn’t hard to disrupt the rune and therefore dispel all the gathered magic. He supposed that the use of them was easier, considering the lack of thought you even had to put into using your powers if you were going through runes or objects compared to actively using magic otherwise. But again, that was no fun at all.

“So, what do you know about magic already then Pine Tree?” Bill asked, slowing his walk so that the kid could catch up. They wouldn’t have to go far, but he did want to know how much the kid had gathered from just watching.

“Magic can be used by anyone possessing the ability to tap into magic and that’s most people. However there are fewer who are born with magic themselves. People without any of their own magics find it difficult to use magic, however they can tap into natural sources with runes and gather small amounts into themselves. They can also transfer magic into objects and use them as well. Well, actually anyone can use magical items and runes provided they have power left in them, which is why there are so few practitioners even though plenty of people could learn magic,” Dipper said, getting a bit excited as he went on.

“Wow Pine Tree! I wasn’t expecting you to know that much,” Bill said with a whistle. He really hadn’t, most people didn’t even know they could most likely manipulate magical energy. It was a little strange that Dipper, a kid who’d been a slave all his life, knew that much. Then again, the kid was interesting for more than a few reasons. The blond couldn’t help but smile as the kid beamed at him, clearly liking the bit of praise.

“I used to eavesdrop on my previous Master’s lessons when we were younger,” Dipper admitted, his smile dimming. It was clear to the lord that the brunet thought less of himself for that statement, like he was wrong. The thought was disheartening because the mage actually was proud of the kid for the little act of defiance, especially proud since it was his favoured field of study too. 

Unable to stop himself, Bill turned and pulled the kid into a hug. Neither could he stop the little smile that formed on his own face as smaller arms reached around him moments later. “My little Sapling, you are perfect. I’m impressed that you went so far for a little knowledge, proud that you did even. So don’t feel bad about it. Alright Pine Tree?”

“Proud?” The brunet whispered, his voice hushed and disbelieving.

“Yes, so proud my strong little Sapling. Knowledge has power my dear boy, and to have sought some even in the darkness that you had to deal with… well of course I’m proud,” Bill cooed, smiling as Dipper smiled just a small bit, like he believed the words spoken for once. “Besides that though, the fact that you have such an interest in magic will make what I plan to show you today so much more interesting!”

Bill let go of the boy and turned again, weaving through a thin path between bushes and trees all while making sure that Dipper was keeping up with him. He smiled a little when a hand slipped into his, a shy smile on the slave’s face. There weren’t many paths through the forest and leaves blocked out most of the sun making it dark and most would certainly think it to be creepy, but not the lord nor apparently his slave. Bill was happy to see how at ease his Pine Tree was, then again, perhaps it should have been a given considering what he called him. Trees did belong in forests after all.

The brunet let out a hushed gasp as they came to a small clearing in the dense woods, trees parting to allow bright sunlight to pour down onto the patch of land. In the middle of the small clearing was a large formation of crystals, smaller clusters surrounded the larger. They sparkled in the sun, casting blue and pink colored rays into the forest. 

“Don’t go into any of those rays, kid. These crystals have magic all of their own,” Bill said as they approached the clearing, moving around the lights.

Surrounding the crystals were many different plants, flowers of colors that shouldn’t have been possible. Bill used the area to cultivate some of the more magic dependent plants that he used for various rituals and alchemical recipes. There were only so many ingredients that he needed that could be gotten dried after all. Besides that the forest was practically his, even if the royal family technically owned the place, it wasn’t like the old king ever even stepped foot into the forest.

“This is amazing!” Dipper exclaimed, removing his hand from his Master’s and stepping forward into the clearing. He sat down near some of the flowers, his eyes lighting up as he studied them.

“I’m glad you think so Pine Tree,” the blond said, a little smile on his own lips still. He quite liked how worked up the slave was getting over the area, it was adorable.

“What even is this flower, it’s so strange looking,” Dipper said, his brow furrowed. “The petals look like yellow hearts.”

“Those are cinquefoils Pine Tree. They’re not rare, but not many care for them. They do grow throughout the forest, but these ones are special. Growing so close to those Ley Crystals gives them powers of their own to lend to spell work and alchemy,” he replied, he couldn’t stop smiling, especially as the brunet lit up again at the explanation. 

“Ley Crystals? What are those exactly?” Dipper asked next, his eyes sparking with interest.

“Wow Pine Tree, I didn’t know you could be so demanding,” Bill couldn’t help but say as he sat down next to his boy, pressing their thighs together.

The brunet hunched in on himself at those words, eyes dimming. “I-I’m sorry Master, I didn’t meant to-”

“Whoa, kid, I was joking. I wouldn’t have brought you out here if I didn’t want you to ask questions,” Bill said, frowning at how fast the kid shut down at his teasing words. 

“R-Really?” The brunet hesitantly asked, looking up at him through his lashes.

“Yes, really Pine Tree. You seem interested in learning and I like you kid, so I don’t mind teaching you a bit. Besides, this way you can help me with some of my work too,” Bill said with a nonchalant shrug. 

“Thank you Master!” The slave quickly said, an overjoyed smile on his face.

“Yes, well then.” Bill couldn’t help but feel flustered when faced with that bright smile. He didn’t know why the kid affected him this way, so easily making him feel like he wanted nothing else but to see that smile stay in place. Sure he’d come to the conclusion that he actually liked the kid, didn’t want to see him break, but wanting somebody else to be happy was so strange. It made him feel weird. He wasn’t sure if he liked it.

Still, when the kid pressed back up against him, leaning onto his shoulder as those bright brown eyes studied anything and everything… it was all he could do to suppress a bright goofy smile of his own from forming. He couldn’t help it from forming as a bird flew by, shrinking as it passed through one of the crystal’s rays and the kid let out loud gasp and then a squeal.

“How did it do that?!” He asked excitedly, his eyes turning to Bill's.

“They’re Ley Crystals kid, each and every one has a different effect depending upon its formation and the area it’s formed at,” Bill began, pushing away his thoughts for now. “These ones effect sizes of things passing through their light. If something passes through the blue it shrinks and if it passes through the pink it grows.”

“How are they formed?” Dipper asked next, shifting excitedly.

“Ley Crystals are formed at small leaks in the Ley Lines around the world,” Bill began, pausing for a moment as he stood up again, walking to one of the crystals and breaking a small piece off. He walked back to the brunet and sat back down, bringing the other into his lap this time and pressing the crystal into his hand.

“Leaks?” The brunet asked as he studied the crystal in interest, turning it around in his hand.

“Yes, leaks. Leaks created by intensive drawing of magic in an area. Centuries ago there was probably some kind of battle or major ritual done here that drew too much from the natural magic of the area. Perhaps the area was covered in crystal formations then too, but it’s healed so much, so only these clusters are left,” the blond explained, running his fingers through brown hair idly, enjoying the way the brunet pressed up against him even as he reveled in the information and area around them.

They sat like that for most of the day, Dipper asking questions about the different plants of the forest and the magical aspects of them. Bill didn’t mind teaching him about them, especially enjoying the way his slave’s face ignited with happiness and intense interest. They ate sandwiches that Bill tucked away from Abuelita and walked together through the forest until it was getting dark, picking a few of the plants that Bill needed for various purposes he didn’t disclose.

As the forest darkened even more he could tell Dipper was getting anxious and tense. It was easy enough to convince the boy to let him carry him. With a whisper Bill put him to sleep and quickly walked them both back home. Undressing them both he tucked them into bed, putting side the plants they’d picked for the next day on the nightstand. He hugged the boy tight to himself, brushing back curly brown hair with such tenderness he hadn’t even known he possessed.

Bill couldn’t help but feel like he was falling. The whole day had gone so well, the kid had reacted even better to the surprise then he could have imagined. That morning had been the lowest point of the day. Between his little Sapling’s sister being at the forefront of the slave’s mind to Red trying to interfere with his business, it hadn’t been the best. Still he’d gotten the ingredients needed for the location spell and it was only a matter of days before he sat down to talk with Red.

If he had his way, he’d just erase this Mabel from his Dipper’s mind, but as it was the boy was so hurt from his past that it would only make it worse. It was doubtful he’d forget his own twin anytime soon either. If he’d have his way he would have sent Red away for good, but again… it would probably only bring the brunet more pain. Bill was unused to being concerned for another, thoughtful of what they’d think, and acting in their best interest. It was strange. Maybe he really was falling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for how late this is! I think this is the longest I've gone without updating. u.u I worked a lot this weekend so it left little time for writing and I have to admit that I just haven't been feeling the greatest either, so that hasn't helped. I'm sorry that this chapter is so lackluster. I wanted to get some more info about magic for this universe in there along with some more bonding but it's all kind of came out shitty.
> 
> Once again thank you so much for reading. I appreciate every comment and kudo so much! I'm going to try my hardest to keep on updating quickly for you guys.


	20. Chapter 20

The Northwest family name was strong, powerful, and well known. There wasn’t one person in the whole kingdom that could say they didn’t know who the Northwests were, and Pacifica couldn’t help but hate that fact. All her life she put up a front of being better than everyone else, but it was just that. She smiled, laughed, acted superior, but that’s all it was, just an act she put on every morning.

Pacifica Northwest couldn’t have friends, or at least not ones that her father didn’t approve of. He ran her life, from what colors she was allowed to wear to what she could eat. Choice wasn’t something she had the luxury of having most times, especially when her mother took control of the details of her life too. Her father dictated the color she was to wear but it was her mother oftentimes who told her exactly what to wear, even going so far as to send her back to her room to change.

That wasn’t to say that her life was bad though. Sure she was scared of going against her parents, but things were alright. Anything she wanted she got and the servants pampered her so much too. All she had to do was mention that she’d like to have something, or even just imply that she did, and it would be hers. Which was why she came home to a girl her own age sitting on the floor with a literal bow on her head one day after implying she’d like a personal servant a few days after her old caretaker and maid Nana retired.

She could remember the first day meeting Mabel quite easily because it was probably the most chaotic day of her life. Between not knowing how to treat her new servant and the ball she’d been forced to attend that day she hadn’t time to even think. In the end she probably said two words to the other girl before collapsing into bed that night.

Upon waking she’d found Mabel curled up on the floor, not having known where else to go presumably and unknown to her then, not having anywhere else to go. Pacifica remembered thinking about asking her parents for a different servant. She wasn’t used to being around others her own age and the thought of her servant judging her constantly and possibly gossiping cropped up. Still, she’d waited and within minutes of waking the brunette had started fussing over her like an old woman, asking how she felt and if she needed anything.

_“Are you alright? You literally fell asleep as soon as your head hit your pillow. You didn’t even take off your jewelry!” The brunette exclaimed, a concerned frown on her face despite the fact that the blonde had just woken her up from her spot on the floor._

_For a moment Pacifica didn’t know how to respond. No one had ever fussed over her like this before. She thought that the girl would be lazy and uninterested in her job, but it seemed the opposite held true. “I’m fine, I was just tired after the… festivities,” she murmured looking away from the girl with a frown of her own._

_“Oh, okay. Did you need me to get anything for you then?” She asked, her brown eyes staring at the blonde so attentively it actually made the other girl feel like she was seeing right through her._

_“No, not currently. Why are you still here even though? Like, you slept on the floor. Why didn’t you go home?” Pacifica found herself asking, her frown still set in place._

_“Huh? I live here now silly. Your parents bought me for you,” the other girl stated so simply, seemingly unbothered by that fact._

_“W-What?” Pacifica couldn’t help but stutter out, surprised by those words. She’d asked for a personal servant not a slave for a reason. Slaves were… they were mindless and sad creatures, she didn’t want them near her for extended periods of time… though this girl didn’t seem to be that way surprisingly enough._

_“I’m Mabel, by the way Mistress. I really hope I can please you!” The girl, Mabel, chirped enthusiastically._

_“It’s Pacifica,” she stated firmly, only just able to keep herself from stumbling over her words. She didn’t want to deal with this right now, not after getting so little sleep. “Go get me breakfast then and be quick about it. You do know where the kitchens are, right?”_

_“Yes Mistress! Your butler showed me around when I arrived so I could best serve you,” she said as she stood, brushing off the gray dress she wore. She bowed as she exited the room, leaving the blonde to her thoughts._

_Pacifica fell back onto her bed, grimacing a bit. She couldn’t believe that her parents just up and bought her a slave. Sure they were more ‘cost efficient’ since you paid once for them, but they knew she thought less of them. Well, then again, perhaps they didn’t. Neither her father or her mother took to listening to her very well._

_What was she possibly going to do with this girl? She didn’t want a slave! A slave would have to stay in her rooms, she wouldn’t get an ounce of privacy. Perhaps that was the reasoning behind it, the brunette would report to her parents every time she broke one of their stupid rules. The thought made her clench her fists in anger. She’d be unable to relax even in her own chambers and it was all because of this girl!_

_She sat up as the door opened, the brunette popping her head in and balancing a tray on her hip as she closed the door. Pacifica couldn’t help but glare at her a little as she set the tray on the small table next to the chaise lounge against the wall on one side of the room._

_“How do you take your tea Mistress?” The other girl asked._

_“It’s Pacifica,” the blonde repeated coldly. “And I take my tea with a small bit of milk and one lump of sugar. Put the milk into the cup first and again, not too much.”_

_“Only one lump of sugar? Isn’t it still unbearably bitter Mistress?” The girl asked as she poured a small bit of milk into the cup, followed by the tea and sugar. A little mix and then she walked the tea and saucer over to the blonde, holding it out with an inquisitive look on her face._

_“No,” Pacifica answered, a scowl on her face as she took it. She was tempted to throw it in the girl’s face for how cheerful she seemed when she was just going to be there to spy on her and report back to the lord and lady of the house every time she went against their rules._

_“Did I do something wrong Mistress?” The brunette dropped to her knees in front of the blonde, her head downcast while she worried her lip between her teeth. “I- please punish me if that’s the case.”_

_Pacifica had been lifting the cup to her mouth moments before, stopped in shock as the brunette asked for punishment. She took a moment to look the girl over, for the first time noticing her too skinny limbs and the slight tremble in her frame. Placing the cup back on the saucer and lowering it she rubbed at her temple with her now free hand. Getting angry for something that wasn’t this girl’s fault wouldn’t do any good._

_“No, you didn’t do anything wrong,” the blonde admitted with a sigh._

_“Is something wrong then Mistress? Is there anything I can do?” The brunette asked, looking concerned as she looked up at the blonde._

_“I-” Pacifica found herself at a loss for words as brown eyes met her own, so full of concern for her even though she’d been scared and nervous about an impending punishment mere moments before._

_The brunette looked at her, patiently waiting for her to speak. She found herself sighing again, before she shook her head and finally forcing words out. “I just- I didn’t want a slave.”_

_“Oh, why not?” The brunette questioned, her head tilting to the side._

_“That’s none of your business,” Pacifica answered heatedly. “Just- what was your name again?”_

_“Mabel,” the girl murmured, having shrunk back a little at the angry words spoken, like she was expecting to be hit._

_“Just- go sit somewhere and leave me alone to enjoy my tea,” Pacifica said, her voice still betraying her frustration. She brought the cup up to her lips and her eyebrows rose as the girl went to sit on the floor at the end of the bed. “You can go sit on the chaise lounge rather than the floor.”_

_“Oh, thank you Mistress,” Mabel said as she did so, sitting on the sofa a little stiffly._

_“Again, it’s Pacifica,” the blonde said, her voice a little less stern. She was starting to feel bad for snapping at the brunette. It wasn’t the girl’s fault that she was bought, nor had she been disrespectful, the other girl didn’t deserve to have Pacifica’s frustration taken out on her._

_“Oh umm… I’m not supposed to-”_

_“Well I’m telling you to call me Pacifica, at least behind these doors, alright? Can you do that?” She couldn’t help but snap at the girl a bit more. Her rooms were her sanctuary, the place she could be herself without fear of reprimand or that damn bell and being called by a title only reminded her that she would have to go back to acting soon enough._

_“Sorry Pacifica… are you sure I didn’t do anything wrong?” Mabel’s voice was hesitant as she voiced the question, her eyes betrayed the hurt that she felt. Pacifica felt herself deflate at those words, choosing to sip her tea and try to squash down the guilt she felt._

_“No, you didn’t do anything wrong, so stop asking,” she barked out, again forcing herself to ignore the guilt as it flared up inside her._

_The other girl sat on the sofa stiffly, her hands in her lap. The blonde tried her hardest to ignore her as she finished up her tea, standing to go and put it on the tray. She sighed as she began to take off her rumpled and wrinkled gown with a frown her her face, she really shouldn’t have slept in the thing. Her face scrunched up in frustration as she found herself struggling to get it off._

_“Would you please come over here and get this thing off me,” she snarled out, her words muffled by the fabric in her face._

_“Of course Pacifica!” The girl sounded happy again, despite the look of hurt she’d displayed as she pulled the dress from the blonde, shaking it out carefully. “Is there anything else I can do?”_

_“Just- put it in the wardrobe would you? Then just pick me out a dress, I don’t care which one,” she replied with a sigh as she fell back on her bed, ignoring the slight pain in her back from the always too tight corset._

_Mabel did as she was told, humming happily as she looked through the dresses before pulling out a pretty lilac gown. She brought it over to her Mistress with a smile on her face. “Here you go Pacifica! Is this one alright?”_

_“It’s… fine,” the blonde said, taking the dress from her and looking at it for a moment. She’d forgotten about it, probably because it was a simpler day dress with only a small amount of lace and embroidery. It had been her favourite gown for a while to her mother’s dismay, the woman only let her wear it on few occasions when they were certain not to have house guests. This was one such day, being after a party and all, so it would be fine._

_The brunette helped her into the dress, a smile on her face as she fussed and made sure that it fell just right on the slender blonde. Pacifica was unused to much gentleness from anyone, so it was strange how careful and nice the other girl was being as she brushed her hair and hummed under her breath pretty melody. She actually found herself closing her eyes and dozing off as the girl did her hair, jumping when the door to her room opened suddenly._

_“Oh Pacifica, it’s about time you’re up darling. You missed breakfast with me and your father this morning,” her mother said from the door._

_“Yes, well I was exhausted mother. We stayed at that party far too late,” she couldn’t help but say._

_“Don’t talk to me that way young lady!” The woman replied quickly, her voice harsh. Pacifica stiffened in her seat, the brush in the brunette’s hand faltered for a moment too before continuing through her hair._

_“Sorry mother,” she said after a moment, hunching down slightly._

_“Do you like your gift Pacifica? We were assured by her seller that she’d serve you very well,” her mother said, disinterest clear in her voice despite her words._

_“Yes mother, she’s wonderful,” Pacifica said to appease the woman, hoping that she’d leave so much sooner._

_“Good, now I just wanted to tell you that your father wanted to speak with you later today. So be a good girl and head up to his study after lunch,” her mother said before leaving the room._

_“... Is she always like that to you?” Mabel’s voice sounded from behind her suddenly._

_“Huh? What do you mean?” Pacifica asked, confused a little by the sudden question._

_“Does she always talk down to you like that?” She clarified, Pacifica could see a frown on her face through the vanity mirror._

_“I… guess. Why are you so concerned?” The blonde couldn’t help but asking, her voice betraying her own bewilderment._

_“Because she’s your mother! She should be supportive and loving! She shouldn’t talk down to you, or get you a present that you clearly don’t want,” the other girl’s voice got a little quiet at the end as she finished speaking._

_“Mabel…” Pacifica mumbled the girl’s name, guilt running through her again. She’d been so mean to the other girl, yet here the slave was getting angry on her behalf. “I-I’m sorry, for snapping at you so much. I just, they’re going to use you to spy on me and it made me angry.”_

_“Spy on you? Who?” Mabel asked, her brow furrowing._

_“My parents, they want me to be a perfect example of the Northwest name at all times, but I just…” She trailed off, burying her head into her hands with a sigh._

_“They want you to be perfect, but they don’t understand that no one can be, is that right?” Mabel asked, grimacing at the thought._

_“Yes, you got it in one,” Pacifica murmured. “They are probably going to have you report to them and tell them all about how I’m not perfect and then they’ll send me to reform school… again.”_

_“No they won’t,” Mabel replied simply, making the blonde frown._

_“Huh?” Pacifica said, confused by the girl’s statement._

_“They won’t because if they ask I’m going to tell them how perfect a Northwest you are, silly,” Mabel replied with a bright smile._

_“You would… you would do that for me? You know they’ll have you whipped if they find out you’re not telling the truth, right?” She asked. She couldn’t believe the other girl, lying simply wasn’t something slaves did, especially when it was for their master and would probably get them punished. “Besides, I’ve… not been the nicest to you.”_

_“Of course I would! You’re my Mistress,” she replied simply._

_“Oh,” Pacifica couldn’t help but deflate at that answer._

_“Besides that though, you have been nice to me. You let me sit on the sofa and you haven’t hit or yelled at me either,” she said with a smile. “You don’t seem like a bad person Pacifica, so of course I’ll help you.”_

At the start things between herself and the brunette had been a little rocky. Pacifica would be the first of any Northwest to admit that she was high maintenance and generally a disagreeable person. Still, they got along well enough.

By the end of the first week of owning Mabel, Pacifica had remodeled her sitting room into a bedroom for the other girl. Up until that point they slept in the same bed. It had been an arrangement that had been awkward and uncomfortable for her at first, but by the time the other room had been prepared she found she missed having someone to fall asleep with.

Still, the other girl had been overjoyed to have a space of her own and the dazzling smile she’d been given had almost made up for the fact that she’d no longer fall asleep while talking about the most random things. For months things were fine, even between her and her parents. Then she’d found out Mabel knew how to sew and was quite good at it. Placing an order with Tad was easy enough, the man knew where to get the best materials after all, but then she began questioning herself.

Why was she going out of her way for a slave? Why did she like it so much when the other girl smiled at her? They were questions that she knew the answer to… but she didn’t want to acknowledge it.

When she’d gone to Tad’s shop to pick up the materials for Mabel she’d been surprised to see Bill Cipher there. At first she was merely annoyed, because she didn’t particularly like the man. It wasn’t so much who he was as it was _who_ he actually was. She found him to be irritating, annoying in every aspect from what he wore to his stupidly high pitched voice. It probably didn’t help that her family had a deal with him and her mother hated him too.

Still, Cipher had bailed their family out of bankruptcy quite a few times and they did owe him, so she tried to be polite. Tried was the key word, the man had a tendency to push buttons. In the end she didn’t like him, but she didn’t think he was a terrible person. He was nicer to the common people than her father was, she did know that much. But seeing that bruised and battered brunet by his side and hearing him referred to as ‘something of his’ made her sick though. Maybe it wouldn’t have bothered her months ago, before Mable, but it did now… especially since the boy resembled her Mabel so much too.

She had resolved not to talk to the man at any social events they might run across one another at and to avoid him if he chose to come and collect part of their debt. What she hadn’t expected was a servant telling her that he was at their manor to talk to her specifically.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We interrupt your program of Billdip to bring you some budding Mabifica. Look at me, getting this out in a typical me time. Yay! I'm going to go pass out now... because it's nearing 8am. But now the brain will be happy with having gotten more done. Happy brain. Hopefully it lets me sleep. Ahahaha.
> 
> Anyways, before I go I do want to thank you all again for the comments and kudos! I love hearing anything you guys have to say. I am especially glad to hear that everyone loves the direction I'm steering the story! It really does get me motivated to hear what you guys think and like. 83 So thank you all again and I'll see you next chapter!


	21. Chapter 21

Pulling away from Dipper that morning was harder than he thought it would be. His poor Sapling looked so torn when he pulled away after lunch, saying that he had to go into town and the brunet simply wasn’t ready for the trip yet. He hadn’t been lying, the boy was still recovering from a week of barely eating and sleeping and two nights were not enough to suddenly make him better. Bill was more than certain Dipper didn’t realize how badly his hands still shook with weakness at times, nor how bad the bags underneath his eyes still looked. Besides, what he planned to do was a surprise.

Still, he hated how his Pine Tree had been looking at him, so he broke down and gave the boy permission to roam the manor and go out into the garden if he so wished. He instructed Gloomy and the rest of the staff to keep an eye on him, but he doubted the kid could get into much trouble. Besides, the smile the brunet had shot him was worth the small allowance. He’d need to know his way around the manor eventually anyway.

After leaving the manor he traveled into the forest, going to his lab located underneath it. About an hour later he’d taken the plants that he and Dipper gathered the day before, as well as a few hairs from the boy, and created a potion. Very carefully he went about transferring it to a scrying orb. The room he worked in glowed red and images of the Northwest’s manor formed in his mind. The glow died down, though it didn’t disappear, dimly glowing in his hand. The glow would increase as he got in range of what he was looking for, or rather who.

From there it didn’t take long before he was standing in the doorway of Northwest Manor, being greeted by a maid and taken to a sitting room while he waited for someone to retrieve Pacifica. He didn’t want to deal with the Lord or Lady of the house, didn’t much like them as much as he bailed them out. They owed him, but thus far every time he’d collected they’d complied graciously, even with their own resentment towards him. They weren’t deal breakers, but that didn’t mean he had to like them.

He sat in a chair, crossing his legs and declining tea politely as he waited. Thankfully it wasn’t long before the younger blonde swept into the room, a darker purple gown accentuating the sharpness of her features as she glared at him, blue eyes flashing dangerously despite the polite smile on her face.

“Lord Cipher, how… pleasant it is to have you calling,” she began, her voice tempered carefully to a polite and friendly tone that still felt flat against his ears. “What do I owe the pleasure of your visit to?”

“Oh, I can’t just visit my favorite Northwest for no reason?” Bill asked, smiling widely when her face showed her anger for a moment before returning to a blank state.

“What is this about Lord Cipher?” She tried, her posture stiffening and it was clearly taking everything she had not to glare, though her eyes were narrowed ever so slightly and Bill could see a hatred in them that surprised him.

“What is anything about, my dear?” He countered, the nonsensical answer making her huff. He remained silent for a moment, standing and walking over to a table against the wall, frames littered it, all conversation pieces and showing only crowning moments they could brag about.

“You’re clearly here for a reason, why else would you come calling? So just drop the pleasantries and tell me what you want,” Pacifica grounded out, her hands clenching into fists at her side as she tried to keep her voice calm.

“My, my… it seems like you dislike me even more than you did previously, why’s that?” He asked lightly, though he suspected the reason might be the very topic he came to discuss.

“You’re even more insufferable and annoying than I realized, that’s all,” she countered icily.

“Come now Llama, I’m not that bad. Though what happened to make you come to that conclusion?” He was having a bit of fun at her expense, drawing out their interaction. He could just ask about Mabel and be done with it, but where was the fun in that?

“Oh, there was no reason at all,” she replied, her eyes rolling.

“Well then, I guess that you don’t really need to know why I’m here then,” Bill shot back, folding his arms.

“It certainly has nothing to do with the fact that you love to butcher my name nearly every time I talk to you,” she hissed, outright glaring at him now. It was clear to him that she was getting fed up with the game already, she never did have patience. Then again, there wasn’t a Northwest he’d ever met that did.

“Oh I thought you missed that, though! Last time I referred to you as Lady Northwest you snapped at me,” he said, feigning hurt. He even went so far as to put a hand on his chest and shoot her a wounded look.

“Just tell me what you’re here for,” she growled out, her body tense.

“Why do you think I’m here?” He asked, turning away from her so she didn’t see the grin forming on his face. He really did enjoy messing with people. It had been a while since he’d indulged. The council was so used to his antics that they didn’t bother anyone there anymore and Pine Tree was too fragile to mess with yet.

“How am I supposed to know what goes on in your messed up head Cipher?” She challenged, he could see her eyes narrowing into slits now from the corner of his vision.

“Tell me, why are you so vicious towards me now? Even when I’ve messed with you before you’ve never been this downright rude,” he commented, though he didn’t turn to face her.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” she said, her voice cutting back in its animosity like she was only just remembering herself and who she was talking to.

“You do though Pacifica,” he replied simply, saying nothing more for the moment.

“I- it’s nothing. What you do is your business,” she said, her voice sounding defeated. “Just tell me what you want with me and why you didn’t call one of my parents out here to meet you.”

“I’ll tell you if you tell me why you’ve been so vicious towards me,” Bill countered finally turning to look at her with a little insufferable grin. “Give and take my dear Lady Northwest, just like all the deals I have with your family.”

The blonde glared at him and Bill was sure that if looks could kill… he might very well be dead. As it was, he was very alive and the winner of their unspoken game. So he waited for her to say something, though he was certain he knew what had bothered her so much as to outright show disdain for him other than mere annoyance.

“The boy you had at Mr. Strange’s shop, he is your slave is he not?” She asked tentatively, her face betraying her discomfort and revulsion to him.

“Yes, Pine Tree is mine,” he replied simply, not elaborating. He was sure that she was going to continue questioning him and this time, he would let her. This was all about that girl anyway and he was more than certain that if he brought her up before he needed to then things might fall apart judging on the blonde’s reactions.

“I didn’t think that you participated in the trade,” she said, folding her own arms across her chest defensively and looking away from him.

“Oh, I normally don’t,” he admitted easily, though his grin didn’t leave his face.

Pacifica looked at him quickly, confusion taking over her face. “Then why-”

“Pine Tree was an exception. I got him about two days before you saw us,” he said simply before his grin unknowingly fell into a natural smile. “He’s special.”

Pacifica stared at him strangely, her eyes disclosing her confusion to him. He frowned, confused by that look himself. Why was she looking at him like that?

“... So you weren’t the one to beat him so badly? He was… so thin and battered,” she murmured, her voice low.

“No, that was his previous Master,” he divulged easily. “From what he’s told me, he got him and his sister into trouble that got them sold.”

“So you haven’t hurt him?” She asked, the tension was slowly leaving her.

“No, I have,” Bill confessed, watching angry emotions play across her face seconds afterwards. “But not purposefully. Unless you count the spanking I gave him the first night, but he enjoyed it probably more than even he expected.”

He couldn’t help himself from snickering as the angry look the blonde had been shooting at him turned to abject horror. Her face flushed red so quickly that he thought that she might faint from the sudden blood rush. Pacifica let out a choked noise when she tried to speak and he couldn’t stop himself from laughing almost hysterically, he actually had to clutch his stomach to keep himself from doubling over and falling to the floor like a fool.

“Why would you even- I did not want to know that!” She exclaimed, burying her face into her hands in mortification.

“Hey you asked Blondie,” he choked out between laughs. Taking a few deep breaths he pulled himself back under control, a few giggles escaping him as Pacifica rubbed at her face, steadfast averting her eyes from his.

“I- I guess I’m sorry for judging you so harshly then,” she apologized with a sigh.

“Oh! A Northwest actually apologizing? Can I get that in writing?” He teased, a little smirk on his face as she glared at him again.

“Shut up. Now that we’ve played your game, are you going to tell me why you’re here?” She asked as she cocked her hips to the side and began tapping her foot.

“You just told me to shut up, I don’t think you actually want to know,” he replied, happy when she let out a frustrated groan at the childish remark. “I’ve actually included my reason for coming here in something I said.”

She stood there a moment, staring at him with a frustrated look on her face. Furrowing her brows like she was, it was clear to Bill that she was attempting to think as to why he was there, but she quickly shook her head and gave up. “Won’t you just tell me Lord Cipher?”

“Fine, fine. I guess I’ve been hard enough on you. Pine Tree said he got himself _and_ his sister sold, his _twin_ sister. Surely you noticed a resemblance between who I assume is your new 'personal servant' and my slave you caught a glimpse of at Tad’s,” he said with a little smile. “I mean, I don’t think you would have been so vicious towards me otherwise, though I did have to use a scrying orb to be sure she was here since you are easy to annoy.”

“So what, you think I like my new personal servant because I was mean to you? I don’t, if that’s what you're wondering. She’s annoyingly optimistic about everything and she’s way too clingy, not to mention the amount of hugs she feels like she has to give me every day,” she said, quickly denying anything she thought the other was implying. “Why do you care so much anyway?”

“The fact that you’re denying the fact you like her, when I didn’t even mention that you might is a little telling Blondie,” he pointed out with a too wide smile on his face.

“Like you can talk. Aren’t you here because you’re asking about her too? I’m not giving her up, by the way, she’s my servant. If you want a set of twins you’ll have to just look on the market again,” she shot back with a scowl.

“I’m not here for her, I’m here for Pine Tree. He hasn’t said as much, but he clearly thinks she’s in a terrible place while he’s happy with me,” he said, his smile having disappeared and been replaced with a neutral look. He tried to figure out how to go on. He’d planned to buy her had she been somewhere less than satisfactory, even though he didn’t really want to, but she was in a fine place. Pacifica liked her, even if she wouldn’t admit it as such, so maybe they could think of something to be done..

“... you really like this… ‘Pine Tree’ don’t you?” She asked, sounding bewildered. He didn’t blame her, he had never taken a long term lover, or exhibited interest in anyone really.

“You like Mabel,” he shot back, neither confirming nor denying her question.

“So what do we do then? I’m not selling Mabel and you won’t be selling your Pine Tree, so what now? Play dates? My parents won’t want you visiting, they kind of hate you,” she pointed out easily before grimacing. “No offense.”

“None taken. I don’t ‘kinda hate them’ I do hate them. Especially Preston, I’d love to switch around all the orifices on his face,” Bill admitted easily.

“Okay… please don’t do that. He’s still my father, even if he is a jerk. Hmmm,” she hummed a little, putting her knuckles to her lips as she thought. “Oh! Maybe you could bring your… what is his actual name Cipher? Calling him Pine Tree is weird.”

“Dipper,” he supplied quickly. He wanted to hear her idea, but besides that he actually didn’t want other people using his nicknames for the kid.

“Well, you know my birthday is coming up in a few weeks, right? Well if you actually show up this year, then you can bring Dipper and Mabel will obviously be there and they can see one another. Then after that- no that's… that's just dumb,” she sighed, rubbing at her temple.

“What’s dumb? Come on Blondie, spit it out!” Bill demanded with a frown. “I’m sure it’s not that bad of an idea.”

“I mean… Okay, so my parents are constantly pushing me to find a suitor. They want me to get married as soon as possible. So maybe you take an interest in me at the party, then we fake a relationship so you can bring Dipper over to visit Mabel any time and they can’t question it,” she said before sighing again. “I mean, you’re not that much older than me… ugh. I know it’s dumb but-”

“It’s not dumb at all Blondie! It’s a good idea actually. You get your parents off your butt all while annoying the heck out of them because it’s me and like you said, they hate me. But they can’t say anything because it is me! They owe me so much but besides that you’ll be climbing right up that social ladder, so they literally can’t complain. Actually, I’m quite impressed by this plan, Blondie!” He couldn’t stop the cackle that left him as he finished speaking.

Awkwardly Pacifica joined into his laughter a little stiffly before she started to genuinely laugh too, it really wasn’t as bad a plan as she’d thought it was when it came into her head. Besides, she’d be doing something nice for Mabel and after being… well herself, the brunette definitely deserved something for putting up with her. Still, she hadn’t known about her twin and she couldn’t help but feel a little hurt that Mabel had never mentioned anything to her.

Pacifica had come to realize quite early on into owning Mabel that the brunette was awfully secretive about her past. She didn’t like to talk about it, barely mentioning anything if she could help it. Still, it hurt that the other girl hadn’t trusted her with the information. Her laughter came to a stop as the thought entered her head, a frown sitting on her face.

“Everything alright, Blondie?” Bill asked, making her jump out of her thoughts. She hadn’t noticed that he had ceased his brand of hysterical laughter until he spoke.

“Yeah, everything is fine. Well, if that’s all…” She trailed off, she wanted to see Mabel, give her a chance to open up to her about her past before her party. Pacifica resolved not to tell her about her twin unless the girl brought him up. Getting them together again would be a surprise though regardless.

“Yeah, I gotta get home to Pine Tree anyway. We’ll hammer out those details in the days to come, alright Blondie? Or you know, I suppose you can just send me an invite like you do every year and this time I won’t ignore it,” he said with a little grin.

“Okay, I’ll… see you then,” she said, a bit in a daze.

Bill watched her, surprisingly concerned for the blonde. Even so he didn’t stop her as she exited the room with a thoughtful look on her face. He was certain she’d be fine, presumably thoughts of her brunette going through her head. His own thoughts made him pause, he would have never guessed he’d be working with a Northwest willingly, but he supposed Pacifica wasn’t all that bad.

He headed home, feeling strangely light and excited. It would be a few weeks still until his Sapling met his sister again, but a few weeks was nothing compared to the time they spent apart he was sure. Still, he’d keep a secret while trying to keep the brunet’s mind off of his sister. He wanted it to be a surprise, something told him his Pine Tree would be even more grateful if he didn’t have to worry about it all before hand. The kid worried too much anyway.

Stepping out of the carriage he looked up at his home, it was just past dinner time and the sun was setting. The yellow brick of his manor glowed against the horizon beautifully as it always did. Though there was something that gave him pause on the side of the house, on the roof specifically. Walking around the house, he caught a glimpse of something that made his blood run hot and his fist clench in anger.

Up on the roof sat Wendy and Dipper, talking and looking out on the sunset, mindless of the fact that they were in fact on the very high up rooftop and that neither of them were supposed to be near one another, let alone without him there. His eyes narrowed into a glare, his nails dug into his palms even through his gloves as he watched Dipper laugh at something the redhead said.

Turning sharply Bill made his way inside of the house. He wouldn’t stand for this blatant disobedience, not when he had explicitly told Wendy to switch duties with her friend and to stay away from Dipper. Not when he told the kid to stay away from Wendy for a few days as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look, look! Pacifica and Bill are getting along now. Surprising isn't it? Ahahaha. I'll write more about Mabel.... evennnntaulllyyy! I swear I will! I just gotta do some other stuff first. I actually have a tentative outline now! I didn't before. I wrote most of this on the fly. Next chapter you're going to see how our little Sapling gets himself into trouble! It'll be out soon enough. You guys know me, the longest I've gone without updating was three days I think.
> 
> I did want to thank you all again for your comments and kudos! It's probably way obvious, but I don't exactly have the best self esteem in the world and I most certainly don't take care of myself as well as I should and as I've mentioned previously, but I've not been feeling all that great lately. Anyways, getting your comments and hearing all the well wishes and hearing what you guys like about the story really does keep me going. I can't believe that this story has 700 kudos now, I wasn't even expecting 100. Honestly every comment I read fills me with a ridiculous amount of happiness. Like I said, until recently I didn't even have an outline for this story. I generally knew where I wanted to take it, had an overall plot, but no real direction through the plot points. Mainly because I didn't know if I wanted to continue writing this I guess, I kinda still think it's crap, but because of all your support I keep going and hopefully I don't disappoint any of you. The only way to get better is to keep writing, so that's what I'm going to do. Thank you all so much again for everything! I look forward to seeing you all next chapter. ^^


	22. Chapter 22

Dipper wasn’t exactly happy when his Master left. Sure they spent the first half of the day together, but then the man said he had to go into town and just left. Being given permission to wander around the manor and garden didn’t make up for the fact that the man was gone. What if he didn’t come back? Most would probably think that was a silly thought, but to Dipper who had only just been reunited with his Master it was far from silly.

He tried not to sulk too much despite his worries. Heck, he even tried to talk to Wendy’s replacement when he came across her in the corridors, not that the woman was interested. She seemed too wrapped up in writing in a little notebook. It wasn’t that she wasn’t nice, but rather she wasn’t exactly friendly. Though she did tell him that she sent quite a few notes to her various friends through carrier pigeons, which was why she was always writing. She was strange.

He shied away from the male staff and was grateful that they didn’t approach him as he wandered. Going through the halls he opened various doors to find mostly empty rooms, though that was to be expected he supposed. Various rooms were locked up tight, making him wonder what was behind them, but it wasn’t enough to really peak his curiosity. He found out that there were, after all, many servants who apparently lived in the manor according to Tambry when he asked her.

Finally after a while he found himself outside and looking up at the midday sky. It was a nice day, barely a cloud to be seen while birds chirped away from the trees. The breeze was nice and the temperature was neither hot nor cold really. Idly he wondered what time of year it even was. Time held little meaning to someone who’d been trapped in a windowless cell and in constant pain. He wondered how much time had passed between Mabel being sold and himself, he knew that it had at least been days, if not weeks or months even. The only thing he’d known back then is how much he wanted everything to stop, to let go and fall into what would have been blissful death.

His hand clenched and his eyes shut as he forced himself to push the thoughts of pain and suffering from his mind. He forced himself to move around the garden, watching birds flit about the trees, collecting twigs for their nests. Squirrels ran around different trees, playing and gathering food. He shied away from those up in the trees, not wanting one to fall on him again. He sat under a tree that didn’t have anything jumping from branch to branch and tried to just sit still for once, closing his eyes and breathing deeply.

Dipper wasn’t really one to remain idle for long, so despite his best efforts to relax and waste time it was nearly impossible. Within minutes he was shifting against the tree, moving his feet from under him to crossed in front of him and back again. If he was being honest with himself he would admit that he was bored. There was little to think about that didn’t upset him and he felt like he’d already seen all of the manor, so what was he to do now?

With a little huff, he pulled himself up from the ground and started walking around the garden again. It wasn’t before long that he found himself at the wall, pushing back vines in the same spot his Master did the previous day. He stared at the black lines intensely, wondering if there was some secret to them. He reached out and pressed his fingertips to a segment, jumping when a light shone from under his fingers.

His brow furrowed in confusion as he hesitantly ran his fingers over the line, the movement making the line shine blue. Why was it blue? He had to jump to completely outline the door, but when he was done the line continued to shine brightly. Slowly he reached out to touch the keyhole marking, surprised when much like the day before it made a knob appear under his hand. He turned it, faltering only a second before opening the door and looking out into the forest behind the wall.

Why had that worked for him? He supposed that maybe there was some magic left that he used. He wasn’t sure if he could use magic, but it was a safe bet considering how many people could, even if they didn’t. He nervously took a step into the forest and then another. Turning he looked back at the manor and then the door again and bit his lip.

He really was all manners of bored and he was almost certain that only an hour had passed since his Master had left. There wasn’t anything for him to do until his Master got home and he did offer to help clean or cook or something, but Tambry had said his Master hadn’t wanted him to do any of that. So then what was he supposed to do? He didn’t doubt he could be back to the house before his Master even knew he’d left if he paid attention to where the sun was.

Perhaps it was a bad idea, but his mind was made up as he pulled the door nearly shut, propping it open with a nearby stone just in case there wasn’t enough residue magic to open it again. Nervously he walked away from the door, away from the manor all together, and further into the unknown.

Even though it was midday the trees thick foliage blocked out most light from the sun, pinpricks coming through to be seen on the forest ground. Still it wasn’t so dark that he couldn’t see though it did take a moment for his eyes to adjust to the low light as he walked. The forest felt quieter than it had the other day, the sound of birds and other woodland creatures grew distant with each step he took though he paid no mind to it.

He followed the path until it split off, a frown forming on his face. He was certain that the other day the path hadn’t split off the way it was. Dipper paused, turning his head and only then truly noticing how dark the forest had gotten. The trees above blocked all light, not even a little bit coming through the leaves. It was silent, eerily so and it set him on edge.

It was everything the brunet could do not to freak out. Questions of why he felt like he should go gallivanting through the forest alone took root in his mind. What if he could never find his way back home? What if his Master thought he ran away? Would he come looking? He choked back a sob.

He fell silent quickly when he heard a rustling in a nearby bush, a shiver running up his spine. He stood still, eyes wide as it continued. A morbid curiosity took over and he couldn’t stop himself from stepping towards the bush. His fist clenched and unclenched and he stopped breathing, waiting for something to happen.

Something darted out of the bush, so suddenly that he scrambled back until he hit a tree, sliding down onto his butt as his hand flew up to cover his mouth to prevent himself from screaming. He felt his heart thundering in his chest, threatening to burst out until he noticed white fur. He let out a quiet sob as he realised it was just a stupid rabbit.

He breathed in heavily, gasping as he tried to bring himself back under control. His throat convulsed and more tears threatened to spill from his eyes. It was just a rabbit, but it could have been anything. He didn’t know what was in these woods and- his Master had told him not to go over the garden wall the first time he’d step foot in the garden. He’d forgotten, how could he have forgotten?

He felt panic crawl up his throat again as he realised how badly he’d just screwed up. He went against his Master, blatantly disobeyed him, even if he’d forgotten the command that didn’t invalidate it. Even so, the thought of punishment didn’t scare him as much as the thought of what could be in the woods nor the fact that he was lost.

He brought his legs up to his chest, circling his arms around them and quietly sobbed into them. He felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up, a shiver running through his body again. It was like the forest was full of eyes and they were all on him, even if he couldn’t see anything nearby. He pushed himself closer to the tree, trying to make himself smaller, or he tried to until he felt something poke at his tailbone.

He froze for a moment before lunging forward, fervently hoping he hadn’t crushed something by accident, or was being bitten and he just didn’t know it. He turned slowly, dreading to see a snake or crushed animal behind him, but instead only saw a hollow at the base of the tree. Frowning Dipper carefully reached in, his hand coming into contact with the edge of something.

Tentatively he grasped it, pulling it from where it was and sliding it out onto the forest floor. His eyes widened, tears forgotten altogether as the last remaining few ran down his face. A book sat before him, worn and torn in a few places, but still intact. He ran his hand over the cover, a six fingered hand with the number three adorning it. What could it possibly be doing out here? He couldn’t help but wonder why; it seemed almost purposefully hidden. 

Opening the book he ran his hand over the pictures, reading a little about the different creatures depicted. He furrowed his brow in confusion at some of them, most of them were supposed to be extinct centuries ago, but yet this book didn’t seem that old and went into detail about many of them. He sat there for a while, eyes squinting in the dim forest light while he read.

He fell into the words easily, it wasn’t something that he’d been able to do in so long that he couldn’t help himself really. Reading wasn’t something he was supposed to be able to do and it was difficult at times, but he loved it. His previous Master, the son, was around the same age as him and Mabel, perhaps a year younger or so. They’d grown up together really, though their life experiences in that house were vastly different. Still, sometimes Dipper would clean in the library, listening in on his young Master’s lessons and learning as much as he could from them. He even went so far as to take some of the tutor's notes when he wasn’t looking after he’d got down the basics.

Dipper knew he didn’t know all that much, but it was enough to read most things and the words he didn’t know he could almost always figure out. Mabel hadn’t ever been as interested, but he taught her the basics too, so that probably had helped him grasp everything better as well. The slave knew that curiosity was one of his shortcomings and that he shouldn’t ever indulge in what he wanted or liked for it would only get him in trouble, and yet he still found himself ignoring his own advice.

He pulled himself from the book when he heard small voices nearby, they made him tense up and shrink where he was. Who could possibly be in the forest? It seemed far too dangerous to go venturing into unless you could protect yourself, a notion that he hadn’t considered until just in that moment. He really was an idiot.

“Oh you poor child! Are you lost small one?” A voice rang out from beside him.

Startled, Dipper couldn’t help but flail backwards, the landing making all breath leave him and suppressing the shriek he’d almost let loose. 

“Wh-what?” He stuttered out as he sat up quickly, turning all around and looking for who spoke. He only stopped when what appeared to be a small glowing pink woman appeared in front of his face, a little hand plant itself on his lips.

“Shhhh little one. All is well, for now. I’m Maeve, where did you come from little one? Perhaps I can lead you home,” she said, her voice so soft and kind.

“I- There is a manor with a garden wall built against the tree line, do you know where that is?” He whispered his words, disbelieving in the luck that brought a fairy to him. A fairy! They weren’t thought to be extinct, but they’re kind hadn’t approached humans in decades.

“Oh yes! I know that place, follow me child, just follow me!” Maeve said, a smile on her face as she floated before him, waiting for him to get up.

“I’m D-Dipper by the way,” he said, stumbling over his words as he stood. “Thank you, thank you so much for doing this. I- I was so scared I was going to be lost forever.”

“No one is ever truly lost in this life,” the fairy replied with a jingling laugh that sounded like bells to his ears. “We all find where we’re supposed to be eventually.”

Dipper followed the fairy after tucking the book into his clothes, weaving through the trees off the path. He was hesitant to follow, but she assured him it was the quickest way to get back home and if he didn’t then it was likely he’d be in the forest until nightfall and it was much more dangerous then.

About twenty minutes past until Dipper began to notice they’d gone in a circle, having noticed a familiar bird’s nest perched in a rather precarious location. He held his tongue until they passed by it again. He stopped, quietly backing away from the little fairy. There wasn’t much that was known about fairies any longer, they were a mystery to all in present time, since they weren’t often seen.

“Wh-Why are you leading me in circles?” He asked, preparing himself to bolt.

“Oh you noticed that did you?” She laughed almost manically, the tinkling noise only putting him more on edge.

“Maeve, what did you- oh! A human child! How ever did you find one?” A voice from above descended, a glowing blue fairy joining the pink.

“He was just out here Morna! Can you believe it? Just in time for the festival!” Maeve rejoiced, clapping her small hands and looking quite pleased with herself.

“What are you talking about?” Dipper whispered out, taking another step back. He didn’t know what to expect from the two fairies.

“Shush child. Come with us, all will be well if you just keep following,” Morna chimed this time, her voice soft and kind just as Maeve's had been.

The brunet felt his shoulders relax at her voice despite knowing that something was very wrong. Turning foot he ran, wasting no time to hurtle through the woods. The two fairies cried out in outrage, clearly not having expected him to run. Even though he didn't’ look back, he knew they were following. He didn’t know what would happen if they caught him, but it was most likely not something very good.

He kept running, hearing their voices behind him all the way. His heart beat hard and fast in his chest, sweat and tears running down his face as he moved. He couldn’t even tell how long he’d been running, but the air burned his throat as he breathed heavily, unable to stop. It was only a matter of time before they caught up to him, for tiny little things they were quicker with wings than he was.

After what seemed like hours, he finally stumbled over a tree root, falling to the ground heavily and crying out in pain as he face planted into the dirt. He heard rustling in a bush nearby as well as their tinkling voices. As it was he had no idea what would be worst, being taken to a festival by a fairy that tried to trick him into going there anyway or being eaten by whatever else the forest held.

“Ugh, not you guys again! I can hear you nearly miles away with your stupid bell laughter. I told you to stay away from our house and no you can’t have one of my- Dipper?” A familiar voice sounded from in front of him. Looking up Wendy was peering out from behind a bush, pushing back the foliage to see him.

“Wen-Wendy?” He stuttered out, not believing his eyes. She quickly knelt down, taking a moment to look him over as she offered him a hand.

“What are you doing out here Dipper? Where’s Lord Cipher?” She asked as he took her hand, pulling him up into a sitting position.

“Awww! He’s one of yours then?” Maeve whined as she flew around them, her blue friend mimicking her.

“Yes! He’s actually directly under Cipher’s protection, you hurt him and it won’t just be a few of your mushroom rings destroyed,” she said, shooing them away. They paled and left quickly at the threat, flittering away.

“I-I didn’t think- I just… he brought me out here a few days ago and showed me the door… and there must’ve been some residue magic or something because it opened and I’m an idiot Wendy! I was bored because he left to go into town and I wasn’t thinking and oh god, I got lost and then the fairies came and-” He was cut off by her finger covering his lips as she shook her head. 

“Okay, first off. Yeah, you made a mistake, but that alright. I’ll get you home before Cipher’s back. Whenever he’s out he normally doesn’t get home until after dinner time, so that’s plenty of time. We aren’t that far from the manor,” she said with a sigh. “And those were pixies kid. It would be ten times worse if they were the fae. And just to let you know they wouldn’t have hurt you exactly, but you of all people do not need to see one of their festivals.”

“They tricked me,” he said quietly, biting his lip as he let Wendy hoist him to his feet and followed her.

“Yeah, pixies tend to do that. It’s fun or something. There was this time that they led me to a pond in the forest and then pushed me into it. They like playing tricks on people,” she said with a sigh.

They walked in silence after that, Wendy didn’t look back at him as he followed and he felt like he’d made her angry. His shoulders hunched over a little at the thought. Wendy was nice, but so far all he’d done was get her in trouble even though she helped him. He felt bad about it.

“Dipper, I want you to promise me that you won’t come out here again without Cipher, alright? There are way more dangerous things out here,” she said after a while.

“I promise,” he replied quickly before his brows furrowed. “Why’re you out here?”

“The Corduroy family has always lived in the forest,” she replied with a shrug. “I don’t know if Cipher knew, but the next few days were supposed to be Tambry’s days off, but she didn’t want to say anything and I needed to help out at home this morning anyway.”

“Oh, I-I’m sorry about the other morning, I didn’t mean to get you into trouble,” he apologized next, not letting silence settle again.

“Hey, it’s no worries. I was just worried. I mean… you had a-a bite mark on your thigh and I’m pretty sure that it wasn’t there before,” she said, sounding a little flustered by the subject matter.

Dipper felt his face heat up, flushing a dark red at the mention of the bite. It didn’t ache, though he kind of wished it did. He knew for sure that he wished Wendy hadn’t seen it though.

“He, uh… he didn’t hurt me. I-I mean, I umm,” he tried to get out the words, but it was so embarrassing.

“I don’t want to know kid. If you say he didn’t hurt you, then that’s good enough for me,” she sighed with a shake of her head. “I just don’t approve of it. I mean, he hurt you before so…”

“That was my fault though, I deserved it,” Dipper protested, shaking his head. He brightened a bit as he saw the garden wall.

“You didn’t, no one deserves that Dipper,” she replied quietly but said nothing more of the matter as they approached the door.

Stepping back into the garden Dipper shielded his eyes, the sun was close to setting, but still so much brighter than the forest’s light. He nearly wanted to cry in happiness, the fact that he’d made it back alive and well was a near miracle after the fright he’d felt earlier. 

“Come on, while I’m here and Cipher’s out I wanna show you something,” Wendy said with a grin and a wink.

He followed her through the house, curious as to where they were going. They went up every staircase and then up another at the very end of the hall into a dreary room with items covered in sheets. She walked over to one of the windows and opened it, climbing out onto the rooftop outside.

Hesitantly Dipper followed, going to sit beside her and basking in the last light of the glowing sun as it began to set against the horizon. He watched it in awe, his mouth quirking upwards into a smile.

“So, what do you think?” She asked with a bright smile of her own.

“Wendy, this is amazing!” He couldn’t help but exclaim, amazed by the sight really. 

“I thought you could use some cheering up, since your day wasn’t exactly the greatest. Being chased by pixies probably wasn’t fun, huh?” She asked with a laugh. “I mean, have you heard their annoying laughter? And they literally laugh about anything and everything.”

Dipper couldn’t help but laugh at what she said. “Yeah, I’m glad you found me. Thanks for helping me out, I don’t know what I would’ve done,” he whispered with a shake of his head. 

“Don’t mention it Dipper. I’m here to help. But seriously, don’t let Cipher know you disobeyed him,” she said with a sigh and shake of her head. 

Silence fell as the sun disappeared, the sky quickly darkening. They turned to go back inside only to be met with narrow eyes glaring at them both.

“Oh shit,” Wendy couldn’t help but mumble.

“Oh shit indeed Red. Why don’t you come inside and explain yourselves?” His Master hissed out, his eyes flashing dangerously, following their movements as they complied and stepped back into the attic.

Dipper knew he’d been too lucky to have been found, he knew that and yet still hoped that maybe things would be alright. He could only hope that his Master would be merciful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dipdop did not make good decisions this chapter. Bill was being all good and then Dipdop had to disobey not once but twice! And poor Wendy gets dragged into things too. Maybe things will be alright. I have no idea, you know me, no clue here. I'm totally not laughing at everyone's pain. Not at all. Nope. I am the least sadistic author you guys know. Yup. The truthiest truther right here.
> 
> I love you guys sooo much though! Next chapter will be out soon enough as always! ;3 Until then my dear readers. <3


	23. Chapter 23

He hadn’t thought he’d asked too much of his Pine Tree by telling him to stay away from Wendy. He should’ve figured that Wendy definitely wouldn’t have listened to him. She was spirited, it was part of the reason he liked her, but clearly she didn’t know when to stop. Not only that but she had endangered Dipper by taking him onto the roof too. It may be her go to spot when the sun started setting, but he had warned her it was dangerous the first time he caught her up there. No, she knew that and yet she still took the brunet onto the rooftop with her.

“Well, are either you going to say anything or do I just assume that you wanted to make angry?” Bill barked out.

He watched Dipper try to make himself smaller, his shoulders hunching and head down turn as he stared at his feet. The brunet was biting his lips, his limbs trembling beneath him. It was clear to Bill that he was scaring him, but it needed to be done. Unlike when he had lost his temper he knew what he was doing and was in complete control. He calmed down enough not to push Wendy off the roof before she even noticed he was there, which was good news for his sapling. As it was though he viciously enjoyed the way the boy was cowering, the brunet knew he was in the wrong, it was good he knew that much.

Wendy on the other hand stood proud, as she always did. Her head was upright and her green eyes met his, making them narrow into a glare as they stared at one another silently for another moment until she finally opened her mouth to speak.

“Dipper was bored without you here. He didn’t have a good day, so I wanted to show him the sunset,” she said simply, leaning to one side and looking disinterested.

Her feigned calm only made him more angry. She disobeyed him, and just saying that Pine Tree had a bad day wasn’t going to get her out of being punished. There was so much he could do to her and she didn’t even realise it. Taking her voice, revoking her contract, forcing one of her brothers into his service. She hadn’t thought of any of that.

“I want your eldest brother to replace you permanently in this household. And your family better be on their toes, I won’t be renewing the protection runes on your property,” he said simply, smile growing wide as her face broke into a look of panic.

“Y-You can’t! If you do that we’ll die! They’ve been waiting all this time still,” she tried, her calm facade broken. “Please! Please renew them! It’ll be like killing us yourself if you don’t!”

“And what do I care about you or your family Red? I’ve been so kind to you, going through with that deal merely for you to show up and practically do nothing for days on end. You even got to go home at the end of the day,” he said with a tut, stepping forward to cup her cheek in his hand. “One deal wasn’t enough for you, you needed more protection, but I’m done with that. Your deal has been broken, but the one I have with your father is still in effect, so at least one of you will be safe, go and send me your brother.”

“Please, please don’t do this!” She was begging, not even moving back from his touch and boy did it feel good to hear that. He always loved it when they begged. It never helped, but he did so enjoy it.

“Master, please don’t punish her. I- She saved me,” Dipper’s voice broke in, sounding surprisingly strong to Bill’s ears. He turned, his narrowed golden eyes meeting brown ones full of terror and determination at the same time.

“What do you mean Pine Tree?” He asked, his voice dangerously low. If the boy thought he could lie and get away with it then he was sorely mistaken. Wendy would be punished for going directly against him and it would cost her everything since this wasn’t the first step against him she’d taken, he’d given her a warning and a second chance. Then Dipper himself would be punished, he already disobeyed once, lying would only worsen his situation too.

“I-I went into the forest,” Dipper whispered out, his voice small and his eyes darting down the the ground.

“You- you what?” Bill asked just as quietly, disbelieving. Had he been trying to run away? How did he even get into the forest? Was this just a lie to save Wendy?

“I went to the outline of the door and I was curious so I touched them and then they glowed a blue colour and I did what you did, tracing the lines and then touching the keyhole and I went through the door. There must’ve been residue magic or something,” he spoke quickly frantically trying to get everything out before he lost his nerve, his words becoming more and more broken as he continued speaking. “I-I wasn’t-wasn’t runn-ning away. I ju-just wa-anted to see the Le-ley Crystals an-and I go-got lost and I di-didn’t mean to disobey you. I wasn’t thinking-”

“Pine Tree,” he said quietly, cutting the boy off. He closed his eyes, his fists clenching and unclenching as he tried to keep himself calm. “Go to the room next to mine, the one you stayed in before.”

“Bu-But Master, please, please don’t hurt Wendy. It wa-was my fault I go-got lost and-”

“Dipper, go now before I lose my temper. I won’t hurt Wendy,” he said as calmly as he could, waiting until his orders were followed before turning to the redhead with a glare. “Is what he said true?”

“Tambry was supposed to be off today so I stayed home and came across him in the forest,” she admitted, her shoulders slumped. “He was being chased by the pixies when I found him and then I lead him back here. He was really freaked out so I just thought he’d want something to take his mind off of everything and the sunset up here is perfect for that so I-”

“Leave Red, before I change my mind. Stay home for a few days and then come and talk to me,” he gritted out, only just preventing himself from lashing out.

“Cipher, don’t do anything you’ll regret. He made a mistake, it was an accident. He wasn’t thinking,” she tried to reason with him.

“Red, he needs to be punished for this. He disobeyed me directly, even if we aren’t counting talking to you. The forest is not somewhere he should ever be alone, you of all people should know that,” he hissed, eyes narrow.

“I-I know. Just please, don’t break him, he doesn’t deserve that,” she whispered before fleeing the room.

He took a moment to breathe, still in disbelief that his sapling had disobeyed him, had put himself in far more danger than simply being up on a roof. He told him specifically not to go over the garden wall, which also meant through it. How the kid had gotten through was beyond him as well, it was something that would need to be tested, but first he had to punish the kid.

He went to his room first, retrieving a small chest of items that he kept for more… pleasurable reasons, but they would do well enough for pain too. He let his feet carry him to Dipper’s room, opening it with a bang and likewise shutting it heavily behind him, watching as the brunet jumped from his position on the floor. He was still clothed, but kneeling by the bed and Bill tutted at that.

“Shirt off Pine Tree,” He said, moving over the the nightstand and setting down the chest. “Then lean over and put your hands on the bed and don’t move.”

Bill fumbled through the chest, moving aside what he didn’t need until he came across a heavy leather strap. He swung it down onto his hand, letting it crack against his palm. He didn’t smile when Dipper flinched, though he was pleased when the boy didn’t look back at him. At least he knew he deserved to be punished.

He stepped behind him and ran his gloved hand up his back before grabbing the boy’s head by his hair, his grip was rough but he made sure not to pull too hard. “Pine Tree, today you did something very stupid,” he began, his voice low and serious. “You disobeyed me and went out into the forest. If Wendy hadn’t disobeyed me then there was a great possibility that you might still be lost out there.”

“Yes Master,” the boy breathed unevenly, his eyes blinking rapidly.

“You’re being punished for going out there and putting yourself in danger. You’re mine Dipper and I don’t want anything to happen to you,” he whispered into the brunet’s ear. “Let this be a lesson. If you think about disobeying again I want you to remember it.”

He ran his hand down the brunet’s back again, this time pulling back as he ended at his tailbone and then bringing his hand down on the boy’s clothed butt sharply. Standing up he placed his hand and the strap onto the boy’s back, holding him steady with one hand while he brought the palm of his hand against the other’s covered ass again and again. He kept the strikes light, only progressively getting harder as minutes passed.

Pine Tree for his part kept quiet, no sounds escaping him other than sharp breaths as the punishment started. Finally the boy let out a pained gasp and Bill deemed the warm up to be over. Pulling down the other’s pants a little roughly he saw the brunet’s butt was only a light pink, he hadn’t put all of his strength behind any of the strikes, it was only the beginning after all. He rubbed at the kid’s stinging butt gently before pulling back again and striking a last time with his hand. He stepped back and Dipper went to stand, but Bill wasn’t having it and he put a small bit of pressure on the other’s pale back.

“We’re not done Pine Tree. You didn’t think it would be that easy did you? Now I want you to keep in position. These are going to be much harder. If you move out of position we start over, got it?” He asked, his voice coming out icily. He was still angry, but he was keeping it in check, for the most part at least.

“Yes Master,” Dipper choked out, his face flushed a bright red that Bill could see as he tilted his head to nod as well.

“I want you to count out each strike for me kid. If you miscount we start over as well,” Bill said sternly, his face still emotionless as he brought the strap back before letting it fly through the air to strike Dipper’s ass with a sharp crack. The brunet cried out softly, but no words left his lips. “You start counting now Pine Tree.”

“O-One, than-thank you Master,” he stuttered out before gritting his teeth, prepared for the next strike. Bill paused a moment, surprised by the add on what he wanted the brunet to say, the words going straight to his groin. For a moment he had to wonder if Dipper was manipulating him, hoping to get a lesser amount with them, but dismissed the notion. The kid had probably been taught the words, much like he’d been taught to ask for punishment. Despite that, he didn’t correct him, enjoying the way the words left the brunet’s lips too much.

He drew back the strap again before bringing it back down a bit harder onto the fleshy part of the brunet’s butt. The lord couldn’t help but admire the way redness quickly took over the area, contrasting nicely against the already pink skin of his bottom. Still, he didn’t smile. This occasion wasn’t a fun one, he was angry and even the arousal he felt took backseat to his fury.

“T-Two, thank y-you Ma-Master,” Dipper choked out barely in time for a third strike to crack against his ass. He held back a cry, a grunt escaping him instead and Bill couldn’t help but feel both proud and annoyed at his Pine Tree. Proud that he was able to control his reaction even under pain, but annoyed that he wasn’t able to hear the boy whimper or cry out.

Bill brought the strap back again, letting it whistle through the air before it hit it’s mark again, and again, and again. He made sure not to be too harsh on one particular area, spreading the hits out across Dipper’s butt and thighs. The kid was doing well enough, keeping count between shaky breaths and his surprisingly silent tears. He kept himself from crying out for the most part, grounding himself for each hit and remaining unmoved from his spot.

He paused the punishment for a minute, letting the anticipation of the next hit build. Dipper shook just the slightest bit as he drew out the punishment, though he didn’t move otherwise. Bill took a moment to admire the stips of red that had formed across the flushed pink skin, decorated further by lovely little welts in some places that had been hit harder. He wasn’t happy about punishing his Sapling, but it was a very alluring sight.

Finally he drew the strap back again and let it loose, bringing it down quite hard onto the small spot where the brunet’s butt met his thigh, the hit drew a small bit of blood this time from those angry red cheeks. Dipper let out a loud strangled cry at the hit and began sobbing quietly, making Bill pause once more, waiting for the count to be said.

“Th-Thirty fi-five, tha-thank you Ma-Master,” he sobbed out after a moment, his arms shook beneath him, but somehow he managed to keep himself upright. A few more sobs escaped him as he gulped in air, trying to stop his tears.

Bill didn’t move to strike his Pine Tree again, instead he put the strap down into his chest again. Pulling off his gloves he put them in the chest as well before stepping back over to Dipper and running his hands over the heated flesh. Dipper flinched at his touch but didn’t pull away as he lightly traced the welts with a morbid fascination. He carefully wiped away the bit of blood, he hadn’t meant to go that far, but the kid needed to learn a lesson.

“Get up kid,” he said with a sigh, watching the boy shakily stand from his hunched over position.

“Thank you for punishing me Master,” he said, his voice rough and watery as he turned around, teary eyes meeting his own.

“Punishment isn’t over Pine Tree, you disobeyed me, used the freedom I gave you to do so,” he said with a sigh and shake of his head. He wasn’t really angry any more, but rather he felt disappointment in the kid. “I want you to get up, kick off your pants all the way get onto the bed, and lay down on your back.”

Dipper complied, his eyes downcast as he obeyed the order and laid down. Bill reached over to the chest again, pulling a few coils of a soft rope from it. Going down to one end of the bed he grabbed Dipper’s foot, tying the rope around it and then tying the other end to the bedpost and stretching it out. He repeated the action with the other foot, making sure there was a little slack, but not much. He repeated the same actions with Dippers arms and then pulled out a ribbon of silk, tying it around the brunet’s eyes Satisfied he ran his hands up Dipper’s chest with a sigh.

“You misused your freedom, disobeyed one of the only orders I gave you and by doing so actually ended up disobey another order. So until I say so, you’re going to lay here and think about what you did to deserve punishment. I’ll be back in due time,” he said, running his hand down Dipper’s cheek before turning and leaving the room, shutting the door behind him with a soft click even though he wanted to slam it.

He needed to go do something, do anything but think of Pine Tree and how he was strung up in the other room. There was no way he’d be able to sleep. With a sigh he left, going towards the gardens, he needed to experiment or something otherwise he was going to turn around and do something he’d regret. Hopefully a few hours of being alone, even if he fell asleep, would make Pine Tree think before doing something so stupid, like going into the forest alone, again. He could only hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Bill doesn't know the meaning of the word Aftercare just yet. Poor Dipdop. Look at me again though, getting things out to you lickity split. Ahahaha. I was at Elentori's stream for a while last night (like the second time I've ever been able to be there) and left to sleep, but ended up staying up until 6 am writing this shit instead. x'D Woopsie. I guess I didn't want to torture you guys too badly.
> 
> Anddd once again I just wanted to tell you guys how much your kudos and comments mean to me. I'm serious, you guys saved me from an impending anxiety attack at work because I checked my phone and read some of the stuff you guys said and it made me forget everything else. Your comments mean the world to me! So thank you so much! 83


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings :: Past rape/noncon, panic attacks, and unhealthy thoughts. This chapter is heavy.

Dipper couldn’t help but sob as his Master left him alone in the room again. All alone, left in total darkness, he couldn’t see anything from underneath the silk ribbon used to blindfold him. He could feel every brush of cloth against his heated cheeks beneath him, each slight movement on the normally sinfully soft sheets was like rubbing against sandpaper to his sensitive beaten flesh. His limbs twitched against their bonds unconsciously, the position making him want to move more than ever.

He squirmed on the sheets again, crying silently when he realized there wasn’t any escape. His Master said he’d be back later, but he had no way of telling when later would be. What if the man sold him? What if he let his guards and male servants all have a turn with him? Beneath the thought was another that no, his Master would never do that, not without taking him first… but his brain ignored the thought. He couldn’t stop his breaths from speeding up.

Underneath his panic he was angry at himself, berating himself for what he did. How could he ever think to go against his Master’s orders? How could he have actually chosen to go against his wonderful golden Master? Not only that but he had hidden that book, shoved it under the bed with his shirt when his Master hadn’t been looking. How could he have done that?

He let out another loud sob, tears soaking through his makeshift blindfold as he pulled at his binds in an almost panicked state. His Master was gone, he was trapped, and nothing he did would loosen the rope he’d come to realize. He went limp as he came to see that, the ropes already tightened uncomfortably around his ankles and wrists by this time.

His breath hitched, quiet sobs escaping him as his thoughts turned dark. His Master told him to think about what he did wrong. It was obvious to him now that maybe he was wrong, not just in action, but in regards to his whole person. He rebelled against what he’d been taught, rebelled against being the soulless puppet his previous Master had wanted him to be in the end, but maybe that’s what he should be. His curiosity was something he always had trouble saying no to, so he needed to get rid of it.

He trusted his Master, had thought on more occasion how much he’d screwed up and how much the man had put up with. Dipper knew he deserved far more than he’d gotten, for what he did. He had expected a hundred strikes, he expected to be whipped until he could barely stand, yet his Master stopped when he started falling apart. Maybe punishment would continue when the blond came back though, it was very possible. So far the man had only given him a hand spanking and then strapped his ass. It was too lenient, not enough for what he did; no matter how much it hurt, he knew he should be punished more.

Dipper knew he needed to be punished and reminded of his place. He was forgetting that he was nothing, that his feelings and thoughts didn’t matter. The brunet kept forgetting how much of a waste of space and air he was. It wasn’t like he could do anything right, his Master hadn’t even used him yet. What was he even alive and still there for if it wasn’t for pleasing his Master? He’d been nothing but trouble, but the man said he wouldn’t sell him, would keep him always. What if the man grew bored? What if he was already bored with him, not having even been able to use the brunet properly?

More sobs escaped him, his breath hitching as he lost himself in more thoughts of self loathing. After a long while his sobs turned to sniffles, his covered eyes growing heavy and yet he couldn’t sleep. He didn’t have to force himself to stay awake, instead a familiar feeling of pressure built up within him that made him squirm and whine, more tears springing to his eyes.

He’d been out for most of the day and it wasn’t like he had even had time to use the bathroom between getting lost and running for his life. The need hadn’t presented itself, but lying there for so long he felt it and it was everything he could do to ignore it for a while, wallowing in self pity. Slowly but surely the pressure increased, to a point he couldn’t ignore.

Dipper tried his hardest to clench his thighs together, doing his best to ignore the burning of his backside as he rubbed it against the sheets. He felt more tears prick at his covered eyes as he pulled at the ropes, tightening them even more inadvertently, they rubbed and burned his skin with each movement but he couldn’t bring himself to stop. He needed to hold his stupid needs in, it would be unacceptable to even accidentally let go of his control. He could only imagine the disgust his Master would have for him. He couldn’t help but sniffling again, more tears springing to his eyes.

He writhed in the bonds, ignoring the pain as he rubbed his wrist raw against the bonds. The pain distracted him from the pressure for a while, so he continued, twisting his arms even as he felt a slight sticky wetness on them after a while. Still, he couldn’t tell how much time had passed and it wasn’t long before the pressure was unbearable. He sobbed as a small bit of liquid escaped him, shaking his head back and forth as he tried to keep his body under control, stopping the stream for a moment.

He felt a little of the warm liquid soak beneath him, making him grow cold in mortification even as his cheeks flared bright red in his horror. Letting out a few cries he did everything he could to keep holding what was left. Even trying his best, pulling against his bonds to close his legs a bit more, it wasn’t long before he let out a hopeless cry as the pressure eased against his will, piss spilling onto the bed beneath him.

Quick staccato breaths escaped him making him choke around his own tongue in his panic. It felt warm at first, the liquid pooling beneath him before soaking into the sheets, but it only reminded him more of what he’d done. He fell silent, falling limp against the bond’s once more and letting out a shuddering breath, trying his hardest not to cry again. Slowly but surely the liquid seeped into the sheets, cooling rapidly and making him shiver.

How did his Master put up with him? He was disgusting, useless, beyond worthless. He couldn’t even lay there and think about what he’d done to deserve punishment without making a mess of it. Dipper knew he was less than human, less than an animal even, he made himself sick.

The cooling piss only served as a reminder, launching him into panic whenever he moved even the slightest bit. He dreaded when his Master would come back now. Dipper was sure that the man would take one look at him and decide that he wasn’t worth keeping, maybe wasn’t even worth leaving alive. Maybe that would be better, being killed instead of living to continue being such a disgusting waste of space. He almost wished the man would leave him to suffer in darkness, to starve to death eventually instead of living with what a worthless being he was.

It took forever for the brunet’s breathes to even out and for him to fall into fitful sleep, but it happened eventually.

_It was dark again, but that wasn’t anything new. Dipper had no idea how long how long it had been, but it had to be a while. It felt like forever. It had been so long since he’d seen Mabel’s smiling face, since he heard her voice. She’d been angry at him when she was taken away, so angry. She screamed his name, looked at him with red rimmed eyes as the Master of the house tore her away, betrayal flashing in them. He hadn’t meant for them to be separated, hadn’t meant any of this to happen._

_He was chained in place in the middle of the dark room, his arms above him. A heavy metal collar sat on his neck, weighing him down. He was lucky his Master had been feeling generous, letting him kneel on the floor this time instead of suspending him on his toes. It wouldn’t help him sleep, but it would make the day to come easier._

_Dipper felt despair take over him as he hung there, tears falling down his face as he thought about Mabel, about how alone he was now. He knew that he’d be sold in the end but suffering the torture he was didn’t help. His entrance ached constantly, stretched by a polished wooden plug far too big. He was sure that he was bleeding constantly from the hole, but it didn’t matter. In the end nothing really mattered._

_He flinched as he heard the cell door skid open against the stone floor and heavy footsteps entered the room. The brunet jolted, chains clinking together at the moment as someone touched him, fingers brushing his cheek gently, trailing down it before being pushed into his mouth harshly. Whoever was there pushed the digits in and out, choking him with every forceful movement._

_“Look at you, all strung up for my pleasure, aren’t you boy?” A voice said quietly,it was still too loud to Dipper though, echoing in the otherwise empty room._

_The slave cried out as a hand struck his cheek harshly, throwing his whole body to the side with the forced. He couldn’t stop the sob that escaped him, his breaths quickening. He let out a little strangled whine as the man grabbed him by the hair, forcing fingers down his throat once more._

_“I asked you a question whore, that means I want you to answer no matter what you might be doing,” the man said in a bored voice._

_“Y-Yes Ma-Master,” Dipper managed to choke out, his words muffled by the fingers still in his mouth._

_He couldn’t help but gagging as the digits hit the back of his throat, unrelenting as they moved in and out of his throat again and again until finally they were withdrawn. Dipper winced as the wooden plug was ripped from his ass, falling onto the floor with a clatter. Though the fat fingers were lubricated by his spit it hurt as they pressed into him with no mercy, moving in and out too fast for him to adjust to them._

_Finally after a while the action got easier, reopened lacerations inside of him opening and allowing blood to lubricate the invaders. He couldn’t help the scream that erupted from him as his Master thrust into him again, pulling out and pushing in so fast and roughly that he could barely think as pain took over his entire being._

_He-_

Dipper breathed fast and hard, choking on his own tongue and spit as he he panicked. He could see blurry light through, bright and harsh against his teary eyes. Noise roared in his ears, but he couldn’t make any sense of it. Words maybe, a pained and nearly hysterical sound voice, but he couldn’t understand anything.

He felt arms around him, pulling him against something warm and hard at the same time, but he didn’t know what it was. What was happening? He couldn’t tell. He wasn’t in that cold and dark room any more, that much he knew. Still, he couldn’t calm down, his breaths only coming out as faster pants that left him light headed.

He couldn’t see anything, his eyes so full of tears it was impossible to see anything past them but a swirl of colours. Dipper felt so confused and hurt, but he didn’t know why. He was cold, but yet hot. The only thing that was clear to him was that he was scared and he couldn’t stop the whimpers that escaped him. His Master wouldn’t like that, he always punished him for making noise. He had to be a good boy, had to shut up, but that was easier said than done.

He felt himself practically vibrate against whatever was hard and warm, his body convulsing with shivers as he tried not to choke on his own spit and the air he breathed in. Something ran through his hair gently, not pulling or getting caught. The voice didn’t sound as hysterical, but there was an edge to it that he could hear even without knowing what was being said.

Dipper tried to get a hold of himself, tried to remember what had happened, where he was, but he was too cold, too hot, too confused. He tried to weakly pull away from the hold he was in, hoping that he wasn’t punished for it. The brunet knew he had to do something, sick slaves weren’t kept around. Even if he didn’t understand where he was or what was happening he had to do something.

“I-I’m fi-fi-fine. Ple-Please. I-I can wo-work o-or do wha-whatever you ne-need,” he stuttered out, his voice slurred and broken by stutters as he tried his hardest to get the words out. He couldn’t hear himself, could only assume that he succeeded.

He heard something strange, it sounded more like crying than speaking. Warm arms tightened around him, the thing brushing through his hair pausing as well. He couldn’t understand it still, only muffled noises making it passed his ears. Neither was his vision clearing up, tears still blurring everything. He tried to bring himself under control again, tried his hardest but only managed to upset himself more when it wouldn't happen.

He breathed heavily again, choking even as the brushing of his hair so gently continued. He found himself gagging again, but this time he felt bile at the back of his throat. Dipper choked it down, the taste anything but pleasant, but it was better than the alternative. He gagged against his will again and then again and despite his attempt to keep his sick down, he felt it leaving him. He felt his stomach turn as it happened again, the warm feeling of sick covering his clammy skin, running down his front.

Disgusting, he was so disgusting and he could feel his throat convulsing again, but this time with words that he couldn’t hear himself saying. Master had been right, he was a disgusting and worthless boy. He screwed his eyes shut as he felt himself being lifted, his head swimming with the sudden movement.

He wasn’t sure how, but what seemed like seconds later he was surrounded by warmth, fingers scratching at his scalp and he couldn’t help but lean into them, even though he didn’t know what was happening. He was so confused. Was he dead?

Brown eyes slowly stopped leaking tears, giving him a view of a tub, water surrounding him. Hesitantly he brought his hand up to his field of vision, looking at it in a daze. Slowly, as if his head was heavy, he turned and saw a blond man behind him. Gold and Amber eyes were red rimmed and a red nose contrasted against the golden skin of the rest of his face. His head felt stuffed, his mind telling him the man was familiar, but he couldn’t think about much of anything as his head pounded.

He felt his breath hitch again, his head feeling weighed down and yet suddenly light at the same time as he looked at the man. The man looked at him with… worry? His last thought was how strange that was as his eyes rolled into the back of his head. He didn’t even feel hands grasp at his shoulders to keep him from sinking underneath the water.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so I didn't get this out as fast as I wanted, but still it's within the twenty-four hours that I promised at least. I can't exactly say I hope you liked the chapter, because this one was a bad one for Dipdop, but I hope you enjoyed it despite the pain. 
> 
> Again, I wanted to thank you guys for everything! Your support means the world to me, as I'll keep saying. I'm sorry for all the pain I put you guys through, but it gets better. I swear.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings :: description of a panic attack

Bill threw himself into creating a few potions, ones of his own design of course. He’d never admit it, but he was modifying a healing potion he’d come across. He’d never had the need for such a thing before, but if he brew it right and with the right ingredients it might just help some of Dipper’s scars. But again, he’d never say that he was doing such a thing for the little brunet. The fact that he was even admitting to himself that he cared for Dipper was something of a miracle. 

He stirred ingredients into a cauldron, making sure that he was precise with his movements even as his mind wandered off. Had he been too harsh on his Pine Tree? He hadn’t meant to draw blood, even if the kid was used to it he really hadn’t wanted to truly hurt him. Even so, he had to know that what he did was unacceptable, every order Bill gave was for a reason. In actuality, the fact Dipper went into the forest made him angrier than if he’d just been talking to Wendy. He cared for the brunet and didn’t want to see him get hurt. The forest was full of creatures that wouldn’t have hesitated to cut his Pine Tree down where he stood.

No, he would kill anything that even touched his little asterism let alone harmed him, but he couldn’t protect his slave if he was gallivanting through the forest alone. Speaking of which he knew he had to get the kid to try and open the door again, he felt like something was off with it, but surprisingly it had been nothing he could discern. It had been too long perhaps, and the magic left had faded, but Dipper had to have done something, pulled power from somewhere, to have gotten through that way. He’d be happy that the kid possessed magic if he wasn’t so worked up about the fact he had been wandering around alone just hours before.

The lord worked through the night, too wound up to even try to go back to bed. Around dawn he activated an enchanted mirror, switching through images to come across one of Dipper’s room. He couldn’t see much in the vision of the darkened room, the view through the triangular window only showed so much of the room. Still he squinted to see anything through the darkened image, eyes settling on the only bit of movement. He was, startled to see his Pine Tree flailing around in the dark, his head turning back and forth and his limbs pulling their bonds.

He frowned, he hoped the kid hadn’t been doing that all night. Was something wrong then? It was very possible Dipper was having a nightmare, he thought, his frown deepening. Cleaning up everything quickly, he waved away the image, resolved to go and check on his asterism. He hoped the kid hadn’t hurt himself more.

It wasn’t long before Bill was entering Dipper’s room, his lab wasn’t too far from the house and he was worried so he rushed a bit, for no reason he assured himself. He wasn’t worried, at least that’s what he told himself. Entering the room changed that quickly, the noises the kid was making made his heart stop in his chest as he rushed over to the bed flicking his wrist to throw the curtain open to let more light flood into the room.

“Dipper! Calm down, you’re only hurting yourself more,” he barked out trying to keep his cool. What did the kid think he was doing? Why was he fighting the bonds so much? Reaching out he stilled the arm closest to him, eyes widening at how torn up the brunet’s wrist was. “Kid, calm down!”

He practically ripped the blindfold from Dipper’s face and stopped, brown eyes were screwed shut. The brunet’s face was blotchy and covered in tears, but his eyes made no move to open. His breaths were harsh and laboured, coming out in pants and sometimes cut off as he choked on his own tongue for a moment. Whimpers and little cries of pain escaped his slave as he continued to writhe in his bonds, even with Bill holding one arm still. 

“Dipper! Wake up kid, come on. You’re hurting yourself,” he tried, tapping at the boy’s cheek. It was to no avail, nothing happened as he continued to twist and move while tears leaked from his closed eyes. Bill leaned over the kid more, quickly untying one wrist and then the other before both arms flew from his grasp and covered their owner's face like he was trying to protect himself from something.

As he leaned down to untie Dipper’s ankles he paused, a sharp pungent odor hitting his nose. He closed his eyes and berated himself. How long had the kid sat there in his own waste? He hadn’t meant to humiliate the brunet as part of his punishment. It was probably cold too, combined with the dark and being unable to move at all with his beaten flesh against the bed covers… it wasn’t any wonder that the kid was having a bad nightmare.

He made quick work of the knots before moving back to try and wake the brunet up from the nightmare. Bill felt bad, especially since he hadn’t intended for this to be the end result of that punishment. It was supposed to teach the kid a lesson, to keep him from going into the forest, to keep him safe even. It hadn’t been about the pain or about his anger, but rather about making sure the brunet knew that going into the forest alone was an unacceptable action. He liked his slave, wanted the boy whole, but he was bad at caring for others.

He hadn’t thought about what Dipper needed, hadn’t comforted him after the punishment, hadn’t stayed to make sure he was okay. The blond felt anger flood him, anger at himself. He pushed aside his thoughts and instead focused on the brunet, trying to wake him. Nothing was working though, not yelling his name, not shaking him, not pinching him. Finally, he pulled the kid’s arms down with one hand and with his other he pulled back and let it loose, slapping the brunet with enough force to make his face snap to the side.

He felt a pang in his heart as the brunet made a heartbreaking cry as his eyes opened. The brunet blinked rapidly, his face flushed as his breaths increased in tempo, coming out ragged and harsh. Bill stroked the reddened cheek gently, speaking nonsensical comforts that came out slightly hysterical as he continued trying to calm the brunet down. He wasn’t good at this, didn’t know what to do as the slave continued to panic and the unfamiliar start to his own panic brewed in his chest. Finally, he let out a choked sob of his own and moved to sit on the bed, uncaring of the wetness beneath him.

Bill pulled the slave into his arms, nearly crushing him to his chest. The brunet’s limbs went slack, no longer struggling as he lay limply in the blond’s arms. The lord felt tears run down his face as he hugged the brunet closer, his thoughts focusing on how the kid felt like a puppet whose strings had finally been cut. Had he broken him? He just wanted the brunet to be safe, to know not to put himself in danger like that again, and sure he’d been angry, but he hadn’t thought that it would hurt Dipper so badly.

The brunet wasn’t a child, he knew this, that’s why he had no problem punishing him in a way that had appealed to him and wasn’t too harsh, or at least he thought it hadn’t been. Dipper was small though, and he cried so often, but he hadn’t seemed so young to Bill as much as he did right then. Whimpering softly the slave trembled against him, shivers making his whole body vibrate. His breaths were wet sounding like he was about to choke again. 

Bill didn’t know what to do. He didn’t know what he was even feeling, how was he supposed to help his Sapling? He gently brushed his fingers through brown hair, hoping that the action would calm his Pine Tree down. It worked for a moment, but it wasn’t long before he felt the boy try to pull away from him, his limbs trembling even more at the weak effort.

“Pine Tree, you’re alright, you don’t have to-” he began to say, trying to sound comforting before Dipper’s wavering voice cut him off.

“Mm fi-fi-fine. Ple-Please. I-I ca-an wo-work o-or d-do wha-whatever you ne-need,” he stuttered out, his speech slurred and broken as the words struggled to come out. 

Bill felt his heart ache at that, his stomach churning against his will. He felt sick, sick that his Sapling was clearly so sick and he was still thinking about how to stay on his good side. Even if he was out of his mind and stuck in a memory… the thought that Dipper truly thought he’d be better of trying to placate his Master made his chest hurt. He moved his hand to wipe away the tears gathering in his eye.

Dipper was so strong, to keep himself together even as he scrambled to keep another happy with him. The lord had never seen a person go through torture that the brunet had without breaking. The slave was impossibly strong and he just- he just made things even harder for the kid. Dipper was trying his hardest not to break, that much was clear by how he held on and tried his best to keep his Master happy, but Bill had only made it so much harder for him and he realized that now.

Despite that realization he couldn’t just leave the kid, no matter how terrible he’d been… he’d already seen that leaving him only caused the brunet pain. Almost every time he’d left the slave alone something bad had happened. First had been the pain he’d caused Dipper after he’d hurt him, how he made him feel abandoned. Then just yesterday he’d left the brunet twice, both times ending in his Sapling being hurt. He’d messed up, but he wouldn’t abandon the kid now.

He let out another sob, the sound escaping him against his own will. He pulled the brunet closer to himself, tightening his hold as he ran his fingers through the other’s hair again, being gentle but almost frantic with the action. Dipper’s breaths were calming down, slowly but surely, but they were still coming out heavily until he stopped breathing for a second. Bill continued brushing through brown hair, tears still running down his face as his brows furrowed with worry.

The brunet made a choking sound, but before Bill could do anything he let out a loud gag. Nothing came up right away and Bill continued his gentle ministrations, brushing back the hair while trying to convey that everything would be alright through the action. The brunet gagged again, and then again before bile spewed from his lips, running down his chest and onto the both of them.

The lord didn’t even flinch as Dipper vomited and instead tried to calm him down again, keep his shaky hand steady was he kept running it through the brunet’s hair as the boy cried more and stuttered out broken words.

“S-so so-sorry, d-didn’t- coul-couldn’t- dis-disgusting an-and worthless- I-I can-can’t, so-sorry, so-sorry, sor-sorry,” the words were so broken and stuttered that it took a moment for Bill to process them, and then once he had it only struck him with pain deeper.

“I-It’s alright Dipper. You’re just fine Sapling, everything will be alright. Let’s go get you cleaned up,” he said, his voice came out tired and trembled slightly, not that the brunet could hear or understand what he said. It was apparent that the slave was delirious, unable to comprehend what he was saying, perhaps not even able to hear it at all.

He pulled the small brunet to his chest and swept him up, not caring as he got more sick on himself. The smell was pungent and sick inducing on its own, but Bill didn’t react to it. It wasn’t hard to ignore the smells when he was so out of his mind with worry and panic of his own. He moved quickly, going to his own room again and using magic to open the doors in his way. Drawing the bath water was quick and it wasn’t long before he gently placed his Pine Tree into the warm water, sitting him on the tub’s bench.

He cleaned the brunet off quickly before putting shampoo into the brown hair, massaging the slave’s scalp and hoping that it would help him calm down. When he was done he gently washed out all the soaps before repeating the action without soap. Dipper’s breaths were still fast, but they weren’t coming out as panicked as they had been. He was hopeful that was a good sign.

After a few minutes of humming softly and scratching the brunet’s scalp softly Dipper moved, raising his hand out of the water and looking at it in a daze. Slowly his head turned to look at Bill, brown and weary eyes look at his own with no hint of recognition. He watched as those eyes rolled back, only the whites visible before his body went limp. It took him a moment to react, moving quickly so that he was holding the brunet up by the shoulders.

Ignoring the water, he pulled the brunet from the tub and into his arms again. He moved carefully, balancing the brunet as he got a towel out to dry him off, doing so quickly but making sure not to drop his Pine Tree. Then he went and put the brunet on the bed, tucking him underneath the covers, and moving him on to his side. Bill rubbed at his own face, the situation was a mess, he was a mess, and he wasn’t sure if he could clean up any of it. He still wasn’t sure if his Sapling was still all there. It took everything he had to turn and leave for a few minutes to clean himself off as well, he didn’t want to leave his Sapling alone for even a minute.

After cleaning himself off he went and tucked himself under the covers as well, hesitant to move closer to the brunet. He was worried, so very worried for his Sapling, but he didn’t know what to do. Bill Cipher always knew what to do, he never made mistakes, but apparently when it came to any situation dealing with Dipper, that wasn’t true anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not going to lie, I really like making Bill cry. Sorry that the chapter is short! More will be incoming soon as always. I will say that I will mostly likely take a few days off next week on thanksgiving until the end of that weekend. I have a feeling that stupid holiday might kill me a little. Actually I fully expect it to kill me a little. u.u Anyways I hope you enjoyed Bill's little freak out and as always you guys are the best and I love every one of you. Sorry I didn't reply to most of your comments! I enjoyed reading your reactions though! So very much. Sorry for all the pain these last few chapters. Things'll get better, I swear.... evennnntually! See you next chapter!~


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings :: References to past Noncon/Rape and unhealthy thought processes

Dipper woke feeling disoriented, his head was pounding and his nose stuffed up. He winced as he shifted, his whole body aching for some reason. He blinked a few times, the sunlight coming in through the drapes blinding him at first. He felt cold, though the blanket was draped over him. Where was his Master? He turned around, wincing at the pain radiating from his backside.

His eyes widened as his memories returned to him, being punished and left in the other room, close but oh so far from his Master’s. Tears gathered in his eyes for a moment before he blinked them away. He choked back a sob, rubbing at his eyes roughly. He was such a disappointment, so disgusting and- there wasn’t any wetness beneath him.

He flipped the covers back, staring down to see nothing and then looked at his wrists, still rubbed raw from his struggles. He wasn’t tied up anymore and he’d been cleaned off. Other than the aches from being stretched out for so long and the ones coming from his head and backside he didn’t feel anything unusual. And- he wasn’t in the other room. It took him a moment to realize that, the rich colours of his Master’s room giving the space away. But why was he here?

He sniffled, his Master hadn’t left him for even a day in the other room, cleaned him up even. Why would he do that? The man had seen firsthand how disgusting and useless he was, seen how he couldn’t even lay there and think about his transgressions without doing something wrong. He rubbed at his eyes again, forcing his sobs down.

If he was in his Master’s room… then where was the golden man? With his eyes still a little watery he looked around the room, seeing nothing to indicate where the man had gone, the bathroom door was open and unoccupied too. He jumped when he heard a sudden gasp, frantically looking around the room to find the source until he looked down beside the bed.

The blond was curled up on the carpet, naked as he normally slept, his face drawn in pain. Dipper felt his heart sink, had the man thought him so disgusting that he didn’t even want to sleep near him any more? But that didn’t exactly make sense, he was the slave… so he should be on the floor, shouldn’t he? Not only that but he was clean, why had his Master been so kind as to clean him off instead of leaving him in his own mess?

Hesitantly he reached out to touch the shoulder of his Master, flinching even when initiating the contact. He was dirty, so dirty, he shouldn’t touch the golden man… but he was asleep on the floor and that wasn’t right, especially if it was because of him. He was scared the man would lash out at him though, realise suddenly how worthless he was and how much trouble he caused him.

“MM-Ma-Master,” he almost whispered out, his voice so quiet even in the silent room, unsure if he really wanted to wake the man. He couldn’t help tears from pooling in his eyes again, his heart beating so quickly against his ribs. He was scared, so scared, he didn’t want to be punished again, didn’t want the golden man to stop looking at him so gently, didn’t want his Master to stop running his fingers through his plain brown hair.

Dipper had been feeling happy, or at least the stirrings of that emotion, but he screwed up so badly. He was so bad, so wrong, so disgusting and dirty and worthless. But he was also selfish, oh so selfish, because he’d rather die than go back to the auction house, even if staying meant being a burden to his Master. He would be better, get rid of his curiosity and rebellious traits and then his Master would want to keep him he was sure.

First though he had to wake the man, had to make him realize how useful he could be, even if he had to fake it. Even though the blond hadn’t used his mouth the last time he’d been separated from him, it was clear to him that he was still interested, so maybe…

No, his Master had just seen him at his worst, covered in his own piss even. Who would be interested in that? He felt a few tears leak from his eyes, rolling down his cheek quickly as more followed. He jolted back as his Master shifted underneath his hand, making himself smaller as the man stood up and stretched a little. Silently the blond sat on the bed in front of him, his hand going up to cup the brunet’s cheek, ignoring the way Dipper jerked at the touch.

Brown orbs met heterochromatic ones and Dipper couldn’t help but notice the redness underneath the man’s eyes and the tear trails there too. He looked pale and tired, sad even.

“Y-You’ve been crying…” Dipper whispered out, looking away from the man for a moment until the others’s thumb ran over the darkened red skin beneath his eye gently.

“So have you Pine Tree,” his Master said, his voice strained with emotion that Dipper couldn’t understand.

“Ma-Master I-I’m so so-sorry,” the brunet choked out after a few moments of silence. He felt himself begin to panic again, his breaths coming out faster and tears blurring his vision. Though his head was still throbbing it felt impossibly light, his cheeks flushing within seconds.

“Shhhh Pine Tree, you’re alright. Please don’t freak out, I don’t know what I can do for you Sapling,” he said, the normally calm voice of his Master coming out frantic sounding.

Dipper didn’t know what to say to that, his lightheadedness was getting to him as he felt himself sway in place a little, his breaths only calming down a small bit. He let out a surprised gasp when he was dragged forward a bit, his head pressed against his Master’s bare chest, the blankets falling between them, separating them from the waist down.

“Just, please calm down Pine Tree. You’re alright, I’m not mad at you anymore. I just want you to relax and take some deep breaths for me, alright?” He said, his voice was a measured calm, but there was something beneath it that Dipper couldn’t place.

He tried to do what was asked of him, forcing himself to take deep breaths. Unable to help himself he pressed deeper into the blond’s warm chest, soaking up the contact and reveling in the comfort the man was giving him as he started running his fingers through Dippers hair again. He couldn’t help but feel wrong, soaking up all attention his Master was giving him after he hadn’t even been able to take his punishment with grace. Still, even as tears pooled in his eyes he nuzzled closer to the blond, he couldn’t bring himself to pull away from the offered comfort.

Dipper had always been fully aware of how broken he was. Sometimes he and Mabel would entertain thoughts of being free, but he knew he’d never be able to function as sad as that was. He was afraid of being alone and he’d always been sure that Mabel would leave him one way or another. But yet he wasn’t a very good slave even, he could follow orders sure, made a good punching bag and his holes were useful for his master’s pleasure, but other than that he’d never been able to fully submit. Not even when he wanted to it seemed, he still found himself pulling against his restraints, as he did literally the night before.

He found himself sobbing again, wondering why he could just break into something better. Every strike against his spirit only made him hurt more and he found himself getting into worse trouble. He wished that he could just stop thinking,maybe then the pain would stop and he’d stop doing stupid things.

“I don’t want you to break my strong little Sapling. I like you how you are, I just don’t want you to get yourself into trouble,” the blond said with a sigh. “I punished you like I did because I wanted you to not even think about going into the forest alone again and I was...angry. I should’ve done things differently, cooled off first, made sure you knew exactly why I was punishing you and for how long, stayed with you afterwards…”

Had he said that out loud? He must’ve blubbered a few words out. The man trailed off at the end of his words and Dipper could scarcely believe that the other was once again apologising to him. How many times had his Master apologised to him now? Two? Three? The fact he’d ever apologised even once was unprecedented. Masters didn’t make mistakes, didn’t apologise for hurting a slave, but his golden Master had.

“Master, it’s my fault. I-I don’t know what’s wrong with me,” he sobbed out, unable to stop the tears again.

“Nothing is wrong with you Pine Tree. You’re curious and I like that kid, I told you that I was alright with you asking questions the other day, didn’t I? You just need to think before you do something, especially if it’s something I warned you about, ordered you not to do in fact,” his Master said, his voice grave and serious. “I don’t know what I’d do if you got hurt or worse Dipper, you’re mine and I would tear apart the world if it would keep you safe.”

“Ma-Master,” Dipper uttered, unsure what else to say. He was in awe of the protectiveness in that voice, the amount of feeling in that sentence that should’ve made him uneasy but only made him feel warm and strangely safe.

“You know I could do it kid, I could at least destroy this Kingdom. I’m not called the greatest mage of the age for no reason,” he said, his voice both serious and yet joking at the same time.

“I d-don’t doubt you Master,” Dipper stuttered out, a small crooked smile on his face despite his still watery eyes.

“Oh, is that disbelief I hear in your voice Pine Tree, are you doubting your great and powerful Master?” The lord asked, his eyes drawing into narrow slits and a scowl on his face for a moment. Then suddenly a devious smile broke out on his face and Dipper found himself almost falling out of the bed as the man tickled him into submission, not that it was difficult.

Dipper marveled at how quickly the man could make him feel better. How quickly the man could pick up the pieces that were his mind and put them back together again at least for a while. The brunet knew he wasn’t better, could practically feel self loathing and his memories scratching at the back of his mind, but in that moment everything was alright again. Even though his butt still ached with welts and bruises and his wrists and ankles were rubbed raw… everything was fine because his Master wanted him, truly wanted him mind and all. Maybe the blond didn’t want his body yet, but he was sure that it was only a matter of time before he could truly belong to his Master through and through.

Dipper both looked forward to the other using him and dreaded it at the same time. What if his Master changed his mind afterwards? Decided that he wasn’t good enough? At the same time he felt like maybe he’d actually like sex for once in his life. He’d had orgasms before, been commanded to, but he hated them. With his Master he’d felt the first pleasurable orgasm in his life. His Master made him want to pleasure him, made pleasuring him something that was actually arousing for the brunet too. It was weird, but then everything about the lord was strange and he couldn’t be happier about that fact.

He took a deep breath as the tickling stopped and he was pulled against his Master’s warm chest again and they plopped down to lie on the bed again. His Master buried his face into his hair again, little warm puffs of air being breathed out against his scalp that made him squirm a little.

“Hey Pine Tree?” His Master questioned after silence settled between them for a time.

“Yes Master?” Dipper replied quietly, his eyes closed as he soaked up the warmth.

“...You had a nightmare last night right?” He asked and Dipper couldn’t stop himself from stiffening in the man’s grasp before nodding sharply. “Will you tell me about it?”

“...” Dipper remained silent for at time, unable to find the words. He knew he should just tell his Master, had been asked to, but he didn’t want to talk about it. Didn’t want to relieve it for the second time so soon.

“It’s alright, you don’t have to. I just want to know more about your past,” the man admitted, his voice soft and inquiring rather than demanding. Dipper squirmed in his grasp again, pulling away so he could turn around and face the blond.

“Why were you on the floor this morning Master?” He asked, hoping that it was alright. The blond had said he liked his curiosity and had allowed questions before.

“I fell out of bed and didn’t feel like getting up,” the other admitted with a crooked grin before it lessened a bit. “I might’ve deserved it a little too, since I didn’t take care of you well enough Sapling.”

“I-I’m sorry that I made a mess in the other room, I didn’t- I tried to hold it,” Dipper said, his eyes watering a bit again before a hand wiped away the beginning of those tears gently.

“Shhh Pine Tree, it’s not your fault. I’m not good at taking care of you yet, but I’m getting better. Forgive me for putting you into that position. It was in no way an attempt to humiliate you or make you feel lesser,” he said, his hand reaching between them to bring on of Dippers up to their view. He looked at the rawness of the skin with a frown. “Hey Pine Tree, do you know why healing magic is the least practised out of nearly every specialisation of magic?”

Dipper shook his head, still in slight shocked about being apologised to yet again. He couldn’t help the warmth that spread through him at those words, at knowing his Master hadn’t blamed him for the mess. Even if he thought he was disgusting he didn’t say it and for now the thought that maybe his Master didn’t think him disgusting was enough.

“Healing magic is a difficult art. Using objects and runes makes it easier, but the effects are severely damped unless combined with blood magic, which is practically forbidden. Healing magic is difficult because you can’t just channel the magic to heal, you have to know what you’re doing. You have to understand exactly what you’re fixing or else your subject can die. The bigger the injury the more likely there are to be complications, you following me Pine Tree?” The blond asked, waiting for a nod before continuing.

“So surface wounds are easiest. Understanding how skin heals relatively easy compared to knowing how to repair a stab wound. How it’s healed is different upon the magic used though. Like I said, runes and objects can be used, but only using natural magic can it truly work to the best effectiveness,” he explained, his finger tracing over the raw skin on Dipper’s wrist gently, though it still made the brunet wince a small bit.

The remained silent for a time before the blond mumbled under his breath something and both their wrists began shining with golden light. Dipper watched in awe as his skin healed before his eyes. The man pulled his other wrist up and repeated the action. This time Dipper was looking at his face though and he couldn’t help but notice the slight pain that appeared in his eyes before the light died down. The blond went to get up, probably to do the same to his ankles, but Dipper grasped his hand tightly.

“Does it hurt you?” He asked, a frown on his face.

“Huh? Does what hurt me Pine Tree?” The lord asked, a frown on his own face that Dipper couldn’t help but feel wasn’t exactly genuine.

“Healing me. Your wrist shined with your magic too, and it looked like you were in pain for a moment,” he said, his frown stuck on his face at the thought. He was used to pain, would rather deal with it than have his Master take any.

“You are an observant little Sapling aren’t you?” The man cooed, a little smirk on his face. “Yes, healing with one’s natural magic is more effective, but that’s because the mage takes the pain into themselves and uses it to help them heal the other. Magic is more responsive when the body holding it understands. But don’t you worry your little head Pine Tree, it doesn’t truly hurt me. Pain is kinda hilarious to me, fun even, or at most of it.”

The man quirked a smile at him and then pulled away, making quick work of both his ankles He layed back down and put his arms around the brunet, and Dipper couldn’t stop himself from sighing happily into his Master’s chest for the umpteenth time that day. He’d expected more pain, more sorrow, to break apart, but instead he only felt warmth. It was nice, to be so wrong for once.

Suddenly he let out a loud squeak as his butt was suddenly squoze by the hands attached to the arms wrapped around him. The pressure didn’t let up, his Master kneaded the flesh with a low rumble of sound from his throat. Dipper couldn’t help it when the slight ache of his bruises and sting of the welts being pressed against made him moan in mixed pain pleasure. His cheeks flushed red as he felt the stirrings of arousal.

“I’m not healing this right here Pine Tree,” his Master whispered into his ear, an unseen smirk upon his face. The action sent pleasant shivers up and down Dipper’s spine. “I want you to remember to listen to me and this’ll remind you for a few days at least. Besides, you seem to like the after effects, don’t you my strong little Sapling?”

“I-I,” Dipper couldn’t speak for a moment, too shocked by the sensations running through him in that moment. He almost felt disappointed when his master let his butt go and pulled back a little.

“Anyways, we’ve been in bed again all day Sapling. We should probably get some food huh? Are you hungry Pine Tree?” The man asked as he sat up.

Dipper licked his dry lips and then bit them, suddenly feeling frustrated. He’d been told he was a good lay and yet this impossible Master hadn’t used him yet despite their other intimacies. Was Dipper not good enough? Was the man just hiding his disgust? But then why did he do things like that? It was driving him mad. He was hungry, but not for food as shocking as that was even to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look Dipper isn't broken! Yay! Well mostly. He'd been in a worse off state if Bill wasn't starting to get his shit together and saying the right stuff for once. He's not magically better, he still thinks terribly of himself, but Bill is actually actively building him up now. I hope that I was able to portray this enough without rushing it too much! On the other hand you guys also get a little more on magic and maybe Bill will find out more about Dipper's past in the future, who knows. ~~Today only~~ you also get an added drop of sexual frustration on Dipper's end (and Bill's too, but Dipdop doesn't know that.) Ahahahahaha!
> 
> Thank you so much for all your support and comments and kudos and just everything! This holiday season is always tough for me because I have anxiety and large crowds don't help, but instead of burying myself under blankets and going into hibernation like a bear I've been writing this and reading through all your lovely comments and talking with some of you. You're all very lovely people and I couldn't be happier hearing from you! Thank you all so much again. <3 Honestly I think the BillDip community is full of the best kinds of people. You're all amazing sinnamonbuns.!~


	27. Chapter 27

A few days passed since Dipper’s punishment and they spent them mostly just talking and cuddling. Bill was almost sickened by how easily he fell into an almost domestic routine with the slave. They didn’t even talk about anything substantial after that morning, just small things. They spoke about what kind of food Bill liked, what things Dipper would like to try in the future, just trivial topics that kept his Pine Tree’s mind off of darker thoughts. The days that followed had better topics of conversation, mostly about the forest and the creatures that lived within it. Sometimes they talked about the history of the kingdom; it astounded him how much the kid had picked up from eavesdropping on a few lessons.

One thing that had concerned him was when he brought up the thought of teaching the kid to read, he appeared sickened and said that it wasn’t his place. Bill had been perplexed by his reaction of course, especially considering how interested his Sapling was in knowledge. Still, when Dipper actually looked a little green he let the subject drop. The kid, despite the calmness, hadn’t been doing so well during the nights.

Dipper had been sleepless, tossing and turning on some nights and on others Bill woke to find brown eyes just staring at him; Dipper had been wide awake despite the heavy purple bags on his face. He wouldn’t talk about why he couldn’t sleep either and Bill didn’t push him for the information. He’d come close to almost breaking his little asterism, he didn’t want to get close to that point again. He figured the kid would come to him when he was ready.

Besides that though, the kid was testing his patience. The lord was sure it was unknowingly done, but the brunet was constantly doing something that sent heat through him. Pouting when Bill stopped petting him, biting his lip when he was in thought, staring at him so intently. The kid was driving him mad with lust and he was certain the other didn’t even realize he was doing it. 

Still, Bill was being good. He kept his urges down, made sure the brunet didn’t know of them and feel like he had to do something. No, the kid didn’t need to be doing anything sexual after all the nightmares and the punishment he’d been put through only a few days prior. He didn’t talk about it, but Bill was certain that he’d unwittingly caused a nightmare of his previous Master’s house and the punishment had dug up some unsavory memories. That wasn’t even to mention the fact the brunet was still healing.

No, no matter how much Bill wanted to do things of a carnal nature, he knew that his Pine Tree wasn’t in any state to deal with any of them at that point in time. Still, everything about the boy made his lust grow stronger and stronger. He of course still pulled his Pine Tree into his lap quite often, but since the brunet’s butt still hurt he would squirm sometimes, trying to find a position that wouldn’t put too much pressure on the bruises. More than once he found himself aroused enough that the other could feel it, his Pine Tree’s face reddening even as he went to take care of the problem only for Bill to stop him. As much as he wanted to, he couldn’t take what his slave offered, too worried about the repercussions of doing so even if he’d never admit it to anyone but himself.

They took lunch in Bill’s room one day, sitting at the over cluttered desk. They had just finished up eating when Dipper squirmed against him, though it seemed to be on purpose as he repeated the action. It was all Bill could do not to grind into the other, seeking more friction. His own cheeks flushed red quickly, blood rushing to his groin quickly.

“What are you-” Bill was cut off as Dipper turned, sliding himself so that he was straddling his Master, soft inexperienced lips descending on the blond’s. There was no hesitation as the brunet moved his lips against Bill’s fervently, almost desperately. Bill couldn’t help but lean into the kiss, uncaring of anything else in that moment. His Pine Tree was so innocent and sweet, so inexperienced in kissing, but his enthusiasm more than made up for any lack of technique. 

Bill kept his eyes open, watching Dipper’s face. The brunet’s eyes were closed, his cheeks red and brows furrowed as if he was concentrating. The lord couldn’t help but smirk into the kiss, amused by how much the slave was putting into it. He wasn’t exactly sure why Dipper decided to kiss him, but he wasn’t complaining as he moved his tongue against the other’s mouth, asking for entrance.

Dipper opened his mouth quickly, allowing Bill to snake his tongue in, moving it around the brunet’s mouth with skill that made the boy let out little gasps of pleasure into his mouth. The blond hummed as he continued sampling the brunet’s mouth, pleased by the taste of the other. They’d eaten fruits after some soup, and the fruit left a mixed flavour for the blond to taste.

He moved his hands into brown hair, scratching at the other’s scalp lightly as his Pine Tree liked so much, pleased when the other let out a little whine of pleasure into his mouth. His hands trailed down to cradle soft cheeks in his hands. He could feel how heated the other’s skin was against his palms, practically burning with how much blood flushed behind those cheeks. Finally Bill pulled back, his breaths coming out in pants in time with his Sapling’s. He was surprised by how undone a simple kiss could make him, but he knew he shouldn’t have been. 

“Well, well, what was that for Pine Tree?” He breathed out, resting their foreheads together as he spoke, his hand caressing the other’s cheek so gently.

“Ma-Master,” Dipper choked out, a whine in the back of his throat as he moved against Bill’s now hard member, even covered as it was, the action still sent a wave of pleasure through the blond.

“Stop that,” he growled out, eyes narrowing at the brunet. Didn’t the kid know how much he was testing him? It was like he wanted to be torn apart again, because Bill couldn’t imagine that all the damage he had internally was even close to being all healed up.

“So-Sorry Ma-Master,” Dipper stuttered out, pulling back like he was going to slip to the floor on his knees. BIll grabbed his arm, keeping him in place. The brunet looked away, tears visibly gathering in his eyes.

“Kid, what’s wrong?” Bill asked, repressing a sigh from escaping him.

“Wh-Why-” Dipper started with a stutter before a sob escaped him against his will.

“Why what Sapling?” Bill asked, a frown forming on his lips. He wasn’t exactly happy with the brunet in that moment, didn’t want to be patient, but he was managing. The body still straddling his shook, vibrating with his tears, it wasn’t helping his erection. Still, he knew he had to keep himself under control, had to be understanding of his Sapling unless he wanted to hurt him again.

“Wh-Why wo-won’t you just-” Dipper cut himself off, biting his lip as tears continued to stream down his face as he blinked rapidly, trying to stop them.

“Why won’t I what Sapling?” Bill asked, his voice a bit gentler this time. Something clearly was bothering the brunet, but the lord wasn’t a mind reader, most of the time at least. 

“A-Am I not go-good enough?” Dipper whispered out, his voice quiet and strained.

“What are you talking about Pine Tree?” Bill asked, he didn't understand what the kid was talking about. Not good enough for what? He’d almost forgotten how little the brunet thought of himself, the past few days had been so calm.

“You ha-haven’t-” And Bill was unsurprised as the brunet cut himself off yet again.

“Pine Tree, just tell me, alright? Whatever it is you’re going to say or ask I won’t be mad,” Bill said calmly despite his frustration. He was tired of skipping around whatever the brunet was going to say, especially since he was sure that it wasn’t anything nearly as bad as his Sapling thought it was going to be.

“Wh-Why haven’t you fu-fucked me yet? Is the-there something wr-wrong with me? I ke-keep of-offering myself to you, b-but…” Dipper trailed off, his shoulders shaking and quiet sobs escaping him.

“Oh Pine Tree,” Bill said, it was all he could get out before he pulled the brunet against him, letting him cry into his shirt. 

It took a while before Dipper’s cries settled down, little shudders running through his body as he sniffled. Bill rubbed his back until the brunet pulled back, looking up at him with red eyes. He rubbed at one of his eyes and let out another sniffle. Dipper clearly didn't know how adorable he was, Bill was sure that he’d be unable to deny the brunet anything if he would just ask.

“Sapling, there is nothing wrong with you exactly,” he began. He watched as Dipper visibly deflated at his words, shoulders slumping. He tutted and gently forced the brunet’s head up, catching brown eyes with his own. “There is nothing wrong with you Sapling. You are, however, still injured. I don’t want to hurt you Dipper.”

“Bu-But-” This time Bill cut him off, placing a finger on his lips and enjoying the way that they felt as they stopped moving beneath it.

“No ‘buts’ Sapling, it hasn’t been that long since I first had Song Bird examine you. You aren’t well enough for sex,” he explained.

“I’m f-fine though! You coul-could use my mouth then Master, if you don’t want to fuck me. Pl-Please, I want to be us-useful to you,” Dipper tried again, his stuttering was slowing down and instead his voice sounded almost desperate to Bill’s ears.

“Oh Sapling, you need to stop offering yourself up to me like that. I know I could use you all I want to Pine Tree, oh I know, but you don’t really want that,” Bill replied with a sigh.

“I do though! I do- I do want you Master,” Dipper spoke clearly now, though frantically. “I want you so badly Master, please.”

“Sapling-”

“I- I’ve never- I’ve never felt this way before Master,” he started, his face turning red. He averted his eyes again, biting his lip. “I’ve never- I’ve never wanted to be used by anyone. I’ve never asked to be fucked without being forced to. I want you so badly Master, don’t you want me?”

“I- shit kid, you are not making this easy,” Bill couldn’t help but whisper, hissing a small bit as the brunet shifted in his lap again, his previous arousal spiking again.

“Then take what’s yours,” Dipper breathed out, his eyes fluttering shut as he leaned in to kiss the blond again. Their lips met in a heated kiss, moving against each other passionately until Bill forced himself to pull back, panting in the space between them, feeling almost dizzy as he leaned his forehead onto the brunet’s.

He snaked his hand up to grab at the back of the brunet’s head a few moments later, forcing the other forward to meet his lips in another bruising kiss. Bill grabbed at the other’s hip with his free hand, pulling Dipper ever closer to him. He felt something hard poking at his stomach as he continued moving against the brunet, smirking into the kiss as he finally pulled back again to let his Sapling catch his breath.

“You really do like this, huh Sapling?” He asked, a smile in his voice as the brunet gave him a lust filled look.

“Y-Yes Master,” Dipper got out in an uneven voice as he moved against Bill again, making him gasp out as well.

“You’re a naughty little Pine Tree, aren’t you?” He cooed, moving his hand from those brown locks and instead trailing it down the brunet’s clothed chest so slowly. He watched with a smirk as the brunet shivered as he kept moving his hand downwards until he just barely brushed it against his clothed member. He watched as Dipper’s eyes widened, the rich warm brown being eclipsed by black pupils, the sight made him shiver.

“O-Oh Master,” Dipper breathed, his voice so quiet. Bill wanted so badly to hear him scream, to hear him lost to pleasure that his Master was giving him. For now though, for now this was enough. 

Bill leaned forward a little, breathing deeply and letting out that breath onto his sapling’s neck, smiling as a shiver went through his Pine Tree’s body and the boy moved his head to the side, stretching out his neck. The blond peppered kisses onto the neck offered to him, smiling at the quiet breathy moans the brunet let out. He bit down on the sensitive flesh, sucking it between his teeth. Dipper jumped at first before a deeper throaty moan erupted from him. The sound sent another wave of heat through Bill, who couldn’t help but smirk a little as he abused the flesh between his teeth a little more until he finally pulled back, licking the forming bruise with a satisfied smile.

The lord moved a little, grinding upwards against Dipper, his hands settled on the brunet’s bony hips. He couldn’t stop a moan of his own from coming out, only just stopping himself from throwing back his head in pleasure. Dipper moved a little, providing more friction for his Master and drawing another moan from him. Bill was lost for a moment, enjoying the way the brunet moved and ignoring the little whines that started coming from him until he felt a hand grab his, wrenching it from one hip and shoving it between the brunet’s legs.

“P-Please Master, pl-please,” Dipper begged, tears of frustration gathered at the corner of his eyes as he squirmed, trying to get more friction for himself.

“Oh such a naughty little Sapling,” Bill hissed out with a grin, fondling the brunet a little roughly through the pants. He was pleased how desperate the brunet was getting, the flush of his cheeks and the way he practically buzzed against him, unable to stop moving. Dipper let out another whine as Bill let go of his hip, his hand tangling itself in brown hair once more and forcing their lips together in more heated kisses. He kept fondling Dipper’s hardened length, unrelenting even as the brunet moaned more and more, his breaths increasing as their lips parted for a few moments only to start meeting again.

“Ma-Master-” Dipper choked out against his lips, the hot breath hitting his face made the blond shudder, especially with how much desperation was in that voice.

“Come for me Sapling,” he whispered against those sweet lips, swallowing the cry that came from them as the brunet let go. Bill grinded up against the brunet one more time before he brought himself over the edge, spilling into his own pants as well.

The brunet let out a breath, but still moved his lips lazily against the blond’s. Bill swallowed the little sighs that escaped him happily before finally pulling away and nuzzling into brown hair, wrapping his arms around the brunet. He breathed deeply, letting out a breath that made the brunet shudder again, shifting slightly in his grasp before he started to pull back. 

Dipper looked down at himself and then at his Master with a slight grimace that made the blond laugh and ruffle his hair. “Don’t worry about the mess Pine Tree, I have the perfect person we can save this laundry for,” He said with a wink.

“... Who Master?” Dipper asked, though his eyes betrayed the fact that he had a sneaking suspicion as to who his master was referring to.

“I told you kid, it’s Red’s job to clean up my messes. She got off really light for defying me, anyway, so consider this part of her punishment. It is her job anyway though,” Bill said with a smirk that made Dipper frown a little even as he nodded. Well, this was one way to get back at the redhead at least, the other had been a slew of nightmares made just for her. While he regretted leaving the brunet alone after his punishment, he had done some productive things that night.

One of those things included using some darker, technically forbidden, magic to infect Red’s dreams of his own making. While she was at home it was unlikely that she’d spent much of those few days away from the manor sleeping. By all accounts it was a small punishment for how much she’d rebelled against him, but he had a feeling that Dipper wouldn’t have approved even if he wouldn’t say anything. Besides, he didn’t want his Pine Tree to fear him, to think he’d do the same, he had enough trouble with nightmares without thinking that Bill could possibly be inflicting them.

“Master…” Dipper seemed like he wanted to say something, but paused, looking unsure again.

“What is it Pine Tree?” Bill implored.

“I- Would you… would you fuck me if I was well enough?” Dipper asked, his eyes shining with hope instead of the desperation it had previously.

“Oh kid, the things I want to do to you. Believe me Dipper, I want you very much, but I…” Bill trailed off, eyes wide as he realized what was about to come out of his mouth. He contemplated stopping there, saying nothing more, but that wouldn’t have been fair to the kid who was so riddled with self esteem issues. “I care about you kid. I already hurt you more than once, I don’t want to hurt you again. You’re my strong little Sapling, but I don’t want you to have to be strong.”

He watched as tears started running down the brunet’s face before Dipper quickly wiped them away, and gave the blond a big watery smile. He leaned into the blond for a moment, whispering words of thanks against Bill’s chest that actually made the heart he always thought he didn’t have flutter in his chest. After a few moments he pulled back, rubbing his eyes before looking down at his pants with a cute little grimace that made Bill smile.

“Well Pine Tree, I think that we’re quite dirty, don’t you?” Bill asked, poking at the brunet’s cheek with a grin, happy when his words made a blush form on the other’s face, dusting pink so attractively across pale cheeks. “Come then Pine Tree, in the bath again we go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so Black Friday kinda killed me a little. 6pm to 4am is kinda hell to work. u.u Annnwayyysss. Forever thank you to Angel for kicking my butt into gear and helping me get past some writers block for this chapter. <3 I was so lost for this chapter so her ideas and brainstorming really helped me out. 83 
> 
> Thank you so much again for the kudos and comments! They mean the world to me. <3 I'm sorry I couldn't reply to many of you from the last chapter! I've been so busy and exhausted this whole week. u.u Remember you're all precious sinnamonbuns who are just too good for this world.


	28. Chapter 28

Lord Cipher had sent her home, he’d made no promise about renewing the wards nor about when he wanted her to come back, if he even wanted her to come back. That was enough to make her stressed beyond belief, but combining that with her brother’s behaviours and the nightmares that plagued her sleep she’d gotten no real rest, awake or otherwise. Something around the house always needed done, food needed made, floors swept, and with her home it seemed like her family had taken to delegating all those tasks to her. She was used to that kind of work they claimed, which only served to put her in a worse mood.

Between yelling at her brothers and worrying about nearly everything she had little time to sleep and the sleep she did get was riddled with nightmares she knew weren’t natural. They were vivid, haunting, and above all it was what she feared would come to pass if Cipher didn’t renew the wards. She remembered a time before she’d struck a deal with him and it was a scarier thought to not have the wards any longer than anything else that he could possibly do to her, torture included.

No, she was certain her nightmares weren’t natural, they had to be part of her punishment. She knew that the lord dabbled in darker magics, it wasn’t exactly a big secret, though no one talked about it. Had he been a normal mage, he might’ve been attacked, exiled from the kingdom, but as it was he was a noble. So much got over looked if you were born in the right family, but she couldn’t complain about that aspect of Cipher being overlooked. She knew, despite everything, that if it wasn’t for him that her family would’ve been wiped out years before.

Even so, she didn’t trust him fully, liked him only some of the time, and couldn’t help but go against him when she thought he was wrong. She used to be a pushover, still was sometimes, but there was just some things she wouldn’t back down about. Dipper just happened to be the one that made her pull no stops. The kid didn’t deserve all the pain and misery that was thrown at him, couldn’t Cipher see that? He claimed to care for the kid, but then he went and pulled stuff that was bound to bring Dipper pain. It made her angry, made her want to protect the kid like she would one of her brothers.

Cipher confused her, he’d never been so interested in someone before, so invested, but he was constantly making mistakes. It solidified the fact in her mind that he wasn’t perfect, that he was human beneath the cold and perfect exterior. Even with his personality flaws she’d never thought she’d see the day he made a mistake, something that wasn’t in his plans, but then it happened. It happened and even she wished it didn’t. He seemed to genuinely care, to show remorse, but she could scarcely believe it.

The lord had always been an enigma, even being close to him like she was she’d never figured him out. What was real? What was faked? He had a mask for every occasion, could persuade anyone to believe anything, that was why she couldn’t trust him. She used to think he was a demon in every aspect of the word, twisted and mean… but just like his perfection she saw past that after a while. He was more like a child, not understanding how cruel he was being half the time, perhaps thinking it normal.

Bill Cipher was human, he wasn’t perfect and he wasn’t as unfeeling as he had others believe. Wendy had seen his face, how it twisted with different emotions around Dipper, how he looked at him with more fondness than he’d ever shown anyone else. She didn’t doubt his affections for the slave any more, not after he dismissed her, but she doubted his ability to keep himself in line. She wished she had the guts to disobey him again, to go back to check on Dipper, but she didn’t want to condemn her family.

It was after her first nightmare that she realised how angry he was at her. It had been easy to figure out he’d sent her nightmares after the first one, watching Dipper fall off the roof and blame her had given that away easily, especially when it looped over and over again. The second nightmare had shown what would have happened, should he not renew the wards. The third she was currently avoiding, staring at a page of some book and snapping her eyes open each time she began to fall asleep. She was exhausted though, her body aching, her eyes were actually burning from being awake so long. It wasn’t any surprise that she slid into sleep in the early hours of the morning.

_It was cold, dark, and a strange scent lingered in the air when she opened her eyes. A book was in her hand, the candle she’d been reading by was snuffed out. She yawned, shaking her head. She wondered for a moment how long she could possibly go without sleep. Stretching she got up, jumping at a crack of thunder. When had it started raining?_

_She rubbed at her arms, shivering a bit and wondering if she should start a fire. It was summer time, but it got so cold on some nights, the season was almost at an end too. Fall tended to sweep in faster than anyone was really prepared for. She stood and stretched, walking towards the fireplace before tripping over something and falling to the floor with a sound of pain and a thud. She grimaced as she realised she landed in something wet._

_“Oh gross! What did I land in?” She exclaimed as she sat up, squinting in the darkness to see what it was. It was too dark, she sniffed at her hand, smelling a strange metallic scent. Confusion overtook her as she struggled to stand up in the puddle of liquid. She’d thought it would be beer or something, her father sometimes woke up and drank a little to put him back to sleep, but it was the pungent scent of cheap alcohol, it was strange._

_She reached out to grab something to help her get up on to her feet but found nothing, she fumbled forward, crawling until her hand came into contact with something. It was wet fabric and the feeling made her grimace, she’d be the one to clean it and whatever was covering it was congealing or something, it felt sticky to the touch._

_She grunted as she pulled herself to her feet carefully, making sure not to slip into the mess. Suddenly the room lit up, lightning flashing and letting her see around the room for a moment. Though only a few seconds had passed it was enough for her to see enough to scream and drop down to her knees again. The ground beneath her was covered in red blood, four figures slumped around her, she didn’t need to know any more than that._

_Tears sprung in her eyes as she blindly reached out, hoping that she hadn’t seen what she thought she did, that it was a hallucination of her sleep deprived mind. Her hand came into contact with wet fabric once more and instead of drawing back she clutched it, shaking the dead weight it carried with a cry._

_“Please! Tristan, Arthur, Percy… Dad! Please, please be alright,” she cried as she shook whoever was in her grasp. She gasped as the body made a sickening squelch, something dropping to the floor with a thump before she felt something start to crawl up her arms. Letting go she jumped back, frantically swatting at whatever was crawling on her with a cry._

_“Oh god, oh god-”_

_“You let this happen to us,” a deep voice sounded from beside her, stale breath brushing against her ear as something thick and alive dropped down from the mouth, falling onto her and latching onto her flesh._

_She screamed out as whatever had fallen on her bit into her skin, drawing blood. More unseen creatures fell from the being’s mouth, all latching onto her and making her scream out in pain as she tried to pull away, wet hands keeping her in place._

_“You killed us,” the voice whispered in her ear, it sounded so much like her father, but it couldn’t be. It just couldn’t!_

_Lightning flashed again, she shut her eyes tight, not wanting to see what was attached to her nor the creature impersonating her father._

_“You killed us Wendy-” voices said together, they made her snap her eyes open, lighting flashing once more with a following crack of thunder. Before her were torn apart versions of her brothers, a quick turn of her head confirmed the one holding her was her father in a similar state, they looked like something had started to eat them, and the thought made her sick. She gagged once as she tried to speak, interrupting them._

_“I di-didn’t! I would never hurt you, or the boys. Never! Even- even if I wasn’t in the right mind. I could never- I’d rather die. This isn’t real! It can’t be- oh god,” she screamed out, each word she managed to choke out was punctuated by another bite from whatever was latched onto her, no amount of pulling or scratching at the fleshy feeling creature helped._

_“You did this to them you know,” a clear voice rung out from in front of her in the dark._

_“I couldn’t-”_

_“You could. Don’t you remember my dear girl, we had a deal. A deal that you broke,” the new voice said patiently, tutting in disappointment._

_“I- arghh,” she was in so much pain she could scarcely think and then suddenly nothing was there. She’d screwed her eyes shut in her pain and without it she slammed them open, her vision met with a dim space, a shadowed man standing in soft golden light._

_She took a moment to gather herself, panting and checking over her arms. There were no marks, no indication that something had been trying to eat her alive, no bruises or red marks from hands that had held her still so roughly. She could still feel tears running down her face and it made her cheeks burn as she quickly wiped them away._

_“What-”_

_“Our deal Red, was that you worked for me, that you don’t question me. In return you get what we agreed upon. I like you, you’ve rarely shown me your fear, but liking and caring are two very different things, don’t you agree?” He asked, his shadowed form tutting again._

_“I-” She tried to speak but was quickly cut off._

_“No, no. You can talk to me when you come back to the manor Red. When you wake up you are to immediately report to me unless you want to see your fears become a reality,” the lord said simply before his form vanished, leaving her in the darkness._

Wendy woke with a start, falling out of her chair with a cry. She sat where she fell in shock, tears running down her face. It took a while before she shakily wiped them away and took to her feet, her legs shaking beneath her as she walked down the dark hallway. She opened the door to her brother’s room, walking in and hesitantly checking on each one of them, making sure they were truly alive. She only left after checking all three of them, shutting the door behind her carefully, not wanting to wake them.

She turned to her father’s room, opening the door, wincing as the hinges squeaked. He snored loudly from his bed making her smile through the tears that ran down her face. She let out a little laugh that turned into a sob. Her hands flew up to her face as she tried to muffle her crying.

“Wendy? Are you alright lass?” Her father’s voice rung out in the darkened room.

“Yeah, yeah I’m fine. Just a nightmare,” she croaked out, rubbing her eyes quickly and halting her sobs. She didn’t want him to see her like that, weak. Her father valued strength, being able to carry out no matter what, she didn’t want him to see her weakness. “Everythings fine, I just wanted to check on you. Go back to sleep.”

“Do you,” he began, his voice uncertain as the bed creaked underneath his weight. “Do you need to talk about it? I know I’m not as good at giving advice out as your mother was, but I can listen.”

“I- no, no I’ll be alright, but thanks dad. I’ll see you in the morning before I leave,” she managed to get out in a somewhat normal sounding voice, it still sounded rough, like she’d been crying.

“Leave? You’re going back to Cipher? You don’t have to-”

“Yes I do, I think he’s cooled off anyway,” she said with a sigh, not wanting to have the argument they’d had time and time again. Her father cared about her, was worried about what Cipher could do, what he had done to those who went against him. She knew that, but he didn’t know what Cipher could actually do, what kind of power he held, she kept him in the dark about a lot of things… just as her mother had.

“If you’re sure,” her father sounded uncertain, his strong voice quiet.

“I am, nothing is going to happen to me… or to this family,” she responded resolutely. Even if she went against the lord she’d make sure the second part of what she said would ring true.

“Alright… goodnight Wendy,” he said, laying back down, his voice still sounded uncertain, but Wendy knew he wouldn’t start arguing with her again until the morning at least.

“Night dad,” she said as she closed the door.

She sunk to the floor outside of the room, burying her face into her hands. What was she going to do? Going against Cipher was suicide, but just letting him hurt Dipper wasn’t something she was willing to do either. Hopefully he hadn’t already hurt the boy beyond repair, his anger wasn’t anything to scoff at. She’d seen him outright kill a servant for breaking one of his big rules once. He seemed to like Dipper though, was attached to him for whatever reason, but she was scared for the small brunet. The slave looked up to him too much, placed too much faith in his master, it was just a recipe for disaster.

All that Wendy could do was hope. She could only hope that Cipher didn't’ hurt the boy, didn’t break their contract, didn’t just outright kill her. Maybe all the nightmares were just the beginning, she didn’t know, couldn’t know. The man was so chaotic, so unpredictable she didn’t know if she was safe or not. All she knew for sure was that she was tired and she didn’t want to have another nightmare, didn’t want to think about any of it any more, it all just made her queasy.

Shakily she got up and went into her own small bedroom, curling up on the mattress and staring at wall until she physically couldn’t keep her eyes open any longer. They slid shut, unsteady breaths evening out as sleep overtook her for the second time that night. The following hours she remained in a deep sleep, in a blissfully dreamless state.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for how late this is out guys. I know it's not much either, but I wanted to give you something as quickly as possible. Next chapter will be out very soon, I promise! I just couldn't bring myself to write for a while there. Between work and general anxiety I just didn't have time to do much. u.u If it wasn't for the lovely Angel I would've been stuck in a even more depressive state then I was. As it is I'm feeling a lot better and even though I work a lot leading up to Christmas I'm going to do my best to get more chapters out for you guys at my usual rate! 
> 
> Thank you once again for all your support. Your kudos and comments really make me happy and I'm overjoyed at how much you're all enjoying the story thus far! I really hope that you'll stick with me until the end. <3 You all keep me going even when I want to give up. Keep being the lovely sinnamonbuns you are. ^^ I'll see you all soon!


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings :: references to past torture/noncon

Dipper knew it had only been three days after his punishment, but it felt almost like a lifetime. Even though his bruised butt hurt at times, reminding him that it really wasn’t that long ago, that day still felt so far away. The days that followed weren’t even busy, his master didn’t leave him alone, but they didn’t really do much either. Mostly Dipper sat either kneeling on the floor beside the golden man, leaning into him as he looked over papers, or actually in the blond lord’s lap. Things between them hadn’t changed much, even with Dipper’s confession of wanting to be used by his Master.

All in all he was back to being happy, trying to stay that way instead of falling into darkened thoughts. Sure he had nightmares so often and he would nod off during the day sometimes, but his Master took good care of him; feeding him three times a day, making sure that he didn’t hurt himself if he did fall asleep, cuddling with him after a nightmare. Dipper had never imagined that anyone but Mabel would ever do that, and even then sometimes she was so deep in sleep that he just dealt the with aftermath by himself. 

Despite his tentative happiness, he was worried. He’d yet to see Wendy and he was afraid to bring it up to his Master, but he missed her. Wendy was nice and pretty, kind and cool, someone who embodied everything… good. His Master may be kind to him, but Dipper could tell that he wasn’t a kind person, he’d even said so on more than one occasion. He didn’t know why the man was so kind, so gentle, he almost wanted to say loving (but he knew that was impossible) with him. He couldn’t bring himself to stop enjoying it, to stop craving the other man’s touch and attention. No, he couldn’t stop himself from soaking it up.

Even so he wanted to say something, to ask about the redhead, but every time he went to he ended up losing his nerve. He didn’t want to anger his Master, so selfishly didn’t want the gentle actions to cease. Each thought of Wendy churned his stomach with guilt even as he leaned into the hand that ran through his hair. It was all his fault that the redhead had been punished, he could practically envision her frightened face each time he thought of her. What would happen to her? She seemed so scared. He couldn’t stop tears from gathering in his eyes, though he hoped his Master didn’t notice.

“What’s wrong Pine Tree?” His Master asked, almost as soon he appeared upset. 

He was never lucky enough for something to go unnoticed. He shook his head and nuzzled against the man’s side. They were at the manor’s library, a place that Dipper hadn’t known existed, missing it in his wanders about the house; though it might’ve been because it actually was located at the back of the house. It was a large circular room that was all connected, lined with books upon books. It was wondrous, but he couldn’t let his Master know he knew how to read already, couldn’t let him try and ‘teach him.’ He was too afraid to find out what his Master would think or do should he find out how much he’d actually managed to learn from just listening and teaching himself in his previous master’s home. 

Maybe he was being silly, his Master seemed happy that he knew things, but reading was forbidden. Reading lead to writing, writing lead to secret messages, and then that lead to rebellions and uprising. No, slaves weren’t supposed to know how to read. Besides that being around all the books put him on edge because of something else he’d done. He had… his Master had only left him alone for a few minutes one day, meeting with someone who’d come to visit. During that time Dipper had snuck out of the room and retrieved the book he’d hidden underneath the bed in the other room right before his punishment. He’d returned and hid the book between the mattress and the wall of his Master’s bedroom. He didn’t know why, but he felt like he had to keep the book a secret, felt an overwhelming need to read it. But he didn’t feel as guilty about that as he did about Wendy.

“I-I’m fine Master,” he managed to say, his voice only slightly faltering.

“You don’t sound all that fine Sapling,” his Master commented with a frown. “You can tell me you know, if something’s bothering you.”

“I just- it’s-” Dipper cut himself off, biting his lip. What if the man got angry with him? The thought made him tremble a little against the golden man’s side and he pulled back a little to put some space between them.

“Pine Tree, whatever it is you want to say I won’t be angry, promise,” the blond said as he ran his fingers through brown hair, shutting his book with one hand and placing it to the side. He pulled Dipper into his lap, hands skillfully caressing his shoulders and arms, taking all the tension away enough for his trembling to stop.

“Is- are you- I,” Dipper still couldn’t get out his words, frowning and tearing up a little more. He couldn’t stop himself from getting so emotional, he was both scared and not scared at the same time. He felt like he was screwing up so badly but he still couldn’t stop himself from relaxing in his Master’s hold.

“It’s alright,” his Master cooed. “Come now Pine Tree, talk when you can. First calm down a little though, take some deep breaths for me alright?”

Dipper wondered when the other man had become so good at calming him down. Normally when he freaked out it took upwards of an hour or longer to get him anywhere near calm, but now the man seemed to know just what to say to get him to calm down in just a few minutes. He couldn’t help but feel amazed by the golden man, and so very thankful that this lord was his Master.

“I-Is We-Wendy going to-to come ba-back?” He asked shakily, averting his eyes from his Master’s face, even as the man turned him in his lap so the arm of the chair supported his back. He flinched as the man touched his face, gently forcing Dipper to look up at him.

“Why are you asking Pine Tree?” The lord asked, he had a frown on his face, but he didn’t seem angry.

“I-It was my fault that she- that she didn’t listen to you,” Dipper said quietly. They hadn’t talked about that day too much, his Master only brought up the order to stay away from the forest a few more times and almost mentioned testing something out with him at a later date, but that was all. For the most part, both of them seemed content to pretend that day was long ago instead of only a few days before.

“Well, you disobeying me certainly did lead her to disobey me too, but that’s not why she was punished Pine Tree. She was punished because she went against me and you didn’t force her to do that kid, she did that of her own volition. Besides, she’s been pretty disrespectful lately. Even so, don’t worry your head Sapling, she’ll be joining us for dinner tonight,” he said, petting Dipper’s head before pausing. His eyes narrowed a bit, making Dipper nervous as they were trained on him. “Why are you so worried anyway?”

“I-” Dipper bit his lip. Despite how close he and his Master had been since the man bought him, he still didn’t talk all that much about his past. The man knew about Mabel, knew that he had nightmares about the past, had seen the scars on his body, but Dipper didn’t like talking about anything that had happened. Still, he wanted his Master to let Wendy come back and keeping silent wouldn’t help that case.

“My previous Master’s house was full of other slaves and servants. The servants sometimes… sometimes hurt us, because they were free and we weren’t. They were not kind. Wendy is nothing like them, she has be so kind to me even though she doesn’t have to be and-” Dipper began to say, only to be cut off.

“Hurt you? How did these servants hurt you Pine Tree?” The blond cut him off with a frown marring his face.

“They- They weren’t so bad most of the time,” he said weakly, he always felt uncomfortable when the other man frowned like he was.

“What did they do Pine Tree?” He asked again, eyes narrowed in unconcealed displeasure.

“Sometimes they pr-pranked us I guess,” Dipper said quietly, hesitating to go on.

“How so?” The lord asked curtly.

“They- some of them poured water onto our bedrolls, or put itching powder in them. T-Things like that,” the brunet answered, stuttering a little at the look on his Master’s face.

“Hmmm? And how did they hurt you Dipper?” His Master looked unimpressed with what they’d done as pranks, instead focusing again on what the brunet wanted him to forget already.

“They- sometimes they beat us… or-or to-took what they wanted,” Dipper finally stuttered out, his voice quiet and echoing in the otherwise empty room. He felt his cheeks burn in shame, he hoped his master thought he just meant food or objects and not anything else. Sure the man knew that he wasn’t a virgin by a longshot, but that didn’t mean Dipper wanted him to know just how many people had used him before.

“And did they ever get in trouble for hurting you?” His Master asked after a few moments, thankfully not asking him to elaborate, though the question still made the brunet uncomfortable.

Dipper shrunk under his gaze, turning his eyes away from the man before shaking his head. “No, sometimes-sometimes Master rewarded them,” he whispered out, it still hurt to think about how his pain was often a source of entertainment then, how it was like a game for them.

“Oh Sapling,” the blond sighed, his hand slipping down the side of the brunet’s face, lifting it gently. Golden amber eyes met his brown ones, a gentle look behind them that mesmerised Dipper for a moment. “You know to come to me if anyone hurts you here, correct? You’re mine Pine Tree and only I get to hurt you.”

Those words shouldn’t have been comforting, especially when they were whispered across his lips as they were captured in a nearly bruising kiss that was meant to claim before turning softer to comfort. They really shouldn’t have reassured him, they should have scared him more, but instead they sent a newly familiar heat through his core. He melted into the kiss with ease, eyes closing as he focused on the sensation. He was slowly realising why no one had ever kissed him before, it was so intimate, even when it was meant to claim.

His Master pulled away and Dipper couldn’t help but follow the other’s lips, making the other chuckle and his cheeks heat up as he opened his eyes. He found himself shutting them again as the man caressed his cheek so gently again before pulling him into another kiss, this one only lasting a moment before the man pulled away again.

“Pine Tree, if anyone hurts you I want you to come to me, alright? Actually if anyone so much as upsets you I want to hear about it. I mean it kid,” the man said seriously, he held Dipper before him, forcing eye contact to get across his point.

“Yes Master,” Dipper replied, giving the other man a quivering smile, almost like he was going to start crying. He almost was, how could the lord care so much about him? He was nothing, worth less than dirt, but even so he found himself warmed by the thought that the man cared so much about him, possession or not.

“Good, now as for Red, she’ll be joining us for dinner tonight. If she’s compliant, well then she’ll be back. It’s up to her to decide if she wants to come back or not though Sapling,” his Master said looking rather unconcerned with the prospect.

“What kind of deal does she have with you?” Dipper asked unthinkingly before he paled, tensing up. “I-I mean I-”

“Shh, it’s alright Pine Tree. You can ask whatever questions you like kid, doesn’t mean I’ll answer them all, but I won’t punish you for being curious unless I tell you not to ask about something,” the lord said, the words making the brunet lose some of the tension building in his form. “As for the deal, well that’s a secret. All I’ll say is that it’s something she can’t control without me, that’s for sure. Well, in part. I mean, really she’s getting quite the steal, those runes do more than one thing for that family.”

“Are you… if she doesn’t come back are you going to void her deal?” Dipper asked hesitantly, looking more than a little perturbed by the prospect.

“... Tell you what, I’ll make a deal with you Sapling. No matter what happens tonight I won’t void her deal, in return you’ll owe me a favour at a later date. Sound good Pine Tree?” His Master asked, smiling almost too serenely in the brunet’s opinion.

“...What?” Dipper said, a little dumbstruck by the so called ‘deal.’ The man owned him, he could ask anything of the brunet already.

“That’s my deal Pine Tree, her continued deal for a favour. Though even if she does stay I’ll still get that favour, this is just insurance for her sake, just in case. You don’t have to take the deal if you don’t want to,” The blond said, seemingly unconcerned as he looked away from the brunet with a shrug.

“But… you already own my Master. I would do anything you ask of me already, why do you need a favour?” Dipper asked, brows furrowed in confusion.

“Think of it as… insurance for me. I most likely won’t use it,” the man said with shrug before looking at the brunet again, eyebrow raised. “So do we have a deal Pine Tree?”

“I- Yes Master,” Dipper responded after a few moments. He was still confused, but the man seemed to want him to make the deal even though he was trying to appear unconcerned.

“Good choice Pine Tree, you won’t regret it. Now then,” the man said with a wink. The lord held his hand out towards the brunet and it ignited with blue flames that made Dipper jump back a little. “To seal the deal you just have to shake my hand.”

Dipper hesitantly took his Master’s hand, expecting a burning sensation but was surprised when coolness washed over him before a stinging sensation erupted on the back of his neck making him hiss. He winced as the sensation got increasingly painful before it ceased altogether. His Master let go of his hand and he couldn’t stop himself from feeling the back of his neck, eyes furrowed in confusion again.

“Sorry about that Sapling. Everyone who makes a deal with me gets a little mark,” the man said as he peered around the brunet’s head, a smile on his face.

Dipper was still confused, but he felt comforted by the man’s smile at least. He felt the slightly raised mark on his skin, three sides making a triangle pointing upward along with an oval on the inside. It was strange, but he didn’t know all that much about magic or deal making with it.

“Are you okay Pine Tree?” His Master asked, a frown forming on his face again.

“I’m alright Master,” Dipper said with a quick nod to reassure the man.

“Good,” the man commented, pulling the brunet closer to him and burying his face into brown hair. He let loose a sigh and caressed the mark gently. “My mark looks good on you Pine Tree,” he said with a smile in his voice.

“Why didn’t you mark me when you bought me?” Dipper asked, curious as to why the man made a deal instead of justing putting the mark on him in the first place.

“Well, there are reasons for that kid, but you don’t need to know for now,” his Master replied and though Dipper wanted to ask more he let the subject drop, enjoying the cool fingers on his neck. He let out a moan as fingers turned into lips, kissing and nipping at the sensitive flesh.

Though he wanted to make sure Wendy was alright, he also didn’t want the moment to stop. For once he was feeling warm and safe. Though the other man hadn’t used him yet, hadn’t fully claimed him, the mark made him feel like they were one step closer to that point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so getting back into the rhythm is a little harder than I anticipated, but hey! Look a chapter appeared! This chapter is mainly just a lead up to Wendy coming back, actually Wendy was supposed to come back this chapter, but it got a bit long with some foreshadowing I didn't mean to include. Woopsie. Oh well, I quite like how it turned out. More fluff because tis the season. Anyways, I do plan to still try and get back into my previous crazy update schedule, but I do want to warn you guys that it might not happen until after Christmas. I'm actually working a whole bunch of overnight shifts leading up to that day, so it might take too much out of me. Working that shift verses staying up until that time are very different things for some reason. u.u 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thank you all again for the amazing comments and kudos. I say this every time but your continued support really means the world to me. Honestly stuff has been tough for me lately in the emotion department of life and I've been more than a little depressed, but you all really cheer me up. <3 Thank you all so much again! I'll hopefully see you all again real soon!


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for :: dubcon in regards to frottage

Wendy would never admit it to anyone, but she was scared when she woke up. Despite getting more than enough sleep compared to what she’d gotten in the days prior, she felt more terrible than before she’d gone to sleep. She could feel anxiety and nervousness buzz around her skull, making her tense and irritable as she got ready to go back to Cipher’s manor. She didn’t know what to expect, especially after the terrible dreams.

“Wendy!” One of her brothers whined from the hallway. “You’ve been asleep all day. When are you going to make us dinner?”

“I’m not making you dinner, make it yourselves. You do well enough when I’m not here, so no excuses, go cook yourselves dinner if you're so hungry. Or wait for dad to get home or something, I don’t care! I have to go,” she gritted out as she rummaged through her closet and pulled out a pair of pants, shoving her legs into them with an angry sigh.

“But Wendy-”

“No buts! I’ve got to go,” she yelled with another angry huff leaving her lips. Wrenching open the door she glared at her youngest brother, only feeling a small amount of satisfaction when he shrunk back under her glare.

“... Fine. Be a bad older sister!” He yelled before turning tail and rushing away to his own bedroom, slamming the door.

Wendy sighed, rubbing at her temple. He didn’t understand, she told herself. Tristan was the youngest after all, the one that looked up to her the most, the one that viewed her more like a mother than a sister. She couldn’t exactly blame him for his behavior, he didn’t know the reasons she left. Still, she couldn’t help the irritation from washing over her.

She righted her clothing, pulling at her sleeves as she turned back to the mirror, noting the dark circles under her eyes. Wendy felt all of her feelings leave her suddenly, a coldness over taking her and making her tense back up. She grimaced as she turned away and pulled on worn boots before heading out of the house, not bothering to say goodbye to her brothers. The odds of them making her feel worse were too high; she had to focus on what she was going to say, what she was going to do.

Her thoughts kept going back to Dipper. He might not be a child, but she couldn’t help but see him as one. His eyes constantly betrayed his pain, the suffering he’d gone through, but even so… there was an aura of innocence to him. He was so small, so battered and abused. Life often times wasn’t fair, this was something she knew well, but someone like Dipper didn’t deserve all that suffering, didn’t deserve to continue suffering.

Wendy knew she had a duty to her family, to herself, but she also felt like she had one to Dipper now. How many people had ever cared for the slave? She couldn’t imagine very many had ever even shown him kindness. She could remember how he held himself when they first met, shrunk in on himself, trying to be less noticeable. He’d been so quiet, speaking only when spoken to, hesitant and scared that she’d hit him if he said the wrong thing.

She walked automatically to the manor, taking familiar forest paths until she got to the main road. Her thoughts were still everywhere, warring with one another. Every bad scenario played out in her mind, each and every one worst than the last. What if Dipper was already gone, broken beyond repair? She’d asked Cipher not to do anything he might regret, but he wasn’t known for taking advice from anyone. What if he hurt Dipper purposefully? She thought that maybe he cared, as much as he could in his twisted way at least, but maybe she was wrong.

Wendy stopped walking a moment, calming herself, running her hand through her hair with a sigh. Worrying was only making her more and more tense. She bit her lip and forced all the thoughts out of her head as she started walking again, approaching the Manor. Slipping in the servant’s entrance she was met with the sight of Tambry writing a letter against the wall with a look of concentration on her face.

“Tambry?” She asked, perplexed by her friend just standing there.

“Oh hey Wendy. I’m just here to tell you that lord Cipher is waiting for you in the dining room,” she said in her typical fashion, not even looking up as she continued writing.

“Okay, thanks Tambers,” Wendy replied, trying to keep her voice lighthearted.

“Don’t call me Tambers Wendy Blerble Corduroy,” the other woman replied, her voice seemingly emotionless, though Wendy was familiar enough to note the mix of irritation and teasing there. The woman paused her writing, looking up at the redhead with a concerned frown. “Are you alright Wendy?”

“No, not really,” Wendy answered honestly. She grew up with Tambry and though the other woman seemed unconcerned about everything except for Robbie recently, Wendy knew that she cared for her. They’d grown up together and despite a few years of separation between childhood and adulthood, they’d always cared for one another as much as they pretended not to, especially after the Robbie fiasco.

“I’m sure it’ll be alright. Cipher’s been… strange lately,” Tambry said, lowering her fountain pen and paper from the wall.

“Strange in what way?” Wendy asked, brows raised. They both knew that Cipher was beyond strange, more like the weirdest person they’d ever met. Sometimes eccentric didn’t even begin to cover how weird the lord was compared to others.

“Well… that boy he got, Dipper, he just- he never leaves his side at all. He actually laughs and smiles and doesn’t threaten anyone’s life or wellbeing or anything like that lately. I mean, his laugh is still… manic and his smiles are freaky looking, but it’s weird,” Tambry said with a sigh and shake of her head. “I mean, it’s good, but man is it just… strange.”

“So Dipper is- he’s alright?” Wendy asked, grabbing Tambry by the shoulder suddenly, making the other girl blink in surprise.

“Yeah, the kid seems fine. Why? What’s going on Wendy? Nobody even told me why you were gone for so long,” Tambry said with a pout on her lips.

“I- well… I got Cipher mad at me and Dipper… Dipper disobeyed him and-”

“Wait, what? Wendy! That's- how are you two even alive? Did he not get angry or were you just lucky and he was in a good mood? Like, what-”

“Tams, don’t worry. Dipper made a mistake and I guess, if what you say is true, well he handled it well enough. As for me… I’m sure everything will be fine,” she said with a nervous laugh. She was still scared, even hearing that things sounded better… she couldn’t be certain. “I gotta go, I’ll talk to you later Tambers.”

She walked away from her friend quickly, rounding a corner and smiling lightly at the mutterings of ‘don’t call me Tambers’ still echoing down the corridor. Wendy walked quickly to her destination before stopping before the door, hand reached out to open it. She felt sick with nervousness, the feeling of fear washing over her again as she finally took a breath and opened the door, wincing as it creaked loudly.

“Ah Wendy, you’ve finally joined us I see!” Cipher’s voice rang out from where he sat at the head of the table. She took a breath, looking at him a moment and seeing Dipper sitting in his lap.

“Wendy!” Dipper exclaimed, moving quickly off of the lord’s lap and running to her. He practically crashed into her as he embraced her tightly, being shorter than she was he found his face pressed to her chest for a moment before he pulled back, red dusting his cheeks.

“Does that mean you missed me Dipper?” She asked, amusement coloring her voice.

Dipper pulled back then, cheeks flushed red as he opened and closed his mouth, trying to come up with a response before someone cleared their throat.

“Yes, Pine Tree missed you Red. So why don’t we all sit down and have a little discussion?” The lord said, a little smile on his face, though Wendy recognized it as both too wide and forced. She suppressed a shiver from rolling down her spine as she moved to sit at the end of the table, away from the two. “No, no Red. We can’t talk very well if you’re that far away. Come sit here,” he said, motioning to his left.

She obeyed the order, moving to sit and watching as Dipper returned to sitting on the lord’s lap. The brunet made himself comfortable easily, leaning against the larger man with ease. Watching the lord, she saw his hand pet through the brunet’s hair, making the other sigh and melt into him even more. It was strange to watch the interaction, especially knowing how much the blond had hurt the slave recently.

“Go ahead and dig in Red, food first then talk,” Cipher said easily as he lifted a fork to Dipper’s mouth, feeding him.

Wendy put a small bit of food on her plate, she wasn’t hungry but she knew better than to get on the lord’s bad side right now. So far her fears about Dipper were put to rest. He seemed to be happy, smiling as the lord fed him. Though the scene slightly disturbed her, after all, the man was feeding another grown man, though the boy before her didn’t look exactly grown even though he was. It was good to see the brunet eating right, but even so she was worried.

She ate quickly, moving her food around the plate more than anything else. She was tense, hating how he was keeping her waiting. She was happy to see Dipper eating solid food that would help him get stronger, but the waiting was killing her. Finally, the blond set down the fork and spoke again. 

“So Wendy, have you given any thought to what you want to do?” Cipher asked, a little smirk on his face.

“What I- What I want to do?” She questioned. Cipher loved mind games, playing with people, not clarifying what he was talking about. She knew he loved to pull answers that he wouldn’t have gotten otherwise by not asking directly what he wanted.

“Someone has chosen to be very kind to you, so you have two choices here Red. You can either stay in this household, working for me as you’ve done and learn to obey… or you can leave,” Cipher said, his voice light sounding despite the fact he was telling her that she really didn’t have a choice, she couldn’t leave, not with the contract in mind. He smiled and continued speaking as if he’d read her mind. “If you leave your contract will remain intact, though you can’t expect any favours otherwise of course.”

“What?” She asked, a little dumbfounded.

“I meant just what I said this time Red. This is a one time offer. Stay or leave your contract won’t be broken, our deal will remain intact,” he clarified, running a hand through Dipper’s hair again and barely paying her any attention.

She could scarcely believe the offer that the lord just gave her. The man wasn’t known to keep deals in motion that were no longer beneficial to him, even if the deal wasn’t broken, he often times found a way to nullify it. Still, she didn’t want to leave only to need his help again, or to leave Dipper all alone. If she was being absolutely truthful she didn’t want to have to find another job, even with their deal in motion the man paid well enough that her family didn’t struggle to buy things that they needed to with both herself and her father working, even with three growing boys.

“I- what if I choose to stay?” She asked, there had to be a reason he was offering her the opportunity to leave, he didn’t do things out of kindness.

“Then you need to adjust your behavior Red. You’ve been awfully disrespectful and bold as of late. Don’t get me wrong, I’ve always liked your fire, but you question me far too much recently. You disobeyed me too, and I simply can’t have that,” he said, a vicious little smile on his face. “So your choice is to change or leave.”

“Change? How? I haven’t questioned you that much, have I?” She asked, genuinely perplexed. Sure she went against him a few times since he’d bought Dipper, but she didn’t think she’d questioned him all that much.

“You keep trying to tell me what to do with Pine Tree here,” he said after a few moments, of tense silence. “No- you don’t just try to tell me what to do, you interfere. I’ll thank you this once, for bringing him back home after his escapades in the woods, but don’t think I forgot that morning. You were going to try and take him away. Dipper is mine and I can do whatever I want to him, isn’t that right Pine Tree?”

“Ye-Yes Master,” Dipper squeaked out as the blond ran a hand down his cheek, not so gently tilting his chin up. Wendy watched with wide eyes as the man pulled the brunet into a heated and bruising kiss, his hands falling to thin hips.

“What-What are you-” Wendy was cut off as the lord pulled back from the slave, a sharp laugh leaving his lips.

“See, already you’re questioning me,” he said with a shake of his head. “Your mother complex is just darling, but Dipper here is mine and he rather likes this, don’t you Pine Tree?”

“I-I, y-yes Master,” Dipper stuttered out, cheeks flushed a bright red again. Despite his words and Cipher’s belief, she could tell that he wasn’t enjoying the action, his eyes betraying his fright and shame.

“He’s not though!” She insisted, biting her lip as the man laughed again.

“Oh? You weren’t here to see him squirm against me, looking for any amount of friction to get off. You didn’t see or feel the way he kisses back. You know nothing,” the lord hissed out, his hands clutching around the slave’s hips and squeezing hard enough to make the brunet cry out. Cipher released his grip quickly, whispering a quiet apology to him, petting through his hair again for a moment before turning the scene sexual once more, grinding against the brunet while one hand fondled the slave through his pants, making the brunet moan loudly.

“You see, he’s a naughty little slut, isn’t he?” Cipher asked, a little grin on his lips as he made the brunet moan again.

Wendy had to close her eyes, she was confused. Dipper didn't look like he was enjoying it, but the noises he made were very… he sounded like he was. She wanted to stop the lord, to do anything, but she didn’t want to break her deal with him, not when she wasn’t even certain Dipper didn’t want what the lord was doing. She didn’t have to keep her eyes closed for long when she heard a suppressed sob. She opened her mouth to say something but she was beaten to it.

“Pine Tree? Pine Tree what’s wrong?” Cipher asked, halting his motions to her surprise.

“I-I pl-please,” Dipper couldn’t get out his words as he sobbed, shrinking in on himself trying to make himself smaller.

“Please what kid? More, less, I don’t know what’s wrong unless you tell me,” Cipher said, Wendy couldn’t believe how patient and calm he was being, let alone the fact he’d stopped.

“I-I don’t-” Dipper was trying, his face turning pale and breathing increasing as the words left his lips.

“You don’t? You don’t wha- oh. You don’t- but you did the other- Shhhhh it’s okay. Calm down Pine Tree, breath for me, alright?” Bill said, his voice becoming gentle and comforting.

Wendy couldn’t help but watch with wide eyes as the man calmed the slave down slowly but surely. He was patient, kind even. She didn’t think him capable of being so patient or kind or gentle even, that just wasn’t who he was. Somehow though he managed to bring Dipper down from his mounting panic attack, cradling the too small brunet against his chest and letting him cry.

“I-I’m so-sorry I just- I didn’t-” Dipper weakly tried to talk, tears still running from his eyes.

“It’s okay. I made a mistake, I thought- we’ll talk about this later, okay Dipper?” He replied, voice so calm and caring.

Had Wendy not been present she would never have believed anyone who tried to sell the idea that Lord Cipher would ever treat another human being with kindness, let alone understanding and patience. It was practically a miracle that anyone inspired such emotions in the man she thought to be a wicked demon for so long.

“Pine Tree, why don’t you go up to our room, alright? I’ll be up momentarily,” he said after wiping the brunet’s tears away with the sleeve of his shirt.

“Bu-But,” Dipper weakly started, looking towards Wendy.

“I’ll take care of it kid, no worries, remember?” Bill responded, ruffling brown hair before shooing him off his lap.

“O-Okay. I-I’ll just- I’ll be in ou- your room,” Dipper stuttered out before leaving quickly, rubbing at his red eyes.

“So then,” Wendy began after almost a full minute of tense silence. She watched as the blond gritted his teeth and tapped his foot in frustration, arms crossed tightly of his chest.

“What? You want me to tell you that you were right?” He asked angrily.

Wendy wasn’t suicidal so she quickly shook her head. “N-No not at all. I just- wasn’t expecting… all that.”

“He instigated something similar the other day and I just-” Bill cut himself off by just falling forward, his forehead hitting the table with a loud crack that made her wince in pain. 

“He did?” She chose to ask, it being the safest option she thought.

“Yes, he did,” He said sharply, without looking at her at all to her relief. “I don’t know why he freaked out, I just wanted to show you that you were wrong when you jumped to conclusions the other day.”

“I- the other day he had bite marks on his thighs! How did I jump to conclusions?” She couldn’t help but argue.

“He liked when I bit him there! You should’ve heard him moan and scream with pleasure Red,” Cipher responded, a smirk in his voice and probably on his face. “He begged me just the other day to fuck him, but I told him he was still too injured.”

“That should be your first warning sign! He shouldn’t want-”

“See, questioning me again! He asked me to, said he never felt that way before, and believe me Red, he wanted it,” Bill replied, sitting up finally and meeting her eyes.

“Did you-”

“No! He’s still hurt, I’m not an idiot Red,” he snapped at her, rolling his eyes with a huff.

“You… you really care about him, don’t you?” She couldn’t help but voice the question that had been bouncing around in her head ever since he hurt Dipper and reacted so poorly to the event. She watched his face as he fell silent, emotions clearing from his face before he sighed, giving her a small nod.

“Don’t go telling anyone Red,” He hissed at her, eyes narrowing. “Deal or not you’ll find yourself wishing you were dead.”

“O-Of course,” she replied quickly, hands up in surrender as she appeased him quickly, shoulders slumping only when he stopped glaring at her.

“Good, now let’s finish this discussion so I can go back to make sure Pine Tree’s alright,” he said with a sigh.

“Okay… I want to stay. But I can’t- I can’t just watch you hurt Dipper. You’re right, he’s like one of my brothers to me. He doesn’t deserve to be hurt again and again. You don’t want that either, right? So how about instead of questioning you I offer advice, or you ask me advice. I won’t interfere unless absolutely necessary. I’ll even work on being more respectful too,” she offered hoping beyond hope that he’d listen to her.

The lord stared at her for a long moment before sighing and holding out a hand covered in blue flames, the sight reminding her of her first deal with him, “Fine, you drive a hard bargain Red, it’s a deal. Though,” he drew his hand back as she reached for it. “I want you to promise to keep an eye on him when I can’t Red, drop everything if you have to. In return, I won’t void your contract, even if we have a disagreement.”

“Deal,” she replied quickly, taking his hand as he offered it again and shaking it, shivering as coldness traveled through her before a quick sting to the back of her neck, another brick outline lain into the triangle shape she was sure. 

“Now, since you’re going to look after Pine Tree when I’m busy I do need to let you know that we’ll be attending the young Lady Northwest’s birthday party next month. As such we’ll need to get you a ballgown made. Dipper needs one as well, so when we go out you’ll accompany us,” he stated as he got up from his seat, turning to leave. 

“What? No, absolutely not. You know I don’t wear ballgowns ever. You’ve never gone to any of Northwest’s parties before, why are you suddenly going now? And why are you putting Dipper in a dress?” She asked, freezing as the man turned around, finger tapping her nose as he smirked.

“Questioning me already Red? Hmmmm, I’ll allow it this time. There is a reason we’re going, it’s important, you’ll see. As for the dress, well you can’t show up in masculine clothing to one of their parties Red, it just isn’t how the noble world works. If you’re dressed in anything but a ball gown they’ll put you to work and your job is to keep an eye on Pine Tree, so there. As for why he’s wearing a dress, well he’s not opposed and he’ll look cute, and that’s reason enough. Does that answer your questions Red?” He asked with a too wide grin.

“...Yeah,” she replied with a sigh. 

“Good! Well then, I’ll let you know when we go into town. Now, Pine Tree needs me, you should go start the chores that have piled up already, you slept all day, didn’t you?” He questioned with a knowing laugh as he left the room.

She let out a sigh, the man was insufferable. Still, she was glad things went the way they did, even though she was being put to work again, at least she wasn’t dead… or worse. That still didn’t stop her from screaming in irritation as she started doing the laundry first, finding crusty stains on two pairs of pants that only reminded her of Cipher’s earlier words. She shuddered as she scrubbed them, trying not think about what it was she was cleaning.

She took everything nice she’d ever said about the man back, Bill Cipher was a demon through and through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone. So those overnights I mentioned... yeah they just about killed me. I'm taking naps because I can't sleep more than three hours at a time but I'm so tired all the time and boy do I hope my sleep works itself out somehow because this is killing me. On the plus side you guys finally get an update! Updates might still be a little slow until about a week into January. Returnmas is a bitch and I get all the hours to take those returns. u.u yay. I hate people! yay. ahahahaha. killl meeee.
> 
> Anyways as always thank you so much for your support! Knowing what you guys are thinking and liking about the story really makes me so happy! Your comments and kudos always make me smile! I honestly have trouble believing how many of you have stuck with me through these thirty chapters. Anyways thank you so much! Happy Holidays and Merry belated Christmas everyone! I'll hopefully see you all sooner than later with the next chapter!~


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning :: references to past noncon situations  
> Some of this chapter went unedited because I wanted to get it out quickly, so please forgive any stupid mistakes!

It was all Dipper could do not to break down into tears again as he walked back to his Master’s room on shaky legs. His face burned, cheeks red and eyes still watering as he rubbed at them more, trying not to cry again. His Master had only done what he’d wanted after all, what reason did he have to cry? He should’ve been grateful the golden man had deemed him worthy of such a touch instead of crying about it, but he couldn’t help it.

The kiss had been rough, normally gentle hands jerking his chin upwards, lips descending upon his insistently. They moved harshly against his own, dominating and bruising. Dipper knew it wasn’t a kiss born of desire, but rather one that placed a claim and nothing else. He didn’t like it, not when he compared it to all the other kisses his Master had given him, but he accepted it, responding how he thought his Master wanted him to.

When the blond hurt him, his hand clenching his hips in a bruising grip Dipper tried not to cry out, not succeeding to his own dismay. Still, the man hadn’t yelled at him, or even hurt him as many others would have. Instead, his Master had comforted him for a moment, made sure he was alright before he continued doing what he wanted. His Master was so kind, so wonderful, what Dipper wanted didn’t matter, but he was so stupid.

He hated what his Master said, about how desperate he was, about how he was… a naughty little slut. The words echoed in his mind, replaying over and over again. Dipper knew the words well enough, countless times the guards referred to him as a slut, especially when one of them so ‘generously’ made him come. He was a dirty slutty whore, he knew that as a fact, but it didn’t make the words hurt any less. 

He felt disgust and guilt war in his chest, making him feel heavy and sick. He had asked for such treatment the other day, actually grabbed and moved his Master’s hand to get some relief… had begged for it, even. The repeated actions had still felt good, even though his Master had been rougher than the day prior, it hadn’t felt bad… at least physically. He tried so hard to ignore his feelings, to ignore the building shame and disgust, but he couldn’t. He couldn’t and he let out that sob, made his Master stop… disappointed the man.

His shame didn’t matter, he shouldn’t have the ability to feel that emotion any longer anyway. The amount of humiliation, pain, and torture he’d been through in his life should have gotten rid of his ability to feel shame altogether. What others thought of him didn’t matter… because he didn’t matter. That seemed to be something he kept forgetting, being treated well was going to his head again. He didn’t matter, and he had to remember that.

He walked a little faster after that, coming to his Master’s room and opening the door, closing it behind himself quickly. He paced in the room, nervously wringing his hands as he thought about what his Master had thought of his actions. He’d disappointed the man, that much he knew. The man sounded so bewildered, confused by Dipper’s rejection of his actions. He had to make it up to his Master somehow, but how?

Every time he’d tried to please the man he was stopped. He just didn’t know what to do anymore, was too stupid to figure out what course of action to take. He clutched his arms to his chest, nails digging into his own arm as he tried to keep himself calm. His breath increased as more thoughts banged inside his skull. How could his Master stand him? He was a snivelling worthless and stupid thing. He couldn’t do anything right.

He jumped when the door opened before falling to the floor with a loud crack, his knees hitting hard marble. Dipper berated himself again, he wasn’t even able to greet his Master properly, dropping so ungracefully where he stood. What was wrong with him?

“Pine Tree!” His Master yelled out, quickly coming to his side and dropping down to the floor as well.

Dipper couldn’t help but flinch away as the blond reached out towards him. The other man stopped then, withdrawing his hand, though why he did so the slave didn’t know. Silence settled between them, neither moving. The brunet lowered his head, not looking at the other man, not wanting to see the disappointment he was sure was there.

“Pine Tree, I- are you alright? That sounded like it hurt kid,” the man tried, his voice unusually quiet.

The brunet kept his head down, swallowing thickly and not responding at first. How could the other man ask him if he was alright? He should be grabbing his hair, throwing him onto the bed and using him. Dipper knew that he should be chained to the wall, beaten over and over again not- he was nothing, he knew this, but his Master- it was like he didn’t know how worthless Dipper truly was.

“Ho-How can you be like this Master? I-I don’t- I don’t understand why you just- why you don’t- I,” Dipper said brokenly, shaking his head.

“Why I don’t what?” His Master asked, unmoving in front of him. He still didn’t look up, but he could feel something bubbling beneath his skin, hot and volatile.

“Why don’t you- why don’t you just- can’t you see?” Dipper found his voice getting loud, brimming with his frustration. 

“See what?” The blond asked, his voice only slightly betraying surprise, his tone still even. The patience and care the other man showed only made Dipper more frustrated, shaking his head as tears gathered in his eyes again.

“You have to see, you- you’re just- why are you doing this to me Master? Why are you playing games with me? Just- Just stop it! Please!” Dipper gripped at his head as he yelled, tears flowing down his cheeks.His feelings bubbling over as he yelled his frustration out. 

“Pine Tree!” Bill barked out. The brunet flinched, shrinking down and growing quiet again, hunching over on himself. What was he doing? Shouting at his Master was- it wasn’t good. He couldn't’ stop himself from trembling, tensing up as he sniffled. He flinched as he felt a hand on his shoulder, tensing up even more as his Master’s hand snaked around his head, forcing him to tip forward so that he was leaning on the other man. 

“Shhh, it’s alright Pine Tree, just calm down. You’re alright,” the blond said, his voice a little strained but somehow comforting none the less. 

“I-I’m sorry Master, I just- why aren’t you-” Dipper couldn’t help but babble, cutting himself off and falling silent. The silence settled between them again, interrupted only by little sniffles on the brunet’s part until the blond spoke again.

“Dipper, tell me what you’re thinking,” the blond asked, no demanded of him. The higher pitched voice brokered no argument, he wasn’t asking. Dipper closed his eyes, leaning into the blond, determined to soak up what he thought would be the last comfort the man would give him before he finally spoke.

“I messed up… again. I couldn’t even- I couldn’t even take what you were giving me without breaking down in front of Wendy and- and I’m worthless Master. I don’t understand why you- why you waste so much time on me, why you’re so patient and- and kind,” he managed to mutter out, his breath hitching at some parts. He kept his tone deadened, tried not to get emotional. “Please give me what I deserve Master, please, please punish me.”

His stomach twisted violently as he got those words out. He didn’t want to be hurt, to feel more pain and suffering, but it was all he knew that would fix him. Complacency only came because he wasn’t being reminded of his place after all. He’d always been defective, but maybe he could stop screwing up so much if he was reminded of how he should be treated.

“Dipper, we’ve talked about this,” Bill began, his voice strained despite the light tone he forced into his words.

Dipper pulled back from the blond shaking his head, his eyes squeezing shut as he tried to force back more tears. He needed to stop crying so much, needed to become better, if he didn’t he feared his Master would finally rid himself of the burden Dipper was sure he was.

“Som-something’s wr-wrong with me. I-I need to be sho-shown what I’m for Master, to-to be reminded of my place,” Dipper stuttered out quietly as he forced himself to pull away from the warmth of his Master’s shoulder. He flinched as his Master cupped his cheek, his own reactions uncaring of how tender and gentle the action was. Still, despite his jumpiness he found himself leaning into the touch, even as he tried to resist.

“What do you think your place is Pine Tree?” The blond asked, his lips pursed and downturn.

“Beneath you Master,” he replied quickly and clearly, it was a well rehearsed phrase.  
“And what do you think you’re for? His Master asked, his voice sounding strangely strained.

“Your pleasure Master,” he stated quickly once again, he lowered his eyes and attempted to look at the blond heatedly, the look a little forced but sincere, Dipper meant it, he knew that had been his main selling point. He wasn't strong or good enough for anything else. He hated that fact, but with his golden Master... it wasn't such a bad prospect any longer. “Please Master, I c-can be so good if you’d let me. I-It’s what you bought me for, isn’t it?”

“I won’t pretend that certain thoughts weren’t on my mind after I bought you Pine Tree, but that’s not why I wanted you,” his Master began, gently lifting the brunet’s face to look him in the eyes. “I told you before, it was your eyes, they’re what drew me to you, what made me think you’re special.”

“M-My eyes… I still do-don’t I do-don’t understand, they-they aren’t special. I-I’m not special,” Dipper stuttered out, looking away with a frown. He managed not to jolt as his chin was lifted a bit higher, forcing his gaze back up towards his Master. He shivered as the man chuckled, the sound strangely sending shivers down his spine.

“But you are kid, you’re more special than you realise. I mean, I never thought I’d buy a slave, ever. It isn’t even that I’m against the idea of slavery, just that it seems so… tedious. Telling someone what to do, setting up rules… hell kid, I hate rules. That’s beside the point, however, the point is that you make me think,” The blonde said, trailing off, a small frown adorning his face as if he just realised something.

“I-I make you think?” Dipper asked, frowning a small bit, not understanding what the man was trying to say.

“You make me think about what I’m doing, how I’m treating you, what I say even. I’m not known for restraint when it comes to delicate situations, or being so… thoughtful of someone other than myself. In fact, I’m known for the opposite, so if that’s not indicative of you being special I don’t know what is kid,” he said, his voice light though a slight frown still on his face until he looked at the brunette once more. “I know that it’s hard to believe, but you’re very special and very important to me.”

Those words made Dipper still, his mouth opening but no sound coming out for a moment before a strangled whimper escaped him. He swallowed a few times, trying to keep his tears and cries at bay. Maybe his Master was lying, maybe those words weren’t even lies, but simply an exaggeration of what his Master felt, regardless they made a warm feeling burst inside of him. The feeling washed over him like a balm soothing a wound. He held back the sound, but tears still escaped him.

“Now then Pine Tree, you wanna tell me what happened back in the dining room?” His Master enquired as he pulled back from the brunet a little, letting his hand fall from Dipper’s chin. Dipper tensed up for a moment before the larger hand took one of his hands, cradling it and stroking a thumb across his knuckles. The comforting gesture made him relax as he shakily wiped his tears away with his other hand.

“It-It was stupid Master, i-it won’t happen again,” Dipper said, trying to smile and shoot the man a reassuring look. 

“I’m sure it wasn’t stupid Dipper,” his Master said calmly, but not pushing for an answer at that moment.

Dipper stared at their conjoined hands before shyly shuffling closer to his Master, hesitantly squeezing the other’s hand to gain some courage. He took a breath before he spoke, “I… so-sometimes the Master had other’s wa-watch. H-He al-always said-” Dipper cut himself off quietly, he couldn’t protest the names, not when they were true. “Som-sometimes he had th-the others join in an-and I guess I thou-thought…”

“Pine Tree, I might’ve mentioned this before… but you’re mine kid, mine and I don’t share. So rest assured that you will never be in that position here. But I can understand why you didn’t like someone else seeing you like that,” The lord said softly, his eyes meeting teary brown ones. “I won’t do something like that again in front of others, alright Pine Tree?”

“I-I,” Dipper couldn’t find words as he sniffled, holding back more tears.

“Cat got your tongue kid?” The lord asked, his voice sounding concerned despite the light words.

Dipper pulled his hand out of the other’s and looked away, cheeks flushed and biting his lip. He wanted to hug the other man, to find comfort in those arms, to thank him somehow, but he didn’t know how to go about doing any of that.

“... Come here Dipper,” the blond said, seemingly reading Dipper’s mind as he opened his arms and rolled his eyes playfully.

Dipper practically launched himself into his Master, toppling them both back onto the floor. He buried his face into the other man’s chest, breathing deep the scent of lemongrass and something sharp and metallic. The strange combination was comforting, almost as much as the fingers that began carding through his hair making him sigh happily. He sniffled a few times but held back tears.

Gentle hands coaxed him upwards so that his forehead rested against his Master’s then retreated to brush gently against his cheeks, beckoning him forward ever so slightly. He didn’t hesitate to kiss his Master’s lips, pouring all the adoration and thankfulness he felt into the gesture. Warmth blossomed in his chest as well as his cheeks as they continued kissing. For a moment all other thoughts left Dipper, no negative ones plaguing him and filling him with self doubt or guilt. For another moment everything was perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so I'm trying to get back into writing and junk so it's just a short chapter this time. Things aren't really better on my end, but I'm still trying to keep going well enough. Thank you all for the support and kind words. Deleting that last chapter was kind of hard because of all your lovely comments going too, so I kinda saved them in a word doc to look back on when I'm feeling down. You're all really lovely people and I honestly can't even describe how happy you all make me feel sometimes when I'm feeling down and discouraged about the story.
> 
> Anyways I'm going to try and keep updating at least a bit more regularly! Thank you so much again for all your comments and kudos again. Without all your kind words I probably would've give up, so thank you so much! <3 I'll see you all next chapter and hopefully that will be soon! I'm also going to be making a return back to tumblr to be a bit more social so please feel free to talk to me there! I'm still under discordiainthegarden. Feel free to hit me up with questions and comments. -Also to the anon that made a request that I write some slave!Bill x master!Dipper forever ago I did get that request and it will most likely be fulfilled sometime soon too! I've been in a writing mood more and more lately, though it's a little slow and I've scrapped some stuff, I'll still be pushing through with this story and some other projects I hope to bring to you all soon!


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning :: None, except some of this chapter is also unedited, cause it was just finished right before posting

Bill decided to wait a few days before taking Dipper and Wendy off into the city to having a fitting done for their party outfits. Things between himself and Wendy had been surprisingly admirable since their talk, he’d honestly been surprised by the lack of animosity she showed towards him. He knew he’d messed up, pushed Dipper too far and hadn’t cared enough about his Pine Tree. He had wanted to make a point, but making a point at the cost of Dipper’s wellbeing wasn’t something he desired, still he’d done it anyway, didn’t think things through. Perhaps it was because he was unused to caring enough to think about his actions, regardless he was angry at himself.

Actually he wasn’t just angry at himself, no Bill’s anger was also directed at those who had previously harmed his slave. While he should’ve been more careful, knowing even the small amount he did about Dipper’s past, it wasn’t him who created those memories. He still didn’t understand how anyone could hurt his Pine Tree so badly, Dipper was just too adorable and eager to please. Bill didn’t imagine that the kid would ever want to leave his side, not even if he beat him a little. The kid soaked up gentle touch like a starving man, it wasn’t hard to see that Dipper was devoted to him, that he probably would be to anyone who offered the same treatment.

The thought brought a frown to Bill’s face as he waited for Pine Tree to finish up his bath. Bill forewent the ritual today, instead relaxing on his bed, dressed and ready to go already while he got lost in his own thoughts. It was a concern of his that Dipper might latch onto someone else, someone who was kinder and more thoughtful of him. The kid was easy to read and he adored Wendy, but Bill found it surprising that Dipper didn’t latch onto her, didn’t take her hand when she’d clearly been offering him a way out. Even though Bill had hurt him he hadn’t run, hadn’t even tried to really, not counting the forest escapade since it hadn’t really been an escape attempt but rather the result of Dipper’s curious nature gone wrong. 

Dipper was still very much a puzzle to him, never quite doing what he expected. What puzzled him above all else though was the fact that he himself felt drawn to the brunet. Feeling the way he did was so new and different. It was strange feeling worried about someone, caring about what someone else thought, caring about someone in general. Maybe it wasn’t all that strange to normal people, but normal people were not Bill Cipher. He’d always been the exception, the outlier, the eccentric lord with a temper. When other people grieved for their lost love ones Bill simply didn’t react or he laughed. They called him cold hearted or heartless, and up until he bought Dipper he’d believed their words to be true. He was different, strange, and he never pretended to be what he wasn’t, but lately he was learning that perhaps that was changing.

Then again, perhaps not. It wasn’t like he’d do any of what he was doing for Dipper for anyone else. Dipper was his exception. While he wanted to possess the slave in every way he also cared about him, wanted him to be happy, to offer himself freely instead of merely being obligated to do so. He knew that he’d have to be more careful if his desire to see the boy whole would ever come true. It was difficult, would continue being difficult, but he couldn’t imagine anyone worth more effort than Dipper. Still, he was… worried, about whether or not the brunet would choose him in the end. 

He was brought out of his thoughts by the click of the bathroom door opening, Dipper padding out quietly and little shyly, hunched over on himself a small bit as his wet hair dripped down his naked skin. Bill had made it a point to send him to bathe without anything, claimed he wanted to choose what his Pine Tree would wear that day, though he did enjoy the view as the brunet walked over to him, covering himself up a bit as Bill sat up and stared.

“Don’t hide yourself from me Sapling, there’s no need,” Bill said with chuckle, reaching a hand out to Dipper. The brunet blushed as he took the offered hand, squeaking as Bill pulled him into his lap, running his hand through wet brown hair before using magic to dry it. He nuzzled into the soft fluffy mess and breathed in. “There’s my adorable boy.”

“...not adorable,” Dipper muttered quietly though he remained unmoved from his new position, unconsciously leaning into the lord.

“You are so adorable Pine Tree, like a kitten or a puppy maybe,” Bill said, chuckling as the boy squirmed and whined a little in his grasp before relaxing again soon after.

They stayed like that a moment, Bill was always surprised by how easy it was to just sit and relax with his Pine Tree. Normally he was buzzing with energy, barely able to sit still for more than a minute. It was just something else that was different with his Sapling he supposed. It was nice, though the peaceful moment had to end as they did have places to be that day.

“Alright, up you go Pine Tree. I want you to wear that green dress today, it’s perfect for going into town,” Bill said, smiling at the brunet when his face heated up once more. “Are you alright with that sapling?”

“Ye-Yes Master,” Dipper stuttered out as he pulled himself to his feet, going over to the wardrobe and pulling the dress out. He struggled a small bit to get into it before Bill himself stepped over, pulling the fabric down and smoothing it out before tying up the back tightly.

“There we go, now then aren’t you my gorgeous Sapling?” Bill cooed, very pleased by how his slave looked. “Now then, let’s head down to the dining room. We’ll take a quick breakfast before heading out.”

Bill ushered Dipper along quickly and it wasn’t long before they’d eaten and met up with Soos and Wendy. The blond watched from the corner of his eye as Soos looked at Dipper questioningly before speaking up.

“So uh, what’s with the dress Dipper?” Soos asked quietly as Bill entered the carriage, seemingly thinking that the lord couldn’t hear him. Bill remained quiet, wondering what Dipper’s response would be, motioning for Wendy to get in next silently.

“Master said he’d like me to wear it today. It’s a little weird I guess, but it is comfortable,” Dipper replied quietly, a bashful smile on his face despite a flush of red laying heavy across his cheeks.

“Isn’t he gorgeous Question Mark?” Bill asked loudly as he reached a hand out to help Dipper into the carriage. Dipper took his hand without hesitation, though his cheeks flushed a deeper red at the comment. Bill pulled him in, knocking him off balance enough that he fell into the lord’s lap with a little ‘omfp’ of surprise.

“He does look very pretty,” Soos said in agreement as he entered the carriage, sitting next to Wendy across from the master and slave.

“More like adorable,” Wendy added with a chuckle before reaching out and ruffling Dipper’s hair.

“I’m not adorable!” Dipper exclaimed rather loudly before going rather still, colour draining from his face. “I-I’m sorry for-”

“You’re adorable kid, no arguments,” Bill stated simply, cutting the brunet off before he could apologize for whatever it was that he thought he did wrong. 

“B-But-” Dipper tried hesitantly. Bill noticed how his Sapling’s hand trembled a small bit as he shifted. Brown eyes met his own, uncertainty and a little fear reflecting in them.

“Nope, you’re my adorable and gorgeous Pine Tree. I mean you’ve heard your own kitten sneezes, right?” Bill asked before bopping the brunet on the nose lightly. It only took moments before the slave’s face was flushed with colour once again and he huffed a small bit, but otherwise relaxed and gave up the argument, fear and uncertainty fleeing his eyes.

Bill couldn’t help but smile a bit as the slave relaxed, it never ceased to surprise how how much he cared about the slave’s mood. It was weird… unnatural even, but not unpleasant he supposed. Each time he was able to calm Dipper down, make him smile, it made him feel warm and tingly. It was actually disgusting to him how much he seemed to care, but even so he continued caring.

It was frustrating in a way that he’d never experienced before. The mix of feelings he had only served to confuse him. Still he went with it, not fighting them, because there wasn’t any fun in that. If he tried to push these feelings away then he’d never figure out exactly what they meant or even truly rid himself of them if that was his goal. No, that wouldn’t be fun and besides that was obviously the easier route to take. Bill Cipher wasn’t about taking the easy way out after all.

The rest of the trip into town was quiet, small talk being exchanged along with more than a few laughs. Dipper was quiet, but chipped into the conversations easily enough and without being too nervous or scared to. The lord caught Wendy shooting him more than a few little half smiles during the trip as he ran his fingers through brown hair. It almost seemed to him like she knew something he didn’t, though he didn’t have time to ask as they pulled up to Tad’s shop.

Ushering the group out of carriage he opened the shop door dramatically, letting it bang open loudly. Striding forward head of the others he shouted into the shop. “Oh Honey! I’m home!”

“You know,” Wendy began even as she laughed at the display. “One of these days Strange is going to actually kill you for all the shit you put him through.”

“Lord Cipher, I’d be careful if I were you. Mr. Strange is so awfully… normal, there has to be something wrong with him!” Soos whisper shouted.

“Soos I can hear you, you know,” Tad said as he revealed himself from under the front desk. His sudden appearance made Soos nearly scream, frightening the large man to Bill’s amusement. “And I’d listen to Miss Corduroy if I were you Cipher.”

“Nah, you’d never kill me Strange. I mean, not that you’d have a chance to, but I bring you far too much business,” Bill said waving off the concern before ushering Dipper forward. “You remember Dipper here don’t you?”

“Of course I do, it wasn’t all that long ago you came by, to my dismay of course,” Tad replied with a huff and shake of his head. Bill watched as the man looked the brunet up and down. He pursed his lips, previous good mood gone for a moment before he pulled a facade of it back on when Tad looked at him a moment before turning his attention back to the slave again. “Hello again Dipper. You’re looking much better than the last time I saw you.”

“Thank you sir. Master has been taking good care of me,” Dipper replied with a smile at the dark haired man. Unconsciously he leaned a small bit into his Master and unknowingly erasing the stirrings of irritation towards Tad that the lord had been forming. 

Bill smiled and fluffed brown hair fondly. “Yes, Pine Tree here has been doing a lot better. Anyways, did you get my letter then?” He asked, turning his attention back to the tailor.

“Yeah, I got it. I must grudgingly admit that- well let us just get the fittings started, shall we?” Tad said with a cough. “Who shall be coming into the back first?”

“Red, you’ll go first,” Bill stated as he put his hands onto Dipper’s shoulder, steering him over the the lounge seat by the shop’s window.

Wendy let out a long suffering sigh but complied without argument, walking into the back with a shake of her head and complaints muttered under her breath. Bill couldn’t help but find a small bit of amusement in her suffering, smirking a small bit as he pulled his Pine Tree up to his side.

“Oh yes, Question Mark you’ll also be getting a fitting done today. I want you to accompany us to Lady Northwest’s birthday party as well,” Bill said flippantly, not looking at the other man and instead twirling brown hair between his fingers. “Of course you’ll be on duty of course, keeping any eye out for any… mischief that may be afoot at such an event.”

“Of course Lord Cipher! I’ll perform my duties to the best of my ability,” Soos replied enthusiastically.

“I expect nothing less from you Question Mark,” The blond replied with a chuckle and shake of his head. The larger man was so excitable and childlike it was a wonder that anyone had ever taken him seriously as a threat or otherwise, still Bill knew that he wasn’t as incompetent as he appeared at times. 

“Ho-How did Soos come to work for you Master?” Dipper asked quietly, a little hesitance in his voice.

“Question Mark here was a cast off from the palace,” Bill replied easily as he let his hands wander up and down Dipper’s arm, a little smile forming on his face as the slave shivered before melting into his side, cuddling closer unconsciously.

“A cast off from the palace?” He questioned again as he looked at his Master and back at Soos.

“His Majesty’s going through a tough time… he didn’t like so many people being around so he had most of the palace staff leave,” Soos replied, his smile disappearing and a frown forming on his face.

“Tch, tough time my ass Question Mark. What happened to his family happened so long ago, he should be over it by now instead of sinking into a deeper pit of despair and pulling the rest of the Kingdom down with him,” Bill sneered, his previous good mood fleeing for a moment.

“Lord Cipher you shouldn’t-”

“Look Question Mark don’t tell me I-” He began, his voice angry before he felt the form at his side stiffen and shrink down. As quick as his anger came he felt it leave, deflating as he looked into frightened brown eyes. He shook his head and sighed before he spoke again. “Just drop it Question Mark. It doesn’t matter right now anyway. What matters is getting all these errands done before the day’s end, right Pine Tree?”

“Yes Master,” Dipper replied easily, relaxing at the lack anger well enough, though Bill could still feel tension apparent in the other’s body. It took a few moments of silence before Dipper fully relaxed and tentatively leaned back into his Master. They remained that way for a bit, neither Soos or Bill wanting to interrupt the peace after such tension. It wasn’t long until Wendy reemerged from the back, her lips pursed as she approached the lord.

“I don’t know how you did it,” Wendy started as she sat down on the lounge chair, smooshing herself between the arm and Dipper. “How did you even managed to-”

“Shush Red. There was a reason that I told Strange not to let you leave the backroom after your fitting,” Bill said with a smile and a wink.

“Ugggghhhh. I can’t believe it though! It’s- I’m not even complaining! Like holy hell,” Wendy went on, confusing everyone except the lord with her words.

“I’m glad you’re happy enough not to complain,” Bill said with a roll of his eyes before ushering Dipper up. “Alright your turn Sapling, go with Strange. I’ll be right here if you need me.”

The lord watched Dipper follow the tailor into the backroom, sparing a small curious glance backwards towards his Master. He smiled a bit, excited for Dipper to see the dress that he’d be wearing. He’d decided unless his Sapling needed him, then he’d wait until the party to see the final product. While he had actually designed the dress for the most part Strange always put his own spin to the designs, pleasantly surprising the lord in the end. 

Normally Bill hated surprises, hated waiting in general, but sometimes plans needed time to play out. In this case though Bill was more than happy to wait, sure that the view would be well worth it. Besides, he wanted it to be special, for Dipper to have something to look forward to. Getting things done in advance would erase some of the slave’s worry about the party while also building up anticipation for it without revealing the true surprise he had in store for his Pine Tree.

The party was an end to a means in Bill’s eyes though. He was using it to show off his Pine Tree, to make others look on in jealousy and dismay. If he was lucky the boy’s past Master might make himself known, but that wasn’t the true goal, though he wouldn’t say no to dismembering whoever stepped forward. Besides that though he was also using it to show the slave how much he cared about him. Dipper held parts of himself back from Bill, by reuniting him with his sister Bill was hoping to break down those barriers. He wanted to own all of Dipper, to know that he’d never choose another over him, and he would ensure that his wish came to fruition one way or another. Bill didn’t like being patient, but he could do it, as a means to an end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey look it's a chapter! I know it's not my old upload speed, but at least it hasn't been a month! Ahahahaha... u.u I wish I could get things out faster for you guys but things are still a little... blechy for me. On one hand I have some irl stuff figured out, but other the other depression sure likes to creep up on me. Welp, either way I'm pushing through to the best of my ability! I'm kinda meh about this chapter, but it has some more information hidden in there for you guys and more of Bill's thoughts. Plus more Soos! Who doesn't love Soos? 
> 
> Thank you all so much again for all your lovely comments! They really do keep me going and make me feel like I can do this! Again please feel free to shoot me a message here, on tumblr, or through email if you have any comments or suggestions you'd like me to consider. Or if you just want to talk! I'm trying to be more social again. xD Less hermit mode more fangirl mode. See you all next chapter!~ <3


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings :: minor references to past noncon situations, a majority of this chapter is unedited at the moment, because I'm a butt who posts when I finish a chapter.

Dipper didn’t feel the crippling anxiety he felt the first time he was in Tad Strange’s shop.While they hadn’t spent much time in the shop itself and neither did Dipper know the tailor very well, he felt like it was a safe place of sorts. Tad was perhaps the first free person outside of the manor that showed him kindness of any kind, let alone treated him like a person instead of an object. He’d been afraid, stepping into the backroom to be measured the first time, but held no hesitation any longer.

“You really are looking much better kid. I mean, you still have some healing to do and you do need to put on a bit of weight too,” Tad told him as he bustled around the room gathering papers and pins. “I’m not going to lie, I really didn’t think Cipher was as kind as you were making him out to be. But seeing you then and now… well, he at least hasn’t hurt you visibly.”

“...You really don’t like my Master, do you?” Dipper commented quietly, strangely unafraid of the man. Perhaps it was because he knew that his Master wouldn’t let the darker haired man hurt him, or he simply felt the man really wouldn’t, but he felt strangely free to speak his mind, at least to a point.

“It isn’t exactly that I don’t like him. It’s more like… we’ve known each other for a long time, since childhood actually. He was never normal, never quite right when compared to others. People stay away from him for a reason, he’s unpredictable and he has a temper, not the mention he’s never been the most moral person in the world either,” Tad said as he grabbed a rack, rolling it over. “You may look better, but you can’t tell me that he hasn’t hurt you, one way or another, can you?”

“...It was my fault though, I was bad and I needed to be punished,” Dipper replied quietly. 

“You know, I’ve always hated slavery. Dipper there is no reason someone should be hurt because of a mistake-”

“I disobeyed an order meant to keep me safe and the first time was- he was just angry he didn’t mean to hurt me,” Dipper said, his voice quiet and fragile sounding. He liked Tad, liked the clothing he got to wear, but remembering the first visit did bring back bad memories too. His Master hadn’t hurt him like that again, hadn’t forced him to do anything, apologised even… but it still wasn’t something he liked to remember.

“Kid… look, I’m not saying that Cipher is a terrible evil person, or even the worst master you can have. I’m pretty sure your last master was actually, but you shouldn’t think he is always right. If you ever need anything I want you to come to me, or have Wendy pass on your message and I’ll help you out as best I can, alright?” Tad questioned.

“I- Why?” Dipper couldn’t help but ask, his brows furrowed and a frown on his face.

“I don’t think anyone has to be a mind reader to know that you’ve been put through the ringer kid. Besides that, me and Wendy had a chat during her fitting, so I know a bit of what you’ve gone through now. You’re a good kid, you don’t deserve to be put through more pain. Besides, you’re one of my customers, paying or not, and I look out for my customers if I like them,” the tailor said shooting Dipper a smile.

“I-I don’t,” Dipper stuttered over his words, eyes watering a small bit. It was nice, surprisingly nice to know that someone else cared about him other than Wendy and his Master. He felt almost as if he mattered, a thought that he knew was stupid and foolish to think, but it was still an overwhelmingly nice feeling. It was like he had friends, people who cared about him, though he knew it was impossible. They had to be just playing with him, but still the thought was so nice to have, even if it wasn’t true. 

“You alright?” Tad asked in concern as Dipper grew quiet.

“Y-Yes, I just- didn’t know what to say. Thank you sir, for… caring,” Dipper tried, giving the man a watery smile before rubbing at his eyes.

“Don’t thank me for that kid, it’s nothing,” Tad said brushing off the thanks easily as he pushed aside clothing on the rack. “Alright, so first thing’s first, are you alright with wearing a dress? I know it’s what Cipher wants and truthfully I’d rather like to see you in what I have here, but it’s up to you kid. Eyes are going to be on you for a few different reasons.”

“... I’m alright with it I think,” Dipper replied looking a little unsure. “H-How do these events normally go sir?”

“First off, it’s just Tad. Second off, it will be a bit… boring. The Northwests pride themselves on the splendor of their parties. There will be plenty of food, wine, and people of high standing. It’s a ball as well as a dinner party, so dancing will happen before and after dinner itself. Mainly people just talk or dance, but because it’s mostly major and minor nobility the conversations are all dreadfully dull. There might be some other entertainment, but otherwise, it’s just dancing and standing around for most of the evening,” Tad said with a shake of his head. “It’s terribly boring but I always end up attending, if for nothing else than the food and exposure I guess.”

“Are there many people who bring their slaves?” Dipper asked, with a frown.

“Not really. The Northwest’s have always remained neutral about political issues, especially slavery. Their family is all about appearances, so they own a few for sure, but they don’t want to look bad and so most of their slaves are only distinguishable by collars rather than clothes or bruises. To bring a slave to a Northwest event and not be kicked out means that the master in question has to properly dress their slave for the occasion and that alone keeps most people from bringing one,” Tad explained with a shake of his head. 

Dipper was still rather nervous about the event and it showed in how he twisted his hands around and bit his lip. He didn’t know what questions to ask, or how to feel about everything still.

“Don’t worry about it too much Dipper, it will be a mostly relaxed event. Cipher will likely make you dance with him and maybe introduce you to a few people, but I’m more than sure he’ll make sure that you’re alright throughout the night,” Tad said reassuringly.

“D-Dance? I-I don’t even remotely know how to dance,” Dipper said quietly in a panic.

“Woah kid, calm down! I’m sure Cipher will teach you what you need to know before the event. I’m more than positive he will actually, so don’t worry,” Tad said, rushing his words out and waving his hands almost comically. He didn’t want to touch the brunet, but clearly had no idea how to help in the case of a panic attack. “Uhhh anyways! Here’s the dress!”

Tad pulled a dress from the rack and almost threw it in Dipper’s hands in a hope to distract the boy. Nervously he twisted his own hands together and retreated back a bit. “Uhh, just get dressed and I’ll just… be behind here, so yeah.”

Dipper set the dress down on the stool before starting to remove his current dress with shaky hands. He was nervous, scared even, to think what the event would hold. He’d never attended a party, only helped the kitchen staff prepare for one and been used afterward. While he knew that his Master said he wouldn’t share there was still a fear brewing in the back of his mind, telling him that the night would end the same.

He pulled on the new gown, careful not to catch any of the layers of it anywhere. It was light feeling, the thin blue chiffon fabric the outer layer was made of was soft against his hands as he smoothed it down on his thighs. The bodice of the gown was a pale yellow that glittered gold somehow, something embedded into the material perhaps and the short and slightly puffy sleeves matched. The upper half of the bodice had some kind of gold disk sewn into it forming a right angle pointing upwards, the sleeves also had the same things sewn onto the ends before traveling upwards onto the shoulder. 

Dipper looked down and noticed that like the sleeves the end of dress was also bordered by the same shiny gold disks, though a darker blue ruffle peaked out just beneath them. Looking at the dress he could vaguely see a bit of yellow beneath the blue, it was interesting, the cut was long, trailing off in the back, but it wasn’t as puffy or ruffled as he’d thought it would be.

“Oh good, you’re dressed, now then step up on the stool,” Tad instructed, reaching a hand out to help.

“I-I thought it would be more…” Dipper trailed off before biting his lip, he didn’t want to insult the man or anything like that, and he was finding he rather liked the design. 

“It is a bit different from most dresses nowadays for sure, but it rather suits you,” Tad said with a smile. “Now then, this goes over the dress…”

Tad guided Dipper’s arms through a long vest like jacket that he smoothed down and secured at the front, long angled tails swooping down to end inches above the end of the dress on each side, the rear was short and only reached down to the small of Dipper’s back. It was strangely sparkly, disks of blue and gold covering it entirely. The gold wound itself over the blue like vines everywhere except the sleeve part of the dress where it covered and complemented the gold of the bodice, blending the dress perfectly into one piece.

The tailor flitted around Dipper, taking note of which parts were a little loose and any angles and stitching that needed fixing before finally grabbing the tail of the dress. He lifted it up and looped a small piece of fabric around Dipper’s middle finger and moved it upward before swinging the brunet’s arm back and forth to the slave’s confusion.

“Good… good,” Tad mumbled to himself as he drew back and gave Dipper one last look over before speaking. “There are a few alterations I’ll need to make, but nothing major at all. Now, go look in the mirror and tell me what you think!”

Dipper carefully took a step off the stool with the darker haired man’s help before stepping over to the mirror. It was a little strange feeling the fabric glide against his legs, softer than the dress he’d worn there, but it wasn’t unpleasant. He was careful not to trip on the train, maneuvering some of it upward until he stood in front of the mirror.

The brunet took a moment to gather himself before looking up at his reflection. It had been a while since he’d actually looked at himself, always avoiding mirrors when he could. He had to take a breath and consciously stop himself from walking forward to touch the reflection in an attempt to make sure it was real. In a daze he flinched as hands came down on his shoulder even though he could see the man they belonged to.

“So, what do you think? Can you see yourself wearing this to the party? If not I can make something else,” Tad said as he quickly removed his hands from the slave’s shoulders. Dipper watched as he fiddled with them nervously, waiting for him to speak.

The brunet could hardly believe the person looking back at him was really him. He didn’t look nearly as broken and disgusting as knew he was. It was unusual to nearly over look the normally heavy set and dark bags beneath his eyes let alone to see only a single fading yellow bruise on his temple and have no others littering his face. He actually was starting to look like he was filling out too, his stomach less concave than it had been even just a week ago. Even the scars on his arms and neck didn’t detract from his visage all that much.

“It’s beautiful,” Dipper said quietly. The ensemble really was beautiful with the intricate details mixing with the plain dress beneath. He was surprised by how easily he liked the dress, even if it was a little flashier than he would have liked. It was feminine too, but not enough to fully disguise the fact that the wearer was male, and he strangely liked that fact too. “What are these shiny things attached to the fabric?”

“Sequins, they’re made of different light metals,” Tad replied easily, eagerly even with a smile.

“I love it,” Dipper said after a few more moments shooting the other man a smile.

“Good, I’m so glad. It’s probably the most exciting project I’ve had in awhile. Cipher laid out what he wanted and then I got the idea to add in the sequins instead of going with embroidery and it came out so well and you look-”

“Master helped design this?” Dipper asked suddenly, an awed look over taking his face.

“Oh- ummm, don’t tell him I told you. It was supposed to be a secret,” Tad said quickly looking at him with pleading eyes.

“I- of course, I won’t say a thing,” Dipper replied in surprise, his thoughts buzzing around his head. His Master had designed this for him? The thought was… strange, considering the amount of thought that had to go into it, especially since it fit him so well in every aspect. It made him feel warm and strangely light.

“Thank you kid,” the tailor said with relief before shaking his head and clapping his hands dramatically. “Anyways, you need to get out of that dress for now. I have to do the fitting for the guard and then I’m going to be a busy bee, so many dresses to finish before the big event.”

Tad walked off as he spoke, gathering items and putting things away as he did. Dipper complied quickly even though the man didn’t give him as much privacy as before he was far too busy to even get a glimpse of the brunet before he was dressed again.

“Oh good, you’re dressed already!” Tad said cheerfully from behind a mountain of fabric in his arms. “Send in the guard guy, will you kid? So much to do, so little time!”

Dipper chuckled a bit before leaving the room quietly, a small smile on his face. He was still nervous about the ball, still didn’t know exactly what to expect, but he knew a bit now at least. At the very least he knew that Tad, Wendy, and Soos would be there alongside his Master. It wasn’t much, but the thought that he wouldn’t be surrounded by strangers helped push aside his anxiety and nervousness.

“Master, Mr. Strange said that Soos should go back now,” the brunet said quietly as he slotted himself back into the spot he left between Wendy and the blond lord.

“You heard him Soos! Off you go, shoo, we still have two more stops before we go home,” his Master said, waving his hand dramatically.

Dipper smiled as he looked up at the man, not hesitating to place his head on the man’s shoulder and nuzzle into it, a sudden wave of affection for his Master making it’s way over him.

“How’d it go Pine Tree?” His Master asked, a golden hand brushing through brown bangs gently.

“Well Master, Mr. Strange said only a few alterations need to be made. I really love the dress too… I wasn’t so sure I would, but it’s beautiful,” Dipper said quietly, biting his lip as he admitted his initial feelings. He knew the man wouldn’t lash out at him for admitting that though it was still nerve wracking. He knew he shouldn’t admit to feelings against what his Master wanted, but he felt like maybe his Master cared, just maybe.

“I’m very glad you like it Pine Tree,” the lord replied easily, ruffling the hair between his fingers fondly. “I can’t wait to see you in it. It took all my willpower not to just come back there to sneak a look.”

“Why didn’t you just come back Master?” Dipper asked curiously, not understanding why the man was waiting in the first place.

“I needed something to look forward to for this event too,” his Master replied cryptically and with a secretive smile on his face. 

“Cipher’s just a weirdo Dip, just ignore him,” Wendy chipped in with a laugh.

“Red’s just a brat Pine Tree, just ignore her,” Bill said quickly with a cackle of his own before the two started a battle of light insults between them, banter being thrown back and forth.

Dipper huffed and shook his head little before settling on his Master’s chest again, leaning into the man and giggling every now and then at what one or the other said. His Master was weird, there was no doubt about that, but the man was so good to him. Everyone kept saying that the golden man wasn’t good, including the man himself, and maybe they were right, but even so he was to Dipper for some reason. Maybe it would turn around one day, maybe the man would hurt him again, but he would be fine with that. He would be fine with that as long as he experienced a few more peaceful moments like this one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again everyone! I'm kinda meehhh about this chapter, but since I can't figure out what I'm super mehhh about here you go! So for those who might what a visual representation of the dress Dipdop is gonna wear look no furthur than [this one](https://41.media.tumblr.com/0912d9235429e4c8073466c594014cec/tumblr_o2xfsv0aWU1qlmfbyo1_1280.jpg). It of course has a few described modifications, such as more triangular bits and golden vines on the sequined part rather than some flower parts. If you'd like to imagine a dancing scene too Edith Cushing's gown from the dancing scene of Crimson Peak is similar in style to this one in my head at least. The other alteration is to make it even more like that gown so that part of the train is lifted to allow better movement for dancing.
> 
> On another note I just wanted to thank you all so much again for your continued support. You all know I'm not the most satisfied with my work, but because of you all I strive to get better for myself and you too! So thank you all again. Also on another note about things, just to keep those concerned updated, things are going pretty alright at the moment! I'm still struggling, but I'm actually working on being a bit better. Heck I started posting to instagram again (tumblr is hit or miss) and talking to people more! I'm actually actively looking for a better job again so that I can take care of myself better and maybe see that long term goal of someday streaming vidyagames come true too! Honestly I really do have you guys to thank because hearing from you makes me feel like someone cares and just- ugh sorry for turning this into a sock opera.... get it... I need to stop now. Anyways thank you all again! I know I didn't get to answer comments from last chapter yet, for that I apologise, I got this done faster than I thought I would. o.o I will be answering some concerns raised soon tho! Thank you so much again for the kudos and comments! I love reading everyone and seeing how many of you are enjoying the story thus far. <3 Anyways see you soon!


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings :: minor references to past noncon situations, same as last chapter some of this chapter is unedited.

Bill was more than a little surprised that his Pine Tree was being so open with him. The slave was so closed sometimes, so withdrawn and quiet, Bill couldn’t help but feel glad that he was starting to be a bit more open with him. Slowly but surely the little brunet was starting to trust him and it filled the lord with excitement, because that was a huge step in the right direction.

Bill knew his desire to own his slave fully was a bit obsessive and would be considered strange by anyone who knew the extent of his desire because he already did own the slave in all the ways that mattered to most people, but he simply didn’t care about that. He wanted the boy unlike he’d ever wanted anything in his entire life. Neither wealth nor power held interest to him as much as the younger man leaning against him did and he liked both plenty. It was strange how much he felt for the slave, he’d realised that plenty of times, but he couldn’t help but marvel in that fact.

Being in the tailor’s shop reminded him of a few things, mainly of the past. He’d never held interest in other people, not even as a child. Growing up he didn’t make friends, he made followers and allies. Those of a lesser class listened to him, doing what he asked of them, and those of the same class made deals with him. Tad perhaps had been the one exception, the one person that neither listened to him nor wanted anything from him, except perhaps for Bill to leave him alone at the time… which is precisely why he didn’t.

Bill had plenty of allies and plenty of people who, if he asked, would be willing to do things for him, but Tad was a different matter altogether. Sometimes Bill thought of the man as a friend and that in itself made Tad someone unique, special even. Sure the lord used him as a resource, saw him as someone to be used at times, but (while he’d never admit it) Tad wasn’t expendable to him. It was a fact that alarmed him, one that made him distance himself from the man, but not fully cut off contact.

Dipper was similar to Tad in that aspect. The brunet made him feel things he never felt and things that he had felt before he felt more deeply. The slave was different from anyone that the blond have ever met, just as Tad had been, but there was a big difference between the slave and the tailor. Tad had a good upbringing, parents that cared for him, he never had to worry about a thing. Unlike the tailor Dipper had experienced nothing but pain and misery.

Tad, like Bill himself, grew up privileged and because of how supportive his parents were he was able to establish himself and grow to be independant. He was a moral person, someone who thought about others and was compassionate for them despite the hatred their world spread. Bill remembered that the Strange’s used to have quite a few slaves, and despite how loving Tad’s parents were to him, they weren’t so good to those below them. Still, the man grew up to hate slavery and eventually freed all his family’s slaves once his parents died.

While Bill didn’t know everything about Dipper’s past, he did know the brunet was brought up to hate himself, to think of himself as lower. The slave was brought up to expect pain and misery and yet he was still so compassionate, so kind and loving. While Bill knew that Dipper wanted to please him to avoid punishment, he also knew his Sapling risked it whenever he took initiative. The brunet looked to him a lot, trying to discern what he wanted, and Bill couldn’t help but enjoy the way the slave tried to please him. He could tell that it wasn’t just out of fear of punishment, especially as of late, but rather out of wanting to be closer. The lord could practically feel the adoration the brunet had for him, the warm sensation nearly as tangible as the body leaning against his chest in that very moment. Bill couldn’t help adore the boy back, to admire the persistence and resilience he had. He should’ve been broken after everything he’d gone through, unable to do much outside of what was asked of him, yet he wasn’t. 

What Bill didn’t appreciate was the boy’s willingness to protect others at his own expense, but he couldn’t help but love the boy for it. It was just another thing that was endearing about his Pine Tree. For all that his sapling had went through he was still a good person. Tad had always been the person Bill had looked to for an example of morality, of being a good person in general, but compared to Dipper… Tad was average, neither good nor bad. The man had never stood up to his parents, never tried to change anything while they were alive, never put his neck out there. No, Dipper was not only compassionate and loving, but brave. He feared so much, but yet he was willing to put his well being on the line to save someone else. First it was his sister and then it was Wendy, but Bill was sure that the brunet would help anyone if they needed it. Perhaps it was linked to his self worth, his willingness to sacrifice himself, but even so the lord couldn’t help but admire him for it. Most people in his Sapling’s position wouldn’t hesitate to let others take the fall if they could avoid it themselves.

Running his fingers through fluffy brown hair gently he finally glanced beside him for the first time in quite a few minutes, seeing sharp green eyes watching him. Wendy looked him in the eye blankly for a few moments before smiling a little, eyes softening as she looked at the brunet and then back to him.

“You think he can make it through the other errands?” She asked in a whisper, nodding her head down at the brunet in his arms.

“He better, I doubt he’d want to miss out on the last stop,” Bill said back softly with a chuckle and shake of his head as he looked down at the slave. The brunet’s eyes were closed, breathes deep, he’d fallen asleep sometime during the minutes Bill spent thinking. Truthfully he couldn’t blame him, Dipper hadn’t exactly been sleeping the best… ever actually, he thought with a frown.

“Oh! Are we going where I think we’re going?” Wendy asked excitedly and a bit too loudly. 

Dipper jolted in his grasp, eyes wide and a breath caught in his throat as he woke suddenly. “I-I’m sorry I didn’t- didn’t mean to fall asleep-”

“Shhh Pine Tree. It’s alright, you’re alright. If it was a problem I would’ve woken you. Red here is just too loud, she didn’t mean to wake you, Question Mark is still getting his fitting done,” Bill said keeping his voice soft. He didn’t know how he was doing it, he really was getting good at calming his Sapling down, though it had been a few weeks now since he’d bought the boy. Still, it was almost second nature now to calm him down. He wasn’t complaining though, he quite enjoyed the way the boy depended on him, how he relaxed only after a word from his Master.

“Thank you Master,” Dipper said quickly, his relief nearly palpable, even more so when he relaxed against Bill’s side, pressing himself every so slightly into the older man.

“It’s no problem Sapling, I know you’ve been having trouble sleeping,” Bill said with shake of his head.

“I-I haven’t be-been keeping you up have I?” Dipper asked nervously, his stutter coming back into his words. He didn’t sound scared despite how he tensed up, but rather he seemed more worried. 

“Tch, I wouldn’t worry about it Dipper, Cipher can sleep through anything if he tries,” Wendy said, shifting in her seat a bit. “I mean, there was this one time they were doing construction on the manor, renovating downstairs, and Cipher slept through hours of banging, even as they knocked down a few walls down there.”

“Oh Pine Tree, no, no you haven’t been keeping me up. Well sometimes you wake me up as you know, but have I ever been mad at you for that?” Bill asked, ignoring Wendy save for a little dirty look he sent her way before turning his attention back to the brunet.

“N-No, no you haven’t…” Dipper said trailing off, tentatively he smiled, just a small smile, but one that made Bill’s chest ache for some reason. “Thank you for being so understanding Master.”

“Sapling, I-” Bill was cut off before he finished, though he hadn’t known what he was even going to say. His poor little tree was just heartbreaking, thanking him for understanding his past gave him nightmares, especially when all Bill could do was hold him afterwards.

“Alright! Guard guy-”

“It’s Soos-”

“Oh yes! Soos, Soos here is all done! Everything is going to be ready in just a few short days and I suppose I’ll even be kind enough to deliver everything the eve of the event,” Tad exclaimed dramatically, clapping his hands together as they walked out of the back room.

“Oh shush up you square, you just want to see your finished work before anyone else,” Wendy shot at him as she stood, stretching with a rather manly grunt escaping her.

“Ohhhh Wendy, you better not do that kind of shit at this party! Cipher! I fully expect you to teach her and Dipper proper etiquette. Soos here seems well mannered enough… and I know you know how to behave if you try,” Tad said with a sigh and shake of his head.

“No promises Strange, no promises,” Bill replied cheerfully, enjoying the way the man’s face fell. “Just kidding Strange, I’ll teach them. Don’t want to get kicked out of a Northwest party again after all.”

“... You’re planning something aren’t you?” Tad asked after a few moments of silence. He shot the blond a suspicious look, shaking his head and sighing again. “I really hope you’re not planning something too bad, I don’t want to be an accomplice to something that will ban me from future Northwest parties. They’re so boring, but the dinner rolls, they’re so good. Please don’t ruin that for me Bill, you know that would devastate me.”

Bill couldn’t even speak as a laugh escaped him. He felt Dipper shift beside him, moving back as the blond shook in his laughter. It took a few minutes before he was able to stop laughing, breathing deeply and shaking his head before noticing the looks everyone in the room was giving him.

“What? Is something on my face?” He asked, an amused smirk on his face.

“... You have a crazy laugh Master,” Dipper said a small tentative smile on his face. Bill puffed out his cheeks in feigned annoyance as he ruffled chocolate locks playfully, still noting how the brunet jolted just a small bit beneath his hand. He resisted the urge to frown even as the slave leaned into his touch after another moment.

“That hurts kid,” Bill tsked, ignoring the growing feeling of… something in his chest. “I’ll have you know that I’m much more sane than this guy. I mean really, you heard him, all he cares about is bread, the weirdo.”

“Hmm, it is a little… strange,” Dipper joked with a quiet chuckle.

“No, no, no can’t deal with this. Not you too Dipper!” Tad wailed, feigning a sniffle. “I thought we were friends.”

“Tad, you’re never going to escape your name, so get used to it already will ya?” Wendy said with a laugh of her own.

“It’s alright Mr. Strange, you’re the most normal person I know!” Soos said with a smile.

“Thanks Soos… I think,” Tad replied back with a hesitant smile.

Bill let out a chuckle of his own, shaking his head a bit. It was unusual for him to feel so genuinely amused, content even. He knew he was difficult to be around, didn’t blame people for never getting near him, liked that fact even, but being apart of this particular group of people was nice. It felt weird, but not unpleasant, feeling like he actually belonged there and was accepted by the others. He smiled down at the brunet still so close to him, he knew that the new feeling was all because of the little slave.

“Well, we should leave Tad to his strangeness, we still have two more stops,” BIll said with a sigh, nudging the brunet up before standing himself, stretching with a loud sigh before cracking his back loudly and snickering as Tad shivered at the noise.

“Fine, go have fun, just get out,” Tad said petulantly, a pout on his lips.

“Bye Tad, have a nice day,” Dipper said softly, shooting a smile towards the raven haired man. 

It gave Bill pause, seeing how friendly Dipper was being with the other man. Since when had they gotten so close? He kept his face blank even as he felt icy contempt enter his veins. How was it that the other man was getting his Pine Tree to speak without fear? Hadn’t he been kind to his slave? Barring a few mistakes made, he knew he’d been kind, far kinder than he’d ever been to anyone else, but yet the slave still feared him so much. There were few times his Sapling didn’t worry and spoke up about what he said, but he was still fearful. How had Tad broken through those barriers of fear so quickly?

He felt a smaller hand slip itself into his suddenly. Looking down he saw inquisitive brown eyes looking up at him in concern. “Master is everything alright?” Dipper asked quietly, a frown on his face.

“Yeah kid, just a bit of a headache forming,” Bill lied easily. His previous irritation quickly melted away and he felt silly all of a sudden. Yes Pine Tree was scared of him sometimes, but maybe it had more to deal with what Bill was to him over anything else. He shoot the brunet a light smile and squeezed his hand lightly. “It’s nothing to worry about, let’s get going. We’re just going to walk to town square instead of riding, shouldn’t take long. I just need to stop in the council hall.”

“Are you sure you’re alright?” Dipper asked again, biting his lip. It was cute, how concerned he was. Bill couldn’t help but feel a surge of fondness rush through him. The kid may be fearful towards him, but Dipper clearly cared about him more than he feared him, enough to argue at least.

“Yup, perfectly fine,” Bill replied back before tugging the kid through the door, Wendy and Soos following and speaking lightly about something random.

The day was nice enough, the sun was out but it was rather warm, though thankfully it wasn’t too far of a walk. People were out and about, only a few leading slaves around by leashes, others just having them follow behind, the collar being a giveaway to what they were. Bill looked down at the brunet with a frown, he’d almost forgotten about the thin collar around that pale neck denoting what his Sapling was. It was a cheap one given by the auction house, something he probably should’ve replaced when he’d first bought the boy. Well, he’d just have to go out and find one more suitable another time, he certainly didn’t want the current thing to clash with his Pine Tree’s dress.

Having been a bit lost in thought, Bill frowned when Dipper drew closer to him nearly tripping him up in the process. He gave the hand in his a light squeeze, wondering what was going on in the brunet’s head before he looked up. It was easy to find what had caused Dipper’s sudden clinginess, white hair tended to draw the eye.

“Why if it isn’t Lord Cipher and company! My stars, this is just very fortuitous, I’ve been wanting to speak with you!” Gideon’s squeaky voice rang out. Bill suddenly recalled his earlier lie about a headache forming and nearly doubled over in laughter, because it wasn’t a lie any longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again everyone! I know it's a short chapter again. u.u I haven't had all that much time for writing as of late, but I want to keep up with updating for you guys sooo yeah. On another note I do have some news for you guys! I have an real life friend who offered to do a reading of my story and against my better judgement I said sure. (against my better judgement because I'm pretty sure this is going to scar him for life. xD) Ahahahaha. Anyways if you'd like to hear it he's posting it [on his soundcloud riiiiggghhtt here](https://soundcloud.com/nightchillreads). So far he's got the first chapter up and holy crap is it good! So please check it out and let him know what you think!~ Also some of this chapter includes a bit more on Tad and Bill's childhood thanks to Alexia who commented saying that she'd like to know more, so I added a little bit of background info for them, though more will certainly pop up for later chapters!
> 
> Again thank you all for the comments and kudos! They really mean alot to me as I've said over and over, because it's true! <3 I love hearing from you, so please don't hesitate to drop a comment or question down below for me! As always I hope to get the next chapter up soon, but until then you all have lovely days.
> 
> Edit :: Also the lovely Jjabberwocky has some art for us over on their [tumblr](http://j-jabberwocky.tumblr.com/post/141374541292/he-didnt-hesitate-to-kiss-his-masters-lips)! It's amazing! *^* If anyone else has any art to share feel free to comment or message me via email or tumblr and I'll start posting links! I'm not super active on tumblr at the moment, but I get the emails and phone notifications. (Gotta avoid spoilers for stuff atm. Wanna watch Erased. xD)


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning :: References to past noncon situations and since I just wrote this edits will be incoming once again

Dipper didn’t know what it was about the white haired lord that set him on edge, but something did. Gideon, as he remembered his Master called him, wasn’t particularly intimidating in the least. He was short, pudgy, and he smiled so brightly that Dipper couldn’t even look at him for long. Something was off about him, though, something that made Dipper feel strangely fearful. All that he knew was that seeing the man again spelt out trouble.

“Why if it isn’t Lord Cipher and company! My stars, this is just very fortuitous, I’ve been wanting to speak with you!” The man said brightly, his higher pitched voice piercing through the air and making Dipper shiver and move even closer to his Master, nearly making the blond trip over him.

“Shortstack I don’t exactly have time to talk to you today. I’m a very busy man, as I’m sure you know, so why don’t you make an appointment with Red here and I’ll get back to you,” his Master said to the man, only just managing to keep his voice even from what Dipper could tell.

He didn’t know why his Master disliked the other man so much, but Dipper understood somehow without knowing. Even so he couldn’t help but fear how that dislike would present itself again. He couldn’t help his hands from trembling, even with the tight grasp the blond had on one. Dipper couldn’t help but tense up as all his thoughts turned to memories of what happened the last time his Master had seen the other lord. He could remember the steel grip in his hair, hear the anger in the golden man’s voice again.

His breath sped up minutely and he couldn’t help biting his lip harshly as he felt internal panic set itself upon him. The taste of blood filled his mouth and his thoughts spiraled downward again. Maybe… maybe he’d be useful as a punching bag? His Master had been so kind to him so far, so very kind, so he should accept whatever the man threw at him happily. Still, he didn’t want to hurt, so selfishly didn’t want that to be his purpose. So far the man had only hurt him that once without it being punishment, but that had been the only time someone had truly angered him. The phantom feelings of bruises and having his hair pulled ran through him, his eyes glazing over as memories flashed through his mind again.

He wasn’t aware he was so caught up in his own memories until a pudgy hand waved itself in his face, the owner looking at him intensely. 

“You alright there… boy?” The other lord asked.

“He’s fine, now if you please-”

“I must say that you’ve cleaned him up very well Lord Cipher! I remember meeting you both the other day and it, I mean he, was quite the mess. You were one-hundred and ten percent correct that with the right clothes he looks very nice,” Gideon said, a bright seemingly innocent smile on his face, though it was clear by the way he was sucking up he wanted something. Heck, the man had called him worthless the last time they met, clearly something had changed. Dipper wasn’t sure he wanted to know what made the man suddenly so interested enough to suck up. It was clear the man was trying hard to be cordial this time, going far enough not to insult his Master in anyway this time. “I can see why you’ve put the effort in now, it was my mistake not to see past all those wounds.”

It took everything Dipper had not to shrink in on himself or bolt as the white haired man continued speaking. He couldn’t stop himself from flinching as the other lord grabbed his chin, tilting his head up and forcing him to look into blue eyes for a moment even as he tried to avert his gaze before the other’s hand dropped away.

“Yes, he looks absolutely stunning I must say and well trained to boot. You wouldn’t consider lending him to me for a few days, would you? I would be willing to give you-”

“No, I don’t share what’s mine Shortstack,” his Master replied quickly, he was so fast in cutting the other lord that Dipper couldn’t even find time to worry about him accepting the proposition. The brunet felt himself relax a little, leaning towards his Master and feeling thankfulness wash over him. 

“Come now, it would only-”

“Oh Lord Cipher, why don’t you sort this out with Lord Gleeful while me, the kid, and Soos all go and tell the council you’re on your way?” Wendy asked as she stepped forward and grabbed Dipper’s other hand.

Dipper looked up at his Master with wide eyes, slightly fearing what the golden man’s reaction would be to Wendy’s proposition, he didn’t know what to expect when comparing the current moment to the last time his Master had to deal with the other lord. Heterochromatic eyes met his own and a frown formed beneath them, another moment the man looked away quickly a sad look on his face before he let go of the smaller hand in his.

“Go ahead Red, I’ll be right along,” Bill said with a sigh, watching as the redhead walked off with Soos and Dipper in tow. His eyes lingered on the slave, a stab of guilt going through him. He hadn’t wanted to think about what he did, not since the brunet so readily forgave him, but Gideon had a habit of bringing up foulness. “What did you want exactly? If you remember correctly I told you that I didn’t want to see your fat little face ever again. Yet here we are, seeing one another for the second time is such a short time. You’re asking for me to just stab your eyes out.”

“Look Lord Cipher, I know I went back on that deal, it was my mistake. I didn’t think I needed you, didn’t know a little mouse would ruin my plans, but that was in the past. I mean, you didn’t lose much-”

“Didn’t lose much? Thanks to you I lost that-”

“Ah, we really shouldn’t speak of this out in the open. Please, can’t I stop by your manor sometime to discuss details? This would fix everything, I swear, plus you’ve never shown love for the crown,” Gideon began before shrinking back as Bill glared at him.

“Keep your fat little mouth shut you little disgusting idiot,” Bill couldn’t help but hiss out, eyes narrowed to slits and face turning red in anger.

“I-I’m sorry, but please consider-”

“I’ll consider nothing! Get out of my sight!” Bill hissed out, only just keeping himself from screaming. The white haired lord didn’t know how much he was pushing the blond’s buttons, Bill was two seconds away from grabbing the pudgy man by the throat and strangling him.

“You’ll regret not hearing me out Cipher!” Gideon nearly shouted back, face turning red with anger was well before paling just as quickly as Bill took a threatening step towards him. “I-I’ll ask again another time then,” Gideon tried, his voice faltering as he took a few steps back before fleeing. 

Bill took a moment to gather himself, shoulders slumping and anger leaving him. He suddenly felt weighed down, a feeling similar to defeat washing over him as he remembered the look Dipper had given him. Irritation still prodded his thoughts, lingering in the back of his mind, but at the forefront was guilt. His heart felt heavy with the emotion, he hated it. 

He rubbed at his face as memories of throwing Dipper entered his mind, of the fear displayed in those brown eyes and tears running down the smaller man’s face as Bills cock pumped in and out of that mouth relentlessly, choking him to the point that he couldn’t breathe. He could have killed the kid if his grip had been any harder, as it was he remembered hair ripping out of his grasp as the slave coughed and gasp.

Despite the guilt he felt… he still felt himself harden at the memories. He slapped himself, feeling beyond disgusted with himself. He liked the kid, didn’t want to destroy him, but he was still a sadist and seeing someone in pain still got him off, even if it was just in his memories. Bill knew he wasn’t a good person, if he was he’d already would have freed Dipper, but instead he wanted to own the boy and everything he was. If he was a good person he would never have touched him the way he had, never have slowly manipulated the boy into depending on him as much as he had.

No, he knew he wasn't a good person at all, but he wasn’t unfeeling. He shook his head again, thinking about how much wrong he’d done to Dipper wouldn’t make it all disappear. No, there was nothing he could do about the past, nothing that could fully erase the guilt he felt either, but he could do something about how the slave felt in the present. With that in mind, he made his way to council hall, barely looking at the building as he made his way through embellished doors. 

He spotted Soos, Wendy, and Dipper talking to one of the council members in the entrance hall quietly. He scowled a little as he saw how Dipper leaned into Wendy, hand still in hers. He forced himself to smile, though it was strained as he walked over to the group. He wanted nothing more to rip Dipper from her, to never let her touch what was his, but that would hurt his asterism, and he did that enough in recent times.

“Oh hey there Cutebiker, I’ve heard that you needed me for something,” Bill said as cheerfully as he could with how he felt currently. He wanted nothing more than to scowl and pout like a child at that moment, but that wouldn’t have been appropriate, plus the goddamn redhead would probably get way too much of a kick out of it and he’d promised Dipper he wouldn’t hurt her and he’d be too tempted to.

“Yes Lord Cipher, the council i-is mostly assembled and a woman from the capital is here to speak with you too,” the man said, his higher pitched voice only faltering for a second despite how he hunched into himself a little. 

Bill nodded and sighed, closing his eyes for a moment before snapping them open when he felt something brush against him, a slightly clammy hand slipping into his. He looked at Dipper with soft eyes a small genuine smile forming on his face. He didn’t know what was going through the brunet’s head, approaching him after he’d been so angry and irritated wouldn’t be something most people would ever do, especially when they’d been hurt by him like Dipper had. Still, he felt his heart warm and he appreciated the unexpected comfort the slave was giving. It didn’t erase the feelings of guilt still brewing in his heart, but that didn’t matter at the moment. The little slave always surprised him and it sent a wave of warmth over him, making his chest constrict for a moment.

“Sorry for being a bit late, Gideon stopped us to talk,” Bill said with a slight scowl before shaking his head. “So Cutebiker, did Red introduce you to Dipper?”

“Yes my Lord,” Cutebiker replied quickly with a nod, not saying much. It was clear he was slightly afraid, which normally was good, but Bill wasn’t sure he wanted Dipper to see how much he scared others. Still, there was a reason for him to be there.

“Good, you’re going to stay here with them and make sure that they’re entertained,” Bill said with a nod before slipping his hand from Dipper’s and reaching over to clutch the brunet’s shoulder. “I’ll be back as soon as I can Pine Tree, then we can go to our last stop.”

“O-Okay Master,” Dipper stuttered out quietly, blushing as Bill leafed a hand through his hair.

Bill pulled away and entered large double doors to talk to the council, closing the doors behind him with a small bang despite his preference for dramatics he hadn’t wanted to scare his sapling who was standing just outside the doors. His eyes narrowed as he turned around to face the circle of people all discussing something.

“And what do you lot need this time? I thought that you’d be happy enough to govern the town yourselves, yet you call me here again so soon after the last time,” He said, voice booming through the room as his eyes narrowed and he scowled at him, pleased as they shrunk back.

“M-My Lord, there is a concern-”

“A concern… you waste my time with something like-”

“You remember that Doctor Laurent was murdered just days ago? We have reason to believe that murderer wasn’t a run of the mill killer, but someone hired professionally,” A woman with glasses dressed in all black spoke up as she stepped out of the shadows of the room. Bill frowned, he’d never seen her before and he knew everyone of importance in his town.

“Who are you?” He asked, eyes still narrowed as he tried to keep confusion from his face.

“Please call me Candy, I am a part of the royal secret police. We investigate situations that threaten the crown and members of nobility. Our current intel believes that this hired killer will be targeting you next Lord Cipher,” She said, her voice grave and echoing in the room despite how quiet she was.

“Secret huh? Well, you just told me what you were, so you aren’t so secret anymore are you?” Bill couldn’t help but taunt. 

“Rumours of us have been passing through ears for years Lord Cipher, our order may not be secret, but what we do isn’t often known,” she said before smiling a little. “Not unless we want it to be.”

“Alright then, why warn me then? It’s no secret that the royal family has always disliked the Cipher family,” Bill stated pursing his lips. “You answer to the king, don’t you? So then why would he want you to warn me?”

“His Majesty is sick of death,” she began with a sigh. “Besides that, the fallout he’d have to deal with after your death would be too troublesome.”

Bill couldn’t help but let out a sharp laugh at that, shaking his head. “Is that right?” He asked as he wiped at his eyes. He knew it was true enough, he had woven a web that would collapse if he died, but he supposed the first explanation would do as well. He pitied the king, he was a sad man with no one left in his life, no real reason to live. Despite his pity though he despised the man, he was letting the kingdom fall to ruin around him as he sunk further and further into despair each year, it was despicable. No matter his personal trouble, he was responsible for the whole kingdom, if he couldn’t do his job then he should hand the crown to someone who could. 

“Yes, so if you wouldn’t mind I’d like to post some of my agents outside of your-”

“Absolutely not, I value my privacy too highly to allow you to do something like that,” Bill cut her off with a shake of his head. That simply wouldn’t do, it would cause too much trouble, especially since he had so many experiments going on in his (mostly) secret lab. Even though he’d been unable to go down, he still didn’t want people lingering outside his home and accidentally coming across a way to get in. Besides that he did have some highly illegal substances down there.

“But the possibility of-”

“I assure you… Sweetcheeks, I’m perfectly capable of protecting myself. So keep your agents to yourself and I’ll keep an eye out and if I am attacked, I’ll take my attacker into custody and get in contact with you somehow,” he said with a shrug.

“But Lord Cipher-”

“You are not posting-”

“Fine… just be careful, alright? We will inform you if there is any further information that we come across,” Candy said with a suffering sigh and shake of her head.

“I appreciate that, now if that’s all I really must be going. It’s been a long day,” he said as he turned away from her and opened the doors.

“And manly Dan wrapped his arms around the bear and all I could do was cheer him on because I’m not super manly like him,” Cutebiker was talking animatedly. “I was all like ‘git ‘em, git ‘em’! It was amazing.”

“Wow I don’t think I’ve even heard that story Tyler,” Wendy said with a whistle.

“I can’t believe your dad wrestled a bear with just his hands!” Dipper exclaimed too with wide eyes.

“Wendy’s dad is pretty much the strongest guy ever,” Soos chipped in.

“Nah, you guys are giving him too much credit. He’s strong, but mostly it’s just dumb luck,” Wendy said with a laugh. “If I didn’t know better Tyler I’d say you're infatuated with my dad,” she teased with a smile.

“What, no way! I just admire him is all!” Tyler deflected with red cheeks.

“Oh! Is this the slave I’ve heard so much about that you came to own Lord Cipher?” Candy asked loudly from behind him, walking quickly to stand in front of the brunet. She placed her hands on his shoulders and Bill watched with a bit of guilty satisfaction as the boy flinched under her touch. At least strangers still frightened the slave more than he himself did. He was still a little hung up on how easily Dipper was getting along with people while he still feared Bill himself.

“Yes, this is Dipper,” Bill replied easily. “Now if you would-”

“He’s absolutely adorable!” She squealed to his surprise, bringing the boy to her chest a little forcefully. Dipper was slightly taller than her, the black haired woman was rather short, so he was bent a little awkwardly as he stiffly let himself be maneuvered.

Finally after a moment the woman let Dipper go and the brunet nodded his head before smoothing down his bangs and looking down towards the ground in embarrassment presumably. While it was adorable, how flustered his Pine Tree was over the sudden attention, Bill supposed he should save his slave.

“Sweetcheeks I suggest giving him some room now, you’re going to make his face catch fire,” Bill teased as he moved to the brunet’s side, offering his hand to the other. He smiled a little as the smaller pale hand slipped into his quickly and the brunet folded himself into his side.

“Awwwsss,” the woman cooed before shaking her head. “I suppose I should get going anyway. Have a nice day Lord Cipher and company. Stay safe.”

With that the woman walked away, black skirt and long black hair flowing behind her dramatically. He didn’t doubt she worked on the theatrical work of such an exit. He was brought out of his thoughts by Wendy.

“Who was that?” She asked with a frown.

“Member of the supposedly royal secret police,” he replied simply with a shrug of his shoulder.

“What did a member of the secret police want?” Soos asked next with a frown too.

“Not much Question Mark. It’s nothing to worry about yet,” Bill asked, evading the question. He wanted to assess the situation first before letting anyone know about the so called assassin after him. Besides he was nearly positive that it was just a false alarm, the doctor probably was doing things he shouldn’t have that got him killed. Because if that wasn’t the case, then who was stupid enough to go after him?

“Alright then everyone let’s get going! Not much daylight left and you know that Lazy Susan is well… lazy, it wouldn’t be unlikely for her to close up shop early,” Bill said with a shake of his head a laugh.

“Everyone, go go go!” Wendy exclaimed quickly, leading the way before turning around to wave at Cutebiker. “See you Tyler! Don’t worry I won't’ tell my dad about your man crush on him.”

“I don’t have a crush on your dad!” Cutebiker replied quickly with a blush before hurrying away before anything else could be said. 

They walked quickly, struggling to keep up with Wendy as she hurried them along while she chattered about how badly she wanted to eat food from Lazy Susan’s again. Bill took the opportunity to watch Dipper, enjoying the way a small smile graced the slave’s face as he shook his head and giggled at something the redhead said. Suddenly he was struck by how much he cared about the kid again, though he forced his thoughts not to linger on that fact.

Still, despite pushing away those linger thoughts he couldn’t help but caress the hand in his softly while he tried to keep his mind blank. He didn’t want to think about his feelings anymore that day, didn’t want to analyse them. No, that was for another day he supposed. Thankfully they made it to the small dingy restaurant soon enough and took a seat at a slightly dirty table.

“What can I get you? Oh! Hello Wendy, Soos, Lord Cipher, and who might you be?” She asked in her normally loud and friendly way. He watched as Dipper hesitated, shyly averting his gaze from her face until Bill nudged him.

“It’s Dipper ma’am,” he said quietly.

“Well It’s nice to meet you Dipper! Aren’t you just adorable?” She said before pinching the brunet’s cheek.

“I’m not adorable,” Dipper muttered under his breath, pouting cutely. 

“I’ve told you Pine Tree, you are so adorable,” Bill whispered to him as he leaned over him and joined Susan in her torment of already cherry red cheeks, pinching the other one lightly.

“I- hmph,” Dipper didn’t argue much more but it was clearly because his cheeks were being stretched by two people for a few more moments before the older woman stepped back and Bill decided he’d tormented the kid enough.

“Alright then everyone! Anyone know what they want?” She asked again, poised to take their order.

“Ice cream and pancakes!” Wendy exclaimed.

“Yeah! You’ve got the best pancakes in town!” Soos exclaimed loudly in agreement before pausing. “Just don’t tell Abuelita that.”

“Is that alright with you sapling? Pancakes and ice cream?” Bill asked the brunet before furrowing his brows upon noticing the confusion written on the other’s face.

“Wh-What are those?” Dipper hesitantly asked.

“What? You’ve never had pancakes or ice cream?” Wendy asked, sounding like it was the worst crime in the world.

“No, we at mostly this tasteless gruel,” Dipper replied, a frown on his face as his eyes glassed over for a moment until he looked towards Bill. “I-I’ve never eaten so well before Master bought me.”

Bill felt himself jolt slightly for once as the brunet nuzzled into his side persistently, looking up at him with large eyes. To his own surprise he felt his own cheeks burning at the sudden attention his sapling was paying him. Hesitantly he placed a hand on the brunet’s head, petting him and letting a small smile form on his face.

“Alright then, it’s settled. Pancakes and ice cream it is then,” Bill said as he looked to Lazy Susan with a nod. 

“Alright! It’ll be right out then,” she said before reaching up and lifting her lazy eye’s lid and closing it again. “Wink!”

He felt Dipper shudder beside him and he let out a little laugh as Soos and Wendy followed suit at the strange woman’s signature action. The woman was odd, but open minded. Alright, so she was dumb as a rock too, but hey at least she was fun.

“Why does she have to do that every time?” Wendy complained before shuddering again.

“She doesn’t know it bothers people. I think it’s hilarious,” Bill said with another laugh and shake of his head.

“Of course you would you fucking sadist,” Wendy muttered under her breath before letting her head fall forward onto the table.

“So did Cutebiker keep you adequately entertained Pine Tree?” Bill asked, turning his attention back to the brunet glued to his side instead of paying the redhead any mind.

“Yes Master,” Dipper said quietly, shyly really. Bill frowned but let silence fall between them as Soos and Wendy talked about something and he took a look around the room, suddenly noticing the eyes on them. He glared at a few people openly staring, happy when they paled and turned away to eat or talk to their companions.

He’d forgotten they were out in public, that people would think it odd to see him being so tender towards a slave, that it would be seen as weakness. He frowned more, wondering how many people had noticed them, many would have hurried away upon seeing him, averted their eyes, but how many would be curious enough to watch and listen? It was concerning that he hadn’t even thought of that.

“Alright everybody! Food’s here, make room!” Susan announced loudly as she set bowls of ice cream and plates of pancakes in front of them.

For once Bill didn’t snatch the fork from Dipper’s hands, instead letting him feed himself and watching as bits of syrup dripped from his lips and wishing he could lick it away without someone in the diner watching. Well, he knew he could, that wouldn’t have been the worst thing he could do, but he didn’t think that his sapling would appreciate the attention it would bring. Still, his resolve was further tested as the slave let out little noises of pleasure as he got to the ice cream.

“It’s cold!” He exclaimed softly in surprise.

“Don’t eat too much in one bite Pine Tree, or it’ll give you a headache,” Bill advised with a little smile on his face as the boy nodded in acknowledgement and took a tinier amount. “It’s good though, right?”

“Yes Master, thank you,” Dipper said with a smile as he unconsciously leaned into the blond. 

Bill’s resolve not to be too affectionate in public wavered a moment as he pet the brunet again. He wanted to kiss the boy again, to show the world that the brunet was his and his alone, but again he didn’t think that Dipper would like that. So instead he ate a few bites of his own food and pushed a bit over onto the brunet’s plate when he was done. The smile the brunet shot him was well worth the restraint, well that and the knowledge that soon they’d be on their way home and he could devour his little asterism soon enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I know it's been a while! I'm so sorry! I was busy with umm well making [this](https://scontent-yyz1-1.xx.fbcdn.net/hphotos-xfa1/v/t1.0-9/12249802_509606725893863_7392468024502606517_n.jpg?oh=84afeb86e8cd9233be761e0afa941276&oe=57BBA26C) and then going to wear it at the convention I went to of course. I had loads of fun but leading up to the con I was freaking out because I also cosplayed Sailor Moon and the boots I had made me want to cry so I had to make my own red boots and man oh man I had problems with painting them because it was freezing out for some reason... it's spring man, why was it so cold? Anyways I also ended up redoing shoes for my Rize Kamishiro cosplay and thankfully those came out better since they weren't boots, but still took time and then the goddamn bow for Giffany took longer than anything else. u.u Sorry, sorry, just complaining about the lack of time I had between that and work. Needless to say I had about five hundred words written for this chapter until yesterday where I got another few thousand written. 
> 
> Alright so this chapter is dedicated to Alexia who fell off her horse on Sunday. u.u I'm sorry you got hurt! I wish I could've had this up sooner and it wasn't so bleh! Anyways I'll continue working on this to get something else out to you soon! No spoilers but I will say there is an upcoming Mabel and Pacifica chapter before the ball! Thank you all so for your comments and kudos! All those kind words really help me keep going! Again, please feel free to post any comments or questions you may have here or through my email or tumblr! ^^ I won't spoil anything, but if there's any confusion I'll be happy to clear it up for you! And of course I love hearing your theories and just general thoughts on things! Thanks so much again! I hope to see you all again real soon!
> 
> P.S. If you haven't check it out yet, my friend Nightchill has been reading this fic over on his soundcloud (linked in the summary of this story) and it's fantastic! Like I cringe so hard because this is a guy I know in real life reading my shitty fanfic, but like it's so good. Please check it out if you have the time and let him know what you think. ^^


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning :: badly written smut ahead wooooooo

Dipper couldn’t deny that the day had been tiring. Between the fitting, his momentary panic about the upcoming ball, seeing Gideon again and fearing that his Master might take his anger out on him, everything that happened that day just left him exhausted. Still, it hadn’t been a bad day, it had actually been rather good. He couldn’t remember the last time he felt so… included in anything. Being a part of a group was new to him, it was strange, being included in a conversation and listened to. Thinking about it then, he didn't think that anyone in his entire life other than Mabel cared about what he thought, or even really listened to what he said. It was nice, to feel like maybe he wasn’t worthless and unimportant, even if he knew he was.

Still, it really had taken a lot out of him, he was rather tired when they finally got into the carriage to head home. He couldn’t stop himself from leaning against his Master’s side and letting his eyes shut as the man wrapped an arm around him, fingers tracing up and down his arm softly. He let out a small sigh as he snuggled against the man, unable to stop himself from being so affectionate.

Dipper knew he was being too bothersome as of late, especially that day, but his Master kept indulging him. He was finding it hard to stop himself from seeking more and more from his Master, even when he knew he should stop he still sought comfort. He was still scared of the other man, still frightened and waiting for the day that things would turn on their head and he’d be left shattered in pieces, too broken to be put back together… but those thoughts weren’t coming to him as often.

He found himself drifting off on the trip home, his eyes closed, feeling warm and safe against his Master’s side. He hadn’t fully fallen asleep, just remaining awake enough to hear Wendy and Soos’s voices, but not conscious enough to actually listen to what they were saying. Finally the carriage came to a stop and he felt himself being lifted by strong arms. He forced himself to open his eyes, blearily looking towards his Master.

“I… can walk…” he said sleepily, his voice trailing off as he let out a loud yawn.

“Shhhh Sapling, I’ve got you. Go back to sleep kid,” his Master said, a soft chuckle escaping him as another yawn came from Dipper.

“Buuuut I can walk,” Dipper said slowly, whining a bit, eyes drooping to his own dismay. 

“Yes I know you can Pine Tree, but you’re not going to, because I’m carrying you,” his Master replied in kind still chuckling a small bit.

“But you don’t have to,” Dipper muttered even as he turned towards his Master’s chest, snuggling into the man a little more.

“No, I don’t, but I want to Sapling,” the man said before shushing him. “Now hush, if you don’t stop being so adorable I’m going to hug you too tight and wake you up.”

Dipper fell silent, just listening to his Master’s footsteps as he walked through the corridors. After a small while he heard the click of a door as they finally entered the other man’s room. A few short steps were taken, muted against the carpet and after Dipper felt himself being lowered onto the too soft bed. He was nudged slightly, his Master attempting to pull his dress off, but the brunet didn't move. Fabric bunched up beneath him, being crumpled more and more as the other man tried to undress him without help.

“Come on kid, need you to lift your butt up for me,” his Master said quietly. “Can’t have you-”

Dipper turned over and lifted his butt high into the air, eyes still closed and breaths coming out softly. He almost wanted to laugh, purposefully being difficult for once in his sleepy haze. The blond stopped talking when he saw the display and though the brunet couldn’t see it, his eyebrows rose and he pursed his lips as he stared for a moment. He let silence settle between them before slapping Dipper’s ass lightly. “That’s not what I meant and you know it Sapling.”

The brunet couldn’t help the little giggle that escaped him before he felt another light slap hit his butt. Unable to stop himself, he let out a little breathy moan. He kept his eyes shut, a blush rising to his cheeks as he jolted when the other man slapped him again and another sound escaped him in surprise.

“I’m just trying to get you undressed for bed and here you are, being a silly little Sapling and tempting me,” his Master tsked before swatting at him again.

Dipper didn’t know what he was doing, but the slaps felt good, and he couldn’t stop himself from becoming aroused. He was tired, so sleepy, but now he was also horribly aroused and he had no one to blame but himself. He'd been difficult on purpose, slightly annoyed with his Master for carrying him around so often, but his little act of revenge backfired on him. He whined and shifted a little, opening his eyes to stare at his Master heatedly, hoping that the man would understand what he wanted, what he needed in that moment.

“Oh are you enjoying this perhaps Pine Tree?” The lord teased as he slapped the brunet’s raised ass another time. His eyes met the slave's and a smirk formed on his lips.

“I-I,” Dipper stuttered, too flustered to say much of anything as he squirmed a little more, hoping the man would just do something instead of teasing him more. 

“Come on kid, sit up for me,” the blond demanded.

Dipper complied, unafraid as the man undressed him before bringing him across his lap. He shuddered in anticipation as the man ran his hands over his back and thighs. Outwardly he was calm, flustered, but also too exhausted to bring himself to be worried very much. For once thoughts fled his mind and instead he was focused only on the physical world. He shivered and moaned as the man caressed him, running his nails over sensative skin before suddenly bringing his hand down onto Dipper’s ass once more. His breath caught in his throat before he let out another moan, not holding anything back.

“Do you like that Pine Tree?” Bill asked, a little smirk in his voice. 

“Y-Yes, ohhh..” Dipper managed to get out before he felt another slap. “W-Why does this- this feel so good?”

“Let me know when to stop, alright Sapling?” Bill asked, pausing for Dipper to nod before bringing his hand down again.

Dipper didn’t know why it suddenly felt so good all of a sudden, couldn’t understand his own arousal. Sure he’d gotten hard during a spanking before, but it had never felt quite like this. Maybe it was because he was so tired, but he honestly didn’t want it to stop. He let out little gasps and moans as his Master administered slap after slap, each one varying in timing and force. His face felt like it was on fire as he turned it to look at his Master, a blissful look on the golden man’s face as well. He could feel the other man’s member poke at him and yet… it was more exciting than frightening than it normally was.

Finally Dipper motioned for his Master to stop, breaths coming out in pants as he forced himself to sit up shakily. If he’d let the other man continue he was going to come, but that didn’t feel fair. He pouted at his master and pulled at the fabric of his clothes. “Off,” he said simply, demanding it boldly.

“Can’t argue with that, now can I?” His Master said with a laugh as he complied, shrugging off his clothes quickly and kicking them away on the ground.

Dipper stared at his Master for a moment, admiring his golden skin and the way that his hard cock stood proudly against his toned stomach. The man really was godlike, beautiful and handsome in an otherworldly fashion. He blushed as he felt his own arousal twitch in response to the visage as the man sat on the bed, shooting the brunet a smug smile. Dipper pursed his lips, taking the look as a challenge.

He was tired, but he wouldn’t be able to sleep wound up as he was, beside he should take care of his Master too… shouldn’t he? He wanted to bring the other man pleasure, wanted to experience it himself, so that's what he would do. So he straddled the other man’s legs, facing him and sliding his member against the blond’s, smirking a little as the other moaned at the friction.

“You bold little minx,” the lord purred, his hand moving to cup a flushed cheek for a moment.

“Y-You l-like this th-though, don-don’t you Master?” Dipper managed to get out, breathless as he reached between them, taking both his own and his Master’s arousal in his hands. He stared at the man through a half lidded gaze, a small smile on his face.

“C-Can’t say I don’t, kid,” the man managed to get out, his breath hitching as Dipper worked their erections in his small hands, sliding them up and down slowly, teasingly. The brunet shivered as the blond’s head fell forward to lean on his shoulder, breaths caressing his neck softly.

“Ma-Master,” he whispered out before quickening his pace. He felt strong hands run down his back, lightly caressing the skin there before slipping down further, cupping warm cheeks and squeezing lightly. Dipper couldn’t help the squeak that escaped him, pausing his ministrations to glare at his smiling Master. Still, the blond didn’t stop, massaging cheeks gently enough to make the slave moan again before continuing what he’d been doing. Finally he slowed himself and nosed at his Master’s face waiting until the man moved back a little before surging forward into a kiss.

“Aren’t you just- just a good little multitasking tree,” Bill said breathlessly as Dipper pulled back for air. He let out a loud moan as Dipper squeezed his erection lightly in response before quickening his pace.

“Master- I- I can’t… not much longer,” Dipper finally whispered out, his voice ragged sounding as he spoke. He shivered at the grin his Master shot him at those words.

“Then come for me Dipper,” the man whispered softly, nipping his ear gently.

The action was enough to send Dipper over the edge and he only just managed to keep his hands moving. To his own satisfaction his Master went over the edge just after him, nails digging into his back and a loud moan escaping the man too. When they were both spent Dipper pushed his Master back lightly, leaning over him and kissing him lazily before rolling over. He snuggled into the man's side, a little happy sigh escaping him.

“Hmm, I wasn’t expecting that Pine Tree,” the man said after a few moments, turning over so that the brunet was snuggling into his chest.

“You started it,” Dipper replied tiredly, uncaring about the mess between them and his own words. He was tired, so very tired, but he felt good too, so very good.

“Whatever you say kid, whatever you say,” Bill whispered with a smirk and shake of his head. He got up, making the brunet groan with discontent as he cleaned them both off and moved the covers out from underneath him before climbing back into bed and letting Dipper snuggle up to him again. “Good night Dipper.”

“Goodnight Master,” Dipper replied in kind, words a little slurred, eyes already shut and for once he slept through the night, no thoughts keeping him awake or nightmares haunting him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I know this isn't much, but my brain really wanted to write a short little smut scene for everyone, since it's been lacking for a while. It's kinda shitty, but hey, sensual spankings! Ahahahaha. Anyways, I hope to get you another longer chapter soon! ;3 For those of you that don't know I also started posting for the role reversal fanfic that I mentioned was requested of me a while back. It's called Insanity is Relative because I'm uncreative! Anyways if you like this fic then please feel free to check it out! I'll still be focusing on this one more, but I have sooo much tomfoolery planned for the other fic. (And okay this one too. 83 Ahahahahaha.)
> 
> Thank you all once more for your comments and kudos! I honestly can't believe how many of you like this stupid fic. It honestly makes me want to cry sometimes (alright it does make me cry shhhh I'm emotional sometimes. the other half of the time I'm a sociopath. it balances out.) Ahem anyways soo ummm I've been feeling particularly social lately so ummm self advertisement here: please feel free to talk to me on tumblr! My tumblr is discordiainthegarden. You can also request fics and junk! Because I want to write more even though I just started another fic. Also remember how I mentioned instragram, well I'm using it so you guys can have that too. I'm under Chaotic_Eiris over there, so feel free to follow and talk to me and junk too. I'm not lonely or anything, nope, that's totally not why I'm posting my shit here. Not at all. Don't know what you're talking about. Okey. Bye. See you all next time. I'mma go pass out now. My bad sleep schedule is back with a vengeance.
> 
> Edited as of 4.19 in regards to phrasing, word usage, and typos. So it's not as shit.


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings :: references to past noncon situations :: not edited, edits will be incoming sometime tomorrow when I can properly look over this. As it is, I looked over it once, but getting some sleep would probably help me find errors as it's 6 in the morning.

Bill found that getting to sleep was taking a bit longer than normal that night, his head still trying to wrap itself around the fact that Dipper had surprised him once again. He wasn’t someone easily surprised or impressed, yet he felt like the slave never failed to make him experience both feelings. He felt unable to stop himself from hugging the younger man closer, burying his face into brown hair and inhaling deeply in another moment of weakness. The slave didn’t realise how special he was, how incredibly important he’d become to Bill. 

Dipper was a marvel, something… someone that was just unexpected and wonderful. The small brunet didn’t know it, but Bill knew that many people who met him already did. They all saw someone that should be protected, should be nurtured and befriended. Bill so selfishly wished that people would stop seeing how amazing his asterism was, stopped seeing how brightly he could shine if given the chance. Dipper was his, his and his alone, and others would only get in the way. Still, he knew that it would only dim that slowly growing light if he was to just keep the slave away from others.

Bill wasn’t used to caring about anyone, wasn’t used to wanting a person so much that he’d be willing to compromise on anything. It was frightening, how much the brunet made him feel. He felt like he was drowning almost, each new emotion was so vibrant they nearly overcame him. He wasn’t used to feeling so much, he’d so often been numb and unfeeling that he thought he was incapable of feeling anything truly. Dipper was the key that unlocked so much within him, as sickeningly sentimental as that was he couldn’t help but feel it was true. Even so he didn’t exactly know what to even do with half the feelings that flowed through him now.

He had no idea what to do and no amount of thought seemed to help in any way. All that he wanted was to be even closer to the brunet, but he was already the closest that he could be. So it seemed that for once in his life, Bill Cipher was absolutely stumped by the riddle that was Dipper. He’d once thought that the boy had been a puzzle for him to put together or destroy, but it seemed that it was more like Dipper was pieces of a bigger puzzle, one that completed himself. It was bewildering, unexpected, but it was liberating too.

Bill had never been one for rules, never liked being told what to do or even just given instruction. Still, despite his hate for order and rules, he was still bound by so many. He was bound by name to the city, bound by nature to constantly question everything around him, and bound by his own lack of understanding. He realised that he wasn’t truly free to do whatever he wanted, but at the same time he had it good enough already, so it wasn’t that big a deal. He never realised how much of himself was locked away though. He’d never felt so strongly in his life, never felt so passionate. Perhaps it had been burning inside him, he mused, coming out in fits of anger throughout his life. He’d always had a temper, one that was rather explosive and easily spurred until recently.

Bill mused on things a while longer, unable to stop thinking for a long while before starting to drift off, body still wrapped around his Sapling.

\---------

Dipper woke up feeling strangely relaxed and just a little sore. He yawned a bit and took a moment to figure out where he was and why he felt so good for once. Normally waking was a terrible affair for him, not enough sleep often led him waking feeling worse than when he’d went to sleep. He had remembered feeling totally exhausted the night before, enough so that he’d fallen asleep… but then the rest was fuzzy.

He snuggled into the warmth behind him, letting out another yawn before going still. He felt something hard against his back and then the memories of the night before started flowing back into his mind. He remembered being carried to his Master’s room, then his Master trying to undress him and then… the spanking. It had… felt so good and then… and then he had the man stop, demanded he take off his clothes too and did what he wanted without care of consequence. 

The brunet felt panic claw at his stomach, twisting and churning as he thought about how absolutely out of place he’d been. His breaths unconsciously came out faster and he could feel the room spinning, he was hyperventilating but didn’t know how to calm himself down. He heard himself whimper and tried to keep the noise back, tried to keep quiet so he didn’t wake up his Master.

Even with how quiet he was trying to be, the lord woke, feeling the brunet’s shivers against him and hearing the strangled whimpers. It took a moment for him to wake up enough to realise something was wrong, “Hmmm Dipper? Pine Tree? Sapling, what’s wrong?”

Dipper felt tears prickle at his eyes and he couldn’t help the thoughts running through his head about how wrong he was, how screwed up, how he couldn’t do anything right. He could only shake his head in reply, not being able to speak.

“Sapling, please! Please calm down, breathe in and out slowly, try holding your breath for a few moments,” Bill tried as he sat up, his eyes betraying his own fright at Dipper’s seemingly sudden panic attack, “You’re alright kid, whatever you think is wrong… it isn’t. You’re my good little Sapling, such a good little Sapling in fact.”

His Master continued to whisper words of comfort and praise to him until finally he got himself under control, his breath coming out shakily but otherwise fine. He tried his hardest to hold back tears as the golden man caressed his cheek so softly, a look of concern on his face. He couldn’t help but let out a laugh that sounded more like a sob, he felt so disgusted by his behaviour.

“I-I’m so-sorry, I did-didn’t-” Dipper began before his Master cut him off.

“Shhh, it’s alright Sapling. My precious little Pine Tree, you’re just fine,” the blond said as he continued to caress the brunet’s cheek so softly that it made him want to cry.

“B-But I- Master I demanded something of you last night, d-demanded and told you- told you to stop-”

“Yes, like I asked you to Pine Tree,” the lord said with a shake of his head, “You didn’t do anything wrong.”

Dipper couldn’t keep his eyes from watering, couldn’t stop the tears from running down his face. His Master’s words echoed in his head. He sat up and just barely held himself back, wanting to reach for his Master, but the man seemingly read his mind and drew the brunet close. He sniffled a little as he rested his cheek on the man’s shoulder, enjoying fingers that ran through his hair in a familiar fashion.

“Pine Tree, you can tell me to stop if you need to. I know you think you can’t, that it’s wrong, but I don’t want to hurt you,” his Master said, his voice strangely quiet, “In fact, it would make me feel better knowing that you would tell me to stop when you need to. I know last time we talked about it you said that you couldn’t, that it was wrong, but do you think you could try again for me?”

“I-I don’t know Master…” Dipper forced himself to choke out. He couldn’t, couldn’t- He was brought out of his thoughts abruptly as the blond pushed him onto his back suddenly, making him gasp in surprise. His brows furrowed in confusion for a moment before all thoughts left him. Fingers danced along his side, pressing into it harshly and making him squirm and laugh loudly at the surprise. He squirmed and tried to stop laughing so loudly, his cheeks flushing red quickly with the combined embarrassment and laughter bubbling out of him.

He shook his head, tears leaking out of his eyes as he squirmed, trying to get away from his Master. It took him a few moments longer to gather himself enough to speak, “Ma-ma..s-sto I- I c-can’t-”

“Hmmm, what’s that Pine Tree? I can’t understand what you’re trying to say,” the blond replied, a sly little grin on his face even as he dodged one of the brunet’s flailing limbs.

“Pl-Please n-n-no mo-more,” Dipper managed out, taking another breath, “Sto-stop I-I c-c-can’t.”

“There we go Pine Tree, that wasn’t so hard, was it?” His Master asked, still grinning a little.

“W-wh-what?” Dipper managed to get out, his voice breathless.

“You told me to stop and I did. Do I look angry to you? Do you feel like asking me to stop was wrong?” The Lord asked, he leaned over the brunet, tracing his fingers over reddened cheeks with a soft smile.

“That was- that wasn't- That wasn’t anything serious, though,” Dipper said, unable to stop a little pout from forming on his face.

“Oh but it could’ve been. What if my goal had been to make you humiliate yourself? I could’ve continued and made you piss yourself, but I didn’t, did I? I stopped when you asked and I’m not angry about it,” his Master explained, “On the other hand if you hadn’t said anything and then had an accident, well I wouldn’t be angry, but I certainly wouldn’t be happy and you’d be embarrassed. See how telling me to stop was a good thing?”

“I-I just… I don’t know if- if I can Master,” Dipper started, averting his eyes from the man above him, “I just- it still feels…”

“Have I ever punished you for anything you’ve said?” The lord asked eyebrows raised.

“The first night I came here Master,” Dipper couldn’t help but say, even though he knew what the man was getting at, and he couldn’t help a shy little grin from forming on his face in response.

“Oh Pine Tree, you are just a little smart ass aren’t you? For your information I didn’t give you that spanking because of what you said, but because you were presented like you were, I just couldn’t pass up the opportunity to warm that cute little butt of yours,” he said with a wry smile before it turned into a frown, “Though I should’ve done things differently, should have taken care of my little Sapling…”

“You have taken great care of me Master,” Dipper was quick to say, he didn’t like how down the man was getting. In all honestly he didn’t know what the man was saying, he’d let Dipper sleep that night, didn’t even have sex with him. Sure he’d been hungry, but sleep had been just as good for him, and he wasn’t sure how much he could’ve taken if the man had sex with him, he’d been in a bad state then. His Master had been so accommodating and caring that first night, and every night after for that matter.

“I’m not really doing that great a job Pine Tree,” his Master admitted with a shake of his head. 

“You are though!” Dipper exclaimed, “I’ve never felt this good in my life. You let me sleep, you feed me, and you make me feel…. cared for, like maybe you care about me.”

“I do care about you Dipper, more than anyone,” the man replied, his voice hushed and so sincere sounding to the brunet’s ears. Long elegant fingers trailed down Dipper’s jawline, tracing up and down before the blond lowered himself and brought his lips to the brunet’s. The kiss was soft, lips moving in sync, but neither deepened it. It was chaste but strangely felt more intimate than any others they’d shared. After a while the lord pulled back, resting his forehead against Dippers while smiling a small little bit, letting silence settle between them for a moment.

“Master I-” Dipper had to cut himself off, he’d wanted… he’d wanted to say something that he should never, ever say. He felt the words catch in his throat and instead he gave the man a watery smile, trying not think about it, “Thank you Master, I- I care about you too.”

“You’re far too adorable for your own good kid,” his Master replied after a few moments. He nuzzled his nose against the brunet’s before finally pulling back and sitting up, “Now, as much as I’d love to lay about all day with you Pine Tree, we do have things to do today. The Ball is just around the corner and you need to learn proper etiquette and how to dance! So get up and get your cute little tush into the bath. Then we’ll go eat and get started.”

Dipper couldn’t help but groan and grimace, “Master do I really have to learn how to dance? I’m just going to make a fool of myself.”

“Don’t be so melodramatic Pine Tree! You’ll be fine,” his Master replied with a wave of his hand, “Now hop to it Pine Tree, there are only so many hours in a day.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyy all. So I've been feeling rather... depressed. So I wrote fluff. Because it makes it a little better. It's not that good, but hey, it's something. It also wasn't supposed to be this long though. This wasss supposed to be the dance lesson chapter, but noooo I made this the 'lounge in bed and talk shit out' chapter. Anyways if I don't keep veering off course then there should be about 2 more chapters until the ball. I'm sorry about all the mistakes this time around. I kinda have a habit of posting as soon as I finish writing and then going back for mistakes. It's something that's probably not going to change, because if I don't post it then I'll just end up scrapping everything and I want you guys to have something to read, however this does leave the story riddled with mistakes. In the coming weeks I'll still be writing new chapters, but I'm also going to go back through the story and try to fix previous mistakes, so I might take a little bit more time between updating chapters of this and Insanity is Relative and editing, but I'll try not to make it too much time.
> 
> As always thank you so much for the comments and kudos! I'm sorry I didn't reply to everyone's comments in a timely manner. Depression has a way of hitting me mid being happy and just... annihilating all will to do anything. I had wanted to get a chapter to you all days ago, but well... Anyways, I honestly can't believe this story just passed 1700 kudos... that's incredible! I'm really, really happy you're all enjoying the story! I really hope you continue to enjoy the story as I slowly but surely get us to the main plot. Thank you all again and please do let me know what you think! It really puts a smile on my face when I read your theories and thoughts on the chapters. See you all next update... yes I'm going to go pass out again. I don't do this on purpose I swear, insomnia is just a bitch. Ahahahaha.


	38. Chapter 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings :: Allusions to past noncon situations and abuse :: unedited as always at this time  
> For the waltz I mostly was thinking of this [song](https://soundcloud.com/myopus/valse-sur-le-nom-barbara-d) because I liked how it is sort of similar to the song played in the waltz scene of Crimson Peak.

There was nothing Dipper hated more than attention being on him. Attention was never a good thing, not once had it lead to anything but pain and hardship for him. Still, while he was coming to terms with saying stop, or at least trying to, he couldn’t say no to his Master. So he’d learn to dance, but he really didn’t want to, and he didn’t fully understand why his Master was insisting on it.

The morning went by quickly, bathing with his Master quickly before being shoved into another dress. He’d hadn’t seen his Master pick this one up, though he supposed that most of his clothes had been delivered by Tad after their first trip to his shop. It wasn’t uncomfortable, the golden satin soft against his skin, but he felt like he was properly part of his Master’s house, decorated in the same colour so abundant through the manor. On some level, he liked feeling like he belonged to his Master, but he disliked how he felt like a mere decoration.

Eating was a quick affair too before his Master pulled him off towards the ballroom, evidently excited to get started. Wendy joined them but declined the offer to learn how to dance.

“Nah, I’ll just decline if anyone asks. I’m there to do a job anyway,” she said with a shake of her head.

“But Wendy,” Dipper huffed out childishly, he didn’t want to be the only one to make a fool of himself.

“No buts Dipper, Wendy is right, she isn’t there to have fun. You and me on the other hand, that’s all we’re going for, the fun and the food,” his Master said with a grin, “Now then, come here.”

The lord drew him close, hand placed around his lower back before roaming lower and making him squeak. The brunet couldn’t help but pout as the lord chuckled at him.

“Cipher, if you’re going to get anything done you might not want to go there,” Wendy called out with a bright laugh of her own when Dipper glared at the both of them.

“Wendy, be a lamb and play a waltz for us, would you?” His Master asked the redhead, waving her over towards the piano across the room.

“Be a what, and how do you know I even remember how to play?” She asked, cocking her hip to the side and raising an eyebrow towards him.

“Be a lamb, because you’re certainly not a deer,” he replied quickly with a little laugh, “Nope, that title is far more suited to Pine Tree here. What with how skittish he is, but also he is my little dear, my precious little Pine Tree.”

His Master pulled him close, nuzzling into his hair as he so often did. Dipper couldn’t help becoming a little flustered, but smiled nevertheless. He loved how his Master was so affectionate, he’d never imagined that he’d ever actually like, let alone love, it when a Master touched him at all. He’d never imagined so much, never thought that it was possible to feel as content as he did. While he really didn’t want to dance at all, he knew that it was the least he could do, after everything his Master had done for him. He was still afraid despite his resolve, he knew he was going to mess up, in one way or another. 

“Whatever Cipher,” Wendy said with a roll of her eyes, “You didn’t answer me though, how’d you know I remember how to play? I haven’t played for a long time now.”

The blond shook his head, a soft smile on his lips, “I know it’s not something you’d forget.”

Dipper felt confused by the interaction, especially how Wendy slumped a little, a sigh escaping her before she sat at the piano. She cracked her fingers and then stretched her back, another resounding crack emanating through the room and making the brunet wince and scrunch his face in discomfort. Her fingers traced the keys lightly before pressing down, dancing across the key’s easily, a little mournful song playing for a few seconds before turning it into something more cheerful.

“Now then Pine Tree,” the lord spoke softly, “let us begin. First things first, we have to get into the right position. I’ll be leading since I have more experience and I am your Master.”

Dipper nodded, he didn’t want to lead anyway, doubted that he could in fact. He let his Master maneuver him into position, his left hand resting on the golden man’s shoulder and his other being held so gently in the air on the opposite side. He took a shaky breath, he didn’t want to start moving, he was so sure he was going to screw up.

“There, so far so good, huh Sapling?” The man said with a laugh, “Now then, the steps. We’ll start in place, but it’s rather easy. There are only six steps to a waltz, two sets of three steps. Let’s start off slowly at first.”

Dipper bit his lip as they started moving, doing fine at first. His steps were unsteady, but so far followed his Master’s. As the man sped up though, well Dipper started to stumble, looking down to follow their feet and try to keep up with where they were going.

“Calm yourself Sapling, you were doing great, but then you started thinking too much. It’s a simple one, two, three…”

His Master was patient at first, going through the steps over and over, until he started to show his annoyance, biting his lip at first before scowling and eventually stopping and pulling away. He let out a long breath, “Pine Tree, you seriously can not be this inept at dancing! It’s not that hard. Are you even trying?”

Dipper blinked, face blank while his hands clenched into fists at his side where they had dropped. He shook his head, “I am trying. I- I am trying,” his voice came out trembling and fragile sounding. 

“You aren’t though, kid. You stepped on my feet every other step, you’re doing this because you don’t want to dance at the party, aren’t you?” The blond asked, pursing his lips, his eyes narrowing.

“I- I told you that I was going to make a fool of myself! I wouldn’t- I wouldn’t do this on purpose. It’s- I’m not graceful, I’m the opposite! Why do you want to dance with a slave anyway? I can’t do this, I’m sorry Master,” Dipper said, lowering his head and tensing up. He let out another shuddering breath and closed his eyes, fully aware that the other man was probably at least going to hit him for his impudence. Sure he hadn’t before, but Dipper knew he had never been this difficult before.

“Pine Tree, there is no one I’d rather dance with,” his Master said, a sigh escaping him, “You can do this kid, of that I have no doubt, but let’s take a break for the time being. I think I just have to come up with a better way to teach you.”

Dipper felt himself being pulled into his Master’s arms again, a hand carding fingers through his hair. He lost all the built up tension as the man continued petting him for a moment. The brunet shook his head, pushing into the blond, embracing the comfort the man gave him. He let out a sigh before nodding, “Okay. I’m sorry for being so difficult to teach.”

“It’s alright Sapling, sometimes there are some things you just don’t grasp at first. I mean, in other people’s cases, not in mine. I’m amazing at everything I do,” he said with a laugh.

Dipper found himself laughing alongside his Master. He was never quite sure if the man was being serious or not, but regardless, his over confidence was… well it was something else. The brunet was never quite sure what to make of the man sometimes, but he cared for him regardless.

“Red, you can stop playing now… Red?” The lord walked over to the redhead still playing the piano, he frowned as he put his hand on her shoulder, startling her.

“What? You’re done?” She asked, hiding her face.

“No, just taking a break,” he said, a frown still adorning his face. It was clear that he wanted to say something, but he didn’t know how.

“Are you alright Wendy?” Dipper asked quietly after walking over himself. He tried to get a look at her face, curious as to what was wrong as well. 

“Yeah, everything’s fine kid, nothing to worry about,” she sniffed out, wiping at her eyes.

“You- why are you crying? Are you sure you’re alright?” Dipper asked, brows furrowed and a frown on his face now too. He squeaked a little as she pulled him into a hug and sniffled a little, holding him tightly, “Can’t breathe-”

“Sorry,” she muttered, her voice quiet, and despite her apology her grip on him only relaxed a little.

“Is this about-”

“Don’t go there Cipher, I’m fine,” she said vehemently, “Just- it’s been awhile since I- just never mind alright?”

“Repressing your memories of her isn’t going to help make those feelings of grief go away. I know I can’t comfort you, but I’m sure Pine Tree here could if you asked. I-” his Master paused debating with himself for a moment. Dipper looked up at him, wide eyes staring into heterochromatic ones imploringly. “I am sorry for bringing up the memories, I- your mother was a good woman.”

“I- I know, she was,” Wendy quietly stuttered out, sniffling a little more.

“Even though she’s left you Wendy, she’s still in your heart, she’s not really gone. I never met my parents, but Mabel always said that they were watching over us and that they’d always be in our hearts,” Dipper found himself saying. It was something that Mabel had said over and over again, sometimes she’d even talk out loud to them when she was younger, but Dipper had never believed it. Still, despite his own disbelief, he wanted Wendy not to be so sad, he didn’t like seeing her cry. It wasn’t the same in her case, surely her mother was actually looking after her, was still in her heart. In his case though… he wasn’t even sure that their parents were dead, maybe they sold them, whatever the case was it didn’t matter anymore. No, what mattered was making Wendy feel better.

“Thanks, Dipper,” she said softly after a few minutes. She pulled back and gave him a watery smile, “Thank you both, sorry for getting a little emotional there. What’s the gameplan now?”

“Well, it’s lunchtime, so I thought we’d take lunch in the other dining room, the one meant for business meetings, and get some lessons of etiquette through your plebian brains,” the lord replied, looking a bit more comfortable now that the tension was dissipating.

Dipper frowned and furrowed his brow, head tilting in confusion. Plebian? Wendy let out a little laugh and punched the lord’s arm lightly while she shook her head. She smiled, “ Pfff, don’t use outdated words to insult us, old man.”

“I’m bringing it back, you just don’t appreciate language,” the blond responded quickly with a laugh of his own, “Now then, let’s get going, shall we?”

Dipper found himself blushing when his Master smiled at him, offering him a hand. He took the other’s hand quickly, allowing himself to be pulled into the other’s side before they started walking, hands intertwined even though Dipper knew the house well enough by then. He couldn’t help enjoying the closeness, the feeling of his Master’s fingers between his own, the warmth that radiated from the man, he loved everything about holding hands. It was something that he’d only done with Mabel in the past, so it made it special, something that wasn’t tainted by bad memories.

They reached the dining room soon enough, plates already set out. He led Dipper into the seat to the right of himself and motioned for Wendy to sit to the left as he sat down himself. Dipper sat in the chair a bit stiffly, not knowing what to expect from the lesson at all, he’d never been to the dinner part of a party.

“Now, forewarning for you both, there are a lot of rules. This is the main reason that I hate attending these things, they’re so stuffy and the people are so boring,” his Master said with a sigh, rubbing at his face with a shake of his head.

“Then why are we going? I mean, I know we can’t back out now, but why even go in the first place?” Wendy questioned.

“Red, what’ve we discussed about questioning me?” He replied in a sing song voice.

“Not to, but the question still stands,” she grumbled, petulance laced every word that left her mouth and her arms crossed her chest with the same manner.

“I have my reasons and you don’t need to know them,” the lord replied, his voice equally as childish as before.

“Fine, fine, keep your schemes to yourself. Don’t tell us why we’re suffering through this,” she muttered out in discontent before letting out a sigh.

“Glad you’re so accepting of it Red. Now then, the Northwests are a little… more on the extravagant side when it comes to hosting parties. Most consider it in bad taste, but you won’t hear anyone complaining when the thirteen course meal is being served,” he said with a sigh, shaking his head, “Really, you’d think with how much money they owe me that they’d cut back.”

“You know them though, the Northwests would let their pride be their downfall,” Wendy said with a shake of her head.

“Why do they go out of their way to be so extravagant if they owe you, Master? Doesn’t that… doesn’t that make you angry?” Dipper asked hesitantly.

“It would if they didn’t keep making deal after deal with me. As it is, I’m fine with having them indebted to me, makes for good insurance. Plus I don’t like them, they have to put their pride aside in order to come to me, and maybe others don’t know about it, but I do and it is a bit of a power trip, seeing them beg me for help even though they don’t like me either,” he said, cackling a little.

“... Remind me not to get on your bad side,” Wendy muttered, looking away from the lord.

“Red, have you forgotten already? You have been on my bad side, just not too far on it. Remember you have Dipper to thank for that,” he replied, eyes flashing dangerously and though Wendy wasn’t looking, she gulped and nodded. The lord clapped his hands together then with a smile, “Now, let’s get back to business, shall we?”

“Ye-Yeah,” Wendy stuttered out quietly, shifting in her seat before forcing herself to be attentive, obviously pushing away her previous discomfort.

“Alright then, firstly, do you know any proper etiquette for eating in proper company? Either of you?” He asked, looking to them both.

“You mean like not eating with your mouth open, Master?” Dipper asked, uncertain if that was the kind of thing they were talking about. He was a little confused by it all, he’d never really been fed meals like regular people before his Master bought him.

“Precisely Pine Tree! Basic rules are: don’t eat with your mouth open, don’t eat too quickly, don’t talk while eating, only use proper utensils, be careful not to spill on the tablecloth if you can help it, obviously don’t spill on yourself, don’t leave the table unless it’s an emergency, do remember to place your napkin on your lap, you know, simple things like that,” he listed off quickly before narrowing his eyes and turning to the redhead, “Wendy, do not crack your fingers, your back, or make any bodily noises. There is to be no slouching, sit upright, but relaxed.”

“I figured that! You don’t have to tell me exactly how to behave,” Wendy said, pouting a little at the specific attention.

“Really?” The lord asked with his brows raised, “I doubt you would make an effort without being reminded. Habits aren’t something changed easily, Red. I doubt you even notice half of the noises you make.”

“What about Dipper? He’s slouching,” Wendy whined.

“Wendy!” Dipper couldn’t help but hiss out as he frowned.

“Sorry Dip, I don’t like being scolded alone,” she whispered back a sheepish smile on her face.

“I can hear you both, you know that, right?” His Master asked looking amused, “She is right though, sit up straight Pine Tree, I know it’ll be hard to get used to, but I have no doubts you can do it Sapling.”

“Yes Master,” Dipper replied, complying quickly and sitting up straight. It felt strange, not curling in on himself, trying to become a smaller target. Maybe a few weeks ago it would have been more difficult, but he found himself believing that he was… safe, and even at the party his Master would be there to keep him so. He wanted to make the man proud of him too, to make him see how good he could be, especially after their disastrous dance lesson earlier.

“Alright, besides following proper etiquette, I’d like it if the both of you avoided talking much to others, but if you must, keep the topics light. Now then, show me how you’d eat if this was the party,” he demanded after he finished speaking, sitting back with his eyes on the both of them.

Wendy was the first one to take up her spoon, leaning forward to bring it to her mouth, a quiet slurping noise coming from her. She jumped, spoon flying from her hand after their lord slammed his hand on the table.

He tsked, sighing before rubbing at his eyes, “No! No, no, no. Red, that is all wrong.”

“What’s wrong with what I just did?” She asked, her nose scrunching up and a scowl forming on her lips.

“First off, you do not slurp soup! No matter how quietly you’re doing it, it’s something people will notice. Close your lips around the spoon after you bring it to your mouth. Secondly don’t lean forward over your bowl, you look like an idiot and your hair will probably get into your soup,” he said with a sigh and shake of his head. He motioned for her to begin eating again, watching her movements with sharp eyes.

Dipper waited a moment before starting to eat himself, his stomach growling as he took up his spoon and making him flush in embarrassment. He took a few spoonfuls of soup, a bit tense as he did so, but he wasn’t reprimanded for anything. It wasn’t long before he’d consumed the bowl and looked up to see his Master smiling at him.

“Good job Pine Tree, you didn’t spill anything, make weird noises, and even kept correct posture. You’re a quick study for this, aren’t you kid?” The blond said before reaching out and lightly ruffling brown hair.

“It doesn’t seem that hard, Master,” he replied, shooting Wendy a devious little smirk and making his Master burst out laughing in response.

“Not funny Dip,” Wendy said with pursed lips, sending a glare his way.

The rest of lunch went much the same, Dipper managed not to make hardly any mistakes while Wendy continued to make more than enough for them both. He couldn’t help but snicker at some of them, like when she’d let out a loud belch that made his Master smack his own forehead loud enough to echo through the room. He’d continued smacking his forehead at each of the red head’s mistakes after that and by the time they were done, there was a big red mark that had formed. 

Finally, they’d finished eating, Wendy being the last to finish and scowling as the two men watched her with judging eyes. When they were done they made their way back to the ballroom and Dipper found himself again in his Master’s arms.

“Alright, let’s try this again Pine Tree. We’re going to start slow again and then see how we go from there,” the lord said, a reassuring smile on his face.

Once again Dipper found himself doing fine at the start, following his Master’s steps at the right time and not messing up until they got to a certain speed. Once they started going faster he found himself stepping on his Master’s feet again. He tried, he really did, to keep up with the steps, tried figuring out where he should step at what time, but it was to no avail. After a stepping on the other man’s foot for probably the tenth time he pulled away from him.

Dipper found himself shaking his head before burying his face in his hands. To his credit he didn’t cry, didn’t break down into frustrated tears, and instead just stood there a moment, pressing his palms into his eyes. He took a shaky breath after a few moments of silence before he looked up at his Master. The man didn’t look angry, but Dipper knew better than anyone that sometimes you didn’t look how you felt. 

“I’m sorry Master,” he said, his voice coming out quiet and defeated to his own ears, “I don’t know what I’m doing wrong.”

“Shhh Pine Tree, it’s alright,” the man said quietly, more understanding than earlier. The lord stepped forward, drawing the slave into his arms again, positioning them again, “Let’s start again, we’ll figure this out sapling.”

Dipper sighed, letting himself fall into the man a little before pulling back into the proper position. They started again and again for a small while everything went fine until they started to speed it up. Dipper bit his lip as he stepped on the blond’s foot yet again, his steps faltering after that point as they had earlier.

“It’s alright Sapling, don’t get so nervous after a mistake, let’s slow down again,” the man said, his voice calming, “You’re over thinking the steps, I think. Think of it like you’re mirroring my moves, when I move forward, you move back. Then after you move back, you step to the side, following me. Then we move again, our feet coming together, your right between mine. After that, it’s all a matter of repeating it going forward instead of back. Don’t over complicate it, it’s only six steps.”

Dipper nodded simply in response, replaying those words in his head as they started again, moving back and forth, each step measured and slow before speeding up once more. As the sped up he got nervous, looking down to his feet and faltering a moment before his Master’s spoke.

“Don’t look down now, kid. You’re doing fine! Keep your eyes on me and breathe,” he said, a little exasperation in his voice but a smile on his face nonetheless.

Dipper misstepped a few times, but not many, and they didn’t stop as they repeated the steps over and over again. It took more than a few minutes for the brunet to realise that they stopped speeding up and he couldn’t help but smile widely, “I’m doing it?” He said, though it came out more like a question, surprise colouring his tone.

“You are Pine Tree, but this is only the beginning of a Waltz, the basic steps if you will. Now we spin and move around the dance floor,” his Master replied, a devious grin on his face as he led Dipper into moving a different direction. 

Despite his initial trouble with the steps, Dipper found himself falling into the new positions easily enough, his Master’s words about mirroring him making it simple enough. He couldn’t help the laugh that escaped him as he was lead around the dance floor a little faster than even before. He was enjoying himself, and it was beyond surprising to him that he was actually having… fun.

“See, there’s my brilliant little asterism. I knew you could do it,” his Master said, voice tender and sweet to the brunet’s ears.

Dipper couldn’t help but flush red at the comment, shivers of delight going up through his spine. It was a wonder he didn’t trip, but he did stop their dance and pulled away for a moment. That moment only lasted a breath before he closed the space between them arms closing around the golden man in a tight hug. He pulled back but didn’t let the other man go, “Thank you Master, for… everything,” he said, his voice hushed, but still audible.

He felt a rush of admiration and affection flood through him. His Master didn’t have to be patient and he most certainly didn’t have to be kind, yet he always was. Sure he got irritated, and got a little angry earlier, but he hadn’t hurt Dipper in his frustration, hadn’t even made a move to. It was something that wasn’t new with the golden lord, but it was still something the slave couldn’t quite wrap his mind around. 

“It was no problem Pine Tree, I wanted you to learn how to dance in the first place,” the man began, hands moving to cup reddened cheeks, thumbs trailing across them, “Besides, I should thank you for being a good pupil. Sure it took a few times, but it takes more to try again than to simply give up, especially when it’s something you don’t want to do.”

“I’m sorry I was so difficult,” Dipper started, unable to stop himself from looking away, ashamed by his childish behaviour, “It’s surprisingly fun, dancing I mean.”

“Oh? Does this mean that you’d like to learn more dances?” The lord asked, wiggling his brows suggestively.

“I think that’s enough, if this is going any further I’m getting out of here,” Wendy piped in, looking more than amused and slightly disgusted from her seat on the piano bench.

Dipper couldn’t help but choke slightly, his face flushing an even deeper shade of red in his sudden embarrassment, he hadn’t even noticed that she had stopped playing. He looked away from her quickly, eyes falling onto his Master. He felt a little dread creep over him as a devious smile started forming on the blond’s face.

“What? Aren't you enjoying the show Red? Looks like we have to kick things up a notch, kid,” the man said before leaning down and letting his lips fall onto the brunet’s. 

Dipper froze for a moment, embarrassment taking a back seat to the sudden heat he felt. He couldn’t help himself from melting into the kiss, his arms unwinding from his Master and hands instead settling on the taller man’s shoulders. His thoughts left him and for a second, all he could do was feel the other man’s lips on his own, moving tenderly before teeth nipped roughly on his bottom lip. The light pain drew a moan from him, lips moving open enough for a skilled tongue to worm it’s way inside. He clutched at the man, thoughts still forgotten as he tried to ground himself.

Finally, the golden man pulled away, his breaths uneven and eyes glowing, a smirk on his lips. Dipper took a minute to gather himself enough to realise that Wendy was still there and he averted his eyes, embarrassment creeping over him again. He would have felt worse about the display, but he felt so warm, so happy.

“I-I have to go,” she finally said after a few moments, her face nearly as red as her hair as she made her way out of the room, tripping once before making a break for it.

“Pfff, sorry about that Pine Tree. Sometimes I just can’t help teasing her, especially when I can get her to make a face like that,” his Master said, a lighthearted laugh coming from him for a moment before he noticed the silence, a frown forming on his face, “That wasn’t too much, was it Pine Tree?”

Dipper let out another laugh of his own, shaking his head. He smiled before leaning upward, capturing lips with his own again, chastely moving them together before pulling back again and resting his head on the man’s shoulder. He felt arms wrapping around him, pulling him closer before fingers danced through his hair. The brunet felt the man chuckle softly, felt him take every breath and for a moment there was nothing else but the warmth they shared.

The lord was the first to move, fingers gaining purchase in brown hair, lightly pulling so the slave would lean his head back. He leaned down, letting his nose trace up the other’s neck, breathing onto it lightly. Dipper couldn’t help but moan again, especially as lips started kissing the area too.

“Dancing was fun, but why don’t we go and have a different kind of fun, huh Pine Tree?” The man asked as he pulled back, eyes displaying his pleasure and want clearly.

“Yes, yes please Master,” Dipper whispered out as a soft smile formed on his lips. He felt like he was melting when the golden man returned his smile, fingers caressing his cheek so gently.

“Anything for you, my precious Pine Tree,” the man whispered out before pulling him into another kiss, a short and chaste one, but one that seemed to still mean so much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone. Sorry about slacking off on my replies again. I'm not going to pretend I'm okay. I'm kinda really far from okay right now. This is TMI but I don't care. My mother used to smack me around up until I left her house in 11th grade and ever since I left she pretends she's mother of the year and I have no right to cut her out of my life. Now, she didn't smack me around too bad, mostly she just made me feel like crap. I didn't have it nearly as bad as a lot of people out there, but I'm just- it still affects me. Badly. I took care of her when she came home too drunk to even get into bed, I did so much, and yet she still used to tell me my sister was her favourite. She's the reason I have a thing about weight, why I can't bring myself to weigh more than ninety-some pounds because she constantly told me that I was getting fat- it's- Sorry, I'm just bitter and angry and sad and generally a mess. Anyway I've been writing a lot just to keep my thoughts off of the bad things and I'm not sure how good it is, but I'm kind of fed up with everything right now, so here you go. I know it's a lot of fluff, but it makes me feel a bit better. Sorry if it's crap.
> 
> As always I really do appreciate the comments and kudos. They really do help me out when I'm feeling particuarlly shitty, which has been pretty much this whole week. I'm sorry I'm not my normal cheerful self. I'm sorry. I'm going to bed now.


	39. Chapter 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings :: extreme gay, references to past abuse, references to emotional abuse

It was hard to believe that it had been months since Mabel had come into service of the Northwest family. It felt like it was only a small while ago that she was with her brother, working alongside him in the kitchens, or cleaning one of many rooms in the manor, talking and laughing with him. Things hadn’t been perfect, but they could most certainly have been worse, or so she thought. They had each other, sure they were punished sometimes, and Dipper took plenty of punishment for her, but she’d heard of even worse places from the other slaves.

There was a middle aged woman they worked with, one who rarely spoke, but when she did she told stories about the brothel she grew up in, how horrible it was there, and how they were lucky they were taken care of by their Master. When she was small they gave her nightmares, and it was a wonder that Dipper managed to help her get to sleep back then. She never knew, never knew what he went through for the longest time. Even now, she didn’t know the full extent of everything. She just knew that her brother, her other half, was most likely dead, and it was all her fault.

Mabel knew that she was the eldest, just knew it even though they could never know for sure. She was the one that was taller, who tended to think towards the future, and generally was a bit more mature. Okay, maybe mature was a bad word to use, but she felt like she was older, that she should protect her brother, and she tried. The people that tended to gravitate towards her brother always seemed to want to hurt him, found him to be an easy target, and she’d always done her best to ward them off. It was hard since they weren’t always scheduled to be in the same place.

Dipper always tried to do her right, to hold her when she couldn’t sleep, to make sure that she was taken care of, but more often than not, he just went too far. She had always yelled at him when he took a punishment meant for her, but he never stopped. After a while, she just stopped yelling, accepted it, since she couldn’t stop him, but she couldn’t help but feel that maybe, just maybe, she could’ve stopped him from sacrificing himself for her again if she had just pushed the issue more.

She’d always known that something was… wrong with her twin. Something haunted him, made him restless at night enough to leave their room and risk punishment. He wasn’t often caught, to her knowledge, but still. Something had been wrong with her twin and no matter how hard she tried, he simply wouldn’t confide in her what was wrong. But that wasn’t his fault, it was hers, she didn’t push hard enough, didn’t try to help him soon enough.

Mabel had very few problems in her last household and she had known that. She was well liked, guards, servants, and fellow slaves alike all seemed to like her… but Dipper had never been accepted. It started when he was young, around ten she thought, when he’d impressed their Master with an idea he’d had to further the man’s management in regards to a new business venture he’d made. He hadn’t even meant to, was just speaking quietly to her and speculating, he hadn’t wanted to be heard, but he was. Their Master had been angry at first, punishing Dipper by having him whipped, but then he used Dipper’s idea and didn’t regret it.

She supposed that was around the time that everything changed. Previously, they’d been able to go under the radar, most people left them alone, but then suddenly their Master took more of an interest in Dipper. Mabel knew her brother was special, too smart for his own good even, but she wished that he hadn’t been. Maybe it was selfish, but she wished that they could’ve been unnoticed forever, at least then they’d still be together.

She shook her head and let out a sigh, returning her attention to the blonde hair beneath her fingers as she brushed it gently. Her thoughts lately had all revolved around her brother. Mabel missed him, mourned him, felt the loss of her twin deep within herself and it _hurt_. She tried not to think about him, tried to get through each day without crying, but despite her best efforts, she was failing. But even so, Pacifica didn’t need to know how much her slave was falling apart.

“Mabel? Are you alright?” Her Mistress asked, her face drawn in concern. It was odd, to think that this was the same girl who snapped at her so often in the beginning. The blonde had never beaten her, never even made a move to, but she had hurt her feelings quite a few times at the beginning. Mabel knew now that she lashed out when she felt like things were out of her control, that she didn’t like feeling helpless, so when it happened now it didn’t hurt as much. Sometimes it still stung, though.

“Yes, I’m fine Mis-”

“Pacifica. Are you even trying to remember anymore?” The blonde asked, rolling her eyes and glowering at the brunette through the vanity mirror.

“Sorry Pacifica,” Mabel said, emphasising her name in a low tone, practically purring it before returning to a light cheerful tone, “You know I’m used to titles over names still.”

“Yeah, well, get unused to it,” Pacifica murmured as she looked away from the brunette, studying her nails.

“Or what? You’ll punish me?” Mabel teased lightly, enjoying how quickly the other’s face flushed red.

“Wh-Why do you do that?” Pacifica stuttered out, blushing and averting her eyes from the other girl.

“Hmmmm I wonder,” Mabel said, her voice low. Truthfully she knew that perhaps it wasn’t the smartest thing, teasing her Mistress, but on the other hand, it was fun. The young Lady Northwest was apparently very easily flustered, especially by teasing remarks and Mabel couldn’t help but enjoy the reactions she got each time. Maybe she was starting to push a little far, but so far nothing had come back to bite her in the butt, so she continued doing it.

“Sto-Stop it already!” Pacifica exclaimed, face still red.

“Okay, okay. Pfff Pacifica, I wouldn’t tease you if you weren’t so cute,” Mabel replied with a shrug, “Hair up or down today?”

“You’re insufferable,” Pacifica replied quickly before sighing and shaking her head, “What do you think?”

“Oh you know you love me,” Mabel said with another wink towards her owner, “And I think down might be the way to go. Your hair is kinda just doing its own gorgeous thing today. Is it okay if I just pull two small pieces from the side into braids?”

“That’s fine,” Pacifica said with a nod, her face still slightly flushed to Mabel’s delight.

Mabel liked her new life well enough, the Northwest household was both worse and better than her previous one. On one hand, she liked Pacifica a lot more than her previous Master’s son, but on the other hand, Preston and Priscilla Northwest were some of the stuffiest and generally most unpleasant people that she’d ever had the misfortune to meet. They weren’t cruel, that much was true, but they treated others like dirt, including their daughter.

She felt like it was unusual, seeing the two nobles order their daughter around with a silver bell, compared to seeing her Master’s son showered with whatever his heart desired. Pacifica was showered with gifts sometimes, but they were often things she didn’t ask for, things she didn’t want even. Mabel was the prime example of something Pacifica didn’t want, but her parents got her anyway. She hoped that Pacifica’s opinion of her changed, but the fact of the matter was that she hadn’t been wanted at all in the beginning.

Mabel really hoped that Pacifica’s opinion towards her had changed, but she couldn’t really be sure that it had. To her own dismay, the brunette found herself growing more and more fond of her Mistress day by day and knowing that perhaps the other woman didn’t want her around hurt. It didn’t hurt as much as the loss of her brother, but it was still pain that she wished she didn’t feel. Maybe if she hated her new owner she’d be in less pain, but as it was she was consumed by guilt and hope. Both emotions swirled in her and constantly warred with one another, it made it terribly hard to sleep, especially when she had nightmares as well.

“Are you sure you’re okay? You look like you haven’t been sleeping well,” Pacifica ventured, her face displaying her concern. She bit her lip, “Is there- is there anything you need to talk about?”

The slave averted her eyes for a moment, feeling strangely flustered for a moment as blue eyes were locked on her form, staring at her through the mirror. Mabel pulled on a weak smile and nodded, “I’m alright. I haven’t been sleeping all that well, too much going on in my brain I guess.”

“Do you need anything? If there’s something I can do-”

“I’m fine, Pacifica! Really, it’s no big deal,” Mabel said, brushing off the other girl’s concern with a forced smile. Pacifica frowned at her, clearly not really believing what she said, but she didn’t push. The brunette smiled a little more and it was less forced. It was odd, having someone who wasn’t Dipper so concerned for her over such a little issue. Maybe Pacifica still didn’t like having her around, but she seemed to like her well enough as a person at least.

“If you’re sure…” Pacifica said, trailing off with a sigh, looking a little discontent.

“There! All done, now, don’t you have tea with your mother this afternoon?” Mabel asked, trying to distract the other girl from the issue.

“Don’t remind me,” Pacifica said with a sigh and a roll of her eyes.

“What does she want to discuss with you this time?” Mabel asked, a little curious. She hoped it wasn’t like the last time the blonde had met with her mother, all the woman had done was criticise everything her daughter did, from what she was wearing to her hair. Pacifica pretended it hadn’t bothered her, but the brunette could tell how much she tried to please the woman, even at the expense of her own happiness most of the time.

“Offers of courtships again,” Pacifica said with a sigh, “It’s all that matters to them anymore. They’re hemorrhaging money again and they think marrying me off to someone rich will counterbalance everything.”

“Oh,” Mabel said, not knowing what else to say. She felt sadness run through her, though the Northwest heiress was beautiful and noble, she had such little control over her life. In a way, Pacifica was more trapped than she was and by her own parents no less.

“Don’t,” Pacifica ground out, glaring at Mabel over her shoulder, “Don’t pity me.”

“I just-”

“Just- stop looking at me like that!” Pacifica practically shouted.

Mabel couldn’t help but flinch away, averting her eyes and biting her lip to keep herself under control. She was pretty used to Pacifica lashing out verbally, but it still bothered her when it happened. Maybe Mabel hadn’t been punished often, but she had been at times, and often times she’d been hit when someone was angry and she’d been nearby. But yet again Pacifica made no move towards her, didn’t even try to and instead just looked away.

“Sorry, just- stop looking like you feel sorry for me. Just- I don’t like being pitied, you’re a slave, I have so much more than you and yet…” Pacifica spoke softly, trailing off in defeat while she slumped in her chair a little.

“Just because you’re a noble doesn’t mean that you don’t have problems. I don’t feel sorry for you, I feel sorry that you have to deal with so much,” Mabel said after silence had begun to settle between them, “You’re a good person Pacifica and I- we’re friends right? I don’t like seeing my friends upset and forced into situations they don’t like.”

“You- you think we’re friends?” Pacifica asked, disbelief clear in her voice.

Mabel felt her heart stop for a moment and could only hope she didn’t offend the girl. She was a noble, of course she didn’t want to be friends with her slave! How could she be so stupid? She swallowed, opening her mouth to speak before she was stopped, her face suddenly covered by blonde hair. Arms wrapped around, hugging her close and squeezing tightly. The brunette felt heat rise to her cheeks, blushing a little as Pacifica hugged her for a long while before finally pulling back, the blonde’s own cheeks flushed red as well.

“Sorry- I just…” Pacifica trailed off, averting her eyes from the brunette again, “I thought that you only thought of me as the stuffy, stuck up girl who owns you.”

“What? No! Why did you think that?” Mabel asked, frowning.

“No reason,” Pacifica said, deflecting her question. Mabel’s frown deepened, it was concerning how little the blonde thought of herself. Pacifica stepped back a little, a small smile gracing her face for a moment before disappearing. She sighed, “I should probably get going now, Mother will be waiting. I”ll see you in a few hours. How do I look?”

“Beautiful as always Pacifica, honestly you could probably wear a potato sack and still look good,” Mabel joked with a smile.

“Thanks… I think,” Pacifica mumbled as she blushed, “Anyways, be sure to go and eat. You know Grenda always enjoys cooking disgusting amounts of food for you.”

“She does that because she wants me to force you to eat more,” Mabel said with a pointed look towards the blonde.

“I eat a fine amount,” Pacifica defended, crossing her arms and averting her eyes from the brunet.

“No you don’t, you let what your mother says get to you, and let me tell you, Pacifica, she’s wrong. You’re perfect the way you are. I know you want her to be proud of you, but I don’t think letting her walk-”

“Mabel, please just drop it,” Pacifica said with a sigh, shaking her head, “I don’t want to start fighting with you again, so please, just stop talking.”

“I just- you let her stress you out and worry about things too much,” Mabel muttered, discontent that the blonde wasn’t listening to her.

“I- I got to go, Mabel, go get something to eat. I’ll see you later,” Pacifica said quietly, still avoiding eye contact with the brunette as she left the room.

Mabel sighed as the door closed, slumping in on herself and crossing her arms. It just wasn’t fair, what Pacifica had to deal with between her mother and father. Priscilla Northwest was the worst woman she’d ever met! What kind of mother made her daughter feel like nothing she did would ever measure up to what was expected of her? A bad one, that’s what kind! Mable wished she could punch some sense into the woman, and while that wasn’t a possibility, it was still a nice thought. She could just imagine the stiff woman’s face, how shocked she’d be. And she didn’t even want to start to think about the blonde’s father, she wasn’t sure that even punching could knock any sense into the man.

It was horrible, the feelings that were taking root in her that she couldn’t do anything about. The brunette knew her place, she was a slave and she would never be anything more, but she still wished she could do something for her Mistress. Pacifica wasn’t always nice, but she never made Mabel feel like she was lesser, never reminded her of her place on purpose. She sighed, shaking her head, her thoughts were getting her nowhere.

It was with another sigh that she left the room, mumbling to herself under her breath about the unfairness of it all. She gave a courteous nod to a few other staff members of the household that she passed by. There was one other thing that she could say about the Northwest household over her previous Master’s, the servants there were so much… nicer. Well, maybe nicer wasn’t the word, but they were polite. They greeted her when they saw her, answered questions when needed, all and all their behaviour was so different from how other servants even though she was below them. She had yet to have a problem with any of them, though she also wasn’t that close with them either she supposed. It still was a little odd, being asked to help with something rather than commanded and never being reminded that she was enslaved and not free.

The servants in her previous Master’s household had never failed to lord their freedom over the slaves there. Sure they were poor, poor enough that they were maids or guards and what not, but they still had their freedom and got paid for their time. They felt like they were so much better, had fun beating up some of the slaves, including Dipper and herself at times. Sometimes they got in trouble, being fired or whipped if they wanted to keep their job, but it wasn’t all that often that the Master took notice.

She sighed, shaking her head, thinking about the past was just making her sad again. Mabel bit her lip, trying to force thoughts of Dipper away again, she didn’t want to break down in the hallway. No, she only cried at night, when no one could see her.

Finally, she came to the kitchen doors, pushing them open only to have flour thrown in her face. She sputtered a little, wiping at her eyes carefully before coughing. A sniffle escaped her at first before she let out a loud sneeze.

“Oh my gosh! Mabel, I am so sorry!” Grenda’s voice sounded nearby.

“Ahahaha, oh my gosh! That was such a manly sneeze!” Another unfamiliar voice sounded.

“Wh-What are you,” Mabel got out before letting out another cough, “What are you doing Grenda?”

“Oh gosh, I am so sorry. Here, take this and wipe your face off. I’ll get you something to drink,” Grenda said, not answering the question, perhaps not understanding Mabel’s question through her coughing.

“Sorry about that, I scared Grenda when I came in and thus began the flour wars,” the stranger said.

It took Mable a moment to wipe herself clean enough to open her eyes and when she did she couldn’t help but let out a loud laugh at the sight in front of her. The kitchen was covered in flour, but it was the woman in all black that set her off. Flour was caught in black hair, black clothes were also coated with the stuff and even the woman’s glasses had a film of white on them. It took a moment for her to realise herself, sharp eyes noticing the lack of a collar around the woman’s neck.

“Sorry ma’am, I didn’t mean-” she began before she was cut off.

“No, no, you’re fine,” the woman said with a sunny smile. She let out her hand before continuing, “My name’s Candy, it’s nice to meet you!”

“Mabel,” the brunette replied, her eyebrows raised in suspicion, the woman before her was strange after all.

“Candy’s a childhood friend of mine, but you’d never tell with her fancy get up,” Grenda said as she took up a broom, “She’s a super secret spy type now, all that black gives her away.”

“Oh please Grenda, you know striking from the shadows is the way to go in any line of work,” Candy said with another smile, “Well actually it’s good for getting boyfriends too.”

“Oh please, boys like you to be upfront with them,” Grenda said with a shake of her head.

“If you’re too upfront though then they’ll just run away,” Candy was quick to reply with.

“Nah uh, What do you think Mabel?” Grenda asked, both women turning to the brunette.

“I umm… I’m not the one to ask that to. I mean, I’ve had my fair share of crushes but they all end up… crushed,” Mabel said with a laugh. She supposed it had been quite a long while since she’d been interested in such relationships, as she grew up she realised that it probably was something too much to hope for. She’d had a few romantic dalliances, but nothing substantial or serious.

“Oh,” Grenda began, frowning deeply, “Well, you’re amazing Mabel, putting up with Pacifica like you do. You’re practically a saint! I’m sure that you’ll find your true love someday soon.”

“Oh! You are Pacifica’s new personal servant? I had heard that you were young, but I didn’t think you’d actually be around our age. I mean, I’m surprised Pacifica allowed it,” Candy said looking a bit perplexed before mumbling to herself, “You look a little familiar too…”

“Grenda, Pacifica is not that bad. She doesn’t eat much of your food for personal reasons, not to spite you,” Mabel said with a roll of her eyes. Grenda always thought the heiress hated her food and that’s why she didn’t eat much of it, which was another reason she was always sending more of it too. The larger woman wanted to best her, to make her cry at the taste of her food, or something like that. Truthfully Mabel tuned Grenda out sometimes when she got on a tirade.

“Wow, it almost sounds like you actually… like her,” Candy pointed out.

“I do actually like her. She’s- she’s really not that bad guys,” Mabel said, not wanting to say too much. She knew that Pacifica wouldn’t appreciate her talking about her, even if it was something positive.

“Huh. Well, that’s not something I’ve ever heard before, and I’ve heard tons of things,” the woman said with a smile, “But I’ll take your word on it! Anyways, I came just to spend time with Grenda today, maybe help with the Ball preparations since it’s tomorrow. I think it would be fantastic to have you around to talk to, Mabel, if you want that is!”

“Oh! I have some food put away for you, by the way, Mabel. It’s just in the ice box. Why don’t you eat while me and Miss Strike From the Shadows over here clean up the mess she caused,” Grenda said before thrusting the broom into the other giggling woman’s hands, “Then we can get started on some of the more complicated dishes that don’t have to be made tomorrow.”

“Alright, sounds like a plan!” Mabel said with a smile, it was sure to be an interesting day.

\---------

Pacifica was so sick of everything, there wasn’t a day that went by that she didn’t wish she could just run away. Surely being a commoner was better than living the way she was forced to live. She’d never tell anyone that though, surely they’d think her daft or attention seeking. No, it was better to keep those thoughts in, to keep others from knowing how much she hated her everyday life.

If she was truthful, things were a lot better recently. Again, it was something she’d never admit, but Mabel was special to her. The brunette slave was the only thing that actually made her consider getting out of bed in the morning anymore. She liked her slave, far more than she wanted to. Mabel was… sunshine, rainbows, and everything happy and right with the world. Pacifica felt like she was Mabel’s opposite, she was more like… downpours, puddles, and the bitter disappointment life often brought. If it wasn’t for the fact that she owned the other woman, it was the fact that they were so different that ruined everything Pacifica could have wanted between them.

Still, despite her pessimistic thoughts, she found herself longing for Mabel. She wanted the brunette to look at her with kind brown eyes, to stroke her hair and tell her all those nice words again, to hold her when all she wanted to do was break down and cry. But nothing Pacifica Northwest truly wanted would ever come to her, she was pretty sure she was cursed.

Breakfast with her mother had gone well enough, all things considered. The woman who birthed her only made her wish she was never born four times instead of the typical ten. Her normally cutting words only grazed Pacifica today, perhaps because it was her birthday the next day and the woman was feeling generous. Regardless, the blonde appreciated the break from the woman’s sharp tongue. Still, she was forced to sit through another meeting with a young man, and that alone was enough to ruin her day.

She hadn’t told Mabel, but for the past week, her lunch was taken with various single men who were all rich and well off. Pacifica hadn’t been kidding when she told the slave that her parents were hoping that marrying her off would counterbalance all of their losses. She just hadn’t let the brunette know how much they were pushing for it now. Not that there was anything to really worry about, not considering the plan she had with Bill Cipher, but still… she didn’t want Mabel to know about that.

Pacifica wasn’t happy that Mabel never told her about her past, never mentioned the brother she clearly missed so dearly, but she couldn’t hold it against the girl. Okay, so it hurt, not being trusted, but it wasn’t… she still wanted to reunite her with her twin and in the end, well the deal just happened to be at the right time to keep her parents from marrying her off too. It was a good situation, all in all, even if she wasn’t exactly happy… she never was happy anyway.

What really made her day terrible though was the man she was forced to have lunch with… if you could even call him a man. He was a short thing, pudgy like a pig, and had strange white hair no less. She felt like strangling him each time he spoke too, his voice grating on her nerves.

“Would you like another sweet, my sweet?” He asked, raising a pastry to her mouth.

“No, I don’t eat sweets, thank you,” she replied, voice flat and emotionless despite the annoyance she wanted to pour into it.

“Oh but Sugar, a little bit of sweetness will do you some good,” he said with a wink, clearly thinking himself to be suave.

“Look, Lord… Gleeful was it?” Pacifica asked as she pursed her lips.

“Why yes, Lord Gideon Gleeful at your service Lady Pacifica,” he said with his squeaky high pitched voice.

“I must apologise Lord Gleeful, but I’m suddenly not feeling too well,” she said, easily feigning a little sickness, it wasn’t hard, she really was starting to feel nauseous around the creepy little man, “Is it alright if we cut this day short?”

“Oh my, of course, Milady,” the man said with a frown, “I suppose with lunch done I should probably get going, I have quite a few business ventures to take care of, or else I’d stay to make sure you’re alright.”

“I’ll be just fine, but thank you Lord Gleeful,” she replied quickly, thanking whatever being out there that could’ve been listening to her prayers. The man had gone on and on about business ventures and how much he was going to gain in the future. She could only thank the stars that he was going to be too busy to attend her party because of them.

“If you’re sure, Lady Pacifica,” he said before getting down on one knee and taking her hand in his, leaving a kiss upon it, “It was lovely to meet you, I hope that we’ll become well acquainted soon enough.”

“It was… nice to meet you as well,” she said, only just managing to hold in a shudder as he slid his hand onto her leg, caressing her thigh before standing up, his little beady eyes leering at her before he left the garden. She held herself together for a moment, making sure he wouldn’t look back before she shuddered and muttered to herself, “What a little creep.”

It took her a moment before she was able to get up with another sigh leaving her lips. She made her way back to her room, unsurprised to find Mabel nowhere in sight. The brunette was commonly out and around the manor, helping some of the staff wherever they needed it. She’d always been sure to tell the slave that she had no need to do that, but Mabel always smiled and assured her that she had fun helping the others.

Pacifica let out a sigh as she entered her bathroom, stripping herself down and drawing a bath. Stepping into the tub she sunk down, thoughts swirling in her mind in a chaotic maelstrom. It wasn’t before long she found herself silently crying. She hated them, her parents, hated what they kept putting her through. She was just so sick of everything, so sick of trying so hard only to fail, only to remain unhappy. She sat there for a long time, long enough that Mabel finally returned to their rooms and Pacifica was still just sitting there.

“Pacifica? Are you in there?” Mabel called, knocking on the door.

“Yes,” Pacifica got out, her voice raspy sounding to her own ears.

“Can I- I’m coming in, alright?” Mabel asked though she didn’t wait for permission before stepping into the room, “Are you alright? You don’t sound well. You didn’t come down for dinner either...”

“I don’t feel well,” Pacifica muttered, she was a little shocked at how much time must have passed, though she couldn’t have known, not when the tub sustained the water temperature and there were no windows, not that it mattered though.

“How long have you been in here?” She asked, eyebrows drawn in concern, “You-you’ve been crying!”

Pacifica didn’t say anything, just sniffled a little. It was hard, trying to be perfect all the time, trying to pretend like she wasn’t falling apart. Her eyes widened as clothed arms embraced her, mindless of the bath.

“Oh Paz, just- let me take care of you, alright? We’ll get you all washed up and into bed,” Mabel said softly as she pulled back.

Pacifica let her do what she needed to, enjoying the way the brunette washed her hair, carefully moving fingers through it to make sure all the soap was gone. She felt a few more tears run down her face, the other girl was too… too nice to her, she didn’t deserve her kindness, not after how many times she’d yelled at her.

“Pacifica… did something happen today?” Mabel asked, concern clear in her voice.

“No. You have flour in your hair,” Pacifica said, trying to distract the brunette, “I- can I wash your hair?”

“I umm, what?” Mabel asked, her cheeks a bit red.

“Just come in, it’s not like the water gets cold,” Pacifica replied, forcing a smile on her face. She was trying to act normal, trying to regain some parts of herself again. She was slightly surprised when the brunette complied, undressing and stepping into the tub.

Neither women said a word as the blonde lathered shampoo into the brunette’s hair, humming a little as she did. Finally, she had Mabel tip her head back and rinse off before standing up and unplugging the tub. She sighed, managing to keep her eyes off the brunette as she dried off and went into her room, grabbing a nightgown from a drawer before throwing one back at Mabel too.

“Do you- do you want me to bring you anything Pacifica?” Mabel asked after pulling on the nightgown.

“I-Will you- nevermind,” Pacifica said, shaking her head as she climbed into her bed, pulling the covers over her head. What was wrong with her? She was normally so much… better than this. Sure she was feeling a bit better, but still.

“Paz,” Mabel said quietly, moving across the room and sitting on the blonde’s bed, “Do you… do you mind if I sleep here with you tonight?”

“I-I don’t mind,” Pacifica replied quietly, cursing her own voice for betraying her.

Mabel slipped under the covers, settling close to the blonde before reaching out. Pacifica held her breath as slightly rough hands cradled her cheeks. She didn’t know what the other girl was doing, but it was taking everything she had not to pull the other girl closer. As it was her own hands reached out to cup the brunette’s cheeks, mirroring the other’s actions, her thumbs shakily stroking Mabel’s cheekbones.

“Paz,” Mabel whispered, her voice so quiet and… maybe hopeful? Pacifica wasn’t sure, she couldn’t tell what the other girl wanted. Was the brunette doing this out of obligation? Did she somehow know that Pacifica liked her more than she should?

“Do you like me, Mabel?” She asked quietly, voice trembling against her will.

“Pacifica, have I ever gave you an indication that I didn’t like you?” Mabel asked with a weak laugh.

The blonde shook her head, unable to find words for what she wanted to convey, so instead she leaned forward, bringing her lips to Mabel’s. She only pressed her lips so lightly to the other’s for a few seconds, nervously pulling back and meeting brown eyes with her own, surprised by what she saw there.

“Paz,” Mabel whispered out, her voice low before she surged forward, her lips meeting the blonde’s again.

Pacifica felt her eyes shudder close as the brunette moved her lips against hers, so soft and tender but full of passion. She found herself pulling back to breath for a moment before being drawn forward again, Mabel took the opportunity to explore her mouth, drawing the blonde into a deeper kiss despite her inexperience. She let out a moan, tasting sweetness on her tongue as the other girl pulled her deeper and deeper under.

They both were reluctant to draw back, breathing deep and staring at one another through hooded eyes when they finally did. It took a few moments before Pacifica drew enough breath to feel like she could speak, “I didn’t- where did you learn that?”

“I’ve had a few romances, short lasting and not going too far, but I’ve learned a few things,” she said with a wink, her voice slightly breathless.

Pacifica let out a soft chuckle, shaking her head before frowning, “You, you didn’t- you didn’t kiss me back out of… some kind of obligation… did you?”

“No, of course not. I… I didn’t realise that I- but I do, like you I mean. I like you a lot,” Mabel stuttered out, her face flushed red.

“You aren’t- you aren’t joking are you?” Pacifica asked uncertainly.

“Of course not, Paz,” Mabel said as she caressed the blonde’s cheek softly, “I wouldn’t play with your emotions like that.”

“Paz?” Pacifica asked after a few moments of silence, a smile slowly creeping onto her face almost against her will.

“O-Oh have I- probably, yeah I call you Paz in my head. I mean, Pacifica is a beautiful name, but I just- is it okay I call you Paz? In private of course,” Mabel said, biting her lip and looking away shyly.

“I like it, no one… no one has ever given me a nickname before,” she whispered out before closing the distance between them again, giving the brunette a quick kiss before drawing back, her face burning red.

Mabel giggled before she leaned closer to the blonde, smiling brightly. Pacifica couldn’t stop herself from smiling back, moving even closer and hesitantly letting her forehead touch Mabel’s. She let out a sigh before grabbing one of the brunette’s hands, pulling it to her chest, blushing as she closed her eyes, just enjoying the closeness between them.

“I-”

“Go to sleep now, Paz, I know you’re tired and tomorrow is a big day. We’ll talk in the morning,” Mabel whispered softly.

“I- Thank you, Mabel,” Pacifica whispered back, hoping that her words conveyed more than she said. She let out a soft breath, her hand going slack but still cradling Mabel’s, slipping into slumber easily after her day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp I did it. I wrote more gay. Alright, so update since last chapter author note. I actually replied to everyone's comment's this time! Thank you so much for all your support and just everything guys. I've not been in a very good place for the past two weeks, so getting your encouragement and kind words really meant the world to me. Particularly two days ago I was awful feeling, like I had somewhere around five anxiety attacks throughout the day and ended up sleeping for most of it. I ended up not being able to sleep anymore at some point and because I'm an idiot I decided to down around 4 shots worth of 94 proof rum and while I can take more alcohol than I look like I can... that's simply too much at once, so the other day I spent most of the day nursing a hangover, by hangover I mean vomiting nearly every hour even though I had nothing in my stomach, so yeah. I highly suggest not getting as fucked up as I did, like ever. Regret. (I don't get the headaches, but vomiting is enough punishment for me. My throat still hurts. u.u) Anyways today... well yesterday... it's six am again... ahahaha, well whatever, I was better and wrote some more gay for you all. So as always I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> Honestly, I'm not sure when the next chapter will be out. I hope I can get to it sooner than later, but beside my real mum issues... I have step mum issues and my dad just told me that my step mum kinda wants me to move out of the house by the beginning of June here. Now I do have a place to go, but not everything is packed up yet and that's going to be a bit of an endeavour so it might be another two weeks or longer until I can get something up, or I might get a stroke of luck and be inspired while I have some time on my hands, who knows. Just keeping you guys in the know here.
> 
> Again thank you all so much for your support. Honestly, I think this fandom is one of the most accepting ones out there. I've never felt as welcome to talk to people as I do when you guys talk to me! I noticed that this fic just hit over 1800 kudos and that's just... it's amazing and I honestly never expected that so many of you would enjoy this story. I know that I'm not a very good author, but it really does mean a lot to me to know that you guys like the story and stick with me for so long! I really, really hope you'll all continue to like where I lead everything, especially as we start to hit some of the major plot points in the upcoming chapters. Again, thank you so much for your comments and kudos! I hope to hear from you guys real soon! ^^ Now off to bed with me. ahahahaa. why is it always six am when I post this... I have a problem.


	40. Chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings :: implied past noncon situations and abuse

Dipper watched his Master sleep sometimes, just silently watched the rise and fall of the golden man’s chest. The man was frustrating, so frustrating and impossible. There were times that the brunet found himself thinking about how insane the lord was, though he was quick to shove those thoughts out of his mind, just in case he ended up saying something stupid that would get him into trouble by accident. Still, the man really was something, he was so strange and contradicting, but Dipper couldn’t help but feel affection for him. He’d done so much, was so kind, even though he often claimed he wasn’t.

If he was truthful, Dipper felt like the lord brought out both the worst and the best in him. On one hand he was losing so much that had been beaten into him, so much that was considered desirable in a slave. He'd gone through years of lessons and punishment, had been forced to undergo so much pain to become what his previous Master had wanted, and it was almost like his Master wanted him to just forget it all. The man seemed almost happy when Dipper did something that normally got him beaten and it only served to confuse him. It truly was bewildering because it made Dipper want to forget, to be what his current Master wanted so he’d see that golden smile again. It was an unfamiliar feeling, wanting to please a Master purely out of a desire to see them happy. He cared more about being smiled at over being punished and it alarmed him.

He liked his Master, liked him! That wasn’t something he’d ever thought possible. He was fully prepared to have a horrible Master, though he hoped for someone kinder he'd known it was unlikely, but the unlikely had happened. He liked his Master, cared for him unlike he had anyone in his life other than Mabel. Dipper had known he'd be a slave for the rest of his life, was resigned to the life he'd been given and everything tied to it. He knew he'd be used and expected to obey and behave exactly how his Master wanted and he never even wanted more, yet now he yearned for so much. He yearned for smiles, soft touches, talks... he wanted so much that he shouldn't and it was all because of his impossible Master, the one sleeping before him so soundly.

On the other hand, while he was unlearning so many lessons, he was being taught so much too. His Master was showing him that he could be more, teaching him to be more than what he was. When the man first bought him, well he was nothing short of being a filthy thing, destined to be nothing more than a whore for the rest of his life. He'd known his lot in life then, had known that's all he was... but now, now he felt like maybe he could be more than that, was more than that. Right now he was more like a pet rather than an object to be used. His Master treated him so well, took care of him, fed him... he was treated like a cherished pet and that was more than he had ever hoped for.

The lord was weird, so odd and different from other nobles, but Dipper couldn’t imagine being happier anywhere else. So the man wasn’t perfect and people feared him, Dipper could care less about what others thought of the man, he’d already given thought to the matter and decided that only his experiences with the man truly mattered. As it was, Lord Cipher was in every way perfect in the slave's eyes.

It was with shaky hands that he ghosted them over his Master’s sleeping form, caressing the man's arm so softly and calming himself with the action. He was nervous, the party was that evening and despite all of his Master’s reassurances, he was afraid he was going to mess up. Dipper hadn’t slept all that well, only managing to keep himself from tossing and turning by staring at the wall until sleep had overcome him, and even then he’d woken up so early. So it was with tired eyes that he watched his Master and let thoughts flow over him until there was nothing more to think about.

He watched as the man parted his lips so slightly in his sleep, muttering something unintelligible. Dipper sighed before a small smile formed on his face. He stopped his caresses and instead pondered on how well received a bit of teasing would be. His Master still hadn’t taken him, hadn’t even made a move to, but touching was something they’d been exploring more and more as the days passed. They had fooled around quite a few times since he’d been bought, in and out of his room. In fact, just the day prior his Master had him pinned to the ballroom floor, hand down his pants while he stroked him to completion. It had been only the two of them for the last night of dance practise, Wendy was off doing errands for the lord, and Dipper hadn't thought to question why. It had been frightening at first, thinking that someone could walk in any moment despite his Master's words, but strangely exhilarating too.

It astounded him sometimes, how much he liked certain things that he swore he didn’t prior to this particular Master’s ownership. Sure he panicked sometimes, was reminded of some terrible memories, but more often than not his Master changed things up and made it hard to remember why he’d been so scared in the first place. Sometimes it was just a look that made him feel like everything it would be okay, like it had been last night. He could see the man's cocksure smile, how overpoweringly alluring he made the whole situation despite Dipper's unease. He couldn't say he disliked the memory, even though it had been a somewhat... mindblowing experience, or perhaps that was why he liked it.

_“You alright Pine Tree?” His Master asked, a smirk playing out on his lips._

_Dipper couldn’t bring himself to respond, he felt too dizzy to even try. His Master had him pinned to the floor, his hand down the pants Dipper had donned that day. The man leaned over him, breath caressing his neck and making him squirm as more heat built up within him. His face was flushed and his own breathing uneven as he squirmed in the man’s hold. He couldn’t think as the man pressed a finger to the slit of his cock, the small touch was nearly overwhelming when he was in such a state, all he could do was moan._

_“Pine Tree, tell me, what do you want?” The blond whispered in his ear, hot breath sending another shiver through him._

_“Y-You,” Dipper managed to stutter out after a few tries, his voice ragged and breathless._

_“You have to give me more than that kid,” the lord said, a smirk still on his lips, his movements stilling._

_Dipper let out a groan, bucking his hips forward, trying to get some kind of friction, but to no avail. His Master pinned down his hips with his own, keeping one hand on Dipper’s cock while the other held his wrists above his head. He shivered as the man returned his attention to his neck, teeth scraping over the skin lightly, teasing him._

_“Pl-Please,” Dipper choked out, tears of frustrated pleasure were already gathering in his eyes. He let out a long moan as the man latched down on his neck, nipping and sucking before pulling away. He let out a whine as the man pulled away, the action was teasing, mocking him with promises of more but not quite giving him enough just yet._

_“You still didn’t tell me what you wanted, Dipper,” the man whispered with a smile, “Come now you beg so prettily, but you can tell me what you’re begging for, can’t you?”_

_“Ah-Ah, ju-just- they co-could-” Dipper was trying to talk, trying to gather his thoughts, but they all came out broken. He let out a frustrated sob, breaths shakily leaving him as he shook his head, trying to regain some semblance of thought._

_“Shhh, there’s my precious Pine Tree, no one will see,” his Master comforted him, nuzzling against the brunet’s face, “I told everyone not to come near the ballroom.”_

_“Y-You pl-planned - ah,” Dipper tried, the man moved his hand again, twisting so slowly down his shaft and lighting up all the nerves it touched._

_“Oh yes, yes I did. You have such fun with dancing now that you’ve got the hang of it and the waltz is a heated dance, bodies pressed so close together, moving together in sync… how could I not want to see you come undone after that?” The lord asked still smiling as he tortured his slave, so slowly stroking the other’s cock._

_“F-Fuck, pl-please-” He couldn’t articulate much as that hand moved steadily._

_“Ah-ah, what a vulgar word coming from my sweet little Sapling, it’s almost like you’re asking for a spanking,” the man purred as he slowed his strokes even more, “Now now, can you tell me what you want? Or do I have to stop?”_

_Dipper shook his head wildly, he felt like his whole body was on fire as he strained against his Master’s hold. He felt like his heart was beating out of his chest, his breaths coming out rapidly, it took him a moment to bring himself down enough to speak again, “Y-You’re en-enjoying_ thi _-this wa-way too mu-much.”_

_“I can’t deny that kid, watching you come undone is one of the most enticing sights I’ve ever laid eyes upon,” his Master said, voice low and sultry. He smirked as he let go of Dipper’s wrists, starting to pull away from the brunet, “But I don’t know what you want so I guess this is it-”_

_“No,” Dipper managed to get out a word as he moved his arms, shakily bringing them around Bill’s head to pull him forward into a heated kiss. He let out a gasp as the man thumbed at his tip again, the distraction allowing the blond to slip his tongue in and deepen the kiss. He couldn’t help the whimper that escaped him as he buried his hands into golden hair, tugging on it lightly. Had his mouth not been occupied, he would have smirked at the moan it produced from his Master, he quite liked hearing the other man moan._

_Dipper didn’t know how long they kissed, but when they pulled away from one another they both had to inhale sharply, and he was slightly dizzy from going so long without breathing. He tugged on the man’s hair again, bringing their lips together softly a few more times before his Master pulled away again, a smile on his face as he used his free hand to brush back damp brown hair._

_“Won’t you beg for me, Dipper?” He asked, his lips still so close to Dipper’s that they touched with the movement._

_“I- Please Master, please ma-make me co-come,” Dipper managed to get out the first part steadily until the man began moving his hand again, putting pressure so slightly around his sensitive and still very much erect member._

_“Oh I love hearing you beg Pine Tree,” the lord said, his voice low and quiet, “I can’t say no to you when you’re such a good little Sapling for me.”_

_“Please, p-please, ah- stop-stop tea-teasing,” Dipper stuttered out, his voice trembling almost as much as his body._

_He felt tears of pleasure slip down his cheeks, wiped away so tenderly by his Master as the man moved his hand faster and faster up and down the slave’s cock. No longer was he torturing the brunet with light and slow touches, but somehow it still wasn’t enough. He looked into golden eyes, trying to convey that he needed more as he let out a litany of senseless pleas._

_“You have no idea how perfect you are Pine Tree,” his Master whispered against his lips, swallowing his pleas for a moment before moving his head downwards. He pulled Dipper’s shirt down, uncaring of it as he instead focused on latching onto the brunet’s collarbone. Dipper let out a long moan at the feeling before screaming when the man bit down hard enough to hurt. He felt warmth radiate through him, gathering before it was too much and he released with another cry. The brunet trembled as he listened to his Master’s ragged breaths, a similar cry coming from the man as his strokes came to a stop._

_“Th-That was-” The brunet tried to speak, his own breaths cutting him off._

_“Hmm, it was good, wasn’t it Pine Tree? I never disappoint,” his Master said smugly, his voice hoarse and breathy, it was clear he'd enjoyed himself too and the thought made Dipper's lips twitch upwards._

_“You-You’re overwh-whelming, you know that?” Dipper managed to breathe out with a laugh, an unbidden smile on his face._

_“Overwhelmingly great,” the lord quipped before pecking his slave on the lips, “But really, that was good, wasn’t it Pine Tree?”_

_Dipper remained silent for a moment, thoughts finally processing in his head. He’d done so much wrong, was so insolent, but he couldn’t find it in himself to panic. His Master hadn’t said anything about it, asked him instead if everything had been good and he was so tired of worrying. He knew he should be more careful, but just this once… he would forget and not work himself into a panic. If it came back to bite him in the butt, then so be it, because it really had been good. So it was with a smile that he leaned up and pecked his Master’s lips back, “Yes Master, thank you.”_

The more he thought about the night before, the redder his face was getting, he was sure his face was flushed as red as a tomato in that moment. It had been a good practise, dancing included. He couldn’t even bring himself to panic over his own insolent behaviour, not after the soft kisses and caresses his Master bestowed on him the rest of the night. Even now he felt only a little disappointment in himself; it felt like his words were all coaxed from him, not even his, so why should he worry? His Master clearly enjoyed it, his eyes and body language had never displayed displeasure once during the exchange. Okay, so he was worried about it, but it hadn’t- it hadn’t felt wrong like it normally did.

Dipper shook his head, he didn’t want to think about his rapid decline in behaviour. If, and probably when, it became a problem, he was sure his Master would fix it and he trusted the man to do it. He didn’t think that the man would hurt him more than it took to correct him and if his Master took pleasure in reteaching him proper behaviour… then that was even better because it meant that something positive would come out of it all.

He had no time to think about his thoughts further as arms embraced him suddenly and pulled him down onto the man’s bare chest. He let out a squeak and wrinkled his nose at the sudden movement. He could have sworn the man was still asleep just seconds ago…

“See something you like Pine Tree?” The man asked, a smirk clear in his voice.

“...” Dipper couldn’t bring himself to respond, merely raising a brow at the man and pursing his lips.

“What? Are you so amazed by me that you can’t speak anymore Pine Tree? I mean, I do have that effect on people, but I prefer you to be more… vocal,” The man said with a laugh before ticking the brunet’s side, smirking as the slave jerked and wiggled in an attempt to get away.

“You-You’re rea-lly something Master,” Dipper managed to get out through laughs. He took a long breath before he found himself pushed off the man’s chest and forced onto his back, bouncing on the bed. His Master leaned over him, his eyes narrowed into slits.

“Oh, I’m something am I Pinetree?” He said quietly, his lips slowly sliding into a smirk, “What kind of something am I?”

“You’re so full of yourself,” Dipper huffed out quietly, shivering as the words left his mouth. His eyes widened, he hadn’t meant to say that. Before he could apologise he felt lips slam into his, roughly claiming him. He couldn’t help but moan into the rough kiss, enjoying it a little bit too much perhaps, but it didn’t last long as the man pulled away.

“What a spirited Sapling you’ve been lately,” his Master said, his voice low.

Dipper felt his heart leap into his throat for a moment before he tried to speak, “I-I’m sorry Master-”

“No, no Sapling, don’t apologise, I like it,” the blond said quickly, a fond smile on his face. He moved so that one leg was between Dipper’s and ground himself down onto Dipper’s thigh. He chuckled lightly, “You feel that, don’t you Pine Tree? That’s how much I enjoy your spirit.”

“Th-That’s-” Dipper choked a little, not expecting his Master’s hard arousal or praise, he couldn't help his own budding response. His face flushed red in seconds as he felt himself harden quickly, both embarrassed and happy with his body's willingness to answer his Master's need. 

“Hmm, we don’t have much time before breakfast anymore Pine Tree, but how about we go get our baths now and take care of this too?” The man asked, his hand reaching between Dipper’s legs and cupping the brunet’s twitching cock in his hand with a smirk on his face.

“Ah- Yes, yes Master,” Dipper moaned out, blushing as the man chuckled again. His Master was overwhelming and so full of himself, but he couldn’t help but love the man anyway.

\---------

The day had gone by quickly, too quickly if Dipper was being truthful. He was nervous, so worried about that evening's events, though he had to admit that his Master was helping abate his anxiety quite a bit. The man was constantly keeping him busy, talking with him and playfully touching him in ways that both helped and frustrated him at the same time. When had he gotten wrapped up in his own pleasure? His Master really was bringing out the worst in him, he couldn’t help but think. Still, when Tad came he wasn’t as freaked out as he had thought he would be and he knew he had his Master to thank for that.

“Alright, let’s get you all ready kid!” Tad exclaimed as soon as he stepped through the doors of Cipher Manor. He was quick to shove most of the garment bags he carried into Wendy’s hands with fast spoken instructions to get dressed before he practically swept Dipper off his feet, pulling him by the hand easily. Dipper looked back at his Master, trying to discern if it was okay to go with the tailor.

“Go ahead Pine Tree, let the Square do his thing, I’ll see you soon enough,” the lord said with a smile.

“You don’t have to pull me along, I’d follow you just fine sir,” Dipper grumbled, not exactly enjoying being pulled around like a child, it was one thing to hold hands but another to literally be dragged along.

“It’s Tad kid,” he replied simply as he pulled Dipper into a guest room, "We've been over that! Silly."

“Yeah, maybe I’ll call you by your name if you call me Dipper instead of kid,” Dipper said with a roll of his eyes.

“Wow! You’re a little crabby, huh kid? I mean Dipper,” he said as he set down everything he’d been carrying.

“So-sorry, I’m just…” Dipper trailed off, feeling a little bad for snapping, “I’m just really nervous about all this.”

“Hey, it’s okay. I get it, first party and all,” Tad replied, smiling at Dipper as he handed him the dress, “No need to apologise. Go ahead and change behind the screen there, I just have to set up a few things here.”

Dipper sighed and nodded, doing as he was told and pulling on the dress before stepping back out. Tad wasted no time in getting him into the vest part of the dress too before tutting.

“What is-” He started before stopping, his fingers lightly trailing over the bruise on Dipper’s collarbone, “Is this a bite mark!?”

“Ah umm,” Dipper started, his face flushed red, “Maybe.”

“Is Cipher abusing you? Do you need- oh,” Tad cut himself off as he took in Dipper’s face, a sly smile forming on his face, “Oh you liked it, didn’t you?”

“Sh-Shut up,” Dipper stuttered out, flustered and embarrassed beyond belief.

“Sorry, sorry. Wow, you’re adorable getting all worked up like that,” he teased.

“I’m not-” Dipper began to exclaim before being cut off.

“Ugh, no, no, no, he just had to mark you up here, didn’t he? The dress only partially hides it,” Tad lamented, “Well, I can just cover it up I guess, though you’ll have to be careful not to smudge it.”

“What?” Dipper asked, scrunching his face up before he saw what Tad reached over to get, “No, you are not putting that stuff on me! I’m a boy, dress or not.”

“Come on Dipper, it’s only a little makeup! It doesn’t matter what gender you are. I mean, I wear makeup quite often myself, it’s no big deal,” Tad said, trying to reassure him, unknowingly failing miserably.

“I thought Soos said you were normal,” Dipper found himself saying before biting his lip to stop himself from apologising.

“Ouch, okay, that one hurt kid,” Tad said jokingly before turning serious again, “But really, just a little is all I want to do. Just this translucent powder that has a little shimmer to it and a little rouge for your cheeks and lips. Really, you won’t even know it’s there! Oh and we’ll have to cover up that mark-”

“No! I mean, no th-that’s alright, just umm… fine, do the makeup. Just the powder and… rouge stuff,” Dipper grumbled, face burning red.

“Oh, wow, you _really_ liked it, huh? You know you’re going to give Cipher a big head,” Tad said as he got to work, brushing the powder over Dipper’s face before he could change his mind.

“He already has a big head,” Dipper muttered before letting out a suffering sigh.

“Well, you’re not wrong!" Tad said in agreement, humming as he took a powder puff and dabbed it around Dipper's face before finishing off the look with a soft brush, dabbing it in a red coloured makeup and swiping it over the brunet's cheeks and dabbing a little to his lips. He smiled and nodded a bit, "There, see, that was quick and simple! And look at how wonderful you look,” Tad said, ushering Dipper over to the room’s mirror.

Dipper stared at himself a moment, unable to recognise himself. He looked healthy and… good. Every time he was met with his own visage, he couldn't get over how strange he looked, how healthy. He had to keep back tears, how could he look so... normal? It was a wonder that he'd been able to heal so much, to gain a little weight so he wasn't so skeletal, it would never have happened if it wasn't for his Master. He was again struck by the fact that he didn't look like a whore or something worthless, he looked like nothing he knew he was and it was- it was always overwhelming. He had to swallow a few times before he forced his attention back to Tad. He smiled as he spoke softly, “Thank you, Tad, I- I’m so sorry, for being so-”

“Hey kid, it’s fine! I know you’re nervous, and it’s okay to tease a friend,” the man said with a smile before offering his hand to the brunet, “Now then, let’s go show your Master now, huh?”

“Yeah,” Dipper said, smiling widely back. He really did look good, like something that should be owned by such a wonderful Master. He could only hope that he also behaved well for his Master too, he couldn’t let himself be insolent in public, punishment or no. Truthfully he was sure that the man wouldn't punish him if he spoke out of turn, as long as he didn't get them kicked out of course. Still, he wanted to make his Master look good and that meant being the perfect slave.

They moved quickly through the hallway and found Wendy, Soos, and his Master all standing near the door, ready to go. Tad let go of his hand and let out a loud gasp.

“Wendy! You look more beautiful than I could ever have hoped! It’s perfect, those alterations were the right way to go,” he said excitedly, looking her over.

Dipper gave Soos a small wave, unsurprised to see the man in typical formal wear and looking a little uncomfortable before he turned to Wendy. He smiled at the redhead as he looked over her dress. It was green, gold vines embroidered on the bodice and the trim of the dress, it was entirely sleeveless, but she wore gold bangles on her arms that held green fabric that flowed down her arm, stopping just above her wrists. Her hair was in a simple french side braid and it fit the outfit perfectly with its simplicity against the complicated embroidery of the dress. He nodded in agreement with Tad's assessment, “You look wonderful Wendy.”

“Thanks, Dip, you’re looking pretty gorgeous yourself, like wow,” she said back, winking as she grinned at him.

“There is just one thing to add,” his Master’s voice rung out from behind him and he felt hands on his neck, undoing his collar. It was alarming at first, making him swallow nervously before he felt it slip away and he heard it hit the floor. His Master walked around to stand in front of him, holding out a thick golden chain, “I should have done this awhile ago Pine Tree, I should have replaced that ratty collar as soon as I could have, but better late than never, huh?”

“Y-Yes, I- Thank you Master,” Dipper said, his voice quiet and full of emotion as the man clasped the chain around his neck. It fit perfectly, sitting right at the bottom of his neck comfortably. He reached up to touch it, to make sure it was real. The brunet had to bite back tears, the gesture of being collared was- well it meant so much to him, it meant that his Master was going to keep him, that he was his and only his. While he had come to believe that the blond would keep him, this gesture made it real, made it something he no longer had to worry about. Master's didn't get their slaves special collars if they weren't going to keep them, especially not one that looked so precious. No, most owners didn't give a slave a collar that wasn't just a crude symbol of being owned by someone, or one that was meant to mock. In the back of his mind he still worried a little, wondering if his Master realised what a precious gift he'd just given to the brunet, but he ignored the feeling and focused on the warm feeling blooming in his chest.

“I told you, you’re my precious Pine Tree, and you’re stuck with me, forever,” his Master said, caressing the brunet’s cheek softly while he smiled at him, his words unknowingly making Dipper feel a little lighter. Dipper nuzzled into his Master's hand a smile on his face. He didn’t care about the others watching, he was too happy to care. The blond smiled at him, “Well then, let’s get going everyone.”

The lord took his hand gently and guided him to the door, stopping only the get an umbrella from the stand near the door. Dipper took a moment to look at the golden man while he had the chance, unsurprised by the choice of a golden waistcoat under his traditional black suit. He smiled at the man fondly as they climbed into the carriage, his Master sitting beside him this time instead of pulling him on his lap as he normally did, perhaps being mindful of the brunet's dress. Dipper sat still for a while, watching the rain drizzle down from dark skies while he stroked his new collar happily and snuggled into his Master’s side, uncaring of the conversation taking place around him.

He felt strange, all his nervousness gone for the moment and filled with a light fluttering feeling in his chest. He was happy, happier than he’d ever felt in his entire life probably. Perhaps he was being silly, being so happy over a collar, but it really was so much more than that to him. He was happy because it seemed like his Master truly cared about him, wanted all of him instead of just what he could give, instead of what the man could take. It wasn’t something he’d have ever believed possible, not knowing himself and how utterly worthless he was, but none of that seemed to matter to his Master. His Master was strange, eccentric for sure, but he wasn’t stupid. If Lord Cipher wanted him, wanted Dipper of all people, then maybe he wasn’t as worthless as he thought. Regardless of his worth, he couldn’t be happier in that moment.

It wasn’t long before they stopped and the carriage doors were opened, letting the five out in front of the manor's large entrance doors. Dipper stared in wonder at Northwest Manor, surprised by how imposing it looked, with its many windows and four chimneys. He frowned when he noticed a large crowd gathered outside the main gates.

“Why are there so many people gathered outside the gates?” He asked, unable to stop himself.

“There are always commoners that gather outside the manor for any and all Northwest parties,” Tad explained with a shake of his head, “Poor people, Preston will never let common folk into one of his parties, even if he was dying and that was the only way to save him.”

“Oh,” Dipper said, a frown still on his face. He felt sorry for them, it was clear they were really excited about the party, even if they couldn’t get in. He could even see that some had pitched tents right there. It was sad, to see them all there, many drenched in rain.

“Don’t worry about them Pine Tree,” the lord said, taking Dipper’s hand into his own, his other holding an umbrella high above them, “They’re alright, they’ll probably have fun just seeing everyone all dressed up from afar, believe me, the people in this town are… not the brightest. Give them something colourful or shiny to look at and they’ll be perfectly content.”

Dipper didn’t lose his frown, but hummed in acknowledgement as he let the man guide him forward through the large mansion doors. As soon as he step foot in the manor his eyes went wide. The entire place was decorated lavishly, gold sparkling floors, rich red carpets, and lush purple drapes that were gathered by large windows were the first thing he noticed. There was a working fountain in the entrance way, water pouring from the top and cascading downwards continuously. Large stairs were directly in front of them, presumably leading up to other wings of the manor. It took Dipper a moment to realise why he suddenly felt unsettled, a large skeleton of a creature of some kind hung down from the ceiling, it's head tilted to hover in just the right spot to view the entranceway. He shivered and shifted his gaze to suits of armour lined up on one side of the room besides doors probably leading to a reception room and then to the ice sculpture of a mermaid. There was so much to take in, he wasn't even sure what some of the decorations were.

“It’s a little garish, isn’t it Pine Tree?” His Master whispered to him, a smile on his face.

“Maybe not garish, but it’s- it’s a little much. Even your manor isn’t quite so… decorated,” Dipper whispered back, a little smile on his face as his Master dramatically took in a breath.

“Wow, I’m highly offended Sapling,” the lord said back, though he had a smile on his face.

“You two, no more whispering! We are going into the ballroom now and there are to be no shenanigans! You hear me Cipher, Wendy, no tomfoolery. You get me kicked out and I’ll find away to get you back,” Tad threatened before looking everyone over once more, fiddling with his own bow tie before turning towards the large double doors that Dipper could only presume lead into the ballroom of the house. Tad let out a breath before looking over his shoulders one last time, “Alright, heads back, shoulders forward, and remember to smile and be polite.”

Dipper found himself once again taken back by the amount of colour in the room as the doors opened. Men and women were crowded across the room, some dancing in the center, others lingering off to the sides, conversing and eating food offered by the servants. The whole place was decorated similarly to the entrance hall, gold floors and walls coupled with large windows that you could see the darkened sky and gardens through. Large crystal chandeliers hung above, casting warm sparkling light down onto the dance floor, lighting up the otherwise dim room.

The brunet let himself be guided through the room, overwhelmed a little by how many people there really were. A few people stopped and stared at them for a moment before turning away quickly. Looking up at his Master he noticed the man’s stony face, no hint of his earlier playfulness. Dipper tried not to react, but felt himself flinch at the look, even though it wasn’t directed at him. The movement gave the lord pause and he looked down at the slave, a frown on his face.

“You alright Pine Tree?” He asked, his voice hushed.

“Y-Yeah, just… nervous,” Dipper replied truthfully, he really was after all, there wasn’t any need to tell his Master how much a look terrified him sometimes.

“Soos, Wendy, go mingle a little, me and Pine Tree here are going to dance,” the Lord said, leaving no room for argument. He lightly pulled Dipper onto the dance floor and they fell into position, joining the dancers already there easily. Dipper found himself relaxing a little as they started dancing, some of the tension leaving his shoulders. The man smiled at him, “There we go Pine Tree, just relax and have some fun.”

“Sorry, I haven’t ever been around some many people. It’s nerve wracking,” Dipper admitted quietly, biting his lip a little as he let himself be lead through the dance. Despite his initial trouble with the waltz, it came quite easily to him now, he didn’t even have to think about the steps as he let his Master guide him across the dance floor. It was actually nice, focusing on the man in front of him that was holding him so gently, rather than the piercing eyes of others.

He couldn’t help the laugh that escaped him as the man twirled them around the room, gracefully and in tune with the music, but perhaps a little faster than the other dancers. Finally, though, as all things do, the dance came to an end and Dipper found himself breathing heavily, leaning into his Master a little as he was lead to the windows. A servant gave them both drinks, bowing low as he left them. The brunet sipped at it, surprised by the slightly fruity but bitter taste.

“Don’t drink too much of that Pine Tree,” his Master advised, “It’s a good wine, but I don’t imagine you’ll have much of a tolerance.”

“Yes Master,” Dipper replied automatically, but he smiled back at his Master. Not many masters would ever allow their slaves something so rich and presumably expensive. Dipper finished his drink, faster than he expected, but it left him feeling pleasantly buzzed.

He allowed the lord to lead him back out on the dance floor again, letting himself be spun around the room for another song before they stopped to talk to people. At first, he didn’t listen, talk about business and pleasantries were exchanged, but then the conversation started turned to him.

“There had been rumours about you taking a slave Lord Cipher, I hadn’t believed them, but I see they really were true,” the woman before them stated, “He really is a lovely little thing though, I can see why you would be tempted.”

Dipper tuned out the rest of the conversation, ignoring the chuckles and belittling comments. He found comfort in the hand still in his, his Master’s thumb caressing the back of his hand softly. He only brought himself out of his thoughts when a familiar figure in a sleek, but fashionable, black dress approached them.

“Hello Lord Cipher, Dipper, it’s lovely to see you again!” Candy exclaimed, her cheerfulness infectious enough to make Dipper smile back at her shyly.

“Hey Sweetcheeks, what’s someone like you doing here?” His Master asked, looking unimpressed with the woman.

“Oh, I’m just here for the free food,” she said, making the blond raise a brow at her, ”Okay, okay you caught me, I’m also here to scope out marriage material. But also the food! Have you seen the enchanted chocolate and cheese fountains? I can get enough of them.”

“You’re here… to scope out potential love interests?” His Master asked, amusement clear in his voice.

“Yup! But don’t tell anyone,” Candy said, winking at them, “Oh! They’re getting ready to introduce Pacifica! Ugh, she's going to look so beautiful, I'm sure.”

With that exclamation, they turned towards the door, listening as a servant listed off the many titles and achievements of the girl of the evening. Finally, the double doors opened to show the girl, perfect platinum blonde hair glistening in the soft warm light was the first thing Dipper saw. Looking at her further he noticed the beautiful dress flowing off her figure, purple fabric making her look like she was glowing. It took him a moment to realise that she was heading toward himself and his Master, and it was then that he noticed someone behind her, the first thing he zeroed in on was a collar. He looked down, suddenly disgusted by the noble girl. Maybe there were kind owners out there, but he knew there weren’t many, and someone like Pacifica Northwest would be a nightmare. People brought up with so much tended to be cruel, he knew from experience, his Master was the only exception he knew of.

His eyes remained locked on the floor before he heard a whisper of his name. He looked up and for a moment he stopped breathing, because he could not be seeing what he was. Just a few feet away from him was… it couldn’t be, it just couldn’t be Mabel- that was just- before he could question his vision further, the girl who looked like Mabel was rushing away, going back out through the doors they’d just entered from.

“Ma-Master?” He questioned quietly, his voice caught up in his throat, he didn't know what he was asking. He wanted to follow the girl, even though he was sure it wasn't Mabel, it couldn't be, but he couldn't leave his Master's side. The man’s hand slipped out of his and Dipper turned to the man, his brows furrowing as a small smile formed on the lord's face and he nodded.

“Go, go find her Dipper, just come back when you’re finished speaking,” the man said quietly to him. Dipper couldn't help but blink for a moment, not sure if he'd heard the man right until the man nudged him a little.

Tears gathered in his eyes, flowing down his cheeks in little rivers before he could even move. Had his Master known? He had to have, he knew, he knew and was letting Dipper follow her, was letting him see her! He wanted to hug the man, kiss him too, but he knew that he had to find Mabel first. He slipped out of the room as quickly as he could without causing a commotion and ran as quickly as he could up the entranceway stairs, following echoing footsteps as quickly as he could, his heart hammering in his chest. Mabel was alive, Mabel was there! He could scarcely believe it, but he had to find her to confirm it for himself. He could only hope he wasn’t dreaming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, welp, I did it! I got you another chapter in a timely manner! Not sure if I can get one out for another two weeks after this one, but hey, on the brightside it's a long chapter! Things are still kinda difficult for me at the moment, but they're slowly starting to look up. I can't say much right now, gotta go to work in an hour, but I wanted to get this out for you all sooner than later! Thank you all again for the support and being awesome people! I'm sorry I didn't reply to comments last chapter, the lack of time is really annoying, but I wanted to let you know I really appreciate each and every one and I love reading your thoughts! Thank you so much again for the comments and kudos and hopefully I'll have another chapter out for you all soon enough! ^^
> 
> \--Partially edited around midnight on the 29th. I made some sentences less awkward, fixed a few mistakes, and added a few sentences and words here and there, but no major information has changed if you've already read it! I just kinda posted it without looking through some of it and regretted it immediately but didn't have time to change anything. u.u


	41. Chapter 41

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings :: References to past abuse

Mabel slept well for the first half of the night, her hand stolen by the Northwest heiress earlier was still cradled in the other girl’s grasp, staying there even upon waking. She hadn’t- she hadn’t given thought to Pacifica liking her, to the woman kissing her, but it was nice, beyond nice even. When she woke late in the night, her thoughts just kept replaying the moment before, when Pacifica leaned forward and kissed her. It was like a dream, one that she’d truly never even hoped for.

It had been years since Mabel had given thought to having any kind of romantic relationship. Years before, when she was twelve, she’d fallen in love with a young noble boy who’d been visiting their Master’s manor with his father. Armando had been polite and kind to every slave and servant he interacted with during his stay, but they had gotten close in those few days. He admitted to her that he hated his life as nobility, felt trapped, and wanted nothing more than to escape. They had kissed, proclaimed feelings of love, and then he had to leave.

He had gotten in contact with her a few weeks later, telling her of his betrothed, another noble named Mana. She’d been heartbroken, but she lamented for him too, he’d been trapped as much as she was. At around the same time their Master’s son started being nice to her, suspiciously so actually, but she’d been heartbroken and it had been nice. Dipper had been less than supportive on the matter, either matter really. He’d warned her, told her that her relationship with Armando was only going to hurt, and though she’d hated to admit it, he had been right. So she vowed to him, and herself, not to get into another relationship, not when it could all be ripped away from her.

Things had changed over the years though, they’d grown, and people noticed. It was- no she didn’t want to think about Dipper anymore, she couldn’t, she was going to cry if she did. Instead, she forced her attention back to the blonde laying beside her. Pacifica reminded her of Armando in a way. They were both nobles that were trapped, who would have rather been free even if it meant giving up everything, but they were both bound by duty. She felt bad for the girl, for how much she had put up with for the sake of making her parents happy, how much she still put up with for their sakes.

Mabel smiled as she watched Pacifica’s mouth open, just a small bit of drool escaping her before she smacked her lips with a sigh and pulled Mabel’s hand closer to her chest. The action brought a tiny bit of colour to the brunette’s cheeks, a shiver running through her. It was nice, being unconsciously wanted, being wanted at all really was nice.

The slave hadn’t given thought to being anything more to her Mistress, not until the blonde kissed her, but her own reaction surprised her. She wanted to be with Pacifica, wanted to kiss her, to comfort her, to just be with her and the realisation came to her so suddenly it left her dizzy. Sure she liked the other woman, cared for her and wanted to see her happy, but she hadn’t thought her feelings ran deeper than that. It was like her eyes had been opened to feelings she’d closed them to.

Eventually Mabel snuck her hand away from the blonde, giggling softly as the woman let out a sleepy whine at the loss. She was careful as she got out of the bed, bare feet padding on the carpeted floor as she went to her own room, leaving the door open a small bit in case the blonde woke and called for her. It was unlikely that she’d get anymore sleep that night, so she figured that she could make sure her gift for Pacifica was up to snuff.

The heiress didn’t know it, but the materials she’d been so kind to buy had gone into a creation intended to be a birthday present for her. Mabel kept it a secret, working on the present late at night when she couldn’t find sleep anyways. It had, in a way, been something for herself too, given how much she’d always wanted to create rather than merely fix clothing. She had never dreamed she’d get the opportunity to actually make something out of her own mind, but thanks to Pacifica she could, so it only seemed fair that her first creation be for her Mistress.

Mabel pulled out a dress from the closet and laid it out on her bed, smiling as she tried to imagine it on the blonde. She’d made the neckline sit right below the collarbone, modest compared to many styles, but she thought that the blonde might appreciate that over something more revealing. She’d used a light purple chiffon, only one layer for billowing sleeves and part of the bodice so that it was sheer and would flow around the wearer. The main part of the bodice was double layered to be more modest, though she’d also made flowers out of purple organza and had sewn them and beading along the bodice and up around the shoulders of the dress, a few bits of fabric forming a vine on part of the sleeves like they were hanging off from them. The flowers and beading extended just down below the waistline of the dress before the skirt extended off in a voluminous bell shape, multiple layers of slightly darker purple chiffon and organza sewn together to complete the gown.

The brunette checked her stitching meticulously, making sure that each flower and bead was adequately secured before going through and checking the seams as well. She took her time, readjusting a few parts, carefully making small stitches where she needed to. It was a while until Pacifica woke up, her voice softly sounding from the room.

“Mabel? Oh god did she-”

“Pacifica I’m right here,” Mabel said, walking back into the room, glad she’d left the door open. She didn’t like hearing how heartbreaking the blonde sounded for a moment. She walked over to the bed and sat down. Mabel smiled at the blonde softly, taking a hand into hers as she leaned forward and placed a quick kiss on her Mistress’ lips. She sat back, enjoying how quickly Pacifica’s face flushed red.

“I-I thought that you…” Pacifica began before shaking her head and smiling at the brunette, “Never mind, I’m just-”

“You’re being silly,” Mabel interrupted her confidently before leaning forward and capturing Pacifica’s lips again, their kiss lasting a little longer before she pulled away again and nuzzled their noses together with a smile, “Stop overthinking things.”

“I wasn’t over thinking things, I was jumping to conclusions,” Pacifica grumbled, face still red, though she didn’t move away from the brunette.

“Silly Paz,” Mabel mutter fondly before finally moving away, “Ahem, now that you’re awake I suppose I should say Happy Birthday!”

“Ugh, don’t remind me,” Pacifica groaned, plopping back on her bed with a thump.

“What, don’t you like your birthday?” Mabel asked, brows furrowed in confusion.

“Never have, never will,” the heiress said with a sigh.

“Why?” Mabel couldn’t help but ask, leaning on the bed and propping herself up on her elbows, giving the blonde a questioning look.

“I- It’s stupid. Well, you’ll think I’m stupid,” Pacifica replied with a sigh, covering her eyes with her arm.

“I’d never think of you as stupid Paz. I mean, as long as your reason isn’t because you hate birthday cake or something,” Mabel said with a smile as the other girl let out a loud laugh.

“No- No that’s not the reason. Birthday cake is good, but in moderation, once when I was little I ate five pieces and got sick,” she said with a laugh before shaking her head, “But I still have a slice every year. No, it’s- I just don’t like the party.”

“You don’t like the party?” Mabel asked, her head tilting to the side.

“No it- there are too many people that I don’t even really know, all these people who come purely to get on my family’s good side, I wish that the party could just be people I invite, instead of people my parents want to be there,” Pacifica admitted quietly before biting her lip and continuing, “I wish… I wish I could spend my birthday in this room with you, no pretending and putting on a show, just me and someone I care for.”

“Paz…” Mabel felt both saddened by the other’s admission, but also touched that she was the one that Pacifica wanted to spend time with and by the casual way she said that she cared. 

“Sorry, I know I should be grateful-”

“No, no! You didn’t ask for any of this and you try so hard. Wishing you could have a day to yourself, to stop pretending, that’s not- it’s not stupid at all. Wanting things to go how you want them to, well there isn’t anything wrong with that. You give up so much and yet…” Mabel trailed off with a sigh.

“Sometimes I feel like I’m cursed,” Pacifica muttered quietly before she shifted closer to the brunette, resting her head onto the other girl’s shoulder.

“Things will get better- Oh! I know something that will cheer you up!” Mabel exclaimed brightly as she moved quickly, making the blonde fall onto her side with a groan.

“Mabellll, I was comfortable,” Pacifica whined into her covers.

“Oh shush. Hold on just a second,” Mabel said with a smile as she shuffled out of the room and grabbed the gown from her bed and returned back to Pacifica’s side, the other girl still burying her face into her mattress. Mabel prodded her shoulder lightly, “Come on Paz, I have a birthday present for you!”

“What? You didn’t have to get me anything,” Pacifica said, her voice small as she looked up at the brunette in surprise.

“I know, but you were so kind to get those materials for me after I mentioned that I liked sewing and well- I couldn’t imagine not making you something,” Mabel started rambling, “I mean, I really hope you like it but if you don’t it’s alright too and-”

“You- You made this Mabel?” Pacifica asked, touching the gown delicately, trailing her fingers over the details. She sniffled, tears gathering in her eyes, “You made this for me?”

“O-Oh is it- is it that bad? I can make something else-”

“N-No you- you idiot! I love it! I- I can’t believe you would-” Pacifica cut herself off, a sob escaping her.

“Oh, oh Pacifica, don’t cry!” Mabel tried to comfort her, putting the dress down in favour of hugging the heiress close.

“I- No ones ever… you took into account all the dresses I like most and- and it’s just- it’s so beautiful,” Pacifica cried, her words coming out shaky as she continued sobbing.

Mabel hugged the blonde tight and rubbed circles on her back, she muttered words of comfort. It wasn’t long before the other was hiccuping and sniffling into her shoulder rather than sobbing. Mabel was glad that she hadn’t lost her touch, it had been a while since she’d comforted anyone like this. Dipper used to cry so much, over many different things, but as they got older he took to hiding his tears from her. Sometimes he’d come back to their room, tear tracks on his cheeks, but he never talked about it. The thought made her bite her cheek harshly, now wasn’t the time to be thinking of Dipper, not when Pacifica needed her. She needed to be in the present, not trapped in the past.

“All better?” She asked gently as the blonde pulled back and rubbed at her reddened nose.

“Yeah, yeah… I’m alright. I- I really do love it,” Pacifica said as she pulled the gown into her hands, caressing the soft fabric and smiling a little, “I’m going to wear it to the party tonight.”

“Wh-What? Paz, you can’t, your mother already had a dress made for you and-”

“I don’t care, it’s my birthday and I want to wear this dress, it’s beautiful and it fits me far more than the dress Mother had made for me,” Pacifica said, a watery smile on her face as she looked at the brunette.

“I- Well I’m really glad you like it so much,” Mabel said, grinning at the heiress, she’d worry about the possible consequences of the blonde’s choice later. For now, she was happy, glad that Pacifica liked her gift so much.

“Alright then, now that I’ve had my morning break down, how about you help me get ready for the beginning of this horrid day?” Pacifica asked, groaning a little as she finished.

“Of course Milady,” Mabel said, making her voice sound dramatic and stuffy.

“Pfff, you’re ridiculous Mabel,” Pacifica huffed out before laughing and smiling at the brunette softly.

\---------

Pacifica’s birthday was more of a party event of the season rather than just a mere birthday party. Mabel knew that, but yet she hadn’t fully understood what that meant. Seeing all the servants and the few other slaves fly around the mansion cemented this fact. It was when they brought a large ice sculpture of Pacifica as a mermaid that really made her see why the other girl hated her birthday. While the sculpture itself was beautifully done, Mabel knew Pacifica well enough to know that she probably hated how excessive it was.

Mabel helped out the servants for most of the day, lugging party supplies from a storage room on the top floor of the manor to the bottom, which made her wonder why they didn’t just keep the stuff on the bottom floor in the first place, because she couldn’t imagine that it would be needed anywhere else. It shouldn’t have surprised her when she asked another servant why it was that way and they replied that the Lord and Lady didn’t want people to come across supplies should they wander. Mabel found herself disliking the Northwests even more that day, disgusted with how much effort they were putting into impressing others instead of caring for their daughter.

It had always been evident to the slave that the Lord and Lady Northwest weren’t very likable people. She hadn’t thought anything of it at first, how callously they inspected her and the other prospective slaves was normal, no it had been when she met Pacifica that she realised how truly detestable they were. They hadn’t just gotten Pacifica a gift she hadn’t wanted, but they also hadn’t even thought they’d done anything wrong, hadn’t realised it at all. Maybe the heiress could have said something, but Mabel didn’t think she should have had to. Pacifica’s parents simply didn’t care about her happiness, and it was sad and angering that they wanted her to be what they envisioned instead of caring for her.

During the day she heard the way the staff talked about the Northwests. Pacifica wasn’t well liked, being talked about like she was a brat who got everything she wanted and it angered her, but she kept herself quiet. Preston and Priscilla weren’t loved among the staff either. It wasn’t that they were particularly mean, more that they acted like everyone was dirt. No one would go against them though, because although they complained, they knew the family wasn’t that bad, not when compared to other noble families.

No the Northwests weren’t as horrible as many nobles were. The staff may not like them, but no one truly hated working in their household. There weren’t many families that didn’t punish slaves and servants alike with physical means to keep them in line. No one in the household had a bruise on them that wasn’t from an accident or outside means. The Northwests saw physical beatings as barbaric, which was strange, considering how they treated people, but no one would complain about that when it saved them so much pain. No, they stuck to berating words or assigning more tasks to a person to keep them in line rather than hurting them.

Mabel had been punished by them a few times and their ‘punishments’ were laughable compared to a flogging. She’d gotten Priscilla angry a few times by not directly answering her questions about Pacifica and she’d been sent to muck out the stables. The joke was on her, Mabel didn’t mind it at all, but she put on a show of asking for forgiveness. It was obvious to her, after a while, that they tended to try and figure out what a person didn’t like and send them to do it as punishment most often. They tried to manipulate people into behaving how they wanted, much like with Pacifica, but they themselves were easily manipulated too.

She sighed and shook her head, there was no use in thinking about the Northwests now. The party had already been planned, was almost set up, and Pacifica would have to deal with it this year. Maybe the next year would be better, that was if Pacifica wasn’t sold off into some marriage to pull her parents out of debt. The thought made Mabel’s stomach twist unpleasantly, a horrid thought taking root in her head. What if Pacifica’s husband to be didn’t let Mabel come with her? She didn’t want the heiress to be married off and forced into a loveless marriage of course, but if she was then Mabel wanted to be with her, wanted to give her hope and the love she deserved. The thought that she could be sent away, that Pacifica could be all alone again… it made her pause and swallow thickly.

“Mabel? Are you alright?” A gruff voice asked.

Mabel took a few moments to pull herself out of her head, swallowing again and nodding in a daze, “Y-Yeah, I’m fine.”

“You don’t look fine girl, why don’t just deliver these letters to Lord Northwest and head back to Pacifica’s room? We’re almost done here anyway,” Grenda said gently, her face displaying her concern.

“Alright I’ll- I’ll do that. Thank you, Grenda. I’ll be fine, just a- a stomach ache or something I guess,” She said with a shrug before she walked away, forcing herself to swallow in case she started to show how much she’d worked herself up. She took the letters and started up the stairs, Preston should be in his study.

Mabel took the stairs to the upper floor, passing a few others on the way, averting her eyes and avoiding eye contact with them. She had to stop for a few moments in a deserted corridor to gather herself. There wasn’t any use worrying now, it had not happened yet, perhaps it wouldn’t happen. There was hope.

With another sigh, she forced herself forward and finally came to the door to Preston Northwest’s study. Softly she knocked on the door, though there was no reply at first. She frowned and knocked again, less softly this time.

“Come in, man, come in!” Preston’s voice rang out from behind the door.

Mabel schooled her features and entered the room, keeping her head slightly bowed and eyes to the ground. She bit her lip when the man said nothing, his gaze remaining on papers on his desk. She let out a little cough before speaking, “Sir, I have the letters that arrived for you today.”

“Oh, good. Bring them here then girl,” he said cooly.

Mabel hadn’t much interaction with the Lord Northwest and found herself slightly scared of the man, if only because he had the authority to send her away if he wished. Priscilla was all talk Mabel had come to realise, but what she heard of Preston was that he was decisive and easily offended. She moved forward cautiously and set the letters down on the desk and turned to leave the room.

“Wait, you’re that girl we bought for Pacifica, aren’t you?” Preston asked, addressing her and forcing her to turn around.

“Yes Master,” She said, bowing her head to him.

“Lord will do,” He said, his eyes trained on her now, “How has my daughter been to you? She hasn’t ask too much of you, has she?”

“Mistress is very kind to me, my Lord,” Mabel said, trying to contain her nervousness, “Your household is very different from my last one. Mistress allows me many comforts I would not expect simply because I work hard to do as she asks.”

“Good, that’s good to hear. We’re not barbarians here after all. She mentioned that you take good care of her,” he said with a nod, “That’s what I like to hear. Has she been attending lunch with her mother regularly? I’ve not brought up their get togethers, my wife tends to drone on about things when I do, but she used to avoid her mother.”

“Mistress has been attending lunch regularly with Lady Northwest,” Mabel answered. She frowned a little, wondering why Pacifica wasn’t avoiding her mother anymore, like she had before. Truthfully the brunette wouldn’t blame her.

“You’ve been a good influence on her then, I expect, if you’ve been keeping her on schedule with her lunches. Thats-” Preston said before his voice cut off with a gasp.

Mabel looked up shocked when a book flew out from the shelves nearby to nearly smack right into the man. The papers on his desk started levitating, as well as everything else on the surface. She let out a gasp as the pen moved on its own, scratching into the now bare desk something before everything dropped to the floor. Heavier items thumped as they hit the ground loudly and papers fluttered in the air softly, landing in various places around the room. Preston sat back in his chair, face stony and unreadable. She fumbled to pick up the papers quickly.

“Ma-Master- I mean, Lord Northwest- what was-”

“Don’t speak of it, just- put those down and go,” Preston said, his voice shaken despite his blank face.

Mabel complied, moving to set the papers back down the desk before her breath caught in her throat as she read the letters scratched on the desk, written in her direction. ‘Tonight I’ll have my revenge, you’ll pay for everything you didn’t do.’

She set the papers down on the desk and fled from the room, only just managing to remember not to slam the door behind her. What did- what was that? It was frightening, thinking that something could happen during Pacifica’s party. What- no- it was her imagination, there wasn’t any way that could have just happened, she was just stressed.

Somehow she managed to mindlessly walk back to Pacifica’s rooms and she had to stand there a moment to come back to herself. She knocked on the door and opened it a few seconds later and was surprised to see both Pacifica and her mother faces turned towards her. She tried not to let her growing concern and worry show on her face and instead pulled on a small and strained smile as she curtsied and bowed her head.

“So she’s the one that made this? Really?” Priscilla asked, not bothering to contain her disbelief. 

“Yes, in very little time at all too. I bought her some materials to play around with when I found out she could sew and this is the result, it’s beautiful, isn’t it Mother?” Pacifica said gesturing to the familiar purple gown she wore.

Mabel held her breath for a moment, eyes wide as she realised that the blonde was wearing her birthday present already and in front of her mother no less. She bit her lip, what was Pacifica thinking? Her mother didn’t approve of most things, not to mention she wasn’t exactly fond of Mabel because she was more loyal to Pacifica than her and her husband. She had thought the woman was joking when she said she’d wear it to the party, or at least that she’d come to her senses before the time came to get ready.

“It’s… fine, but you can’t wear it to your party, Pacifica,” she said, her voice holding little emotion.

“But Mother, it’s perfect! Please, you said you liked it,” Pacifica pleaded with the woman, her eyes shining bright with determinations, she wasn’t going to let this go. Mabel could only bite her lip a little harder and wring her hands nervously.

“Yes but what of Tad’s dress dear? He’d be so disappointed if you didn’t wear it, he makes you new ones every event and it would be a shame to offend him,” the woman droned on.

“Mabel can wear it! Please Mother, just- just- please,” Pacifica pleaded.

“I-” Priscilla wavered, “But we don’t want-”

“Tad won’t be offended! He’s the one that ordered the materials for me, I’m sure that he’d be fine with it,” Pacifica tried, prepared to continue arguing.

“Fine, it really is lovely and it’s your colours… so just this time. Don’t expect to get your way often, dear. You know your father will be disappointed, he was looking forward to seeing how beautiful you’d be in Tad’s new design for you,” Priscilla said with a sigh.

“Of course Mother, thank you! This is- it’s the best birthday ever!” Pacifica exclaimed, a smile on her face for once.

“Oh- I- Alright then. I’ll see you at the party then dear,” Priscilla said, looking uncomfortable with the situation in its entirety. Mabel frowned, it was just sad, seeing the woman looking so confused when met with her child’s happiness for once. Priscilla took her leave quickly, shutting the door softly behind her.

Mabel turned to look at Pacifica, her brows raised for a moment before she was pulled into a hug. Her eyes widened before she settled into it, her arms wrapping around the blonde. She buried her nose into that hair, smelling lavender and something almost spicy, cinnamon maybe? The brunette couldn’t help but smile, it was rare indeed that the other girl accepted a hug, let alone initiated one.

“Mabel I know, I know that I was awful to you at first. I know that I’m still kind of an awful person, but- but you’re- you’re the greatest gift I’ve ever received, and I don’t mean as a slave I mean-” Pacifica cut herself off suddenly with a sigh, “I’m sorry I’m not good at this. I mean that you’re- I- ugh. I just-”

“It’s alright, I think I understand,” Mabel said, a soft smile forming on her lips that she couldn’t stop. Pacifica didn’t realise how adorable she was when she got all her words twisted up.

“No I- Mabel, you’re incredible and I’m lucky,” Pacifica choked out, “I’m so lucky to have met you.”

“Paz…” Mabel couldn’t help but be touched by the other girl’s words.

“O-Okay, enough of this,” Pacifica said, pulling away and looking away from the brunette, her cheeks incredibly red.

“Alright, let’s finish getting you ready,” Mabel said with a nod.

“Then we have to get you dressed too,” Pacifica replied with a sly smile, “I think Tad’s dress will suit you better anyway.”

“I still can’t believe you convinced your mother this is okay. Your mother who gets angry because you aren’t wearing the right shade of green sometimes!” Mabel exclaimed with a little laugh.

“I know, but I really wanted to wear this,” Pacifica said, her voice quiet, “I wasn’t going to take no for an answer this time.”

Mabel didn’t say anything else, but she smiled as she guided the blonde to the vanity chair. The heiress’ determination was- well it was attractive and alluring, and for it to be for something Mabel made... well it took all of her will not to pull the girl into a kiss or to do more. Her thoughts right then weren’t exactly the most innocent and for a moment she wanted to run her hands across the other’s body. She shook her head, now wasn’t the time, but the thought was nice compared to the ones running through her head earlier. 

\---------

Mabel knew that the party was nearly in full swing below them, but it didn’t make her want to join the festivities any sooner. Pacifica had helped her into the dress she had originally been supposed to wear and Mabel felt- well she liked it but she felt like it was too much for a slave like her to be wearing. She’d said as much and Pacifica shook her head, cupping her cheek.

“You look beautiful, like a Princess,” Pacifica had whispered, “It suits you so much. I love pink, but it’s more your colour I think.”

“But- what are these disk things? I’ve never- are they actually made of-”

“Sequins, and yes, they’re made of silver,” Pacifica answered easily.

“I can’t-” Mabel was cut off by the blonde’s lips on her own. She let herself relax and return the kiss easily, ready for it to continue longer than it did. She pouted a small bit when the blonde drew back sooner than she’d expected.

“You can, and you are,” Pacifica said as a matter of factly, “Now then, shall we get to the party? We’re about half an hour late, which is acceptable, but any longer and Mother will come looking for us.”

Mabel sighed but nodded, her shoulders slumping. Pacifica hadn’t been excited about the party, but now it seemed like she had absorbed all the heiress’ reluctance. The blonde pulled her hand into hers and pulled it up to her lips, pressing a kiss on her knuckles.

“Hey, it’ll be alright. Mostly it’ll just be me listening to others talk at me, and you by association, while we eat some hors d'oeuvres and drink. When I get asked to dance you can just sit down at one of the tables set up, alright? Or visit Grenda back in the kitchens,” Pacifica said, her voice soothing and calm.

“Alright,” Mabel said with a sigh. She trusted the other girl, really she did, she knew Pacifica was trying to make the night easy on her. She shivered as the other girl drew closer, her hand pressed against both their chests as Pacifica held it, fingers twined with hers. The blonde’s other hand caressed the back of her head, carding through her brown hair before settling on the back of her neck. Soft lips pressed against hers again, moving slower this time, lingering instead of ending so quickly like it had before. Mabel whined a little as it ended, the blonde pulling back with a small smile.

“Your kisses are almost as sweet as you. You taste like sugared fruits,” Pacifica muttered, almost shyly as she looked at the brunette. She shook her head, “Come on, let’s get going before Mother walks in.”

Mabel could feel her face burn a little as the girl pulled away and walked to the door. It took her a moment to gather herself enough to follow, her mind still lingering on Pacifica and her words. How was it that the heiress could affect her so? She felt almost floaty as she followed the girl down to the first floor and to the ballroom’s entrance. She took a few breaths, barely hearing Pacifica’s introduction as they stepped into the room.

She kept her head down, following the blonde silently, twisting her hands together behind her back nervously before she discreetly looked around. She nearly gasped as she noticed how many people were there that night. It was- well it was a wondrous sight, seeing all the men and women in beautiful clothing, some starting to dance across the open floor now that the birthday girl had joined them. 

She smiled slightly, just a small smile at how a few couples held each other, envisioning herself and Pacifica for a moment. Mabel knew she was a romantic at heart, and that her visions could never come true, but it was a nice thought. That was when her eyes landed on a strange couple, a blond man with a brunet at his side, but the brunet was- her face paled- it couldn’t be.

“Dipper?” She found herself uttering quietly in disbelief. 

She felt herself freeze and the world stop. ‘Tonight I’ll have my revenge, you’ll pay for everything you didn’t do.’ The words played in her mind on repeat. It had- that had happened, something strange had happened and now- now it made sense. The words were for her- Dipper was- he was dead. There was- there was no way the Master’s son let him live, no way. She felt tears blur in her eyes as she turned and ran from the room, trying to be discreet as she fled.

Mabel knew how much she’d wronged her brother. She’d been selfish and he was- he’d done nothing but look out for her. He’d done so much and yet- yet her last words to him were cruel and- she deserved whatever the phantom of her brother did to her, but she couldn’t- she couldn’t let it ruin Pacifica’s party. So she ran up the stairs, stopping only when she came to an open door, turning she went inside and fell to the carpeted ground, burying her face in her hands.

“Mabel?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyy guys. Don't kill me. I know it's been a while. u.u Between moving, breakdowns, and work I've not had much time to work on this. I had about half of it completed about two weeks ago, but it's been three weeks since I really got much done. Last night I buckled down and finished up the rest, so I haven't really combed through for errors, but I'll do so later tonight after work. I know this ended on a cliffy too, but it was getting long and they really are the best place to stop when I'm switching points of views. xD I promise that this time the wait will be much shorter!
> 
> Thank you all again for your support! Your comments never fail to make me smile! Between that and everyone who's enjoyed the story enough to leave a kudo I'm still left kind of speechless. I know I say it everytime, but it's incredible that so many of you really like this fic. I'm incredibly happy that you all do and I hope to bring you an satisfactory update sooner than later this time!
> 
> There was on other thing I wanted to bring up in this authors note. I'm not sure how many of you have heard about Discord, but it's this wonderful program that you can use if you install it, or even just in your browser, which has both text and voice channels. I use it for gaming, but a lot of people just use it to keep in touch much like skype. I think it would be fun to have us all gather and just chat and get to know others in a safe space, so I created a server! https://discord.gg/0x7TLEEjP3wHNGLP ~ Until next time everyone! <3


	42. Chapter 42

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings :: allusions to past rape/nonconforming and torture

Bill sighed as he watched Dipper leave, following his twin to somewhere in the house. He didn’t know why the girl ran, but he assumed that it was probably because she had no idea she’d ever see her brother again. He still wasn’t exactly sure what the story was between the twins either, though he did know Dipper felt guilty about whatever happened. That’s why he sought out the girl in the first place after all, he didn’t like to see his Sapling so down.

“Lord Cipher,” Pacifica greeted him, curtsying.

“Lady Northwest, you look radiant, as always. Happy Birthday,” he replied with a bow as he pulled on a charming smile.

“Thank you,” Pacifica replied. He noticed she looked ill at ease after Mabel fled, a frown on her face. It looked like she wanted to flee, her body was tense and tight like a bow string. He couldn’t let her interrupt the twins though, not to mention they had a plan to set into motion.

“Please, can I have your first dance my lady?” He asked, bowing again and offering her his hand.

“I- Yes, of course my lord,” she replied, though it was a little strained. She put her hand into his and allowed him to lead her to the dance floor, falling into position and joining the other dancers easily. Together they moved across the floor, moving gracefully between the other couples.

“I know you wanted to follow your girl, but it’s best to let them talk first. Besides, we have to make it look like we’re getting along well enough for me to ask to start courting you,” Bill said quietly, making sure to keep his voice low enough only for the Northwest heiress to hear.

“Why did she run from him? He didn’t hurt her before they were separated, did he? He doesn’t seem the type but-”

“No, I suspect that your girl never thought she’d see him again. Supposedly she never knew the extent of what their Master did to him, but I would think that whatever got them sold might’ve made her think he was killed,” he said flatly, keeping emotion from his voice.

“I should have just told her,” Pacifica muttered, her voice thick with emotion.

“Hey Blondie, it’s alright, it’ll work out. Dipper will set her straight and bring her back. If you’re that worried about them I can have Wendy go and keep an eye on them,” he said, his voice uncharacteristically soft even to his own ears. He had to bite his lip for a moment and take a breath. This wasn’t him, he wasn’t someone who… comforted others. Yet here he was, comforting the Northwest heiress, and he suddenly was struck again by how much his slave was changing him.

“Are you alright? You’re spacing out,” Pacifica pointed out, her face only portrayed her curiosity, but he could hear the concern in her voice. It was odd, hearing concern from anyone but his Pine Tree, he was unused to it still.

“Sorry, just got lost in thought for a moment,” he said, shaking his head and pushing his discomfort away.

“I said that it might be for the best to send Wendy after them, just to make sure that no one from the party goes and tries something. I don’t know everyone here,” she said with a slight scowl.

Bill nodded and twirled her around the room a few more times before bowing as the song ended and another man asked her to dance. He didn’t envy her and how she’d have to entertain the many guests. He shook his head and looked around the room, trying to spot Wendy. He was unsurprised when he found her off to the side of the room, though he was slightly surprised to see that Robbie had gotten into the party too, though he supposed that the young man was minor nobility and he’d already gotten past the gates driving them. He walked over, maneuvering around groups of talking people.

“Hey there Bleeding Heart,” he teased Robbie, smiling at the scowl the man sent his way, “Red, I need you to do something for me.”

“Sure boss, what’s up?” Wendy replied casually.

“First off, don’t talk like that, we’ve discussed this,” Bill scolded with raised brows, though he didn’t hide his slightly amused smile, “Secondly, I need you to go find Pine Tree.”

“Dipper? What? Where’d he go? You didn’t-”

“If you ask something stupid, I might actually get mad,” Bill commented blankly, he was getting sick of his every action being questioned by the woman. He didn’t like that she clearly thought the worst of him when he had been trying so hard to do the right thing when it came to his Sapling. It was harder than she thought for sure, not just taking the boy when he begged so beautifully, not to mention being wary of not setting him into a panic attack. He really was trying and the constant wariness from the redhead only served to annoy him.

“Sorry, just- where did he go then? He didn’t run away from you or anything right?” She asked, and it was clear to him that she was worried that Dipper had done something to get in trouble.

“No, he didn’t run away from me, he ran after someone,” Bill said, purposefully being cryptic.

“Ran after- Cipher please, just tell me what’s up so I can go and find him,” Wendy said, crossing her arms and cocking her hip, she clearly didn’t want to play around. Which was fair enough, Bill supposed, he did want Dipper to be protected, just in case.

“Pacifica owns his twin sister and presumably they never thought they’d see one another again. So his twin ran, and I told him to go after her,” Bill said with a shrug.

“What? He has a sister? Did you-”

“Know? Yes, I sought her out, that’s why we came Red. You wanted to know why, so now you know. So go and find them and make sure they get back to the party safe,” he commanded simply.

“You actually did that for him?” Wendy asked, her voice containing her amazement. It took everything Bill had not to snap at the redhead, annoyed by her questions.

“Yes, I did. He thought she was dead or worse. He was distressed, so I-”

“Cipher that’s..touching. I can’t believe you’d actually- no, I do believe it, just it’s- I’m nearly speechless!” Wendy exclaimed quietly, her face portraying her surprise plainly.

Bill couldn’t help but scowl before he started speaking, “You clearly aren’t speechless, you just interrupted me.”

“Can you blame me? I mean yeah you care about him, but I didn’t think it went past intense obsess-”

“I wouldn’t finish that sentence if I were you Red,” He said in a low threatening voice. He was becoming more and more fed up with Wendy lately, he couldn’t hurt her in public, but he was frustrated with her and it was showing. The only reason she wasn’t gone was because of Dipper, and she should know it, but yet the redhead was incorrigible it seemed. So he liked her, appreciated how candid she could be, but boy did he just want to strangle her half the time.

“Sorry,” Wendy said, seemingly unaffected by his tone, though she did look sheepish. She smiled at him, “I know you don’t really care about how I feel, but I’m really proud of you.”

“You’re right, I don’t care about what you think,” Bill replied quickly, crossing his arms in front of his chest and doing everything in his power not to feel embarrassed. It was so weird, becoming flustered over a comment from one of his servants.

“I know, it’s okay. Anyways, I’ll go find Dip and bring him back,” Wendy said, a smile still on her face.

“Good, do that. Just- let him talk to his sister a little longer if he needs to, just make sure to be back here in an hour for the dinner portion of our night,” he said with a sigh. He really was going soft and while it wasn’t exactly unpleasant, it was alarming to him. He didn’t like it, at least he didn’t think he did. It was nice on one hand, feeling new sensations was almost always nice, but on another… well he didn’t feel himself. He liked when people were in pain, when they were suffering and struggling it, liked causing it to a degree. Okay, so he didn’t cause much suffering without due reason, but still. He didn’t like Pine Tree’s suffering though, and he did feel an unprecedented amount of pity for the Northwest heiress, so perhaps there were merely exceptions and a few of the servants were now worming their way onto that list too. 

Either way he knew he had to stop it, or at least stop letting others make him feel for them. It was gross, all the warmth and happiness; he’d endure it though, for Pine Tree’s sake. He watched Wendy leave and pushed away his feelings of worry for the boy, Dipper was smart, he’d come get his Master if anything went awry. 

Still, he knew next to nothing about his slave’s twin, and he didn’t exactly like her. What if she knew what her brother went through and just let him? From how Dipper spoke it wasn’t hard to see that he gave up everything for her, that he lived for her before coming into Bill’s possession. His Pine Tree loved his sister, too much for his own good really, and Bill couldn’t help but hate her because of it. How dare she take Dipper’s attention away from him! He was the boy’s Master, the reason he was alive and healthy, and yet Mabel was all Dipper could think about at times. It angered him, more than almost anything else ever had, and yet he could do nothing about it.

As much as he wanted to hurt Mabel, to hurt Mabel was to hurt Dipper, and he wasn’t willing to do that. Well, he wasn’t willing to hurt Dipper in a way that wasn’t fun for the both of them. The kid was strong and fragile at the same time, he could take so much, but betrayal would break him in an instant. Of that fact, Bill had no doubt, so it was grudgingly that he wouldn’t get rid of his Sapling’s twin. 

He sighed and accepted another glass of wine from one of the servants, tipping it back and gulping it down. He itched to go and check up on Dipper, to make sure his Pine Tree was alright, but he knew he couldn’t leave without being missed. It would be considered rude for him to arrive and then leave the room so early and knowing Preston and Priscilla Northwest as he did, they would take it as a personal snub.

It was with another sigh that he took another drink and allowed himself to be pulled into another meaningless conversation, remaining polite while insulting his fellow lords and ladies discreetly enough they didn’t even realise it. It was funny how dumb they were.

\---------

“Mabel?” Dipper asked, still somewhat in shock that his sister was mere feet in front of him. She looked well enough, now that he was looking, save for the fact she was crying. He watched her, his eyes flitting from her dress to her clearly styled hair. It seemed like Tad wasn’t lying when he said that the Northwests didn’t treat their slaves badly, but he still had to wonder. He took a step forward on shaky legs, eyes watering, he still couldn’t believe it was her.

“I’m sorry- I’m so sorry Dipper. I know I didn’t- whatever you do to me I deserve I-”

“Mabel, what are you talking about?” He asked, a disbelieving laugh as he took a few more steps forward and collapsed in front of her, his knees thumping against the carpeted floor. He couldn’t stop himself from pulling her into a tight hug, tears escaping him silently. She was warm against him, alive and physically well, it was more than he had hoped.

“You aren’t- I can feel you Dipper!” She exclaimed, pulling back from the hug. Dipper flinched as her hands fell onto his shoulders, but otherwise didn’t react to the sudden movement. She stared at him with wide eyes and confusion.

“That sounds weird Mabel,” Dipper joked weakly, a trembling smile on his face despite his sudden confusion at how she was acting.

“You aren’t- you aren’t dead!” She yelled and he couldn’t help but jolt at the loudness again, “Sorry, but I thought- I thought he’d kill you.”

“Well, I’m obviously not dead,” Dipper said, still smiling as much as he could. He didn’t want to tell her what had happened, how the young Master took ownership of him, how he tortured him and then sold him in the hopes that his torment would never end since he lacked the patience to do so himself.

“You must hate me, after all I-”

“I could never hate you Mabel, I love you, you’re my twin… my other half,” Dipper said, pausing to swallow so he didn’t start sobbing, “I-I thought you might hate me…”

“I could never hate you either Dipdop,” Mabel said before closing the distance between them, hugging him close.

“Mabel,” Dipper sobbed out into her shoulder, unable to stop himself anymore. He was so relieved she was alright, so happy to see her again.

They stayed together like that for a while, just holding one another another, both crying into the other’s shoulder until finally they pulled back to wipe at their eyes simultaneously. They both let out a small giggle at the other’s mirrored actions before Mabel’s hand shot out and grabbed his.

“Dipper you’re wiping away your- Dipdop, why are you wearing makeup?” Mabel asked with wide eyes before she started laughing, “Oh my gosh and you’re in a dress!”

“Do-Don’t laugh Mabel! It’s not funny, Tad insisted I wear some,” Dipper snapped, stuttering a little in embarrassment, “And it’s not like I chose to wear a dress.”

“Sorry, I just never expected to see you wear makeup or a dress. Did your Master force you to?” Mabel asked, biting her lip a little in her sudden concern, all traces of laughter gone from her face.

“I- not really,” Dipper replied, face turning an even brighter red.

“Not really? What does that even mean Bro-Bro?” Mabel asked, her face clearly showing her confusion.

“Master helped design it himself, I had to wear it even if I had a choice,” He said steadily, his face still burning.

“He… designed a dress for you to wear?” Mabel asked, her confusion still not leaving.

Dipper nodded, “He’s… a little weird.”

“Beyond weird actually! More like totally insane,” a voice chipped in cheerfully. Dipper jumped and screamed loudly at the intrusion, couldn’t help himself. He only calmed when red hair came into view, pouting a little at the wide grin the redhead shot him, “Woah kid, no need to have a heart attack, it’s just me.”

“Who are you?” Mabel asked the redhead, her sudden appearance not phasing her at all.

“The name’s Wendy and I’m a servant of Lord Cipher, Dipper’s Master,” Wendy replied easily with a smile.

“Cipher!? Lord Cipher is your Master Dipper? Are you okay? He hasn’t hurt you-”

“Calm down Mabel,” Dipper commanded, frowning a little before continuing to speak, “Master is a little weird, but he’s been very good to me.”

“Good to you? All I’ve ever heard about the man is that he’s a demon and-”

“Stop it Mabel!” Dipper shouted, his eyes screwed shut and hands pressing against his head. He didn’t like to hear about how ‘evil’ his Master apparently was, didn’t want to go back to fearing him, not when he was so kind to him even though he normally wasn’t to anyone. It didn’t matter what others thought, his Master was wonderful, probably even better than Mabel’s Mistress. 

“Sorry, it’s just…” Mabel trailed off, biting her lip as she did.

“Dipper isn’t lying.,. Mabel, was it? Cipher does take good care of him, for the most part anyway,” Wendy said softly.

“That’s… good. I’m glad to hear that- that he’s treating you well,” Mabel said, though it was clear she didn’t believe it.

“How does your Mistress treat you?” Dipper asked, pushing away his thoughts of annoyance. He was concerned about her, guilt stabbing at him suddenly once more as he recalled that her Mistress might not be as kind as his Master.

“Paz is-”

“Paz? You gave your Mistress a nickname? Mabel that’s irresponsible, what if you accidentally call her that to her face and-”

“Dipper, don’t be such a worrywart! I do call her Paz to her face,” Mabel said with a smile, barely containing a giggle.

 

“What? And she lets you?” Dipper asked incredulously.

“Yes, she’s… you remember Armando?” Mabel asked.

“How could I forget?” Dipper groaned a little, rolling his eyes.

“Oh, oh yeah! He was your first kiss, huh?” She replied with a giggle.

“What? Dipper, you sly dog! You kissed someone before-”

“Yes, okay! It was an accident, I literally fell on top of him and our lips met. Do not tell Master, I don’t imagine he’d be very happy if he-”

“What? Dipdop your Master…” Mabel began, her face drawn in concern, “Does he… did he buy you to…”

Dipper felt his face flush red with shame, even though his Master hadn’t done anything, the fact that he was bought to warm his bed… he felt ashamed of it. Not of his Master, but of the fact that he amounted to little more than holes to be used and though he knew that, he didn’t want anyone else to, especially not Mabel.

“I-” He began before being cut off by liquid falling on his head. He blinked twice as he reached up and wiped it away, looking at it on his fingers for a moment before screaming.

“Dipper what’s-”

Lightning flashed from outside and objects around the room started floating. Dipper couldn’t stop looking at the red liquid covering his hand now. Both Wendy and Mabel gasped as the fireplace suddenly roared to life, flaring up and heating the room before it turned cold again. Gathering himself he looked up at where the liquid had come from and suppressed a scream at seeing the many mounted animal heads. Each and everyone one of them turned to look at the three of them, chanting simultaneously.

“Ancient sins, Ancient sins,” the all chanted, blood pouring from every orifice.

“What’s happening?” Wendy yelled over the noise of flying objects and the voices.

“Haunting,” Dipper rasped out, eyes wide. He hadn’t much time to read the book he found in the forest, but he remembered enough to know that it was a ghost, and one that ranked high on the power scale to do all this. He bit his lip and thought hard, trying to remember what the book said needed to be done. 

“Ancient blood and blackened skies, the forest dark shall once more rise,” A voice rang out.

Dipper watched as the fireplace roared up again, the painting above lay empty of a figure and burst into flames. Ashes fell from the frame in a swirl, twisting to form a dark skeletal form that haunting blue skin wove over soon after, forming a man that roared as blue flames erupted from his face.

“Northwest!” He roared, an axe appearing in his hand.

“Guys, I think we should run,” Wendy said, eyes wide as the man took a heavy step towards them.

Mabel was on her feet in moments, pulling Dipper up quickly and tugging at him. He followed them out of the room and down the hallway, the ghost following close behind them. HIs thoughts raced as he tried to think of what the book said. Had the ghost been portrayed in the portrait? If so then maybe…

“Mabel, Wendy, if we can find a silver mirror we might be able to trap it!” He said lowly, but still loud enough for them to hear over the crack of thunder and the ghostly roar that followed them. 

“Maybe in one of the guest rooms, I don’t know- but most of them are kept locked!” Mabel cried.

“It’ll be okay guys, just keep moving,” Wendy said as they turned down another corridor.

Luck seemed to be on there side, the ghost was slower than them, busy chopping into portraits of the various Northwests as he gave chase. However, Dipper thought grimly, luck seemed to have run out as they came to a dead end, only a strange skeletal king painting to be seen. It was fitting, seeing an image of death before they were- what was Master going to think? Dipper felt himself tear up as he took a step forward, intending to bang his fists into the painting in frustration only to tumble through it, a gasp leaving him as he landed on wooden floor and sent dust flying.

“Dipper? Oh my gosh Dipper, are you alright?” Mabel asked before she started coughing.

“Good work Dip! I think that we’ll be safe in here,” Wendy said optimistically as she looked around.

“I’m- I’m alright Mabel,” he wheezed out, his eyes and throat irritated by the unsettled dust. He sent Wendy a strained smile, “Thanks Wendy, for the reassurance.”

“No problem Dipper, that’s what I’m here for, reassurance and I- Well I will protect you, would have if it came down to it back there,” She said assuredly, a strangely serious look on her face.

“I- Thanks Wendy,” he said more sincerely.  
“Woah this place is-” Mabel cut herself off, looking a little pained as she looked at the portraits.

“Wow, I know a few people that would love to see all of these,” Wendy said with a quiet whistle.

Dipper took a moment to gather himself before looking up to see a bunch of portraits nearby, covered in dust, but still easy to make out the features of. Each and every one of them was a picture of something backhanded or morally wrong, like a record of how horrible those of the Northwest family were he could only assume. His eyes flitted around the room a moment before he noticed the shape of something moving from beneath a covered up portrait.

“Mabel! Get back!” He yelled at her pulling her back from it and falling over himself.

“I’ve caught you, young Northwests-”

“None of us are Northwests! No relation at all,” Wendy yelled at him, placing herself in front of the twins.

“I can’t believe that, all Northwests are liars and cheaters! They know nothing of telling truths,” the ghostly man wailed as he lunged forward towards them.

Dipper frantically tried to get up, to fight back, do something, when his hand landed on something cold beneath him. He looked down and his eyes widened, his hand clamped down on the handle of the silver mirror and he rushed forward, moving in front of Wendy and held up the mirror. He struggled not to let go as power rammed into the mirror, through him back into the redhead. He couldn’t help but close his eyes at the flash of light and kept them closed, too afraid that it didn’t work to open them.

“Bro-Bro! You did it! You- You saved us!” Mabel exclaimed, surprise and excitement in her voice.

“Good job Dipper, you really saved our skins,” Wendy said with a smile of her own before she frowned, “We should probably hurry back and tell Cipher about-”

“No! I- Master would be worried, just… don’t tell him, please Wendy,” Dipper asked, biting his lip. He didn’t want the man to know about the book, or about him being able to read… the thought that he’d get rid of him over it was too likely in his mind. Not to mention it really would worry him, even if he overlooked the fact that Dipper should not have known how to deal with such a powerful ghost.

“I- alright, but we gotta get back there, like now,” Wendy said with a frown, “Dinner will start in only a little bit.”

Dipper glanced at Mabel, wincing at the frown on her face and wondering what thoughts were going through her head. She smiled at him when she noticed him looking at her, bumping her shoulder against his and nodding as they followed the redhead out of the hidden room and back towards the ballroom. He tentatively smiled back, but inwardly grimaced. He had a feeling his night was only going to get more chaotic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyy everyone, don't burn me at the stake for being such a witch. u.u Sorry to bring this to you so late, I've been horribly stressed and hit with writers block for the past few weeks. I'm not fully happy with this chapter, but at least it's a longer one, right?
> 
> As always thank you so much for your support, sorry for not replying to your comments this time around, I had little time to do much these past two weeks. xP I treasure them all dearly even the 'how dare you' ones. Thank you all so much for your comments and kudos! Like holy crap 2000 kudos. I honestly can't believe it at all. Thank you all again and I hope to have the next chapter to you soon!
> 
> Edits will be incoming later tonight, I wanted to get this to you all sooner than later! ^^

**Author's Note:**

> Angel_of_Mysteries has my eternal thanks for betaing this piece of work!~ <3  
> Please note that any mistakes made are wholly my own doo-doos regardless of having a beta, because I made them in the first place but there are a significant amount less because of her lovely work. 83


End file.
